Life in the Hills
by xsostarstruck
Summary: After Moving from Boise to Beverly Hills, Torrie and Chris face different Obstacles in West Beverly High including Love, Heartbreak, Tragedy & more. Torrie/John, Chris/Trish, Randy/Stacy, Lita/Matt, Candice/Batista, Jeff, Edge, Maria, Melina etc.
1. A Home in the Hills

**This is my 3rd Story which is High school Story like the shows 90210 and Beverly Hills, 90210. Please Review and Enjoy!**

The Tall palm trees was all she could see as she stared out of her car and observed the area as it would be her new home. Her and her Family were moving to one of the richest neighborhoods in the US, Beverly Hills. Sure, she should be excited but this is a big change from the fields of Boise. Her Father got a new Job that required them to move to Los Angeles. She had left so much back in Boise including Her Cheerleading squad, Friends and her two year relationship with her boyfriend that she abruptly ended. She wasn't the only one upset about this move, the boy sitting next to her in the car wasn't so jolly about this whole transition. He had so much going for him in Boise. He was going to become the newest Quarterback for the football team and Captain of the Basketball team but that obviously isn't going to happen now.

"Are we there yet?" The blonde said to her mother

"Torrie, if you say that again we are going to kick you out of he car and you can find the new house yourself!" Her mother, Christine said.

Torrie Wilson was a seventeen years old girl with Blonde hair and green eyes that would just leave you speechless. She was beautiful and had a body that girls everywhere would die for and Guys would drool over. She was also a smart girl and would never be played as a fool. She was nervous about this whole move because she didn't know what was in store, after all Boise and Beverly Hills aren't exactly the same

"Yeah pipe down Blondie " Said the boy next to her who happened to be blonde with short hair. He was Chris Jericho, Torrie's cousin. Many people assumed that they were brother and sister but were not. Chris's father who was Torrie's Mother's Brother was a soldier in Iraq. Sadly, one day while on patrol with his unit, they were attacked by Iraqi Miltants. His father jumped in as leader and tired to fight them off and protect his unit but it wasn't enough. He was shot and killed on the Battlefield while trying to help his fellow soldiers. Following his Death, his Mother was overwhelmed by the loss of her husband that she left him when he was thirteen and was no where to be found. Torrie's parents took him in and raised him to become who he is now. He still keeps the Names Jericho in honor of his father who was always looking to try and help others. He is very close to Torrie and she is like a sister to him.

"Both of you quit it and stop complaining" Torrie's father Ted said

"Your father's right. You better get use to this because this she what your gonna see when wake up every morning" Torrie's mother said as she pointed out the window

Torrie groaned "And tomorrow, we start in a new school"

"Yeah We are going to be students at West Beverly High" Chris said

"You two are going to like it there" Torrie's mother reassured them. "Just give it a chance"

"Yeah, whatever" They said

"Look guys we are here" Torrie's father said as they pulled into the driveway of their new home. The house was one of a kind and looked like the houses you would see on TV. It was Huge and had a beautiful lawn that lead up to the tan colored house. They also stepped out of the car and stared at their new home. "Well guys. Welcome to our new home"

"Wow this is our home?" Torrie asked

"Yep this is the Wilson Residence" Torrie's mother said

"I feel like a Millionaire just standing near this house" Chris Said as Torrie's parents laughed at the kids amazement at their new home

"Go on and check out the house" Torrie's father said. Torrie and Chris jetted to the door and opened it up. They slowly walked down the hallway observing there surroundings. They continued to walk the hall until they reached the living room. They stood around looking at the light brown painted walls along with matching furniture

"Its so nice" Torrie said

Chris Looked around the living room until he stumbled upon wall sized windows and looked out and discovered the beautiful lawn along with a giant pool with crystal blue water. "Torrie look we got a pool!"

"Really?" Torrie rushed over to Chris and stared out the window to see the pool "Wow"

Torrie's parents entered the living room. "So do you like it so far?" Torrie's father asked

"Yes Daddy!" Torrie said with excitement.

"Yeah its really nice Uncle Ted" Chris said

"Go check out the other rooms" Torrie's father said

Torrie and Chris jetted down the hallway and up the stairs to their new bedrooms. Chris headed for his room and opened up the door. His eyes blew up as he saw his new room. It was like a classic boys bedroom with a huge bed and a giant tv that was on top of his dresser. He went over to the window and looked out and saw the view. He got the whole view of the city from his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Torrie was entering her room and her eyes widened just like how Chris did. She had pink painted walls along with a white bed and dresser with a giant tv on it. She walked around and discovered another door. She opened the door and discovered her walk in closet. She was amazed. Her own walk in closet with all her clothes inside all organized. She walked out and smiled. Chris barged into her room with a huge smile on his face.

"This house is great!" Chris said

"I know. I love my new room" Torrie said

"Well do you like what you see guys?" Torrie's father said as he entered the room along with his wife

"Yeah I really like it here" Torrie said

"My room is really nice, Uncle Ted" Chris said

"Well with the new job they gave me, they decided to give us one of the nicest houses in the City"

"Now I'm starting to be happy for your new job" Chris said as the others laughed

"Come on. Lets go order some dinner. That long car ride made me hungry" Ted said

"That sounds good to me" Torrie said as she and her family exited her bedroom

--

"I'm stuffed" Torrie said as she dropped her fork on her plate. She never ate so much Chinese food in her life and it seemed like California Chinese food is pretty damn good

"Me too" Chris agreed

"You guys better go to bed. Your first day of school is tomorrow and you need your rest" Christine said

"I'm kind of tired anyway" Torrie said as she got up. She walked over to her parents and kissed them both on the cheek "Good night" Torrie said as she headed to her room

"Night folks!" Chris said as he went upstairs as well

Torrie entered her room and closed the door. She just collapsed on the bed and stretched her arms. She received a knock on the door and it was Chris.

"Hey Tor" He said

"Hey" She replied. Chris walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"So do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah it's good so far. I'm just nervous about school"

"Me too. What do you think its going to be like? I'm sure it isn't going to be nothing like schools in Idaho"

"I really don't know. I hope there isn't no arrogant girls because I'm going to go insane!"

Chris laughed "We are just going to have to wait and see what tomorrow holds for us"

Torrie nodded. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Good night Tor" Chris said exiting Torrie's room

She got up from her bed and went to her drawer. She grabbed her pink pajamas and changed into them. She closed her door and opened up her covers and quickly went off to sleep

--

Her eyes slowly opened as rays of sunlight shined on her eyes. She through her sheets off and got up from her bed and released a long yawn "The first day" She managed to say. She headed out her door and walked down the stairs to find her family having breakfast

"Good Morning" Her mother said

"Morning" She said

"You ready for your first day?" Her Father asked

"Yeah I guess" She said

"Hurry up and eat breakfast. I'm dropping you guys off in 45 minutes so get a move on" Her mother said

Torrie began to scarf down her meal. Chris came downstairs and watched Torrie devour her breakfast

"Calm down there, Jaws!" Chris said smiling

"Shut up" she replied "I have to go get ready she said as she left the table and headed upstairs. She quickly got in her room and searched for something nice to wear for her first day of school. "What can I wear?" she thought as she rummaged through her closet. "Aha!" She said as she found a jean mini skirt and a pink ed hardy tank top to wear. She looked at them and said "perfect" She exited her closet and changed into her outfit. She looked in the mirror and liked what she was wearing. She went to the bathroom and applied some makeup as well as fix her hair up into nice curls. She exited the bathroom and reentered her room to grab her cell phone, wallet and bag. She went over to the mirror and glanced at her look.

"Check out America's next top Model here" Chris said as he looked at Torrie

"Do I look nice?" She asked

"You do" He said. He also tried his best to look nice. He wore a gray shirt along with dark jeans and Gray converses. "Let's get going" He said as Torrie placed her flip-flops on and left her room following Chris down the stairs and out the door to the family car with Torrie's mother in the driver's seat ready to take the kids to school. They entered the car and slammed the door as Christine pulled out of the driveway and began to drive to West Beverly High.

"You guys have everything you need? Schedules? Notebooks?" Torrie's mother asked

"Yeah I got everything" Chris said "Torrie do we have any classes together?"

Torrie took his schedule and compared it to hers. She looked down the schedule to find any classes they had "Well, it seems we got Government together and Lunch"

"One class out of seven we have together?" He questioned

"Yeah I guess so"

"Don't worry you guys. You two are going to make lots of friends. I'm sure of it" Christine reassured them as she continued to Drive

"Are you going to try out for the football team Chris?" Torrie asked

"I don't know yet. I'll have to see. What about you? Do I see cheerleading in your future?"

"Um Maybe" Torrie said "I'll have to wait and see what happens" Torrie stared out her window for the rest of the car ride thinking of what her school is going to be like and how will it go? She hoped for nothing but the best. Chris on the other hand was thinking about the beautiful girls here. He hoped that the school was full of pretty California girls. Chris began to smile as he thought of what West Beverly high would for hold for him. Soon after, they both arrived at their new school. As Christine continued to drive, Torrie and Chris stared out the window looking at the school that was crawling with students. Christine had stopped the Car and unlocked the door

"Here's your stop guys. Have a good day and I'll see you two Later" Christine said as Torrie and Chris exited the vehicle and shut the doors.

"Bye Mom" Torrie said

"Bye Aunt Christine" Chris said as Torrie's mom began to drive away

"Wow so this is West Beverly" Torrie said seeing all the teenagers around the school. It looked like a jungle in a way.

"Yeah This is our new school" He replied

Torrie and Chris looked around their new surroundings as they began to walk to the entrance. They saw so many different people from so many different cliques as they walked up the pathway leading to the entrance. They opened the doors to the school not knowing what was in store for them as they entered the school.

**Well What did you think? Next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. The Place called Hell

**Thank you too all who read and reviewed! I'm really liking this Story and i hope you are too. Here's the next chapter. Review and Enjoy! =]**

Torrie and Chris entered West Beverly High School, side by side and not planning to leave each other's side. They walk through the hallways as the other students stayed by their lockers, some of who stared at the two. They continued walking until they got to the stairs. Torrie had English class on the 1st floor while Chris had Physics upstairs.

"Well this is where we leave each other" She said as she embraced Chris with a hug "Good luck and I'll see you at Lunch" She said

"You too" He said as he broke the hug "Bye Tor" he said as he went upstairs to his class. Torrie watched him leave as she headed down the hall to room 104 where she had English, with a teacher named Mr. Long. She found the classroom and quickly entered the room. The students were not in their seats and were scattered around the room. Torrie quickly found a seat by the windows and sat down as the bell rang. The teacher had entered the room and placed his bag on the chair

"Alright Class, Lets take our seats and settle down. The weekend is over and now its time to get to work" Mr. Long said

"I have been told that we have a new student who just recently moved here from Boise. Her name is Torrie. Could you raise your hand dear?"

Torrie raised her hand "I'm here" She said

"Well I would like to welcome you here. I'll arrange for you to have a little tour of the school" He said. Torrie was nervous that here legs began to shake. She begged that she wasn't going to get some kind of asshole to help her in English

"Mr. Cena?" Mr. Long said

"Yo" He said

"Would you like to give tour a grand tour of West Beverly High?" He asked

"Sure" he said. Torrie turned around the saw the boy who was suppose to help her. He had ocean blue eyes, Dark hair and the cutest dimples when he would smile. She was left a bit breathless. "He is really Cute" She thought. She smiled at the boy and he smiled right back at her. "Maybe this day won't be as bad" She thought as she turned her head forward.

--

Elsewhere, Chris had entered his Physics Class. As he entered the room, He noticed a red-headed girl staring at him. She smiled as he walk across the room to his seat. As he sat down, he noticed a beautiful Blonde girl that was seating behind him that captured his attention. He smiled while looking at her and she turned and saw the boy with his hair up and smiled back at him.

"Alright class sit down" Said the Physics teacher, Mr. Nash. Mr. Nash was a tall man that anybody next to him would look like an ant. "Sit down and take out your books, turn to page 35 and I have news. I heard I've got a new student, Chris Jericho?"

"That's me" Chris said as he raised his hand

"Welcome to West Beverly. I hope your having a good day so far. You don't have a book right? How about for today you share with Trish" He said

He didn't know who Trish was until he got a tap on the shoulder and the beautiful blonde behind him was apparently Trish "You can move your seat back her" She said. On the otherside of the room, the redhead just stared at the two with a bummed out look on her face.

"Hi I'm Trish" She said introducing herself.

"I'm Chris" He said with a smile

"You just moved here?"

"Yeah from Idaho"

"Really? Their potatoes are sure good" She said with a smile making Chris Laugh

"Chris, I know its your first day but I can and will give you detention if you don't quit laughing" Mr. Nash said

"Sorry, Mr. Nash" He said. Chris began get comfortable here and thought perhaps it wouldn't be a bad day after all

--

Everybody's favorite Period came which had to be Lunch. Torrie came down the stairs and found Chris standing there. "Hey Chris" She said

"Hey How's your day going so far?" He asked

"Its going good. What about you?"

"Yeah. Its going really good. I already started talking to this one girl named Trish. She is gorgeous!" Chris said nearly drooling

"That's good. Come on lets go get some lunch"

Torrie and Chris headed into the lunchroom and got on line and waited for Lunch. As soon as they got their food, they headed outside to the tables and quickly spotted a table and sat down. Torrie placed her bag and books down and began munching on fries. Chris turned around and noticed that same redhead in his Physics class looking at him. She got up from the Table and walked over to Torrie and Chris.

"You must be the new kids?" The girl said

Torrie didn't know what to say. She thought she looked like a bully and was going to pumble her in the face. Chris on the other hand wasn't scared. "Aren't you in my physics class?"

"Yeah I was the girl in the back with red hair. You can't miss me" She said smiling

"Well I'm Chris and this is my cousin Torrie" He said introducing himself and Torrie to the redhead

"I'm Amy by the way but you can call me Lita and let me be the first to welcome you to Hell!" She said

Torrie giggled a bit "Its not that bad here" She said

"Give it some time and you'll hate it like I do" Lita said

"Why do you hate it here so much?" Chris asked. Lita went to sit down by Chris to begin to explain why she dislikes it here

"Simple. The people here" Lita said "They are all the same. Snobby, Nasty, Mean. Trust me you don't want to know"

"Really?" Torrie asked as she took a sip of her water

"Yeah like over there, those girls" Lita said pointing to four girls who sat over at another table "They are the most arrogant ones here" Chris noticed that the girl who helped him in class was in that table along with three other girls

"The red head is named Maria. She is ditzy but don't let that fool you. She is smart and knows her way around especially if it involves a boy"

"The girl next to her is Michelle. She is like this all American girl but she is more like the All American Bitch. She really into singing and acting. She practically lands any part in the plays at school" Lita said. Torrie and Chris laughed at Lita Comments

"The girl with the jet black hair is Melina. She is always at the center of attention and she loves it. Her father is filthy rich and owns a chain of hotels all over the west coast."

Torrie asked "what about that other blonde girl?"

"Oh that's Trish. She the worst out of them all. She is the head cheerleader and is spoiled rotten. She is not trustworthy nor a good person in general. She thinks she owns the school and believe its all about her. I can't stand her." Lita said. Chris was getting bummed out. Trish was really sweet to him today. He didn't know what to think and decided he was going to leave.

"I'm going to go guys. I am gonna go get some books and look around the school more. Nice talking to you Lita. I'll see you around" He said giving her a killer smile to Lita making her blush a little.

"So how do you like it here?" Lita asked

"Its pretty good"

"Saw anything you liked?"

"Well there was this one kid. I forgot his name but he has blue eyes and the cutest dimples. He was in my English class and he is suppose to show me around later" Torrie turned her head and spotted him walking with another guy next to him "Look that's him" She said

Lita turned around and said "Well your not gonna like what you see now" Torrie got confused and watched her little crush go over to Trish and gave her a kiss.

"They're dating?"

"Yeah for a few months"

"What's his name?"

"His name is John Cena. He is the captain of the football Team and a really nice guy compared to the other guys on the football team. Like you see that guy next to him. The one with the dimpled chin. He's Randy Orton. Biggest Player you'll ever meet in your life. I think he has gotten in every girl's pants at least once"

"Wow. They sure didn't have this back home in Boise" Torrie said as Lita laughed

"Well your in Beverly Hills. It a whole new world here" Lita said

"What Class do you have next?" Torrie asked as she took her tray and threw it out as Lita followed her.

"I have this Life learning Class. It teaches us how to prepare for the real world"

"Really? I have it too. Its good to know that I have someone to talk to in class" Torrie said

Torrie and Lita walked the hallways until they reached Torrie's locker. She opened her locker and quickly grabbed her things for the next class

"So what bring you to the hills?" Lita asked

"Well My dad just recently got a job and it required him to move here so that explains how I got here" Torrie said slamming her locker and walking with Lita

"Wow" Lita said

"Lita!" a girl called out. They turned around and Torrie matched the voice to a body. A tall slim blonde came into their direction.

"Hey Stacy" Lita said

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Oh well I sat outside for lunch. Oh stacy let me introduce to my new friend. Stacy This is Torrie, Torrie this is Stacy"

Stacy beamed and smiled at Torrie "Hi nice to meet you your new here?" She asked

"Yeah I just moved here from Boise"

"Ohh that's cool" Stacy quickly got distracted by someone who was walking by. Lita tired to bring her back to earth but it wasn't working

"Stacy stop looking at him" Lita said

"Who is she staring at?" Torrie asked

"She is staring at Randy Orton that kid that was standing by John before" Lita said

"He is so cute" Stacy said

"Stacy he is nothing but a player!"

"I don't care. His six pack makes up for all that" Stacy has had a crush on Randy since middle school. She always thought he was cute but he barely ever noticed her

"I'll talk to you guys later. I got class. I'll see you two around" Stacy said heading down the hall to her class as Torrie and Lita headed to class.

"Oh no I took the wrong book. I'm gonna go get it I'll see you in class" Torrie said as she headed back to her locker. She opened it up and grabbed the right book and closed the locker. When she turned around, Someone bumped into her causing her to fall and drop her book.

"I'm sorry" The voice said extending his hand to her. Torrie looked up and noticed it was John. John helped her up and picked up her book and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there"

"Its ok"

"Oh your the girl I have to show around later right?"

"Yeah that's me. I'm Torrie" She said

"Well I'm John. Its nice meeting you"

"You too"

"About me showing you around, How about I meet you here after 8th period and I'll give you the grand tour?"

"Yeah that would be really nice. Thank you for taking time to show me around"

"No problem" He said smiling. Torrie was mesmerized by his beautiful smile and dimples. "I have to get to class. I'll see you later Torrie" John said walking away. Torrie smiled as a cute boy was going to give her the grand tour. Torrie almost forgot she had class. She ran to her class and got in just in time and located a seat next to Lita.

"Where were you?" Lita asked

"I bumped into John" Torrie said

"Oh really?" Lita said smirking

"Shut up" Torrie said

--

The final Bell had rang and Chris got out of his Pre-Calculus class. He was satisfied that his Day was finally over and that he made it without a scratch or bruise. As he exited his classroom, he walk along the hallway and noticed a poster. It was a poster about Football tryouts this following weekend. Chris was stumped. He really wanted to join but he didn't know if he would be welcomed.

"So you plan on Joining the football team?" A voice said behind Chris. Chris turned around and it was Trish. "Well let me just tell you its not easy" She said as She placed a poster for cheerleading tryouts next to the football poster.

"Really? Do you think I stand a chance?" He asked her

"I think so. As long as your strong, I'm sure you will make the team" she said smiling

"So you think I'm strong?" He asked smiling

"You betcha" she said winking. Chris laughed. "I have more posters to post. See you around Chris" She said heading down the stairs. Chris smiled as he thought of the funny blonde. He looked at he football poster and decided he would try out for the team.

--

Torrie was placing her things in her locker. As she closed her locker, John appeared. "So are you ready for a tour of a lifetime?"

Torrie giggled. "Yeah I'm ready. What's there to show me?"

"Follow me and leave it all to me" He said as she smiled "and remember, the tour will cost nine bucks including tax" He said making Torrie laugh

"Yeah You'll get nine bucks" She said sarcastically as John began to show her around.

"So where did you move from?"

"I came from Boise, Idaho"

"Oh that's cool. How do you like it here in Beverly hills? Was it exactly what you hoped for?"

"I was expecting worse but I got the opposite. Its a pretty nice school. I'm liking it so far"

"That's good to here"

Torrie looked over at the walls and noticed a poster. She walked over to it and noticed it was a school play. She really liked plays and always had a passion for acting. "You wanna join the school play?"

"Well I really like acting. I did a few plays in my old school"

"You should give it a shot. I'm sure you'd get a part."

"Maybe I will" She tilted her head and noticed another poster. A poster advertsing cheerleading tryouts. "Oh cheerleading. I remember those days"

"You use to be a cheerleader?"

"Yeah back in my old school. I was head cheerleader"

"My girlfriend, Trish is Head cheerleader. I know what your probably thinking. What a shocker! Head cheerleader and Captain on the football team dating" Torrie laughed

"Yeah a bit." She said smiling. He smiled right back at her. "This school is huge. How are you going to give me a whole tour in such a short amount of time?"

"Oh you'll see. I'm like the roadrunner" He said smirking. "We are going to do this running" He said as she began to sprint

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She said chasing after him with a big bright smile

--

Lita was sitting outside with two boys next to her. They were the brothers, known as the Hardys. Jeff Hardy was known for his artistic ability and his hair color changing fifty times in one week. His brother, Matt was much simpler and was an aspiring Songwriter. He along with his brother and Lita have a band called the Team Xtreme. Matt hoped he would get a big break one day with his band.

"Are you writing more lyrics?" Lita asked

"Yeah. I want to make a new song" Matt responded. Lita suddenly spotted a familiar face. It was Chris and as soon as she saw him her cheeks lite up like Rudolph's nose.

"Hey Lita" he said approaching her

"Hey Chris" Jeff and Matt looked at him "Oh Chris, these are my two friends Matt and Jeff. They are brothers. Guys, Chris is new to this school"

"Nice to meet you Chris" Said Matt. Chris noticed that Matt was writing a song

"Sam here" Said Jeff

"Your writing a song?"

"Yeah I like music and I got my own band"

"Really that's cool. I use to sometime write songs when I got bored. Its gets your mind of somethings"

"Do you mind checking out some of my work? I need another music's mind for opinion" Matt asked. Lita noticed the two somewhat bonding. She looked over and noticed Stacy standing over and looking at something. "Guys I'll be right back" She said walking over to Stacy.

She tapped her on the shoulder and Stacy jumped "Whoa Lita you scared me!" Stacy said

"Sorry. What the hell are you looking at?"

"Randy..." Stacy said

"Oh not again Stace. Get a grip and snap out of it" Lita said

"Shut up" Stacy said "And I'm waiting for Candice too. We are going shopping!"

"I'm sure. That's an excuse so you can just stare at him all day!" Lita said knowing what Stacy was up to. "Whatever Stace. Do as you please" Lita said as left Stacy there. Stacy got up and decided to leave and head for her car. Randy Orton was standing by her car and thought this would be the perfect time to get his attention. She quickly texted Candice.

"_Meet me by the car" _

Stacy closed her phone and walked over to her convertible. She glanced at Randy as Randy stared as she walked over to her car seductively. She went to the passengers side and she dropped her keys. She knew this would be perfect chance to get his attention. She bent over and Randy stared at her beautiful ass in amazement. "What I would do to get a piece of that?" He thought. As Stacy bent down she smiled and got in her car and waited for Candice. She smiled back at Randy who was now staring at her for the first time. He was in total shock. He walked away from her Car with the picture stuck in his head.

--

"Thanks John. This Tour was Perfect!" Torrie said

"Thanks. I told you it would be great and now this is the part where you pay me my nine bucks" He said making her laugh. Suddenly, Torrie's phone vibrated and it was Chris. She sent him a text.

"_You have to find you own way home" _

Torrie was bummed out. "Crap. I don't have a ride home"

"What happened?"

"I was suppose to walk with my cousin and I think he is home already"

"Its ok. I got you. I'll take you home. Just think of it as part of the tour" John said

"Aw Thanks"

"No problem. I'm happy to do it" John and Torrie began to walk to his car.

"Wow Nice car" She said

"Its my own Range rover" He said smiling

"Lucky" She said as she got in the passengers seat. John sat in and received a text from someone. It was Trish

"_Can me and Melina get a ride home?"  
_

He wrote back saying yes. "I hope you don't mind. Trish texted me asking if she can get a ride home along with her friend."

"Its ok. Its your car. You can do what you want" She said

Trish and Melina spotted the car and got in. Melina got behind John and Trish got behind Torrie. Trish and Melina were both confused

"Um hi?" Trish said to Torrie. Melina was quite puzzled herself

"Oh sorry guys. This is Torrie. Torrie this is Melina and Trish. I was showing Torrie around and she asked for a ride home"

"Well Hi. I'm Trish. Nice to meet you"

"Yeah me too. Nice meeting you" Melina said with a bland voice. She wasn't that happy to see this new girl. John pulled out of the parking space and headed to Torrie's home.

"Your new here right?" Trish asked

"Yeah I just came here from Boise" Torrie said

"I met another kid who came here from Boise today"

"That was probably my Cousin Chris you met"

"Oh I see. I was thinking you guys were brother and sister"

"What brings you here Torrie?" Melina asked

"My dad got a new job here so we had to come along with him"

"Oh" Melina said not being impressed. "Oh Trish did I show you my new Versace bag??"

"Yeah Like twelve times Melina!" Trish said. Trish hated it when Melina would do that. It was so annoying how she always tired to make stuff about herself.

"Oh I forgot. You know the tryouts are on Friday and I don't think we do not need anyone else. The team is fine as it is" Melina said

"No it's not. Jamie and Rebbecca are gone and I'm looking for people"

"Oh Torrie here was thinking about trying out. She use to be head cheerleader back in Boise" John Said. Torrie didn't want to make it known to Trish and Melina about her past experience. Melina already wasn't liking her and she didn't know about Trish.

"You should definitely try out! We need another two or three more girls! And you might be perfect for it"

"I've been thinking about it and its definitely a maybe" Torrie said. "Well this is my stop. Nice meeting you girls and thanks John for giving me a ride" She said as she exited the car

"Bye Torrie" John said

"Bye Guys!" She said

"Bye" Trish said as Melina stood their silent until John began to move the car again

"Finally she is gone. Stupid Boise farm girl" Melina said

John was getting a bit angry at Melina's comment. He didn't like how she was bad-mouthing Torrie who actually is a really Nice girl and definitely a pretty hot girl. Trish was also a bit angry that Melina would say something like that to a person she barely knows. She thought Torrie was nice but was a bit more interested in Her cousin who she thought was cute. Trish was getting a bit confused. Why was she thinking that? She has a boyfriend but she wasn't the only one thinking that. John was also thinking about Torrie a lot but he had a girlfriend. Why were these thoughts coming to mind?

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. This is my Longest Chapter i have ever wrote. With this Story expect longer chapters due to the amount of characters in the Story and different storylines i can bring up. So i hope you enjoyed it. Expect another update sometime this week. Be sure to check out my Other two Stories! Please post a review if you can and most of all Thanks you for ready! =] **


	3. Friendly Faces

**Ok Here it is! The 3rd chapter! For this one I had to do my research a bit to get the things accurate. lol. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review my story! It means a lot and i really appreciate it! Review and Enjoy!**

The Bell had rang and Torrie rushed into her English Class.

"You just made it Torrie" Mr. Long said. Torrie made her way to her seat. She placed her bag down and directed her attention to Mr. Long "Well I got something for you guys. Since we are reading Shakespeare, I've notice many of you not understanding what the context would say so I have decided that we would pair you guys up into twos and you can help each other with understanding it" The class groaned "Now come on guys you'll be fine. Lets see who the pairs will be.." He said "Michelle and Chris Masters.. Christy and Christian.. John Cena and Torrie" Torrie was happy. She was being paired up with a great guy. He looked over at her and smiled. "Now get to work guys!" Mr. Long said as he sat as his desk. John came over to Torrie and pulled a desk next to hers "Well you must be my.. Juliet!" he said as he looked in the book

Torrie giggled "And you must be more Romeo!" She repiled "Lets get to work shall we?" John nodded and opened up his book "Is there anything you don't understand?" She asked

"Yeah the world 'thy' confuses me" He said with a puzzled look "Do they mean a human thy or chicken thy?" Torrie laughed at John's remarks. It made him look really cute

"No silly. 'Thy' means they. It not a bone in your body" She said while laughing

"Stupid Shakespeare. Makes it so hard for us to learn" He said placing the book down and crossing his arms.

"What a funny guy" she thought

"Well I kind of don't get this line" He stated pointing to what he found confusing "a plague O'both Houses! I am Sped!" John said

"Well a plague is a bad curse so he Placed a bad curse on both familes and what he means by sped is that he is done for"

"Wow. Aren't you quite the Einstein" He said making her giggle "Maybe you should be the english teacher instead of Mr. Long"

Torrie laughed. She was loving the way John made her laugh and making her feel so good inside. She didn't want his class to end

--

"Stacy, do you mind bringing this to the office?" Mr. Heyman asked with a folder in his hand

"Of course. No problem" She stated as she grabbed the Folder.

"Its for Mr. McMahon. Tell the secretary to give it to him" Mr. Heyman stated as Stacy left the room.

Stacy decided to take her time as she didn't want return back to Mr. Heyman's boring Business Law class. As she entered the Office, she saw the secretary and handed her the folder. "Mr. Heyman said it is for Mr. McMahon"

"Alright I'll be sure to give it to him" The secretary stated. Stacy was about to leave as she heard yelling from Mr. McMahon's office. She was a little frightened by the noise and was happy that she wasn't that kid in there. The door knob to his door turned and opened up to reveal Mr. McMahon escorting Randy Orton out of his Office.

"It took my Dollar! I just wanted what I paid for" Randy said

"Now Mr. Orton, If I see you trying to Break into the soda machine one more time, I am going to have to suspend you, got it?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. McMahon!" Randy said with a military type of tone. Stacy giggled at Randy's smart attitude.

"Now Get out of my face and back to class" Mr. McMahon stated. Stacy exited out of the room followed by Randy. Randy had recognized her from a day or two ago. He remembered those beautiful legs that connected to his nice ass. He Stared at her backside with a horny look on his face. Stacy turned around and noticed how Randy was drooling over her. She was happy that Randy, The boy she has had a crush on for years, had finally noticed her but not in the way she really wanted to be noticed. Sure a few days ago she bent over in front of him to get his attention but she wanted him to pay attention to who she really was.

"Hey" He said. She turned around and noticed Randy called out for her.

"Yeah?" She responded back. Randy walked over to her not taking his eyes off of her.

"I've seen you around here before. Your in some of my classes and once at the parking lot. What's your name?"

"I'm Stacy" She said with a smile

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" He said smirking.

"Was he just flirting with me?" She thought

"Aw thank you Randy" She said

"And you got some nice..." He suddenly stopped when he got distracted by something. Stacy looked and say it was Maria waving to him telling him to come over here

"Stacy I gotta go" He said and jetted past her and grabbed Maria's hand. He took Maria who was giggling straight into the janitor's closet. Stacy couldn't believe it. Her first chance talking to him ruined by Maria.

"What a pig, Walking his way just to have sex with maria" She thought

"Whatever" she said as she walked back to her class

--

"Class, The bell is about to ring. So let me just tell you that the pairs your in now.. Well you guys will have to read an excerpt from Romeo and Juliet next week so get to work on your Shakespeare" Mr. Long said

"Well it looks like we will have a monologue together" John said

"Yeah But we are going to do great!" She reassured him as the bell rang. The both of them exited the classroom side by side continue to laugh and giggle at each other walking down the halls

"Have you decided if you are going to try out for Cheerleading?"

"I am and already signed up but then I don't think I'm going to try out for the play. Too much to Handle"

"Well its your decision. I got Football Tryouts today. Got to decide who's right for the team as well as secure my ass too."

"Chris is suppose to try out I think. I mean he was captain of his team back in Boise. He will be a really good Asset to your team"

"I heard about how good he was and I'm looking forward to his tryout out of most of them" He said. Suddenly, Randy Orton pops in from out of no where

"Yoo man. I just got some" Randy said with excitement. Torrie was lost. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was "Maria and Me just did it in the Janitor's closet" Randy said smiling at his supposed success

"That's great man" John said. He knew how randy was and was going to gloat on how he got some

"Who's this?" Randy said looking at Torrie giving her a sexy stare

"This is Torrie" John said introducing Randy to her

"Well Hello there" He said taking Torrie's hand. Torrie wasn't that impressed. She already knew how Randy played his game and wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hi" Torrie said nervously. John looked at Torrie and knew she was feeling uncomfortable so he quickly came up with a plan to get Torrie out of this predictiment.

"Torrie don't you have to go up to the Office" He said winking at her. Torrie got the point and understood what she had to do and what John was doing for her

"Yeah I have to go" She said "I'll see you guys around" She said waving to them as she went down the hall. John smiled as he watched the Blonde go away

"Your an asshole" Randy Said

"What are you talking about?" John said

"I saw what you did. Yeah sure she really had to go to the 'office' right John?" Randy said "You have Trish, why do you care about her?"

"Because she is a good girl with a good heart and doesn't deserve to be used by you"

"First I don't use girls, they use me and I don't think that's all of it John" Randy said. He knew there had to be more to this "You have a thing for her or something?"

"No I don't. I have Trish"

"So why can't I have a shot at her?"

"Because.. I said so" John said

"Whatever man. I won't do anything" Randy said "I'm leaving. I got Class" Randy said Leaving John in the Hallway. Perhaps he was right. Maybe John was having a thing for Torrie

--

"We got six girls trying to get the last two spots in our squad?" Trish said

"Well who do we have?" Melina asked

"We got Candice Michelle" Trish said

"That skank?" Michelle said

"We got Christy Hemme" Trish said

"Eh she's a dumb redhead" Maria said

"We have Jillian" Trish said

"The girl thinks she can sing" Melina said

"And we got some other girls and that New girl, Torrie" Trish said

"Oh my God. Her? She not Cheerleader material. Just look at her" Melina said

"I heard she isn't that good plus not even good looking, just look at her. She isn't going to represent this squad well either" Michelle Said

"Stop it guys! We are going to give her a chance just like the other girls!" Trish said

"Why would you let her? I saw her and John walking down the halls together getting a little close. She is trying to take your man" Maria said

"No she's not. This meeting is over." Trish said getting up from table "I'm leaving. Bye girls" She said leaving the girls.

"If she thinks she is going to decide who comes on the team, she's got another thing coming" Michelle said

--

Chris headed up to the bulletin board and saw the sign up list for the football tryouts. He was still debating over what to do. Should he do it? "Fuck it. I'll do it" He said as he signed the paper on the line

"So I guess we are looking at a possible future player?" A voice said. Chris turned around and it was the captain himself, John Cena.

"I hope so" Chris said

"Well your just in time. I am taking the list now. Tryouts are in a hour" John said

"Yeah I got to go get my gear. I'll see you there" Chris said as he left John at the bulletin Board. He turned around and noticed Trish. She really wanted to talk to him about something the girls had said before.

"Hey baby" John said. Trish walked up to him and gave him a kiss "What's up?"

"Not much gathering all the cheerleading. What about you?"

"Just got the list of potential players" He said

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. John nodded "Well I heard you hang around with Torrie a lot as of lately and I'm just worried"

"Trish there is nothing to worry about. I love you and nobody else" He said. He was lying right through his teeth. He did have a thing for Torrie but couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't break her heart. Trish even felt bad. She herself hasn't been that truthful as she has a little crush on the new guy, Chris. "Don't listen to what your friends say. Their stupid"

"Yeah your right" Trish said "I'll see you later babe" Trish kissed him on the lips and left him.

--

"Ok when I call out your name you come with me and your going to do some drills" Coach Flair said "Cena, Batista, Orton, Copeland and Jericho" When they called their names, the five of them followed the coach. "Alright, Batista you can be the quarterback" he said as he through the ball to him "Cena and Jericho, you two will be receiving and Orton and Copeland will defend so practice some plays and rotate your positions every ten minutes"

"Alright guys" Batista said "Both of you go long. Break!"

Coach Flair positioned himself in front of Batista "Hike!" Batista called out. Jericho and Cena both went long as Orton and Copeland covered them. Batista through the ball and Jericho ran and caught the Ball.

"Good Job Jericho!" Coach Flair said "Keep up the good work"

"Good job Man" John said "Your pretty good" Chris smiled as his possible future teammates were congratulating him on his success.

--

"Come on guys. The tryouts are almost done and I want to see the rest of it" Torrie said

"Calm down!" Stacy said "We are coming"

Lita, Stacy and Torrie walked up the field and saw some empty bleachers. They sat at the top of them and had a good view of the action on the field. "Look guys there they are" Torrie said

"There's Randy" Lita said. She immediately looked at Stacy looking for her to get all happy but she didn't. Lita knew something was wrong. Stacy was upset about what Randy did today. How could he just leave her like that? He got her really upset.

"I see Chris and John" Torrie said "I hope Chris makes the team. He really wants this and he is really good"

"I hope so too. He talked about it during lunch the whole time" Lita said "Oh god no" Torrie and Stacy looked at Lita with a confused look

"What's the matter?" Stacy asked

"Trish is coming" Lita said

"What's the problem then?" Torrie asked

"I just don't like her" Lita said straight forward. Trish came up to the bleachers and sat down below the girls

"Hi girls" Trish said

"Hey Trish" Torrie said "Came to watch the tryouts?"

"Yeah I'm here to root for them" She said

"Us too" Stacy said

"Chris is doing a really good job" Trish said

"Yeah. I hope he makes it. He really deserves it" Torrie said

"I think their done. They are all sitting now. I think he is going to reveal the team now" Stacy said. As soon as they finished, the guys Chris, John and Randy noticed the girls sitting at the bleachers and walk over there and were greeted by their smiles.

"You guys did great" Torrie said

"Thanks. Coach is going to reveal the team on Monday so we got to wait till then" Chris said

"I'm sure you all made the team" Trish said

"I hope so" John said "Well I'm going to go. I'm dead tired. Coming Trish?"

"Yeah. Bye guys" Trish said as John and her walked away

"I want to go home too. Three hours of drills get me tired. Lets go Torrie." Chris said

"Alright. You guys need rides? Me and Chris got the car" Torrie asked

Stacy nodded. "Sure that would be great" Stacy said "lets go Lita"

"Hey Hey!" Randy said "What about me?"

"You can walk" Lita said. Randy put his head down. Lita didn't want to be near the womanizer. Stacy felt bad for him

"You guys can go. I'm going to stay with Randy" Stacy said

"If that's what you want. Bye Stace" Lita said as she Torrie and Chris walked away

"Why are you staying with me?" Randy asked

"Well I feel bad that we were going to leave you alone" Stacy said. Randy smiled. Someone actually thought of him like that. Most people don't care about him because of his way with Women. How he just uses them like tissues. Stacy was seeing through that a bit. Sure he ditched her this morning to have sex with Maria and stared at her body parts but she decided to let that go.

"Thanks...Stacy" Randy said smiling

"Your welcome" Stacy said sweetly "Come on. Lets get going" Stacy went next to him and walked down to the parking lot.

--

The next Morning, Torrie arrived at school early for the cheerleading tryouts. She was really nervous but she really wanted to do this. She entered the field and spotted some of the girls already doing some exercises "Shit I'm late" She said as she sprinted to the girls

"Where have you been Torrie?" Melina asked "If you plan on being a Cheerleader I expect you to be on Time!" Melina said scolding her

"I'm sorry" Torrie said

"Start Stretching" Michelle told her. They were obviously in no mood to show sympathy Torrie placed her things aside and got down on the ground and began stretching

"Well They really love you" The brunette said to her. Torrie looked over and saw the Brunette smiling at her.

"I know. They adore me" Torrie said giggling

"I'm Candice by the way" She said introducing herself

"I'm Torrie. New here at West Beverly" Torrie said as she stretched along with the other girls

"Your name sounds familiar. I think your the my friend Stacy was telling me about. You just moved here from like Boise right?"

"Yeah I guess the news travels fast here"

"You bet it does. Anyone finds out you did something over the weekend, expect 20 people to know about it before first period" Candice said. Candice herself knew about this. She was a victim of that. She slept with a boy at school at a party last year, who she really liked but he really just used her and told the whole school about what had happened. She was humiliated at school and was called different horrible words including Whore and Slut. Now she put that aside and focused on what's more important for her.

"Alright Bitches!" Melina said "Now there is only two spots available so you meet work your ass off if you want to be a part of the cheerleading squad"

"Just work hard and it will get you places" Trish said reassuring the girls who were trying out. Torrie noticed something about Trish. She was really different from the other girls and seemed to have a good heart. She thought of why Lita dislikes her a lot?

"Come on Girls. Your going to do some basic cheers" Michelle said

"This isn't going to be an easy day" Torrie Thought

--

"Matt do you have the lyrics" Lita asked

"Yeah Here there are" He said handing it to her "Chris helped me revise that"

"Can I play the drums?" Jeff asked

"Yes you can after we figure out how to get a beat going for this song" Lita said "Is Chris coming?"

"I told him to come. He said he would help" Replied Matt

"The savior is here" Chris said as he entered Matt's garage "What do you help with?"

"We need a beat to this song" Matt said "But we can't figure out how to get it started" Jeff began to fiddle with the drum sticks and began hitting the Drums like crazy

"Jeff!" Lita yelled out

He placed his sticks down "Sorry" He said smiling

"Well based on the lyrics, try something simple and calm" Chris said

"He's right" Lita said

"Alright let's do it. Just play something and don't make it so drastic" Matt said as he placed his guitar over his neck. Lita grabbed the microphone and placed the words in front of her face as she began to sing. Chris was taken by the way she sung along with Matt and Jeff's Musical talent. She continued to sing as Chris nodded along with the song.

--

"Ok Ladies!" Maria called out "You guys did good and you may not be up to our standards but we have made a decision"

"The name of the girls who call please step forward" Melina said

"Christy.." Maria said as Christy stepped over

"Candice.." Michelle said as she as well stepped forward

"Jillian.." Melina said as she too, stepped forward

"And Torrie.." Trish said as Torrie stepped forward "The rest of the girls Thanks you but we have decisions to keep these four girls for now. Sorry but thanks for trying out"

The other girls left and that only left four girls and two spots opened. Who was going to get it?

"We have came to the decision that we would like Candice and Torrie to join our squad" Trish said. Torrie was so relieved just like Candice who placed her hand on her chest. "Sorry Jillian and Christy. You did a good job thought" Trish reassured them. Torrie and Candice went to hug Jillian and Christy as they left the field. Torrie and Candice hugged as they were so happy "Congrats guys! You did really good!" Trish said smiling

"Yeah.. Whatever just don't be Late for practice on Monday" Michelle said as Melina, Maria and Her walked off the field

"I'll see you girls on Monday. Bye!" Trish said leaving the field. Torrie and Candice walked off the field.

"I'm so happy" Candice said

"I can't believe I made it" Torrie said

"Me too. That was like boot camp"

"I know. Oh well it's over and that's all I'm happy about" Torrie said. She looked over Candice's shoulder and saw John coming her way. He had his white t-shirt on along with Khaki shorts and white sneakers.

"Hey Torrie" John said smiling

"Hey John" She said

"How were the tryouts? Did you make it?"

"Yeah I made the squad!"

"That's great! Now your going to probably see me more often" John said. He was right. The cheerleaders usually hang around the football players

"Yeah that sounds great" She said

"Did anyone show you around The city yet?" John asked

"No why?"

"Well I thought, since I gave you a great tour of the school why not give you one of the city?" John offered

"That sounds good! I'd love too!" She said

"So how about tomorrow at 1?" He asked

"Yeah that's great. I'll see you then" She said as he and her went their separate ways

"Wow you have the hots for him" Candice said

"Shut up. I don't plus he has Trish so he wouldn't be into me"

"Yeah whatever you say" She said.

John took one more look at Torrie. She was so beautiful and got weird feelings inside him every time he saw her. Perhaps John was falling for Torrie. And Nothing stopped him from feeling this way. Not even Trish.

--

After long hours of hard work, Matt, Jeff and Lita came up with the music part to the song thanks to help from Chris.

"Thanks Chris" Matt said giving him a pound "Without you, we would have been here all night"

Chris laughed "No problem I love music and I'd do anything to play again"

"Chris why don't you play us a tune?" Lita asked "I want to know how you sounded like" She said as she handed him a guitar. He grabbed a guitar and played any part of a song he could remember. He finally started playing one of his favorite songs that he remembered called "Livin on a Prayer" By Bon Jovi. Lita, Matt and Jeff were blown away. He had such great talent that he would be a great asset to the band. "We got to have him in the band" Lita thought.

Chris finished his song "What did you think?" Chris asked

"That sounded awesome" Jeff said

"I have to agree with him" Matt said

Lita quickly whispered something in both Matt and Jeff's ear. They boy quickly nodded to what Lita asked them.

"Chris, can we ask you something?" Lita said

"Yeah sure." Chris said

"Would you want to join the band?"

Chris was in shock. His chance to be in a band and show he true talent off. It sounded so good that he didn't even have to think. He knew this is what he wanted and he was going to get it

"Yes! I will Join!" Chris said. Lita jumped up and hugged Chris

"Thank you! Your not going to regret this decision" She said releasing him from their hug. Chris was happy that someone wanted him to be a part of this. He was really fitting in Well in Beverly Hills.

**Author's Notes: So, How did i do? I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as i have writing this! I'll try to update by the weekend but i really need to get back to work on my other two stories! If you get a chance, check out those other two stories and drop a review. It means alot! So thanks again and Please review!**


	4. When the Truth Comes out

**Back with another Chapter!! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story. thanks to everyone for all the nice reviews! it means alot. and To every person that read. Thank you! On to the next chapter! =]**

Torrie woke up from her slumber. She rose from her bed and stretched her arms up as far as she could. "Another day" Torrie said. She has been having a good week so far. School was good, She made the cheerleading squad and today John was going to Take her on a tour of the city. She was so excited. John was such a sweet guy. "Trish must be lucky" she thought as she got up and went to her dresser. She changed out of her pajamas into a pair of jean skirt, pink strapless shirt with a white sweater and flip flops. She straightened her hair and place a dash of makeup on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She spotted her mom cleaning the table "Hey mom" Torrie said

"Good morning" Her mom said "Where are you going looking all pretty like that?"

"This guy named John is going to show me around the city. He's the same guy who showed me around school"

"Oh really? A guy. Is he cute?" Her mother asked. Her mother was like a sister. She could tell her anything and could trust her no matter what

"Yeah" She said with a smile "But he's taken" Torrie said with a sad tone

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. There is plenty of other guys out there" Torrie's mother reassured him.

"Your right" She said as the doorbell rang. "That must be him. Bye mom" She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. She opened the door and saw John smiling.

"Well Hello" He said

"Hi John" She greeted him closing the door behind her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah come on" He said as they walked out to the car and entered the car

"So what are you going to show me?" She asked. Torrie placed the car in drive and began to drive.

"Well We can go see the Hollywood sign, Go to the beach. Basically anything you want" He said

"I like the sound of that" She said. She knew this was going to be a good day and nothing was going to ruin it... Hopefully.

--

Stacy was walking along Hollywood Blvd to take some dance lessons. Since last year she has been taking ballroom dance classes. Ever since she has seen all these dance shows she has been inspired to learn herself. She wanted to bring a guy with her to try it out but she knew no guy would want to do this because it would make them look like a faggot. She walked on the sidewalk and passed by the one of Beverly Hills Local Resturants, the peach pit. It was a local hangout and a lot of kids from West Beverly would come here and grab a bite to eat. This place had one of the best burgers that would leave you wanting for more. She headed inside and decided to get a Strawberry-Bannana Smoothie. She walked up to the counter "Hi can I can a small strawberry smoothie?"

"Coming right up!" The cashier said

Stacy waited for her drink and what she didn't know was that someone familiar was sitting right there. He got up and went out to Stacy. "Well Isn't it Stacy"

She turned around and it was Randy "Hey Randy" she said "What's up?"

"Nothing just grabbing some lunch" He noticed Stacy was holding Heels in her hand "What's with the heels?"

"Oh I have a dance class in a few"

"Dance class?"

"Yeah I take a ballroom dancing class. I learn the salsa, Samba and so much more" Randy began to laugh "What's so funny?" She asked curiously

"Its just funny that you think you can dance like those people on TV" Randy said

Stacy shot him a glare "And you think you can or something?"

"Yeah Probably. I can do anything"

"Oh really? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"What?" Randy asked who was stumped

"Why don't you join the class and prove you can do better?"

"Yeah right sure. Me Dance? You got another thing coming"

"Your obviously scared that I'm right and you can't do it"

Stacy was getting to him. He didn't want to be known as a wimp so he just said anything "Your on!" Randy didn't know what he just got himself into.

"Perfect!" Stacy said "I'll make lessons for us every Tuesday. So bring your dancing shoes and be ready for this" She said as she grabbed her smoothie and left the money on the counter. "Bye Randy" She said as she left

"What did I do?" Randy said regretting what he got himself into

--

"Does this look nice?" Trish asked. She was at a local boutique trying on a blue dress. "Do you think this would be a nice dress for homecoming?"

"No it makes you look fat" Melina said

"Your so Kind, Mel" Trish said "What do you guys think?" She asked Michelle and Maria

"Its ok" Maria said

"I'm not a big fan of it" Michelle said

"Thanks guys. Your very helpful. This is the seventh dress I tried on"

"Well we don't like what you have tried on" Melina said

"I don't care anymore. I think it looks nice. I'm going to get it" Trish said entering the dressing room and putting her other clothes on.

"Whatever Its her choice. If she wants to look bad, let her" Michelle said

"Your right" Melina said

"And she's so stupid. Doesn't she know that John has been spending a lot of time with that girl Torrie?" Maria said

"I know. I heard he is showing her around the city today but I really think he is showing her his bedroom" Melina said

"He's probably getting all close to her right now" Michelle said "Maybe even cheating on her as we speak"

Trish heard these words. She began to tear because they were so hurtful. They were suppose to be her friends and here they are ridiculing her and her relationship with John. She stood in her dressing room leaning against the wall as tears crept down her face. She wiped her tears away and headed out of the room with her dress in hand.

She went pass the girls and to the cashier where she paid for her dress.

"Ok girls. I'm done. We can leave" Trish said

"Lets go to the Peach Pit and grab some lunch" Michelle suggested

"Yeah sure. That sounds great" Trish said as they exited the store and got into Trish's Mercedes Benz and drove off to the peach pit

--

"Guys! Guys! Relax" Chris said as Lita and Jeff argued "Its going to be ok. So what if Jeff missed a note. We are going to get through this because we are a band"

"He's right. Quit the bickering and focus on what's important" Matt said

"Fine" Jeff said crossing his hands sitting on the couch

"Yeah whatever" Lita said turning away

"How about we grab a bite to eat to calm us down?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Jeff said

"Lets go to the Peach Pit" Matt said

"What's that?" Chris asked

"Its this great restaurant that has great burgers over on Hollywood Blvd" Lita said

"Yeah that sounds good" He said "So lets drop our stuff and get a bit to eat" They placed their instruments away and exited the Hardy's garage to grab a bite to eat

--

"I'm stuffed" Trish said pushing her plate away

"Same here" Melina said

"I need to go to the bathroom" Maria said "anyone care to join?"

"Yeah I need to go" Michelle said

"Me too" Melina said as she and Michelle got up. "Your not coming Trish?"

"No I don't need to use the bathroom" She said as the girls walked away. Trish sat in her booth thinking about those girls that just walked away. Why does she hang around these girls that put her down and ridicule her relationship with John. She was so fed up. She was getting angry until someone came through the door that made her smile. It was Chris who came inside along with the Hardys and Lita. Chris quickly spotted Trish sitting at the booth and smiled. He waved to her as she did the same.

"Guy you get a seat and I'll be right there" He said. Lita looked over and she saw Trish. He watched him slowly walked over to her booth.

"Is this seat taken?" Chris asked

"Yeah my friends but they went to the bathroom but you can take a seat for now" Trish said

Chris sat down. "You look a little down?"

"No I'm fine. Really"

"No. I'm sorry. I don't seem to believe you. What's the matter? Maybe I could help"

"Its just my friends. They do the exact opposite of what real friends do for you"

"What have they done to you?"

"They always put me down and judge everything I do and criticize my relationship with John"

Don't listen to them" Chris said. He placed his hands over her hands on the table "All that matters is what you think. Ignore everyone else. They do not matter. If your happy with what you have and do then nothing else should matter" Trish looked into his eyes. She saw that everything he said he mean it "Your a smart and beautiful girl and I think you know what's right"

Trish nodded "Your right. Who cares what they say. As long as I'm happy with what I do nothing else should matter"

"You got it" He said

"Thanks Chris. Your a really sweet guy. I think any girl would be lucky to have you"

"Aw thanks. I better get going. My friends are going to get food without me" He rose from the Booth "I'll see you at school tomorrow" He said as he waved goodbye and went back to Lita, Matt and Jeff. Trish felt so much better after her talk with Chris. He really made her feel better and she got this weird vibe from him. This was the same vibe she got when she liked a guy. But she had John, why was this feeling coming from him? Could she be falling for Chris? She needed to go somewhere to gather her thoughts. She quickly got up and knew where she was going to go. She left her share for the bill on the table and went out the door.

--

"Alright, that was perfect Stacy. Be sure to extend your leg more" Stacy's instructor, Paulo said

"Thanks Paulo" Stacy said "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes of Course Ms. Keibler"

"Do you mind if we move my lessons to Tuesdays at 5pm?"

"Yeah that's fine by me. May I ask why?"

"Because I have a friend who would like to be my partner. He wants to dance" She said

"Oh really? I'll be teaching both you guys. This ought to be interesting" Paulo said "So I'll see you on Tuesday then. Goodbye my Dancer" He said as he walked into his office

"That's going to be our dancing instructor?" Randy said who just came into the room

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked

"Well aren't we going to be doing this class together. I should at least find out what's in store for me"

"Yeah your right. Did you manage to catch any of my dancing ability?" She asked

"Yeah. I saw the way you moved and the way those legs just went all over the place. It was pretty damn hot" He said

Stacy laughed. She noticed something different about Randy. They way he acted was a lot different. But she wasn't complaining. Not one bit. She grabbed her heels and proceeded for the entrance along with Randy behind her "Well starting Tuesday, you'll be here too, working and sweating your ass off"

"Shit.." Randy muttered out "At least I get to spend it with you" Stacy blushed at Randy's comment. She noticed that Randy was different. His Cocky and arrogant attitude had suddenly disappeared. Was Randy changing or could this be a joke? Stacy just had to find out for herself

--

Trish had arrived at the place, where she could always gather her thoughts and just relax. Her Cell phone vibrated but she ignored it knowing that it was probably the girls wondering where she was. She didn't want to put up with their Crap. Trish stared out into the Ocean watching the sunset. She let out her thoughts wondering what she was going to do with her life from this point on. Her friends weren't certainly the best ones and she began to think, Does she really need them? All they did was bad mouth her and ridicule her. She wondered what they would say behind her back. She was so lost at this point. They were right about something. John wasn't with her as much. He was with Torrie a lot and pondered on what they could be doing. Was she wasting her time being with him? Maybe there was someone else for her, someone like Chris. He was a really sweet guy just looking out for her. Something she was looking for in a boy. She just didn't know what to do with her life.

"Life isn't easy" Trish muttered

--

"Wow" Was all Torrie said as she stared out into the Big blue ocean from the Boardwalk. "It's so beautiful" The sun was slowly setting into the ocean as the waves gently hit the shore with the seagulls chirping. "This is so Nice John"

"I know. I decided to save the best thing for last" John replied. The Whole day John showed her around the city. Everywhere from the Hollywood Sign to the Hollywood Walk of fame. She was enjoying every second of this day.

"You made the right choice" Torrie said "This is the first time I've ever seen an ocean"

"Really? Well don't I feel special to be with you on such a priceless moment" He said

Torrie giggled. "Can we go down to the water?"

"Yeah sure come on" He said as they walked onto the sandy ground of the beach and sprinted for the water. Torrie was so excited as well as John who even though sees this water everyday. They got close enough and Torrie removed her flip flops as John took off his sneakers. Torrie touched the water and felt the cool water go pass through her toes making them tingle. The waves gently went back in forth as Torrie stared out into the ocean until she was disturbed by some splashes. She turned around and it was John kicking some water on her "John!" She yelped

He laughed as yelped "Sorry but you had it coming" He said

"Oh really? How about you have this coming?" She said as she squatted and splashed water all over John. He turned his face away trying to avoid the water. "Do you like it now?" Torrie said with a smile

"No but your going to like this" John said kicking water at Torrie

"Ah John no!" Torrie said Yelling and laughing "Ok I'll stop" She placed her hand out for a shake "Truce?"

"Truce" John said reached his hand out and shoke hands with Torrie. Torrie approached him for a hug but she pushed him right into the water. John fell right on his ass in the water. Torrie cracked up "Can I get a hand?" He asked placing his hand forward

"Well sure. After what I did I think I should do" She said as she accepted and grabbed John's hand only to be pulled into the water. John Got his revenge and laughed "What the hell?!" She said

"You got what was coming to you" He said with a smile

"How could you do that to me? A girl" she asked

"Well you started this and I planned on finishing this" He said as he got up

Torrie smirked "Can you give me a hand? I won't pull or anything"

"I will but to be sure, I'll pick you up this way" He said as he picked her up bridal style. Torrie placed her arms around his neck. They were getting really close and There lips were inches apart. They gazed into each other's eyes slowly approaching each other but were suddenly stopped by a noise. He walked up the shore and placed Torrie back on her feet.

"That was a lot of fun even though I got completely soaked, I forgive you" Torrie said

"Same here" John said "You want to go up to the pier?" He asked

"Yeah sure" She said as she followed him to the pier. A woman not to far away was watching the two enjoy themselves on the beach. Tears came rolling down her face. Something she was told was coming true and she watched it unfold in front of her eyes.

"I guess they were right" Trish said. She had seen the two having fun on the beach splashing water at each other and Watched John pick her up getting really close to each other. She didn't know what to say. She was absolutely Speechless.

--

John and Torrie were sitting at a local restaurant at the pier, just finishing their food.

"I'm so stuffed" John said

"Same here. I think I'm going blow" Torrie said "Everything was good and I've been having a really good day"

"Well the John Cena's tours are always the best"

"You should maybe get in that business"

"Maybe I should" John said with a thinking facial expression as Torrie giggled

"I still can't believe I'm in Beverly hills"

"How do you like it here? Haven't you been here for a week?"

"It is really good. I already made friends and I made the cheerleading squad, so its pretty good"

"I'm glad you like it here"

"John.." She said "Thank you so much for doing this for me"

"No problem. If you ask me, I enjoyed this day as well too. I saw some places that I've never seen and I've been leaving here for more than ten years" John said

Torrie smiled. "Its almost nine and I better get back home or my parents are going to kill me" She said

"Alright. Lets go" John said as he and Torrie got up and left the restaurant and headed for the car

--

"Thanks again John. I hade a great time" She said she kissed his cheek and got out of the car "See you tomorrow" She said

John touched his cheek. He got a kiss from one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen. "Bye Torrie" He said as he drove away and headed back to his house.

While driving, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smiles, her eyes and her body was all on his mind. He was hoping that maybe one day they would hook up but there was a problem. He was still with Trish. He really cared about Trish but didn't have the same feelings for her anymore. Those feelings had drifted away and came to Torrie. He didn't know what to do. Should he break it off with Trish? John continued to Drive to his house and stumbled upon a familiar Mercedes Benz parked in front of his house. "Trish.." Was all he said. He knew that was her because she is the only one he knew that drove that car. He parked his car in the driveway and Trish stepped out of her car. He slowly stepped out and approached her.

"Hey Baby" He said. Trish just went over to him and slapped him across the face "What the hell?" He said holding his cheek

"I saw you!" Trish said "You and Torrie!"

"Trish nothing happened"

"Nothing happened? Then what do you say about what happened at the beach?"

"I just picked her up because she was soaked. That's all"

"That's not all John. I saw how close you two got. You almost kissed her!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did John. Just admit it!"

"Ok fine! I did get close to her" He said. Trish was in shock and couldn't believe it. "Trish I don't know how to put this but I don't know if I feel the same way about you anymore"

"What?" She asked

"I don't know if I feel the same way. I don't know if I can continue our relationship" He said

"Why?"

"Because I have feelings for someone else" He said in a low tone

"Torrie?" She asked curiously

"Yeah.. Torrie" He said. Trish couldn't blame him entirely. She herself was having feelings for another guy. She was just as guilty.

"I understand" She said "So you want to end this?"

"Yeah. I think its for the better because you deserve someone who is going to love you and care about you and make you happy.. But its just not me"

"I understand and I want you to be happy too"

"But these months we have been together were great and I want you to know that" He said

Trish smiled "Same here. I hope we can still be friends" She asked

"Of course. What would I do without a friend Like you?" He asked.

Trish just smiled and Hugged John. "You'd go crazy" She said Making John laugh. This was the end of one chapter in their young lives but another chapter was about to open.

**So what did you think? Please Review if you get a chance. It makes me want to do this story more lol. I have this week off so expect more updates for the week. I will update this story and my other two. Thanks again for reading! =]**


	5. Rumor has it

**Thanks to everyone that read/reviewed my Story. I promise that this story is going to get better and Full of More drama! lol. Keep reviewing because it really keeps my spirits up and makes me want to write more. So here's the next Chapter! I hope you all enjoy!! =]**

Trish walked the halls of West Beverly, while her fellow students stared at her. She knew that word had gotten out of her break up with John. When she got home the other night she told Melina about what had happen. Now she totally regrets ever mentioning this to Melina because now this will be the talk of the day and she would have to deal with that crap all day. Sucked for John too. He sure didn't want this either. She headed to her locker and was approached by her very "good" friends, Melina and Maria.

"Hi Trish" Maria said "I'm sorry about what happened"

"Thanks Maria but I'm fine. Me and John left on Good terms" Trish said "And thanks Melina for telling the whole school about it'

"I didn't spill it to everyone" Melina said "Only Michelle and Maria.. And maybe a few other people But who cares. Your single and ready to mingle"

"Do you have an eye on another guy?" Maria asked

Trish turned away and didn't know what to say. She spotted Chris and smiled at him "Yeah.. I do" Trish said

"Who is he?" Melina

"You guys don't know him" Trish said as she grabbed her books and walked away leaving Maria and Melina stumped

--

Coach Flair walked over to the bulletin board in the gym with a paper in his hand. This wasn't no ordinary paper, it was the paper that listed the Varsity Football team. Chris was waiting for it to be posted along with John, Randy, Dave, Adam and others. Coach Flair posted the paper with a thumbtack and walked away. Chris immediately read the paper and smiled. He made the team. He thought he didn't stand a chance but now he is part of the team. He placed his finger on his name and slowly slid his finger to find out his New position would be Linebacker.

"Congrats Jericho, You made the team" John said who was yet again chosen to be the quarterback and remained Captain of the team

"Thanks QB" Chris said

"What position are you Randy?" John asked

"Running Back" Randy said

"You Dave?"

"Defensive Lineman" Dave said. Dave Batista was perfect for that position. He was Huge and buff that no one would be able to get through him

"What about you Adam?" Randy asked

"Running Back" He said. Adam Copeland was quiet the runner that was he was nicknamed Edge because his speed and agility gave our team and huge Edge

"When's our first game?" Chris asked

"This weekend. We face those losers out in Venice Beach" Randy said

"There full of fags so we can beat them like nothing" Said Dave the confident animal. Suddenly the Bell rang and Chris, Adam and Dave left for Class just leaving Randy and John there. John was about to leave but Randy stopped him.

"Yo. We need to talk" Randy asked

"What is it?" John asked

"Why did you break up with Trish?" Randy asked. John stood silent. "Was it because you didn't like her or you just couldn't stand her or maybe it was because of another girl?" John just stared at Randy and Randy knew why he did it just by looking at him "You broke up with her because of Torrie?"

"Yeah.." John said with his head down "But that wasn't everything. I didn't feel the same way for Trish anymore and I like Torrie a lot"

"Really? Well you do whatever you want man" Randy said "As long as your happy"

"Wow did I just see Randy Orton show me some sort of compassion?" John said giving Randy surprised look

Randy Just stared at him and smacked him on the back "It won't come to often.." Randy said as he and John headed to their class

--

"I can't believe it" Stacy said "They Broke up?"

"Yeah. That's was what Jillian told me" Lita said

"I can't believe it" Stacy said "I thought they would last for a while"

"I guess that's not the case" Lita said. Torrie walked down the hall and spotted Lita and Stacy talking and went over to them

"Hey Girls" Torrie said

"Hi Torrie" Stacy said

"Hey" Lita said

"What's up? What are you guys chatting about?" Torrie said. Lita and Stacy looked over at her with shocked looks. They couldn't believe she didn't know what had happened.

"You don't know what happened?" Lita asked

Torrie shoot them a confused look "No what happened?"

"John and Trish Broke up" Stacy said "Sometime last night"

Torrie was in utter shock. John and Trish are over and it had happen last night. "Was it after he took me home?" She thought. "What could have caused this?" She continued to ponder

"Oh really?" She said "I hope they are doing ok" She said

"I think they are going to be fine. I heard they left on Good terms" Stacy said

"She deserved it. Stupid Trish. Can't stand her. This breakup was well deserved" Lita said

Torrie was surprised. She knew Lita disliked Trish but to really go to this point. It was quiet shocking.

"Lita.. You can't say she deserved it. That's really mean" Torrie said "She's a nice girl"

Lita shot Torrie a glare "Shut the hell up. You Don't even know her at all. She's a bitch and She deserved that" Lita said as she walked away from Torrie and Stacy

"What's her Problem?" Torrie said

"Well As you know Trish and Her aren't exactly the best of Friends" Stacy said

"I'm quiet aware of that. Did something happy between the two of them?"

"Yeah.." Stacy said "I'm going to tell you but you can't mention anything to Lita or anybody" Torrie nodded along accepting the agreement "Well back in sophomore year, Lita and Trish were best friends. They were inseparable. They told each other their secrets and helped with each others problems. So then one day Lita had a crush on this boy. I really huge one. She didn't know that Trish also had a huge crush as well so Trish told him bad things about Lita like that she does pot and has had sex with lots of guys so he wouldn't date her. The next day Lita came to school and saw the two of them making out. She was so angry that she ran over to Trish and pushed her. They got into a huge Fight that they were both on the verge of being expelled so ever since then they hate each other and have not said one word to each other"

Torrie was in shock and couldn't believe what Lita had been through. She felt so bad for her. "Oh my god.." Torrie said "Poor Lita. I never knew"

"That explains her hatred for Trish" Stacy said "Don't Mention anything to her. She might get upset. Anytime someone brings up that thing she gets upset"

"I won't. I'll keep my Mouth shut" Torrie said "Its safe with me"

--

Chris was in the locker room finishing getting dressed after a long practice. He was so sweaty and all drained out that he couldn't move. Dave saw Chris all tired and approached him. "You think this is tiring then you should see the Days when Coach is pissed. That will sure wear you out in seconds" Dave said

Chris looked at him "I can manage... somehow" Chris said

Dave laughed "I hope you do. I'll see you tomorrow man" Dave said as he slapped hands with Chris

"See ya Dave" Chris said as he grabbed his things and exited the locker room. He entered the parking lot and saw someone carrying a lot of things. He went over to the person who's face was covered by all the things they were carrying "Do you need a hand?" He said

"Yes please" The voice said as Chris took a handful out of their hands and it was revealed to be Trish. "Hey Trish"

"Hey Chris" She said

"Why are you carrying all these things?"

"There cheerleading crap I need to take home" She said as she placed them in her car

"What for?" He said putting the things in her car

"Well Homecoming is next weekend and me and the other cheerleaders have to prepare a huge Banner just for you guys" She said pointing to him

"Well thank you for doing it for us" Chris said "I heard about what happened"

Trish looked at him "Well I am not surprised. I think the Janitor even knows" She said "But I'm fine with it, really. Me and John left on good terms and we plan on remaining good friends"

"I'm glad to here that. You shouldn't lose a friendship" He said "But sorry to be a nosy bastard but why did you guys break up?"

Trish stared deep into his eyes and just decided to tell the truth "Well we both wanted different things and we just didn't see it in each other. Plain and simple"

"Oh I'm sure your going to be fine and there other plenty of other guys who would die to be with you. Heck your so banging I'm sure some straight girls turn their heads when you pass by" Chris said as Trish Began to laugh hysterically

"Your so funny, Chris" Trish said in between giggles

"Thank you, Thank you" He said Bowing down in front of her "I have to go Trish. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Chris" Trish said as Chris headed into his car and drove away. She felt a lot better and Chris was the one who did it again.

Not to far from Trish, A girl was staring at Trish with such fire in her eyes due to so much anger inside of her. "Your not taking this one from me Trish"

--

Torrie and Stacy were in a Booth at the Peach Pit munching on some fries and sipping on a soda. Torrie was in a shorts and West Beverly T-shirt, fresh from cheerleading practice "I'm Drained" Torrie said

"You wanted to be a cheerleader" Stacy said

"I know But I didn't think we had to work so hard and its only the first day" Torrie said stretching her sore arms "Ouch. Everything hurts"

"Suck it up Tor!" Stacy said

Shortly after John and Randy walked in and spotted Torrie and Stacy sitting in the booth. They walked over to them "Hello Ladies" John said

"Hi Guys. What bring you here?" Torrie said

"We are so tired from Practice and We need some food" John said "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Sure Sit down" Stacy said as John sat next to Torrie and Randy sat next to Stacy.

As soon as Randy sat down he snatched some of Stacy's fries and chowed down "Hey! Get you own" Stacy said

"I can't help it. I'm starving" Randy said

"So go order some food" Stacy said

"Fine. I'm going to get something. You want something John?"

"Get be some fries" John said

"Can you lend me a hand Stacy?" Randy asked as he got up from the Booth

"Ok I will" She said and got up and followed Randy to order some food

"You look Tired" John said looking at Torrie

"Yeah Cheerleading. Its tough" Torrie said as John laughed. Torrie slapped his shoulder and said "What's so funny?

"Cheerleading tough? Yeah right" John said. Torrie rolled her eyes "Now Football on the other hand it tough"

"Excuse me!" Torrie said "Cheerleading is just as hard as football"

John gave her an 'are you kidding me look' and stared at her "You must be joking?" John said

"Nope" Torrie said Smiling "So I guess you made it through the day?"

"Through what?" He asked. He stared at Torrie and figured out what she was talking about "Oh that. Yeah I managed. All those rumors of why we broke up swirling around the school like a tornado"

"I heard a few of them. One that kind of stood out was that you slept with her mom" Torrie said. John just laughed at the silly things going around school "But seriously why did you end it?"

"We just wanted things that we couldn't have if we were to stay together" John said

"Oh I'm sorry though"

"Its ok. I'll make it" He said just as Stacy and Randy returned with food in their hands. John stared at all the food Randy had bought "Hungry at all?" John asked. Torrie and Stacy giggled as Randy Nodded to John and proceeded to stuff his face.

"Calm down Randy or your going to choke on your food" Stacy said

"That wouldn't be the only thing he chokes on" John said as Torrie and Stacy laughed. John smiled at Randy.

"Your an Ass" Randy said to his best friend

"Yo randy after practice tomorrow you want to go to the gym? Pump some iron" John asked Randy

Randy stopped eating and was stumped. He has those dance lessons with Stacy "I can't man I have to do something" He had to quickly think of something "I got a doctor's appointment"

"Then I'll come with you and then we can go" John said

"Shit" Randy Thought. He had to think of an excuse quick "You can't.." He said

"Why not?"

"Because.. Uhh.." Randy was stuttering and didn't know what to say

Stacy stepped in "He can't because I am going with him. Randy is getting a shot and he wants me to be there to hold his hand" Stacy said smiling. She had to conceal Randy and hers Dance Lessons to avoid Randy from any sort of embarrassment

Torrie proceeded to giggle as John shrugged "Whatever big boy" He said. Randy looked over to Stacy and smiled "Thanks" He mouthed to her as she smiled right at him staring into his chocolate brown eyes thinking about him

--

The Next day, Lita was walking the halls to her class which Torrie was in with her. Lita was still upset over Torrie taking Trish's side. She had not spoken to her since yesterday but she couldn't blame Torrie entirely because she doesn't know the real truth. Lita entered her class and spotted Torrie in her desk.

Lita sat down next to Torrie as she usually did. Torrie turned to her "Lita, I just want to apologize about yesterday. I'm sorry I defended Trish. Your my friend and I should have sided with you. I'm really sorry"

"Torrie Its ok. I forgive you. I'm not going to let this affect out friendship" Lita said with a smile

"Same here" Torrie said "I can't lose a friend like you"

--

Randy, Stacy, Torrie and Chris were sitting outside after classes were over. Chris and Randy had Practice later as Torrie was free and had nothing to do.

"Its two already, We better go Randy" Chris said

"Your right or Coach is going to fry our asses"

"Bye Tor, Bye Stace" Chris said leaving

"I'll see you at the doctor's office, Stace" Randy said with a Wink as he grabbed his bag and left.

"Bye Randy" Stacy said waving goodbye with a huge smile

"Your in quiet a good mood" Torrie said

"Its just one of those days" Stacy said

"I'm sure it is. You look like your on top of the world. Did you and Randy do anything?"

Stacy looked at Torrie "No We didn't. I wish we did but no it didn't happen. What about you? You've been here for almost two weeks" Stacy asked as Torrie looked away and spotted John running down to the field. Stacy looked at Torrie and noticed she was staring at John. "So its John you've had your eye on? You must be happy that Trish and Him broke it off because now you can swoop in" Stacy said with a wink

"Well.. Maybe" Torrie said with a smirk "We are just going to have to wait and see"

--

Around, 4:30pm Torrie headed down to the field to check out the football practice which was almost over. She headed down to the Bleachers and spotted the Football players doing some last minute plays. She was going to be one of the girls cheering them on this coming Friday for their first game. She was really looking Forward to it. The football players had finished there plays and headed to the locker rooms. Randy jetted down there because he had to meet Stacy for his Doctor's appointment. John on the other hand walked over to Torrie with his helmet in his hand "What brings you here?" John asked. He was all sweaty and had dirt all over him from head to toe. Torrie found it a bit sexy

"Just wanted to check out the team that is going to kill those losers over at Venice Beach" Torrie said "Your all Dirty and sweaty and I can smell it from here"

John then proceeded to remove his shirt to reveal his beautiful body with irresistible abs drenched in sweat. He took the shirt and tossed it at Torrie. "Smells good right?"

Torrie threw the shirt right back at him "Ew John. That's Nasty" Torrie said as John laughed

"I'm too good" John said

Torrie approached him and slapped his shoulder "Your disgusting would be the correct Term"

John just laughed "Come on and head down to the locker room with me. I need to change and I can show you what's it like it a men's locker room" He said "Don't worry most of the guys left"

"Oh god. I better wear a gas mask" Torrie said as John laughed. They proceeded to the entrance and entered the locker room. Little did they know, Maria was watching them from a distance and saw the two enter into the locker room.

"This is going to make headlines tomorrow"

--

Stacy was at the Dance studio waiting for Randy to Show up. He was already fifteen minutes late and she began to worry if he had planned on showing up at all. She walked in circles until Paulo came up to her.

"Sweetie. Its 5:15pm. Do you just want to start with him?" He asked

"I think so. It doesn't look like he is going to show up." Stacy said

"Alright lets.." Paulo said only to be interrupted by the door being opened wide by Randy who was visibly out of breath

"I'm here.." He said Breathing Heavily "I'm ready" Stacy was so happy and went over to Randy and gave him a hug

"Thanks for coming" She said as she released from their embrace

Paula approached Randy and gave him shoes "Change into these and we will be ready to go" Randy grabbed the shoes and quickly changed into them

"Ok I'm ready" He said

"Ok we are going to do some basic samba moves. Both of you just slowly move you hips" Paula said as Randy and Stacy moved their hips in clockwise motion. Randy grabbed on Stacy's hand and held onto it as they proceeded to move their hips. "Now you guys move your feet a little. Small steps" Randy and Stacy followed Paulo's instructions, moving to his beat. "You guys are doing great! Keep it up!" Paula said Motivating them

"This isn't that bad" Randy said continuing to dance

"I told you. Just give it a chance" Stacy said "You might end up loving it" She said with a smile

"Ok guys. You want to try some spins with a twist" Paulo asked

"With a twist?" Stacy said

"Yeah a bit sexier but not exactly a spin" He said with a growl "Now remember during the dance, you must have passion and fire. I want you to tear it up!"

"You got it!" Randy said

"Ok randy hold Stacy's Hand and Stacy you bring yourself here" Paulo said placing Stacy wear he wanted him "Now Randy your going to Pull Stacy and she is going to spin and your going to catch her and When he catches you Stacy I want you to put your left leg on him and Randy will hold onto your leg. Got it?"

"Yeah. I'm ready"

"Ok guys. Go!" Randy quickly pulled Stacy who twirled. She looked like a star when she did it. As she twirled, he caught her on her back as she placed her leg on his with his hand firmly on it. They face were inches apart. As for their lips, They were centimeters apart. They gazed into each other's eyes and the attraction between them was crazy. Paulo began clapping so much "That was Perfect guys! Very well and the Chemistry between you two is on fire!"

"Thanks" Stacy said

Randy just smiled. He apparently was quiet the dancer. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

--

Torrie and Chris got out of their car and headed for the doors. Torrie opened the doors and headed for her locker with Chris. As she walked the halls, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She was so confused. Was it something that she was wearing? She proceeded to her locker, with fifty pairs of eyes staring at her. Torrie wasn't the only one confused. "Why is everyone staring at you?" Chris asked

"I have no clue. Did I say or do something?" She asked

"Not that I Know of" Chris said

Torrie grabbed her books and closed her locker. She watched some girls walked by and one yelled out "How did you like riding that?" Torrie was appalled. What did she do? Stacy and Lita came up to Torrie and Chris.

"Hi Guys" Torrie said

"Hey Stace, Hey Lita" Chris said

"Hey Tor. Um I have to tell you something" Lita said

"What is it?" Torrie asked

"Well, You know how people are staring at you and everything.." Lita said

"Yeah.." Torrie said staring intently at Lita

"Well, Word going around is that Yesterday you went into the Locker room with John and that you guys…did it" Lita said

Torrie was in Shock. "What?!" Torrie said. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down and placed her hand on her head "Crap.." She Muttered. Today wasn't going to be an easy day.

**Author's Notes: So what did you guys think? Excited to see the Legend Killer put his dancing shoes on? lol I'll try to be more specific in the dancing parts next time and maybe spice it up a little. Please Leave a nice review if you get a chance. Makes me feel good. I hope to have another chapter up by Monday or Tuesday. So stay tuned! =]**


	6. Repeating History

**I'm back with another Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the other chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed/read the story! Keep them coming! =D Onto the next chapter. Enjoy!! =] and can someone answer this question for me. Do i have to put "I don't own anything" on my chapters because i see that people do that and i was just wondering if i had to do it**

John was by his locker grabbing books for his class when Adam came up to him. "Yo man. Way to go" Adam said

"What are you talking about?" John asked

"You know what I am talking about" Adam said

"I seriously don't" John said. John had no clue whatsoever about what Adam was talking about

"You got some yesterday in the locker room" Adam said

"No I didn't" John said "I didn't get anything from anybody"

"Are you sure?" Adam said. He looked over and spotted Torrie, the girl that John apparently had sex with "Look there she is"

John turned around and spotted Torrie and greeted her with a smile "Hey Torrie What's.." John said before being interrupted by a hard cold slap from Torrie right across his face. John held onto his cheek "What the hell?!" John said

"Don't play dumb!" Torrie said "You know exactly what's going on" After watching this, Adam quickly fled not wanting to get involved in this.

"No I don't! I really don't. Can you calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"You told everyone we had sex! And we did not" Torrie said

"Wait! Hold up! I didn't say anything to anybody!" John said "Torrie, believe me. I did not say anything. Its probably someone just starting some drama"

Torrie looked into John's eyes. At that point she knew he was telling the truth. She couldn't prove it but just by looking into those eyes, she knew he was telling the truth "I'm sorry. I should have believe you. Sorry for the slap"

John laughed a little "If you ask me, that was one heck of a slap"

"Thanks" Torrie said "But who could have started this rumor?"

"Well Adam said something about the locker room. That we did it in there" John said

"Probably someone saw us go in together and assumed something happened" Torrie said "Who could have it been?"

"Well we are bound to find out sooner or later" John said

--

"Lita!" Chris called out as she turned around and smiled at the blonde

"Hey Chris" She said

"Listen, I think I can get the band a gig somewhere in town" Chris said

"Really?" Lita said "But don't you think its early for us to do a gig?"

"Well I'm not sure. I thought we would make a group decision if we are truly ready for this big step"

"Your right. Matt and Jeff should know about this before we make any decisions"

"Yeah.." Chris said before being distracted by something else. Lita noticed how Chris was acting and she turned around and he was staring at Trish, again. She was getting so upset. Every time they were together she would pop by and swoop in and just steal him away from her.

She approached Chris and greeted him "Hey Chris" She said. She turned to Lita who wasn't happy at all "Hi Lita" Lita grilled her with her eyes and felt like taking her head and bashing it against the wall "Chris I came to tell you that Coach Flair is looking for you. He wants to talk to you"

"Alright. I better go then" He said "Bye Girls" He said walking away leaving Trish and Lita in a awkward position. Lita stared at Trish, glaring at her.

"Lita.." Trish said

"I don't want to hear it" Lita said

"Lita.. Can I please speak?"

"No. I do not want to talk to you nor waste my time with you"

"Lita, I just want to apologize"

"Apologize?" Lita said "Now? Two years later? I don't think so"

"Lita, I know but it has been bothering me for a while that I did something like that to you and I just want you to know how bad a feel"

"Too Little Too Late"

"Lita.. Please"

"No!" Lita "I will never forgive you for what you did! And it will not happen again this time!"

"This time?" Trish said

"Yeah you heard me! I saw the way you look at Chris! Your not going to take him too" Lita said

Trish was speechless. It was like a repeat of what happy two years ago. She couldn't believe it.

"Looks like History is repeating itself"

--

Torrie and Candice walked side by side to their cheerleading practice. "So you don't know who started it?" Candice asked

"Nope" Torrie said taking a sip from her water bottle "But I don't really care anymore. Neither does John. I know it is a big thing but I don't want it to bother me so much"

"Wow Tor. I give you props" Candice said "I would want to get to the bottom of it and just kill the person who said it"

Torrie giggled "Well That's nice" Torrie said with a smile. They were at practice and were greeted by Maria, Michelle, Melina and all the other girls. The only person missing is Trish.

"Hey Torrie" Maria said "In a rush to finish practice and head back to the locker room?" Maria, Melina and Michelle laughed at Torrie

"Shut up" Torrie said "Stupid Skank"

"What did you call me?" Maria said walking closer to Torrie

"Are you deaf? Did you forget to clean your ears this morning? I called you a skank" Torrie said "But I'm just stating what's true"

Maria was fuming. "Look who's talking? You opened your legs for Cena"

"You want to talk about opening legs? Hmph! If I had a nickel for every time you opened your legs, I would be rich!"

Maria got into Torrie's face "You think your tough or something? Because your not. Your just a dumb bitch from Boise" Maria said. Torrie knew Violence wasn't the way and didn't plan on using her hands to solve this situation. She looked down and smiled. She Took her water bottle and threw it all over Maria, drenching her in Cold water. Trish was walking to the girls and noticed what was happening and it didn't look good. She rushed over their to check out the situation

"What happened here?" Trish asked

"She splashed water on me! She ruined my hair and make up" Maria said wiping herself off with help from Michelle and Melina

"Why are you causing trouble?" Trish asked "Can't you just keep your mouth shut? And your legs too" Torrie and Candice were in shock. Trish was standing up for Torrie.

"Your taking their side?" Maria said

"Are you too stupid to figure it out?" Trish said

"Whatever." Maria said as she walked away with Michelle and Melina behind her

"Thanks Trish" Torrie said

"Its okay. I heard some of the shit they said. It was uncalled for" Trish said

"Thanks again" Torrie said grabbing some pom poms "Lets get to practice"

--

"Way to go!" Lita said "You put that girl in her place" Torrie was talking to Lita and Stacy about the events that took place at cheerleading practice. Lita was impressed by Torrie. She couldn't believe that she had it in her

"What happened next?" Stacy asked. She herself was also surprised by Torrie's actions

"She got up closer to me, still calling me names and I had a water bottle in my hand " Torrie smiled "and I.."

"You didn't?" Lita said

"I did" Torrie said with a smile

"You splashed the water all over her?" Stacy asked

"Every drop of it" Torrie said. Lita, Stacy and Torrie began to crack up. John popped by and saw the girls laughing and decided to drop by.

"What's so funny over her?" John asked

"Torrie here, well she taught Maria a lesson" Stacy said

"A lesson?" John asked looking at her wanting her to explain what has happened

"Well, Yesterday Maria was talking about me, making fun of me and all that. So I talked back and she got in my face and I had a water bottle in my hand so I decided to rinse her off a bit" Torrie said smirking

"Whoa! You threw the water in her face?" John asked with a surprised look on his face

"Yeah" Torrie said smiling

"You got a little Badass side to you" John said with a smirk "I like it"

Torrie giggled as John's flirty way. "Ready for the game tonight?"

"You bet!" John said "You girls going to come and support the team?" He asked Lita and Stacy

"Not this game" Stacy said "But homecoming for sure"

"Isn't their a homecoming dance here?" Torrie asked

"Not anymore" Lita said "All because one guy couldn't keep his hands off a girl and tried to Rape her" Torrie was shocked

"Really?" Torrie said

"Yeah it happened a few years ago" Stacy said

"But now, they some kids here get a party at the Roosevelt hotel. So that would be our unofficial homecoming party" John said

"That seems it would be a lot of fun" Torrie said

"It can get crazy after a while" John said

"I'm kind of looking forward to this" Torrie said with a smirk.

The bell rang for the next class and Stacy and Lita got up "We better go guys. We will see you later" Lita said They headed to their next class waving to John and Torrie.

"So how are you holding up? Did you figure out who started the rumor?" John asked

"Nope but I don't care anymore. Its just a silly rumor and I'm going to ignore it and just continue what I do everyday" Torrie said

"I'm glad. Your a better person than that"

"Exactly and I bet their is going to be more of where this came from but we just got to live with it and keep going forward"

"I like the strength, Wilson" John smiled at Torrie. He liked it that she didn't let stupid things get in her way. "Your ready for the game tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited. My first game as a cheerleader" Torrie said "What about you Mr. Quarterback? Going to lead the team to Victory?"

"You bet" John said with a confident tone "Those losers at Venice Beach don't stand a chance"

"I like the confidence, Cena"

--

Torrie got into her Blue and white cheerleading outfit. She placed her white tennis shoes on and left her hair flow down. She looked in the Mirror and took a look at her. This would be her first game as a cheerleader for West Beverly High and she had to make a good impression.

"Well look at you blonde" Chris said who just entered the room with his gear in hand ready to go.

"Your blonde too, remember?" Torrie said

"I'm dirty blonde!" Chris said

"Whatever Chris" Torrie said "Ready for your game?"

"More than ready!"

"That's right!" Torrie said. She decided that she was going to pump Chris up a bit "Who's going to kick ass?" Torrie yelled

"I Am!"

"Who's going to show those Venice Beach losers who's boss?

"I Am!!"

"Who's going to give me twenty bucks?!" Torrie said

"I Am.. Wait? What?" Chris turned to Torrie who was laughing hysterically "Thanks Tor" He was about to leave the room until Torrie stopped him

"I want my twenty bucks"

"It's coming any second now Torrie"

--

Over at Venice Beach High, The football field was ready to host their first game. The crowd was pumped and A lot of students from West Beverly showed up, wearing blue and white to support their team.

Stacy made her ways through the stands and found a nice seat where she would get a nice view of the game. But not only the game, But for Randy. She was fully prepared with her Wildcats T-shirt along with a white mini skirt showing off her long legs and a pair of white flip flops. She originally didn't plan on coming but made a last minute change. She spotted Torrie and Candice stretching their legs. She began to wave and call out their names to get their attention. Torrie spotted her and dragged Candice with her to see Stacy

"I thought you weren't coming?" Torrie asked

"Well I changed my mind" Stacy said "I'm here to support the team"

"I can see that" Candice said pointing to her shirt

It was almost 7pm and Torrie and Candice had to leave because the game was going to start any second now. "We better go. See you after the game" Torrie said as she and Candice left. Stacy waved to them as the Game was about to start

--

"Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome, Venice Beach's opponent, The West Beverly Wildcats!" Said the announcer as the team came out charging and cheering along with the cheerleaders shaking their pom poms and cheering as well. "Lets get this Game started" Said the announcer.

Coach Flair Brought the team into a huddle giving them a low down. Everyone paid attention except for Randy who was looking up and spotted Stacy in the crowd. He heard that she wasn't coming but this really made him happy. Stacy spotted Randy and waved at him. "Orton! Are you listening?" Coach Flair said

Randy turned around and faced the coach "Yes sir!"

"Alright team! Go kick some ass!" Coach Flair yelled out "Wooooo!" That was always his signature remark before every game which put the team in good spirits.

The team disbanded and prepared to play their first game of the season

--

"Go West Beverly!" The cheerleaders said jumping around shaking their pom poms. It was the forth quarter and their was less than a minutes left. They were down by five and needed one touchdown to win the game. This was their chance.

The play was about to begin and John knew this was important. They set up into Postion and before they hiked the ball, John looked over to the sidelines and spotted Torrie, who was cheering him on. He smiled and focused attention onto the game. They hiked the ball and John stepped back with the ball in hand deciding where to throw it. He looked around and saw Both Chris and Adam being blocked. He turned to his right and spotted Randy wide open. He threw the ball to Randy right before he was tackled to the ground. Everyone was looking at the Ball and where it was going to land. It was like in those movies, it was going so slow. Randy saw the ball coming toward him. It was his time to shine. He caught the ball right in his arms and just started running. He kept running and nothing was stopping him. He ran until he reached the touchdown spot.

He stopped running realizing, he just won the game. He took the ball and threw it into the ground "Take that you Venice Beach Faggots!" He yelled out. The rest of the team came running down the field. John, Dave, Adam and Chris Jumped on top of him in celebration. The cheerleaders jumped up and down as they cheered along with the crowd.

Stacy got up and began clapping "Way to go Randy!"

--

After the game was over, The boys came out of the locker room, one by one with a look of victory on their faces. They were so happy. Torrie and Candice waited for the guys to come out. John came out and spotted Torrie and Candice waiting for him. He walked over to them "No time for Autographs, ladies!" John said with a smirk

"Shut up John" Torrie said slapping his shoulder before he hugged him "Congrats! You did a really good job"

"You guys did really play good. I like how the team is this year" Candice said

"I think we really stand a chance at getting the championship this year" John said

Chris then came out after John, with his gear in hand. "Hey everyone"

Torrie turned to him "Good job, Chris" Torrie said embracing him in a hug which he accepted.

"Thanks. The team did great" Chris said pulling away from the hug.

"Where are we going to go Celebrate?" John said

"What about the Peach Pit?" Torrie said

"Fine by me" Chris said as John and Candice nodded "Who's going to come?"

"I guess Me, you, Candice and Dave. Maybe Randy" John said

"I don't think Randy is coming" Chris said "He already left. He said he was tired"

"What a Shame" John said

"I'll find someone to bring" Chris said as he looked over and spotted Trish "I actually know who. I am going to go ask her" He said walking away. He walked over to Trish "Hi Trish" He said

"Hey Chris! Congrats on the win" She said hugging him

"Thanks. Listen, your busy now?"

She turned around and looked at Michelle, Melina and Maria. She had plans with them but decided to ditch them and have her own time of fun instead of listening to there stupid whining "I have no plans why?"

"Well Me, Torrie, John, Candice and Dave are going to the peach pit. You want to come?"

"Uh.. Sure. I will come" Trish said "I'm just going to get my things and I'll meet you in the parking lot" She said

"Okay. We will be there soon" Chris said. He hated it when she left but loved watching her go.

--

"Look it's the star of the game"

Randy turned around and it was Stacy there. "Congrats on the Victory!" She said pulling him into a hug "You did a really good job and you got the winning touchdown" Stacy said

Randy broke the hug and looked at her "I know. It feels good to be responsible for the winning touchdown" He said "What are you doing here? I heard you weren't coming"

"Well I had some change of plans and I decided to come and support you. After all you come to Dance with me and I could at least do this for you"

"Thanks Stace. Means a lot to me" He said with a smile

"So what are you going to do now?" Stacy asked

"I'm drained. My bed is calling my name" Randy said

"Oh.." She said looking down

Randy noticed how Candice looked and decided he would stay with her "But its not calling me now. Its calling me in a few hours"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm sore and tired but I can make it"

"Well maybe I can give you a massage" Stacy said

"Hmm. Should I this down? I mean a massage from Stacy doesn't come to often"

"It certainly does not"

"My Parents aren't home so would you like to come over?" He offered

"Sure. I'd love to" Stacy said with a bright smile

--

Torrie, John, Chris, Candice, Dave and Trish arrived at the Peach Pit and found a giant circular booth that was able to fit them all. They all quickly sat down and ordered some food. "I'm so beat" Chris said

"Me too" John said

"I think I am going to go to the Bathroom really quick" Trish said "Anybody joining me?"

"I am!" Chris said

"I meant someone with a vagina" Trish said

"That's still makes Chris eligible" Dave said

All of them began to Laugh at Dave's comment. "That was a good one, you have got to admit that Chris" John said

"Yeah sure" Chris said with a smile

"I'm going to come to the Bathroom with you" Torrie said getting out of the booth

"Torrie, you aren't eligible" John said

Torrie looked over and slapped John on the shoulder "Shut up!" Torrie said "Next time I'll slap you behind the head" She said sticking her tongue out

"Keep those slaps coming. I love them!" John said as Torrie and the others laughed

"We'll be right back" Trish said dragging Torrie into the bathroom.. Trish went toward the Mirror and stared into it making sure she looks okay. "So, spill the beans Torrie"

"Spill the beans?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about"

"Uhh.." Torrie said "Ok I have a little crush on John. Please don't hate me" Torrie said

Trish giggled "I'm not going hate you. I'm fine with it"

"Really? After everything you two have been through?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to stop him from being happy"

"Wait. From being happy? How do you think he is going to be happy?"

"Well, when we broke up, He stated the reason why we did it was because he was into somebody else"

Torrie paused for a second and pointed to herself "He's into me?"

"Bingo!" Trish said

"Really?" Torrie said

"So you wouldn't care if anything happens between me and him?"

"Not at all. I'm his friend and I want him to be happy"

"Wow Trish, You know you're a really good person" Torrie said "Even though I heard some bad things about you but your nothing like that. I mean you stood up for me and your letting me go after your ex-boyfriend"

Trish smiled "Thanks. I'm glad to hear someone thinks of me as a good person but I'm not the only one who is a good person. Your cousin is a good person as well. He is really sweet" Trish said

"He'd be happy to hear that"

"Whatever girl ends up with him is lucky" Trish said fixing her hair one last time and exited the bathroom. "See you back at the table"

Torrie stood their stumped. "I think Trish has a crush.." Torrie said

--

"Wow. What a typical boy's room" Stacy said entering into Randy's room

"Thanks" He said. Randy's room was really nice. He had posters of his favorite football players, a shelf full of different awards and trophies and a huge TV

"I'm guessing you like Football" Stacy said

"What gives it away?" Randy said making Stacy giggle

Stacy sat on the bed and placed her hand to feel against it "Comfy" She said "Maybe I can give it a test ride"

"Anyway you can do that!"

"I was just kidding you perv!" Stacy said laughing

"I've been meaning to show you something" Randy said. Randy went into his closet and pulled out a CD. He placed it into his CD player and the Latin music began to blare through his room.

"I wanted to show you what I practiced" Randy began to slowly move his feet and hips to the beat of the song.

He extended his hand to Stacy "Can I have this Dance?" He asked

"It would be my pleasure" She said grabbing onto his hand. "Let's do this!" Randy and Stacy began to Dance to the song, practicing some of their moves and trying out new ones.

"Your getting better!" Stacy said

"Thanks" Randy said

"You've impressed me, Big time!" Randy walked over to the CD Player and turned it off

"Thanks" He said with a huge smile "You want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure. What do you got?" Stacy went over to his collection "Hmm How about Knocked up?"

"Fine with me" Stacy placed it into the DVD Player and the movie started. Randy Kicked off his shoes and laid on his bed "There's room for one more" He said patting the bed next to him. Stacy laid next to him as Randy placed one arm over her neck and cuddled with her and watched the movie.

"This is the first time that I did not fuck the girl in bed when one is in my room" Randy Thought as he smiled and continued to watch the movie with Stacy.

**Author's Notes: So What did you all think? Did you like it? Sorry for any mistakes there. I always try to check them and i'll always miss one. lol. Expect another update sometime before the weekend and another one during the weekend. Then next week, updates will be lmited due to my return to school. =/ Thanks again forn reading! =] you guys are the best!**


	7. Something She does

**Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing. Keep them coming! It keeps my spirits up and makes me want to write more. I was supoose to update twice this weekend but this looks like to be the only one. Sorry. I'll try to get one in sometime next week. I also would like to get back to writing the last box but i haven't been so attached to it. Hopefully after i finish this story or "right by your side" I'll finish it but as for now. It will remain on Hiatus. So here's the next chapter! Pleas review and enjoy!!**

"And Tonight, is Homecoming. I very own Wildcats will be taking on Bel-Air tonight" Said the announcer "Be sure to come out and support out Team. Thank you and have a nice afternoon"

"I'm so excited for Homecoming" Torrie said

"Me too" Stacy said "The Party after is going to be great. Its at the Roosevelt so it has to be good"

"Did you go Last Year?"

"Yeah and it was great. This year is going to be even better" Stacy said "This is going to be your first real Beverly Hills Party"

"I know. I'm looking forward to it" Torrie said

"You can make your move tonight with John" Stacy said

Torrie Just gave Stacy a blank stare "Stacy, shut up"

"Come on. Trish won't care and I know you really like him. You should go for it"

"I'll see if tonight is the night" Torrie said with a smile

--

"I caught that ball and.." Randy was then interrupted

"And you ran and made the touchdown" John said "I've heard this story fifty times Randy" Randy was yet again talking about how he won the game for the team as he and John sat outside on John's car.

"Well I just want you to know that tonight there will be a repeat!"

"I hope so" John said "I want to win this game tonight"

"Don't worry John. As long as I'm on your team, everything is going to be fine"

"Well look who decided to show up. The cocky and arrogant Randy Orton"

"That Randy is gone" Randy said

"How is he gone? He was just here. Who did this to you?" John said grabbing Randy by his shirt and shaking him

Randy Laughed "Well this is going to sound weird but a Girl made that Randy go away and made a new one appear"

"So the Arrogant and Cocky Womanizer known as Randy Orton is gone because of a Girl? John questioned

"Pretty much" Randy said

"Who's this girl?"

"Stacy" He said

"Stacy Keibler? What made her change you?"

"Well those Dance.." Randy stopped in his tracks "I mean all those times we have spent together. She changed me a lot. Into a new person"

"That fast?"

"Yeah I know. I know its been like a few weeks but she really flipped me around" Randy thoughts drifted to Stacy yet again. Those Long smooth legs, Her curvy body and those eyes.

"Yo Rando. Snap out of it" John said snapping his fingers in his face "This girl. She must be doing something to you."

--

Chris was heading down to his Car until he heard his name being called out. He turned around and saw Lita running toward him "Hey Chris! Wait up a second"

"Hey Lita" He said

"You dropped this" She said handing him his wallet "Don't worry. I didn't take a buck out of it"

He grabbed his wallet and placed it in his pocket "Thanks Lita. Your coming to the game tonight?"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for anything in the World" She said with a smile "I want to see you in action"

Chris laughed "Your going to the party at the Roosevelt After?" He asked

"I'm not sure yet. I might. I have to see first. Are you going?"

"Defintely! I'm looking Forward to it" Chris said

Lita giggled "Ok I'll see you later than" She said walking away "Bye Chris"

He waved at her as he got into his car and drove away. She smiled as he drove away. She was definitely going to that party tonight

--

Trish got out of her car grabbing her Cheerleading things and her Dress for the Party. She headed into the locker room and spotted Torrie and Candice getting ready for the game "Hey girls"

"Hey Trish" They said in unison

"Ready for our First home game?" Trish asked

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to the party after" Torrie spotted Trish Dress "I love your dress"

"Thanks" Trish said. She looked over at Torrie's blue dress "Yours is nice too"

"Where is everyone else?" Candice asked "Maria, Michelle and Melina are all missing"

"They'll get here sooner or Later, I guess" Trish said

"We are here!" Michelle Beamed as she entered the Locker room with Melina and Maria behind her

"Speak of the devils" Trish muttered to Candice and Torrie making them laugh

"Hey Trish" Michelle said "Why are you changing with these skanks?"

"I know. Come change with us" Melina said

Torrie and Candice just rolled their eyes at the three of them. Trish looked over at them "You Know, I'm fine. You guys just go get changed. I'll see you guys outside

"Fine" Maria said with a disgusted Tone. They went to the other side of the locker room to change

"Don't listen to them Torrie and Candice. They are just so stupid. If you ask me they are the skanks" Trish said

"Its ok" Candice said

"I'm sorry. I know they are your friends but why do they always act like that?" Torrie asked

"Seriously, I have no clue. I guess they feel like they are better than us when in real life, Nobody likes them" Trish said "Just Forget. Come We have a game" Trish said as she exited the locker room with Torrie and Candice following her

--

"Now Listen.." Coach Flair said "You guys are going to go out their and massacre those faggots from Bel-air! You hear me?"

"Yes sir!" The team yelled out

"Now go out there and Kick some ass! Whoooo!" Coach Flair yelled out

"Yeah!" The team screamed out running out of the Locker room cheering and yelling onto the field.

"Welcome the Home Team, West Beverly Wildcats! The announcer said. The team came out screaming as the everybody on the Stand stood up and began cheering for the team. The cheerleaders were shaking their pom poms and cheering for the team

Torrie spotted John and smiled at him. "Go John!" She yelled out

He turned around and flashed a killer smile at Torrie making her blush.

Lita and Stacy were in the Bleachers Cheering the team on. Stacy quickly searched for Randy "Look there's Randy!" She squealed Making Lita hold her ears

"Calm Down Blondie" Lita said "Your happy now? You've seen you Knight in shining armor"

--

"And.. Its good!" The Announcer said after John kicked the winning field goal "The Wildcats Win!" The announcer cheered

The Wildcats Began to celebrate cheering along with the cheerleaders and the fans. "Wildcats! Wildcats! Wildcats!" They all Began to Cheer.

Stacy was looking around and she spotted Randy. She went over to him and Gave him a hug. He embraced her and spinned her making her giggle "Congratulations!" She said

"Thanks" He said "And I owe you another thank you"

"Why?"

"I saw you always cheering for me. You were my personal little Cheerleading"

Stacy Blushed "I had too" She said

After the crowd has cleared up, The team and cheerleaders went back into the locker rooms to change. John, Randy and Chris Came out and met up with Stacy and Lita who were waiting. "You guys did a great job" Lita said

"Thanks" They said in unison.

"Where's Torrie?" John said

"Still changing I think" Randy said. John turned around and saw Torrie come out and a Strapless Pink dress that went down to her thigh along with a pair of nice heels. John stopped in his spot and stared at Torrie from head to Toe. She was looking so beautiful

"Hey Guys" Torrie said. John looked down at Torrie's body as she spoke "Uh John. I'm up here"

John shuck out of his Trance "Oh yeah. You just look really nice"

"Thanks" She said "Who's coming to the party?"

"Everyone your looking at and Trish, Candice, Dave and Adam"

Lita's blood boiled at hearing her name. She wasn't going to look forward to the party as much since Trish was attending

"You guys go and head to the party. I'm going to go wait for Trish" Chris said

"Alright. We will see you there" Torrie said as She, John, Randy and Stacy left for the party. Lita was the only one there waiting with Chris.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" He asked Lita

"Well there car would be full and I want to keep you company as you wait for Trish"

Chris smiled "Well thanks" He turned around and smiled as he saw Trish exit the locker room coming out in a blue dress that made her shine like a star. "Trish you look really beautiful"

"Thanks Chris. Where's everyone?"

"They are going to meet us there. So me you and Lita are going to head there now" Chris said

"Your coming with us Lita?" Trish asked

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Lita said

No not at all" Trish said. They began to head to the car and Lita needed a plan so Chris would be with her and not with Trish. As they walked to the car, Lita tripped and fell to the ground. She grabbed her ankle, holding onto it as Chris and Trish turned around.

Chris rushed over to Lita "Lita are you okay?" He asked

She got up and attempted to walk "I think I should be fine" She took a step and fell but Chris caught her in time

"You can't walk. Let me take you home" He offered

"Oh but What about the Party?"

"Its just a party. There will be more" He said "Trish I can't take you to the party."

"Its okay. Candice is still here. I'll get a ride with her" She approached Lita "Feel better Lita" She said as she walked away to the locker room "So that's how you want to Play, huh Lita?"

--

"Wow" Torrie said as she entered the back of the Roosevelt Hotel. She was token away at what she was looking at. There were different colored light, Loud Music and Huge pool where Kids were jumping in the pool with all there clothes on. "This is a Beverly Hills Party?" Torrie asked

"Yep. This is how it looks like" John said

"Its amazing" Torrie said "This is Nothing like Boise!"

"Well duh! This is Hollywood, Baby!" Stacy said

Torrie giggled "I'm aware of that Stacy"

"Lets go get a drink" John said to Randy. Stacy and Torrie headed down to a comfy couch by the pool and took a seat.

"So are you going to make a move?" Stacy asked

"I don't know. I'll see Stacy" Torrie said. Torrie spotted Trish, Batista and Candice at the entrance. They found Torrie and Stacy and approached them.

"Hey Guys" Candice said

"Hey" Torrie said. She looked around and didn't see Chris or Lita "Where's Chris and Lita?"

"Lita hurt herself and Chris took her home" Trish said

"Oh. I feel bad that Chris isn't coming. He was really looking forward to this" Torrie said

"There's going to be plenty of Parties" Stacy said "He will go to one I'm sure"

Candice saw the huge dance floor and wanted to Dance so badly. She grabbed onto Dave's hand "Dave, lets go Dance" She said dragging him to the Dance floor

"Well she didn't waste much time" Trish said. John and Randy came back with a beer each in their hand "You guys too. You two didn't waste time to start drinking"

"We are celebrating Trish!" Randy said

"And Getting Drunk, is the way?" Trish said

"You know it!" John said

"Randy, lets go Dance" Stacy said "Put the beer down!" Stacy took Randy by his hand with his beer still in his hand and dragged him to the Dance floor.

"I really have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back" Torrie said getting up. She walked upstairs where the bathroom was and spotted her fellow students making out and doing some dirty things. She was about to walk into the bathroom until someone's arm blocked the door

"Uhh excuse me" She said

"I've seen you before at school" the person said

"I don't know" Torrie said. She was really scared. She didn't know what was going to happen

"Well I Know you but you don't know me" The person said "I'm Chris Masters"

"I've heard of you before" She said "And the things you've done"

"Well I think I just might show you the things I do" He said as he pushed opened the door and pushed Torrie in

"No. Please no!" Torrie said falling into the dark room

--

"I love this song" Stacy said as she heard Lady Gaga's Just Dance came on. She grabbed Randy's Hands and Placed it on her hips. Stacy slowly Grinded Against him. Randy wasn't complaining what so ever. He liked it a lot. They slowly danced the music along with fifty other student's surrounding hem, dancing.

"Look at him" Trish said

"I know. Apparently, Stacy has changed him" John said

"Really?"

"He feels different around her and this is actually the first time he spent so much time with a girl without fucking her"

"I would say that Mr. Womanizer over there is falling in love"

"Really?" John asked

'I wouldn't be surprised" Trish said "Speaking Of Love, What's Going on with Torrie?"

"Not much. She is a great girl but I just didn't make any move yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Trish asked

"The right time"

"When's the right time?" She asked

'Soon, Trish soon." He said "Where is she actually? She's been in the bathroom for a while"

"I don't know. Go look for her" She insisted

"I'll be back" He said as he got up took look for Torrie

"How could you sit their and say all that Trish?" A person behind Trish said. She turned around and it was Maria "Your telling him to move on with that Boise girl"

"First of All, Her name is Torrie and I don't like John anymore. He's my friend and I want him to be happy" Trish said

"I'm sorry Trish but for the first time, I'm not the idiot of the group" Maria said

Trish got up and walked over to the pool "What?"

"I said I think your stupid for what your doing" Maria said walking over to her friend. "But your still my friend and I love you" Maria said

"Oh thanks Maria. Can I get a Hug?"

"Sure" Maria said walking over to Trish. Maria's Back was facing the pool as Her and Trish embraced.

"What would I do without a friend like you?" Trish said releasing Maria from their embrace

"I know" Maria said with a smile

"I take that Back." Trish said

"What?" Maria said. Trish Pushed Maria right into the pool. Everyone turned around and started Laughing at Maria "Trish!! Ahh!!" Maria squealed

"That's what you get for calling me Stupid, Bitch!" Trish said smirking. She walked over to the Bar to grab and Drink and watched Maria Get out of the pool all soaked. She just laughed

--

"Torrie?" John was calling out her name searching for her "Torrie?"

John suddenly heard screaming coming from the Bathroom. He rushed inside and spotted Chris Masters on Top of Torrie, taking out a condom while Torrie sobbed. Torrie saw John "John!! Help!" She yelled out.

"What the hell?" John yelled out. He grabbed Masters by his Shirt and Pulled him off Torrie. John punched Chris in the face but Chris fought back hitting John with punches into the chest. John pushed him off and Punch in right into the nose knocking Him out cold. Torrie watched this unfold in front of her eyes. Her already teary eyes, began to tear more. John embraced her and held onto her "It's ok Torrie. Your fine now" John said

Torrie began to cry on his shoulder. "Thank you John" She managed to say.

"It's ok. You think I was going to let him hurt you? Never" John said. They both tighten their grip on each other

"You want me to take you home?" John asked

"Yes please. Thank you" Torrie said. John lifted her up and held onto her as they walked out of the bathroom, to his car. "What a way to end my first party" She muttered

--

It was the Monday after Homecoming and Torrie had arrived at School. She hadn't told a soul about what had happen at the Party. She didn't want it to spread around school. She went to her locker and John was there waiting for her. She smiled as she approached him "Hey Torrie. How are you holding up? I haven't heard from you since Friday"

"I'm fine now. I'm okay" Torrie said "Thank you again so much. I don't know what would have happen if anybody didn't come to get me" Torrie said

"All that matters know, is that your safe" John said. Torrie went closer to him and Hugged him, placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes. John wrapped his arms around her pulling her in closer. "I promise, nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm around"

Torrie looked up at John and stared into his eyes. John looked down at Torrie and slowly leaned down and titled his head. They were lips were inches apart until the bell rang. :I have to get to class, John. I'll see you later" Torrie said. She walked away into her class leaving John there.

"Soon Torrie, Soon"

--

Lita was sitting outside reading her book. Someone's hand closed the book and She looked up and it was Trish staring at her. "So is your ankle better?" Trish asked

"Much better but still hurts a little" Lita said

"You know Lita, Two can play at this Game"

"Then Play!" Lita said

"Oh I will! Trust me" Trish said

Chris came over and spotted the two talking "Hey girls" He said

"Hey Chris" Trish and Lita said in Unison

"Let's go to your locker Lita and I'll carry your books to your class" Chris said

"Okay. Thanks Chris" Lita said. Chris grabbed Lita's bag and Books as she got up and grabbed to his arm. She started walking still limping

"See you later, Trish" Chris said

"Bye Trish" Lita said

Trish stood their staring at the pair as they walked away. Lita turned around for a second and saw Trish all along and smirked at her

"Lying Bitch" Trish muttered

--

"That was Great, Guys!" Paulo said "This is only your fifth lesson and you guys dance like pros!"

"Thanks Paulo!" Stacy said

"Thank you" Randy said

"I'll see you guys on Wednesday!" Paulo said as he left and went into his office

Stacy hugged Randy "You're my own little dancing star!" Stacy said

"Why do you have to make it sound so gay?" Randy asked

Stacy laughed "Ok. My own Dancing Hunk" Stacy said with a wink

"Much better" Randy said "You ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah" Stacy said. They exited the Dance studio and went into Randy's car and drove off.

"So do you like the lesson?" Stacy asked

"Yeah I like it. There fun" Randy said

"Then maybe we can join a competiton!" Stacy said

"Okay. I don't love it That much!" Randy said making Stacy giggle "Plus people are going to find out I dance and I will never hear the end of it"

"Fine. We won't join anything"

"Good. That's what I want to hear!"

Randy continued to Drive and stopped at Stacy's house "Here's my stop" Stacy said "Thank you for the ride Randy" She said

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said

"Alright. Bye Randy" She went in to Kiss Randy on the cheek but stopped as they were really close. Their lips were so close that he could smell her lip gloss. Randy Slowly went in and Kissed Stacy tenderly. Stacy closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss and deepened it. They pulled away and stared at each other. "Well No one is home right now.." Stacy said "Would you like to come in?"

"Let me think about that…Yes!" Randy said. He unbuckled his seatbelt as Stacy went to the door and opened it as Randy Followed. Stacy entered and through her stuff on the floor. Randy entered and closed the door as Stacy grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. Once they got in front of the door, Randy turned Stacy around and began to kiss her. They pushed the door opened and Randy continued to Kiss her. They fell on her bed and Randy laid on top of her continuing to kiss her, slipping his tongue in which she accepted. He broke the kiss as he began to Kiss her neck making her moan "Randy.." She moaned

Stacy began to pull on his shirt, signally she wanted him to take his shirt off. He stopped kiss his neck and removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Stacy took a look at his Body and she was breath taken. His tan body along with chiseled abs made her so hot. She licked her lips as Randy Went back to kissing her. She managed to Turn him around and Get on top. She removed her shirt to reveal her Black lacy bra. She went back down and kissed him again as he placed his hands on her ass and slowly raised her short skirt revealing her panties. She got off of Randy and removed her shoes and skirt as Randy Looked on and was getting horny watching Stacy undress.

"Wow.." Was all he could say. Stacy had such a beautiful body. Randy drooled at what he was looking at. Randy kicked his shoes off as Stacy removed his sweat pants leaving him only in his boxers on. She jumped right back on him and began kissing him again. She felt his member poking out of his boxers. She didn't know what to do. She wanted this but did she want this right now?

"Stacy.." He said

"No.. I want this. Please Randy" Stacy said

"Are you sure?" Randy asked

"One hundred percent"

**So what do you guys think? The last Randy and Stacy scene was my 2nd attempt at writing a love scene. lol. Be sure to check out my One shot too if you get a chance. Expect an update sometime next week. Thanks again for reading and be sure to drop a review if you can! Thanks again! =]**


	8. A Notso Sour Seventeen

**Well I'm back with another Chapter. The Drama and Love is all slowly getting into Place. I want to Thank all of those who read my previous chapter and i want to especially thank those who reviewed! Please if you read, Please drop a review. Makes me feel good and makes me write more. So here's the next Chapter! Enjoy and review!**

"Oh Randy!" Stacy yelled out as her sweaty naked body collapsed onto Randy's sweaty chest. She rested her head on Randy's shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "That was amazing, Randy" Stacy continued to breath heavily

"Indeed" Randy stated. He turned to Stacy and gave her a kiss "I think we should get ready or we are going to be late for school"

"Your right" She stated

This was the fifth time in three days that Randy and Stacy had hooked up. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and had no plans on stopping. They had this undeniable attraction to each other that just couldn't keep them apart. Stacy couldn't believe she went so far with a guy so soon but then again it was Randy Orton. The man she had always been crazy for from the first time she laid eyes on him. Randy was very satisfied as well. Stacy was certainly not just any girl. There was something about her that kept him wanting more.

Randy got up from the bed and placed his Boxers on. Stacy leaned over and gave him a little tap on the ass. "You have a nice butt" Stacy said

"Thanks" He said as he put his white t-shirt and black track pants on along with his black and white Pumas. Stacy rose from her bed and placed her white panties on. She covered her breast and looked around for her bra.

"Where's my bra?" She said. She turned around and saw Randy with her bra, spinning it around with a smirk on his face "Hey! Give it to me" Stacy demanded

"Come and get it" Randy said. Stacy walked over and snatched the Bra out of his hand. Stacy placed her bra on but couldn't clip the back. "Let me help. I'm a expert at clipping and unclipping bras" Randy grabbed the bra strap and clipped it. He moved his hands down to her waist and locked her in a grip and began to kiss her neck

"Randy" She whined "We are going to be late"

Randy released her from his grip. Stacy grabbed her pink stripped dress and placed it on. She put her flip flops on and went to the mirror and fixed her hair. Randy approached her from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly went down her smooth arms. "You look gorgeous" Randy said

"Randy Can I ask you a question?" Stacy asked

"Sure What is it?" Randy said

"Are we going to tell anybody about this?"

"Let's keep it on the down low for a little while"

"But why?" Stacy questioned

"Because I have to take you on a real date and we can make it official"

Stacy turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck "Randy Orton taking me on a date?" Stacy said "I'm liking it" Stacy leaned in and gave him a kiss

--

"Stacy, I haven't seen you all day" Lita said as she approached Stacy in the hallway

"I came late to school" Stacy said "I had some things to do" She closed her locker

"Oh well I wanted to Know what do you plan on doing for your birthday? Its on Saturday" Lita said

Stacy Birthday was this Saturday and she was going to be seventeen. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She began thinking about the various things they could do for her birthday "Hmm. I never really thought about what I should do"

"Anything you pick would be better than Last year" Lita said

"Oh don't remind me. A surprise sweet sixteen at a rundown Mexican restaurant in Malibu. Worst birthday ever" Stacy said "But my Parents won't be here so that leaves the door wide open for anything"

Torrie spotted the two talking and confronted the two "Hey guys. What's up?" Torrie asked

"Trying to figure out what to do for Stacy's Birthday" Lita said

"Any ideas came to mind?" Torrie asked

"Nada" Lita said

"Don't you have a pool, Stacy?" Torrie asked

Stacy nodded "Yeah why?" Stacy questioned

"Well why don't you have a pool party? Its simple and it would be fun" Torrie offered

"That's a good idea. I could have you guys, Randy, John, Chris and a few more people" Stacy said

"That sounds good" Lita said. She looked at the time "I have to go meet someone. I'll see you guys later" Lita said as she headed down the hall

"Stacy, where have you been these few days? You like disappeared"

"Oh I've been really busy" Stacy lied. She couldn't reveal the real truth behind why she has been missing just yet Let's just say Tor, that I've been getting more physical"

--

Trish was sitting by herself at the lunch table. She had not spoken to Maria, Melina and Michelle since what had happen at Homecoming. Maria kept bad mouthing Trish about her actions and Trish had a enough and just pushed Maria right into the pool. She smirked at the image replaying in her head. She deserved it and nobody would tell her otherwise. Trish sipped on her coke and tucked her hair behind her ear. She watched other students walk by chattering and giggling while staring at her. She felt so ridiculed.

"So I guess this is what it feels like when your alone.." Trish muttered

Chris was about to take his seat with The Hardys and Lita. He looked over and spotted Trish sitting down by herself. He felt bad for her. "Guys, I'm going to seat over there for a little" Chris said. Chris walked away and Lita stared in the direction he was heading. Lita spotted him heading for Trish's table and she rolled her eyes.

"He's going to go sit with Blonde Bimbo over there" Lita said

"So?" Matt said "What's your problem?"

Lita had never told neither Matt nor Jeff about what had happened between her and Trish. Stacy was the only one who knew and planned on keeping it that way "No Problem. I just don't know what he sees in her"

"Uhh Lita.." Jeff asked "Do you have a thing for Chris or anything?"

"No! I don't. Nothing. Just eat your fries rainbow head boy" Lita shouted

"Well fine" Jeff said. Lita took her attention to focus on Chris and Trish.

Chris walked over to Trish's empty table. He placed his tray down and looked down at Trish "This seat taken?" He asked

Trish looked up and saw the boy with his spikey hair smile at her "No Go ahead and sit" She said.

Chris took a seat and munched down on is fries "So why are you lonely today?"

"Michelle, Melina and Maria won't talk to me at all" Trish said "Ever since I pushed Maria into the pool they refuse to talk to me"

"That explains why it's so empty here"

"I think this is the first time this table has been empty here" Trish rested her hand on the table and looked at Chris "What brought you here? Usually you sit with Redhead and the Hardys" Trish said pointing over to them.

"Well I had a change of heart today and plus I like sitting her with you. I think you needed the company" Chris said as he slowly rested his hand on top of hers "I'm your friend and I'll be here for you. After all you were my first friend here at West Beverly"

Trish couldn't help but Smile. She never met a guy who was so nice to her like this. Lita looked over and spotted how the two of them were getting close. She was boiling inside, about to burst any second now into a giant eruption. Trish spotted Lita in the corner of her eye, turning red like fire. Trish smirked. She knew this could be a good opportunity.

She took a fry and threw it at Chris. "Hey.. Your wasting food"

"How about I toss them and you try to catch it?" Trish offered

Chris shrugged "Why not" Trish grabbed a Fry and took aim and threw the fry. Chris title his head and opened his mouth and caught the fry.

"Way to go you Animal!" Trish said

Chris started to laugh "You have good aim"

"Thanks" Trish said. The Bell had rung and it was time to get to the next class. "Thanks Chris for spending Lunch with me. It really means a lot since I don't have anyone to spend it with as of recently"

"No Problem. This is what friends do" Chris said. He tossed out his food and emptied his tray "I'll see you later Trish" He said shooting a wink to her making her giggle

"Bye Chris" Trish said

Chris walked away and into the hall. He felt bad that Trish doesn't have such loyal friends anymore. He wanted to push her to come to his crowd of friends but had to think of a way to lure her in. He opened his locker and Grabbed his Books. Immediately after he shut his locker he came up with the perfect idea. "I got it.."

--

Stacy got home and dropped her bags and walked down the hallway and entered the Kitchen where her parents Gary and Marie where seating having a cup of coffee. Her Father, Gary Keibler was head of one the most elite real estate agents on the the west coast. He was sitting on top of a pile of Money and would spoil Stacy many times. Her Mother Marie, was a former Model and still looked like one. She had Blonde hair and long legs just like Stacy. Stacy approached her parents with a huge smile "Hi Daddy" Stacy said kissing her father on the cheek "Hi Mom" Stacy said giving her a kiss as well

"Hello Sweetie" Her father said "How was school?"

"School was good" Stacy said. She wanted to get to the point of what she came here for "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, sweetie" Her mother said

"Well, My Birthday is on Saturday and I don't want to have no surprise like Last year" She said looking at her dad, intently "I would like to have a nice Pool Party with a few of my friends on Saturday"

"Sweetie, I don't know. We are not going to be here and Heavens knows what's going to happen her" Her Mother said

"I thought Last Year's Party was great. You like Mexican food and it was a really Nice place" Gary said

"Daddy! That place is now a Homeless shelter" Stacy said "Please, I'll be responsible. I really want this"

Marie Looked at her husband who nodded "Well Okay. Just Don't Break anything and keep your friends away from my Good China"

Stacy jumped up and hugged her Parents "Oh Thank you mom and Dad! I love you guys!" Stacy squealed "I have to go invite everyone" Stacy jetted upstairs into her bedroom. She pulled out her Cell phone and Called Randy.

The Phone rang until She heard Randy speak "Stace?" He said

"Hey Baby" Stacy said "I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" He questioned

"Well Since it's my Birthday on Saturday, I'm going to have a pool party!" Stacy said

"That's great Baby" Randy said

"And the best part is that The House will be Empty. My parents are going away this weekend so we are going to have the house to ourselves!"

"Even better if you know what I mean" Randy said in a seductive tone

"Oh I think I know what you mean" Stacy said

"Who are you going to Invite?" He questioned

"Lita, Torrie, John, Chris, Matt Candice, Jeff, You of course and I don't know who else" Stacy said "You could invite Dave and Adam if you want"

"I'll ask them. I don't think they would turn this down"

"I'm so excited!" Stacy said "This isn't going to be a sour seventeen"

--

Torrie was Lying down on her bed in her Pajamas. She just finished a pile of Homework and just wanted to relax. She fell back on her pillows until she was disturbed by a vibrating noise. She groaned and grabbed her phone "Who is it?" It was a text message from Stacy

"_Pool Party on Sat 1! Be there! Tell Chris"_

Torrie smiled. She was looking forward to the Party a lot. Her first one didn't go well and hoped this one didn't go wrong. She walked up to her closet and looked around for a nice bathing suit to wear on Saturday. She grabbed a Pink one and Light Purple bathing suit and lifted them up to compare them "Hmm.. Which one?"

"I like the pink one" A voice said

She turned around and it was John, covered in sweat and stunk. He must have just returned from what must had been a brutal practice "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well Chris invited me over. I wanted to take a tour of Casa de Wilson and it's not to shabby" John said

Torrie went over to him and slapped him arm. She forgot he was sweaty and quickly rubbed it of on his shirt "Ew Your all sweaty and you Stink" Torrie said making a face "I recommend a shower when you get home"

"Do you have a towel or anything?" He asked. Torrie nodded and went over to her drawers and pulled out a small pink towel and tossed it to John "Thanks"

"Your Welcome" She smiled

"So This is your room?"

"Im guessing it is. I mean after all It's pink and I'm in it. Doesn't that tell you something?" She said sarcastically

"Stop the sarcastic remarks, Tor"

"Or What?" She said challenging him

"I'll tackle you" He said smirking

Torrie walked over to her bed and looked John in the eyes. "Oh really? Mr. Cena going to Tackle me?" Torrie said trying to intimidate John "Come on Tackle me" She said giving him a pout look

"Well if you insist" John said "I can't do it to a girl" He slowly turned around to the door

"Ha! I knew it" Torrie said sticking her tongue out

"Or maybe I can" John said as he turned around and charged to Torrie and lifted her up making her yelp. He had her over her Shoulders and just decided to let her hang there.

"Ah John!" Torrie yelped

"Okay" John took her and took her and held her bridal style. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as they stared into each other's eyes.

Torrie smiled at John "I like this tackle a lot better" She said

Chris suddenly walked in and spotted the two. John and Torrie stared at Chris and laughed at his facial expression 'I don't even want to know what happened.."

"I'm in Good Hands Chris" Torrie said smiling at Chris as John nodded along

"Like I said, I don't want to know what happened. Pretend that I never saw anything"

--

"So Be sure to be there tomorrow at 1pm guys" Stacy told Torrie, Lita and Chris

"We will be there" Lita said

"And don't worry about Gifts. I don't care. Just come and have a good time" Stacy said

"Fine by me" Chris said

"I got to go Guys. I have to get home before my Parents leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Stacy said as she walked away. Chris remembered he had to ask Stacy something quick

"I'll be right back. I have to ask Stacy something" Chris said as he got up from the bench and walked over to Stacy "Stacy!" He called out her name "Hold up a sec"

Stacy turned around and looked at Chris "What's up?" Stacy asked

"Can I ask you something?" He said

"Sure"

"Do you mind if I bring someone?"

"Of course. I don't mind" Stacy asked "Do you mind if I asked?"

"It's Trish" Chris said. Stacy was speechless. Lita was going to be at the Party and she didn't know what could happen. She just wanted a nice simple Birthday but she already agreed to it "Lately, Trish doesn't have any friends. Maria, Melina and Michelle basically ditched her and I feel bad that she is alone. Thanks Stace a lot. I mean it"

Stacy couldn't help but feel bad about Trish "It's not a problem. I'll see you Tomorrow" Stacy said as she walked away

"Thanks" Chris said. He wanted to help Trish make friends with his crowd because she deserves to have good friends to be around who wouldn't treat her the way her other friends do.

--

Stacy was at home. Her Parents had just left a few hours ago and she had the house to herself. She was satisfied. The house hadn't been empty like this in years. Her doorbell had rang and she knew who it was. She opened it up and it was Randy with a Pizza Pie in hand. "Hey Baby" She said Giving him a peck

"Hey Stace" He said "Hungry?"

"Yes. Come in. Let's eat" Stacy closed her Door and went into the Kitchen with Randy following her. He placed it down on the counter and opened it up. "I'm starving"

"Me too. I haven't eaten since Practice and I'm all sweaty. I just want to cool off. But I want to eat first" He said grabbing a slice

Stacy grabbed a slice "Lets go eat outside by the pool" Stacy went over and opened the patio door and walked by the pool with Randy Following her. They munched down on their pizza.

"Nice night" Randy said

"I know" Stacy said "I'm excited for Tomorrow"

"I Bet you are. Your going to be seventeen"

"I know. Did you get me a gift?" Stacy asked

"Maybe" He said slyly "You just got to wait"

"I wonder what it could be" Stacy said as Randy Took the last bite of his Slice "I'm good now"

"Now you just need to Cool off" Stacy said

"I'll go take a shower upstairs" Randy said

"No you don't" She said. Randy gave her a puzzled looked until she pushed him and fell right into the pool of water causing a huge splash. Stacy started laughing as Randy went back to the surface for air.

He spotted Stacy laughing and he swam for the Ladder "I'm going to get you" Randy said

"No your not" Stacy began to run for the patio as Randy got out of the water and grabbed Stacy and locker his arms around her waist "You got me"

"I do" He said he gave her a kiss full of passion. "This is going to be one good weekend"

--

Chris, Torrie, John and Trish had arrived outside of Stacy's House. They exited the vehicle and walked to the back entrance. Trish was really nervous. She didn't know if she was going to get a warm welcome since after all Lita was there and they weren't exactly the best of friends. She walked next to Chris shaking a little. Torrie and John were until Trish spoke "I don't think it's a good idea that I come"

John and Torrie turned around and stopped. Chris looked at them. "I'll talk to her and you guys go ahead. John and Torrie nodded and proceeded into Stacy's Yard. "Come on Trish. Your going to be fine. I know it"

"I'm just nervous and feel I won't be as welcomed" Trish said

"Don't think that. Stacy didn't mind you coming" Chris said

"That's not the problem its.." Trish said

"It's what?" Chris questioned

"Nothing. I'll be fine. Let's go" Trish said.

Chris grabbed Trish's hand. He smiled at her "Its going to be fine Trish" Trish smiled back at him and felt safe for once. They entered the Yard and found the Huge pool and heard Britney Spears's 'Womanizer' playing through the room. Candice who was in a Orange bikini was on a pool chair laying down while the Hardys and Dave were in the pool. Randy had his surfer shorts on and was at the Barbeque making some hot dogs with Adam in his red shorts. Stacy was in a blue poka dot bikini greeting Torrie in her Pink Bikini and John in his floral styled Bathing suit. They walked forward and Trish looked around and spotted someone who didn't look happy to see her. Lita was grabbing a drink, Glaring and Trish.

"What the hell?" Lita said softly "What's this Bitch doing her?"

Chris and Trish approached Stacy and Gave her a hug "Happy Birthday" They said in Unison

"Thanks Guys. Thanks for coming" Stacy said

"Anyone else coming?" Chris asked

"Nope. Everyone is here" Stacy said "Enjoy yourselves. I have to go check to see if Randy burned our food yet" Stacy said walking away. Stacy walked over and Lita followed her.

"Uhh Stace" Lita asked

"Yeah?" Stacy said. She already knew what Lita was going to say and had to brace for the worst

"What's Trish doing here?" She asked

"Well you see. Chris asked me if he could bring her and I felt bad and Said yes"

Lita put a disgusted face on "So? You guys aren't friends. Why would you say yes?"

"Well Chris said she doesn't have friends to hang out with anymore and I felt bad and I said yes"

"That's such a lie. Blonde Princess is making it up" Lita said

"Just keep your distance and avoid from fighting please" Stacy said

"I won't promise anything"

--

"Hello Mr. Cook" Stacy said grabbing Randy's butt who was still making some hot dogs

"Yes Birthday girl?" Randy asked

"Where's my gift?" She asked

"Later. When everyone leaves" Randy said

"Come on! Tell me" Stacy said

"Listen Babe, your going to have to wait.

"Please" Stacy said

"No, my Girlfriend" Randy said

"Your girlfriend? I thought you had to take me on a date to make this official"

"Well, I can't wait for that. I want you to be mine" Randy said

Stacy smiled "Aw.. Your so cute, Boyfriend" She gave him a peck on the lips. Little did they know, Torrie and John were standing right there. They looked over and saw the two giving them confused looks

"Uhh.." Stacy said

"Well, you see.." Randy said

"Guys" John said "It's ok. We heard everything"

"Yeah but we are happy for you. Plus we knew this had to happen eventually" Torrie said

"Thanks Tor" Stacy said with a smile

"I think this is the first time I've seen Randy in a relationship" John said

"What are you talking about? What about Christy? Maria? Molly?"

"Christy lasted a day, Maria was a quickie and Molly was so fast that I can't even find one word to describe it

"I don't care. All that matters is that we are together now" Randy said

"Aw" Stacy leaned in a gave him a peck on the lips

"Get a room" Torrie said Making John, Randy and Stacy laugh "Lets go for a swim John. Matt and Jeff want to take us on in Chicken" Torrie said dragging John by his hand into the pool. Torrie dived in and John followed as they went over to the Hardys

"Our victims approach us" Jeff said

"Yeah you wish" Torrie said "Come on. We got this" Torrie got on top of his shoulders and Jeff got on top of his brother

"Are you ready?" Matt asked

"More than Ready" John and Torrie said in Unison

Torrie grabbed onto Jeff's hand and began to wrestle him and try to push him down. John helped Torrie by pushing her into Jeff. Jeff tried to Fight back but he was losing his balance and fell over "Yes! We Won! Take that suckers" Torrie said

Matt and Jeff Arose to the surface. "Great Job Jeff" Matt said

Jeff turned to mouth and slowly spitted the water out of his mouth in Matt's Face making John and Torrie laughed

"Ok put me down" Torrie asked Politely

"You got it" John said releasing her as she fell backwards in the water making John and the Hardy's Laugh

Torrie arose from the surface and stared at John for a second. She quickly jumped on top of him into the water. "That's what you get" Torrie said

--

Trish approached Stacy and poked her Shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Trish "Hey Trish"

"Hey. Where's your bathroom?" Trish asked

"Just head inside through the kitchen and it's right there."

"Oh thanks" Trish said as she headed inside

Lita was sitting by the pool In her dark green bikini "I'm going to the Bathroom" She said. She got up and headed inside and noticed the Bathroom was occupied. She waited for a while until she heard the Flushing. "Finally!" The Door opened and it was someone she didn't want to see. "Oh it's you"

"Yes it's me" Trish responded

"I don't even know what your doing here. Go back to your little friends" Lita said

"Well Chris invited me" Trish said. Lita's rage was slowly building in her. She just wanted to take Trish and throw her against the wall. Trish noticed how Lita was getting tense "Getting upset are we? Did you see yesterday how Chris held my hand?"

"Shut the hell up" Lita said "You stupid Slut"

"Call me whatever you want. I don't care" Trish defended herself

"You know, I'm glad we are not friends anymore. I think it had to be one of my best decisions I made in my life" Lita said "I probably would have ended up like one of your skank friends… Oh wait. You don't have friends anymore. I can't blame them for ditching you"

Trish really wanted to just tear Lita apart "You know Lita, I don't care. Say and Do what you want. I don't care" Trish said as she walked away from Lita.

"Whatever, Bitch.."

--

"Come On Stacy" Torrie said as she brought out the cake and placed it on the table

Stacy walked over to the table where he cake was all lite up surrounded by her friends. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Stacy, Happy Birthday to you" Her Friend's sang. She smiled and looked at her cake. She gave it a huge blow and blew out all the candles

"Happy Birthday" They all said in unison

"Thanks guys!" Stacy said

Randy took off the candles and took a dab of the cake. He approached Stacy's Face and dabbed it on Stacy's nose making her giggle.

"This was a great Birthday"

Randy Approached her toward to her ear. "The Best is yet to come" He whispered making Stacy giggled pondering what Randy had in store for tonight

--

"Bye Guys!" Stacy said as Randy and her waved goodbye to her friends from the driveway. She turned to Randy and looked into his eyes "So can I get my gift now?"

"Yes. Head to your room and stay there I Will be there in a second"

Stacy's face lighted up as she went inside and upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and waited Patiently for Randy. "Stace?" He called out

"I'm in here" Stacy said with excitement

"Ok Wait there I'll be in there in one minute"

"I can't wait" Stacy squealed

"Okay Stacy. You ready?"

"Yes! Yes!" Stacy said

"Okay" He said as he opened the Door and came in with a small black thong with a Bow right off his special place. Stacy eyes lite up like stars in the sky. Randy slowly walked in and brushed down his abs with his hands "Well Do you like you gift?"

Randy's abs were so well defined and Stacy went off onto a different planet because of what she was staring at. She was getting all hot. "Oh my god..I….Love…it!!" Stacy said

Stacy stood up and Randy approached her. He gave her a Tender kiss and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt something peeping from his thong and knew what was to come later tonight. He broke the Kiss and Looked into Stacy's eyes "Happy Birthday, Babe"

**Well What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! In a few Chapters expect Candice, Dave and Matt to get more invovled in the story. I'm trying to get more people in it to start more drama lol. And the Infamous trio of Michelle, Maria and Melina will return soon too stir up more drama. Lol I can't wait and I'm the one who is writing haha Hope you all enjoyed it! Please drop a review! thanks again guys! your the best! =]**


	9. Wasted Words

**Thanks to CitCat, Ainat, Esha Napoleon, WWEFan1990 and all the other for the nice reviews. Keep them coming. I really appreicate every single one of them. Well, let's not waste time. Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy and be sure to drop a review!**

"Guys!" Lita called out as she entered the Hardy's garage where Matt, Jeff and Chris were practicing. They have been practicing for two months and were really sounding good "Guys! I got some good news"

"What is it?" Matt Asked as he placed his guitar down and approached Lita. Chris placed his Guitar down and stared at Lita anticipating what she had to say. Jeff spinned his drum sticks and then focused his attention on Lita

"Well you know how we have been trying to look for a gig?" Lita said

"Yeah?" Chris said

"Well I Found this one place that is willing to let us perform" Lita said smiling

Chris Jumped up and cheered "That's Great!" Chris said as he approached Lita and gave her a huge hug which made Lita put on a surprised looked. Being in Chris's arm made her smile. A smile that you would rarely see on the redhead

"Its at The Bar Code. That Club by the Pier" Lita said

"Wait? The Bar code?? That's the same club where Mick Jagger started his Career! Him and The Stones played there!" Matt said looking around the room to his fellow band members. It has always been his Dream to follow in the footsteps of such a famous Musician. He wanted to be on stage ever since he could remember and this could be his chance to bring his band into the spotlight "I can't believe it. Wow" Matt said rubbing his head

"I know! I'm so thrilled" Lita said

"When is it?" Chris asked

"In a few weeks" Lita replied

"Well come on!" Matt said with confidence "We got a lot of practicing to do!"

--

Stacy and Torrie were shopping at the clothing store. They rummaged through the clothes looking around for the best fits. "So Stace, How has it been these few weeks with Randy?" Torrie questioned with a smirk on her face

"Its been Great" Stacy exclaimed "I've never been so happy. He's Amazing in more ways than one"

Torrie looked over with a confused look "What did you say?" Torrie asked. She didn't understand what Stacy was saying until suddenly she understood what she was talking about. Torrie let out a Gasp "You guys did it?!"

Stacy nodded rapidly with a smile "Yeah" Stacy said

"Oh my God" Torrie said with her shock expression all over her face "So How is it?"

Stacy gave Torrie a shy look "Well... It was really Great" Stacy said "I don't know who to exactly describe it. I think you just have to experience it yourself then you know what to say" Stacy said

"Yeah I bet it is indescribable" Torrie said lifting up a shirt and looking at it

"Who Knows maybe you will experience it sooner or later" Stacy said

"Oh no. I'm not ready anytime soon. I want have it with someone special" Torrie said

"I respect you for that. Not every person does that. I only did it with Randy because I couldn't control that whole attraction I had" Stacy said

"Your probably thinking How much of a little Christian Girl I am" Torrie said making Stacy giggle

"Trust me. I don't think your anything like that"

--

Trish was Fixing up her hair and getting ready. She was going to spend the whole day with her dad since he is barely home and mostly away on business. She loved her father so much and always loved spending time with him since it was limited. Her Father, John Stratus was the CEO of one of the most biggest Accounting Firms in America. She is treated quiet well along with her mother Alice. She never got time to spend with him especially the last few times he was here. He would get phone calls for emergency business meetings and had to leave. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs and saw her father speaking to someone on the phone.

'Alright.." He said as he turned around and spotted his daughter "I'll call you back in a second" He said as he shut his phone

"So where are we going Daddy?" Trish asked with excitement

"Well I have some bad news sweetie" He said as Trish's smiles turned to a frown "I have another business meeting downtown and its big. Someone wants to buy the company"

Trish looked down and continued to frown "Again?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart but Business calls" Her Father said "But next time. There won't be no calls or anything"

"Your leaving for Dallas tomorrow and I'm not going to see you for almost two weeks. I want to spend time with you Daddy"

"I know Sweetie. I do to but I have to do this or I might lose my Job" He said as he grabbed his briefcase and approached Trish. He gave her a Hug and a Kiss "I'm sorry sweetie. I love you. I'll see you later"

He quickly exited the door and was gone. Trish was heartbroken yet again. He father had ditched her again and she was getting so fed up with it. She walked to the stairs and noticed a frame of the two of them playing when Trish was younger on a table. She lifted it up and examined it with a smile. "I miss those days.."

--

Stacy was walking the Hallways coming back from the main office after delivering a note. She heading back to class until she spotted someone who was none other than Randy Orton. "Hello sexy" Stacy said in a seductive tone

"Hey Gorgeous" Randy said "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"Yeah. I'm cutting class. I don't want to be in Government" Randy said. He looked around and spotted the janitor's closet. He smirked "I know a perfect way to spend this period"

"What?" Stacy said

"Follow me" Randy took her hand and placed a tight grasp on it. He walked over to the closet and slowly began to turn the knob.

"Randy! What are you doing?" She questioned

"Well I figured we could spend our class in here, if you know what I mean" Randy said winking

Stacy took a second to figure out what he was talking about. Her eyes lite up when she figured it out. She wanted to but not in janitor's closet and in school. "Uh I'm not sure Randy"

"Come on" Randy said "I have a condom" He took out his condom and showed it to Stacy. He placed it back in his pocket.

"Okay I guess" Stacy said. Randy opened the Door for her as Randy followed. Randy slammed the door shut and locked it to make sure no one interrupts them. Randy quickly pulled Stacy into a deep passionate kiss. He slowly slipped his tongue in and began to massage hers. Stacy began tugging on his shirt signaling that she wanted it off. Randy pulled out of the Kiss, took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Randy took off Stacy's shirt and lowered her white skirt down to her feet to reveal her pink lacy bra and panties. He slowly kissed her body and began to kiss on her neck. Stacy moaned as Randy's tongue tickled along her neck "Oh my god, Randy" She moaned

Randy undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He slowly slid off Stacy's panties to reveal her center and he took his pants off to revealed his member. He took out the condom and ripped it open. Stacy looked at it and Noticed a small tear in the condom. Randy, who was full erect placed it on his member. "Randy, I saw a little tear" Stacy said sounding worried

"Don't worry. It's only a little. Nothing is going to happen Babe" Randy said. He pulled her into another deep kiss, picked one leg up and inserted his member deep inside Stacy's center making her moan with so much pleasure. Randy started off with small thrusts that eventually turned into hard deep ones. Stacy couldn't help but moan in pleasure in between Heavy breaths. Every thrust was like a shot of ecstasy going up her body. She didn't want it to stop "Don't stop Randy" Stacy moaned

Randy grabbed Stacy's other leg, lifted it and pinned her against the wall and continued to rapidly thrust his member in and out of Stacy. "Stacy.." He managed to cry out. Stacy loved it when randy called out her name when they had sex. It turned her on more. Randy looked into Stacy's eyes. "I can't get enough of you" He called out

--

Torrie was out in the halls grabbing a book she forgot for class. She opened her locker and grabbed the book and slammed the door shut to reveal John standing right there. Torrie jumped and yelped as John started laughing at Torrie. Torrie slapped his shoulder "You jerk" Torrie said

"I'm sorry. I just had too but you have to admit that it was pretty funny" John said smiling

"No it wasn't. You really scared me" Torrie said

John decided to have pity on Torrie. "Oh I'm sorry" He said pulling her into a hug.

"That's right. You better apologize" Torrie said as she hugged John. She slowly raised her hand and slapped the back of his head making him groan but made Torrie laugh "Ha! That's what you get"

"Fine. I guess we are equal right?" John said "What class do you have now?"

"Government. I need to get a book but I'm also looking for Stacy. She's been gone from class for twenty minutes already" Torrie said

"Same. Plus I haven't seen Randy at all today" John said

Torrie suddenly heard some sort of noise. It was a thumping Noise "Did you hear that?" Torrie asked

"Nope" John said

"Its like a thumping noise" Torrie said as she heard the noise once again "There it is again"

"I heard it now" The Thumping came more periodic. John and Torrie followed the noise to a closet. The Janitor's closet "Wow. Some guy is getting lucky"

"How do you know that two people are having sex in there?" Torrie asked

John placed his ear onto the door and began to listen in. He heard moans and heavy breathing. "There moaning. What else could they be doing if there's moaning? Playing checkers?" John said

"Shut up" Torrie said. Torrie approached the door and placed her ear against the closet door. She listened in intently. She heard all the strange noises and her eyes lite up. "Yeah, I think there having sex"

"Really now Torrie?" John said sarcastically

Torrie stood up from the door and looked at John. "Are you curious about who's in there?" John asked

"A bit" Torrie said

"Do you want to find out?"

"How?"

"How do you think?" John said "By opening the door!"

"Ohh! Ok why not?" Torrie said just as there was one last loud moan coming from the door. Torrie and John took a step away from the door. The door knob was slowly turning as they waited to figure out who the duo in the closet were. The Door opened and Out came Randy putting his shirt on and Stacy fixing her skirt giggling. They Looked up and Saw both John and Torrie staring at them. John and Torrie started laughing as Randy and Stacy both placed shocked expressions of their faces. "It was you guys?" John said laughing

"What? No. We weren't doing anything" Stacy said defending her and Randy

"It's kind of obvious. I mean your coming out of the closet and both of you are fixing your clothes" Torrie said

"We didn't have sex in there" Stacy said "Right Randy?" Stacy elbowed Randy in the ribs

"Stacy, Face it. They know" Randy said

"We do not only know about it" John said

"We heard it too" Torrie said with a huge smile on her face trying not to laugh

"Oh my god! You heard us?!" Stacy asked

"I think the whole school did" John said breaking into laughter

"Especially that last moan" Torrie said "I think people in the neighborhood heard it" Torrie said

"Oh god." Stacy said placing her hand on her head

"Its Okay. We were just stretching the truth a bit" John said "But next time if you guys choose to do it. Don't do it in a Closet. Especially a Janitor's closet"

--

"I was thinking about these shirts" Lita said pointing into the magazine. Lita and the band were getting new shirts for the band for the new gig which was in a few weeks "The Blue one is really nice. We can wear ripped jeans and converses with it and I think it would be perfect"

"I think your right. See what Matt and Jeff have to say about it" Chris said

Trish walked by and spotted the two of them "Hey guys" She greeted them

Chris looked up and immediately smiled "Hey Trish"

Lita looked up and rolled her eyes "Oh hi Trish"

"What are you guys doing?" Trish asked

"We are looking at Band shirts. We have a gig in a few weeks" Chris said

"Oh that's Great. I'm glad to hear your band is going places. I'd be your guys number one fan" Trish said

"Thanks. You should definitely come. I'll tell you more about it and maybe we can post flyers around school to get people to come. Right Lita?" Chris said

"Yeah that Sounds Great" Lita said. Lita wanted to leave so badly. She needed to think and think fast so she could leave and of course take Chris with her "Uh Chris. We should get to Practice. Matt and Jeff are probably waiting"

"Your right" Chris said getting up. He didn't want to leave Trish since now she doesn't have many friends "Trish, Why don't you come and watch?"

Trish pointed to herself "Me? I don't know" She said

"Oh come on. It would be fun and you'd like our music" Chris said

Trish thought for a second "Well I guess. Yeah, I'll come. I want to get a sneak preview before your show" Trish said

Lita glared at Trish and groaned in her head. She didn't want Trish there and her plan had totally backfired. This wasn't good.

--

"Did you hear about that Halloween Party tomorrow night?" Randy asked

"Yeah I heard Christian is throwing it" John said

"Your going to go?" Randy asked

"I don't know" John said

"Come on. Me and Stacy are going. It would be fun" Randy said "We can get totally wasted and you won't remember a thing"

"Well now that you put it that way. Why not!" John said

"That's the boy I was looking for" Randy said "Why don't you invite Torrie?"

"Yeah sure. She'd come"

"And you can put your moves on her" Randy said winking

"No. Not just yet" John said

"Then When John? It's been two months since she has been here and you've done nothing. Stop stalling and go for it before someone else does" Randy said

"Wait! When did Randy Turn into this whole relationship expert?" John asked

"Shut up. Just do it man. Your wasting time" Randy said

"I am. I get the vibe from her that she likes me and I definitely like her"

"Then go for it. Do it now!" Randy said

"Hold on. Something like this takes time" John said "When it comes time, I'll do it.."

--

"That was Great!" Trish exclaimed as she got up and started clapping for Chris's Band "You guys sound Great!"

"Thanks Trish" Chris said "You think we are ready?"

"More than Ready!"

Chris couldn't help but smiled. Trish would always keep his spirits up. She could never disappoint him.

"Me and Jeff are going to go get a drink upstairs. Any of you want anything?" Matt asked

"No I'm good" Chris said

"No thank you though" Trish said

"You coming Lita?" Matt asked

"Yeah.." Lita said as she and the two brothers left the room leaving Chris and Trish there.

Trish walked over to the guitar and touched the strings "I wish I could play" She said

"I can help teach you" Chris said. He took the guitar and placed it around Trish's neck. Trish grabbed a hold of the guitar and held on to it firmly. Trish played a note that sounded horrible making Chris Laugh "It's ok. You need a pic" Chris handed her a pic which she placed on her finger. Chris got behind her and held onto the guitar the way she was holding it. "Now I'll help you here and you move the pic" Trish nodded signaling she knew what to do when it came time

His moved one hand over her hand and left the other on the hips. Trish moved her pic as Chris helped her by holding down on the chords making music. Trish couldn't help but smile at all the attention and how Chris was over her. She blushed lightly, continuing to play music. Chris Released from her his grip. "Wow I played the guitar!" Trish said

"Yes you did" Chris said. Trish jumped up and hugged him so tight. She slowly released from the hug and came face to face with Chris. They were merely inches apart and their lips were so close from touching. They stared deep into each other's eyes and smiled.

Lita just came in and was shocked to see what was unfolding in front of her eyes. She had a glass of soda in her hand and watched the two. Trish and Chris were so close to kissing and Lita needed to stop it. She thought quickly and she dropped her soda on the ground causing Trish and Chris to stop gazing into each other's eyes. They turned around and spotted Lita, with Soda and broken glass on the floor.

"Oh no" Lita said "Look at what I did"

"You're a bit clumsy, Lita" Chris said as he walked up to Lita. She grabbed a rag and started to wipe the floor as Chris picked up the pieces of glass.

"Thanks Chris" Lita said as she looked at Trish dead in the eyes "I hope I didn't interrupt anything"

--

It was finally Friday, the day every student looks forward to at West Beverly. This weekend there was no games or events so it was a clear cut ticket to a relaxing and party filled weekend. Torrie got out of her class and headed outside and was greeted by the hundreds of Students at West Beverly scattered around the school, ready for the weekend. She ran over and spotted John sitting on a bench. She went over to him and greeted him "Hey John" She said with a smile

"Hey Tor. Ready for the party tonight?" He asked

"More than Ready. I got my costume ready" She said

"What are you dressing up as?"

"An Angel" She said "What about you?"

"I'm going to be a white rapper. Like Vanilla Ice" John said

Torrie began laughing hysterically "Your going to be a white rapper?"

"Yes" He said defending himself "Problem?"

"No problem at all. It's just funny" Torrie said

"And it's funny how you think you can pose as an angel, you little devil" John said

"Shut up. I am a little Angel and you know it" Torrie said "I have to go. I'll see you at the Party tonight!" Torrie said as she walked away. John checked her out as she slowly walked away from him. He was definitely looking forward to tonight.

--

It was nine o'clock already and the party was in full swing. A bunch of kids from West Beverly were there along with other kids from different schools. Torrie, John, Randy and Stacy entered the Party. Torrie was in white dress that showed off her curves along with a pair of angel wings and her straight hair flowing down. John was in a Vanilla Ice Costume that would definitely make him stand out. Stacy was the exact opposite of Torrie. She was a little devil and she was most certainly was one. She had a red dress that had a tail at the bottom, along with fishnet stockings and black boots and a set of devil horns. Randy came in a simple white shirt and jeans but wore a pretty scary mask.

"I don't understand why you didn't wear a costume. What your wearing right now is nothing" Stacy said

"I think it's a nice costume" Randy said "It's simple and I saved some money"

"It's Halloween! You should have wore something cool" Stacy said "You could have been a devil. We could have been a devil couple"

"Stacy, Just shut up and lets go have fun" Randy said Grabbing Stacy's Hand and taking her into a different direction "We'll see you guys later!" Randy said

"Well, that was quick" Torrie said

"Your right, Angel" John said

"Let's go find something to do, Ice" Torrie said smiling

"You got it!" John said as they walked deeper into the loud party. The Music was blasting so loud that you couldn't hear anything from anybody. Torrie and John made their way through Drunken Classmates until they spotted Candice and Dave over at a table.

They approached them and greeted them "Hey guys. What's up?" Torrie said

"Not much" Candice replied

"I wan to play beer pong" Dave said

"What's beer pong?" Torrie asked

John, Candice and Dave stared at Torrie for a few seconds "You don't know what beer pong is?" John asked

"Not at all" Torrie said

"We are going to show you sweetheart" Candice said "Dave, Grab a few cans of beers. John get me twenty cups. Let's do this"

Torrie stood their confused "This is going to be interesting.."

--

Chris was spending Halloween at Home, alone. He wasn't feeling good and decided it would be best to stay home. He was going to greet the trick or treater's tonight and hand out Candy. His Doorbell rang, making him get up from the couch and grab the bowl of Candy. "Another trick or treater.." He said. He opened his door and found a little kid waiting there for his Candy

"Trick or Treat" The little boy said who was dressed in a Superman Outfit

"It's superman! You have come from Kryptonite!" Chris said in a low tone making the boy laugh. The boy opened his bag as Chris gave him a bunch of Candy.

"Thank you" The boy said.

"Who are you with today?" He asked

"My cousin" He said "There she is" He pointed to his cousin. The cousin slowly made his way to the door and it was Trish

"Trish" Chris said

"Happy Halloween Chris" Trish said "I came her with my little cousin, Travis"

"What a good cousin like you to take your younger cousin trick or treating"

"I know. Why aren't you at the party?"

"I'm sick. I got a cold. I should ask you the same thing" He said

"I didn't feel up to going this year so I decided to do this" Trish said

"Well, I'm spending it here, handing out candy" Chris said

"You have fun and I hope you feel better" Trish said

"Yeah. I need a treat to help me feel better" Chris said

"How about this treat" Trish said. She went up close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Happy Halloween" Trish said as she walked away with her cousin

Chris was mesmerized. He held onto his cheek "I'm not washing this cheek.."

--

"Stacy Where are you taking me?" Randy asked as Stacy placed a blindfold around his face and took him somewhere.

"I can't say. You'll find out soon" Stacy said as he guided him to where she wanted him. She opened a Door and closed it shut and locked it. "Okay we are here" She removed the blindfold and tossed it on the ground.

"Christian's Basement?" Randy said

"Yeah. We can get some privacy here" Stacy said "Especially with what happened yesterday when Torrie and John heard us. I've decided we need more privacy"

"Oh I see" Randy said

Stacy grabbed Randy and pushed him onto the couch. "Let's get to Business" She said as she jumped on him and began to make out with him. During there hot passionate kiss, Randy opened his eyes and spotted something red blinking.

"Uh Stacy? You see that blinking?" Randy said

Stacy looked up and spotted the Blinking Light. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably a smoke alarm"

Randy shrugged and Pulled Stacy into a deep kiss and began to slowly undress one another. The Little Blinking Light continued to blink but it wasn't a smoke alarm as they thought. It was a security camera.

--

"Woooo!' Torrie cheered as she scored a point in beer pong. Torrie had been playing three games straight and was truly a pro at it. She had her fairs hare of drinks and was pretty much a drunken mess. "Okay, Dave. This is the last one and your done" Torrie was shaking and she tossed the ball right into Dave's cup and won he fourth game. "Woo! Yeah! I did it. I beat Dave"

"I can't believe it" Dave said as he chugged down his cup

John approached a drunk Torrie. She was wobbling and about to fall over until John caught her. "I gotcha" He said

"Wooo!" Torrie kept yelling out "Let's do it again!"

"No No. Your done for the night, Missy" John said "You've had your share of drinks"

"Oh Come on John" Torrie wined

"You stink" She said

"Let's get you home" John said as he lifted Torrie, Bridal Style and carried her out of the party. He walked over to their car and placed her down for a second on the grass

"John Come lay down with me" Torrie said

John decided to hang out with Torrie for a bit on the grass "So this is drunk Torrie?" He asked

"This was my first time getting drunk….ever!" Torrie said

"Really? No wonder you're a mess" John said "I'm not going to be around you when your drunk"

"Yes you are because you're my boyfriend" She spitted out. John was surprised. Torrie called him her boyfriend

"So I'm your boyfriend?" John said

"Yeah. Very Soon. I'm going to make you into my boyfriend" Torrie said like a little child "Your so fucking cute. Who wouldn't want you as their boyfriend? You have such nice eyes, cute dimples" Torrie said. John was someone flattered "and a beautiful ass!!" Torrie yelled out making John Laugh

"Torrie, You crack me up" John said "Or should I say, Girlfriend?"

"Oh John. Your too funny!" She yelled out

"Should we get you home now?" John said

"Yeah. Let's go." Torrie said. John picked her up and helped her into his SUV. She laid their quietly as John entered in the other side and started the car. John started Driving and Torrie leaned her head on his Shoulder and drifted off to Sleep. John couldn't help but smile at Torrie

"Your Something, Tor…"

**Author's Notes: So what did you all think? I've changed the rating to M for Mature due to a scene and expect more of those scenes. Don't worry. The people will all eventually hook up. I plan on bringing Batista and Candice into the plot more as well as Matt who will get invovle in the net few chapters. I hope you liked Drunk Torrie as Much as I did. hahaha. I'm thinking about what to do with Batista and Candice. I want to make a love triangle so I'm thinking Batista/Candice/Jeff or maybe Batista/Candice/Christian. Help me decide and leave ideas in the reviews and I'll try to incorporate them. Also, I'm sorry for Grammar/Spelling errors. I'll try to fix them next time! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. A Girl's Charm

**Big Thanks to CitCat, WWEFan1990, Esha Napoleon, Ainat, Madison792, JJ and Cena's Wifey for the Great Reviews! It means alot and I'm so happy i made it to the 50 review mark. I feel so proud. Now, Last chapter i asked you guys for your ideas and i'm taking them all into consideration and i'll decide what will happen. You'll see some of that happening this Chapter. So enough of my complaining and lets go on to the next Chapter! Enjoy and Please review! =D**

"I hate Mondays" Torrie groaned while in she was walking to her next class with Trish. It was Monday after the huge Halloween Party and Torrie was still feeling the affects from the Party. "I have such a huge headache"

"And that's happens when you drink" Trish said

"I'm never drinking again" Torrie said "I really regret it"

"Do you remember anything?" Trish asked

"Not much. Just that I drank A lot and Chris helped me cover up to my parents" Torrie couldn't remember much. She didn't even remember who brought her home "Everything else is just a big blur"

Trish giggled "Next time your drunk, make sure I'm there. I could videotape it and Put it on youtube. It would be a hit!"

"Thanks Trish" Torrie said "What could I do without you?"

"You'd go insane!" Trish said

Torrie started to giggle. She loved Trish's personality and was happy that she took the chance to get to know her "What did you do for Halloween?"

"Not much. I took my little cousin trick or treating" Trish said "I wanted to keep my Halloween calm. Avoid Drama"

"That's cute though. Being a good older cousin" Torrie said

"I made a visit to your house as well. Poor Chris had to stay home"

"I know. I felt bad but there is always going to be more parties" Torrie said. When Trish brought up Chris, She was reminded of something she has been meaning to ask Trish. A few weeks ago, Torrie got the hunch that Trish had some feelings for Chris but hadn't gotten the chance to ask her. She didn't know if she should. "Uhh Trish can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" She said

Torrie stood there for a second. She thought quickly if she should ask Trish that question "Well, I wanted to ask you something. Its kind of personal but do you.." Torrie was interrupted by the bell ringing

"Tor, Ask me Later. I'm going to be late" Trish said as she jetted down the hallway to class

"I guess it could wait.."

--

Candice was sitting down outside as the wind blew through her long silky brown hair. She was feeling down because she felt heartbroken again. Stacy was walking by with a smile and noticed that Candice seemed upset. She walked over to her friend and sat down next to her

"Something wrong?" Stacy was concerned about her friend

"Its nothing" Candice was trying to hide the truth from Stacy

"Spit it out. I can tell something is wrong. You can tell me" Stacy said. Candice couldn't hide what was bothering her

"Well you know how I was at the party" Candice said as Stacy nodded "I went with Dave and these past few weeks I've spent a lot of time with him and I really like him"

"Really? You guys would look super cute together" Stacy said

"Yeah but.." Candice said "Well, At the party We were having a great time together, Laughing and everything Until.."

"Until what?"

"Well, He disappeared for a little while and I went to go look for him and I saw him all over Christy Hemme" Candice said looking down. She was so upset over it and really believed Batista liked her and that it was going somewhere

"Sweetie, I'm sorry" Stacy rubbed her back to show her some sympathy.

"I just really thought something would happen and we would be together" Candice let out a small smile "But not anymore" Candice's smile faded quickly

"Your going to be fine. There is plenty of guys who would want to be with you. Your a gorgeous girl" Stacy said trying to lift Candice's spirits up

"Thanks Stace" Candice leaned in and gave Stacy a hug

Randy was walking down and spotted the two hugging. He approached them and stared at them intently "Candice, Are you trying to steal my Stacy away?" He said curiously

Candice broke the hug and shot an ugly look at Randy "Shut up" She said "I'm not doing anything. Can't two girls hug?"

"I thought you were trying to put the moves on my girl" Randy said as he sat down next to Stacy and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Remember She's mine" Randy said making Stacy giggle

Candice got up "Okay. She's yours. I got to go guys. I'll see you two later" Candice said as she got up and walked away from the couple

Stacy turned to Randy and immediately pressed her lips against his. She had the softest lips that Randy couldn't get enough of. "So did you have fun on Friday?" Randy said winking

"Oh I did. It was so thrilling to do it in a place like that" Stacy said talking about the encounter they had at Christian's Halloween party. Stacy leaned into Randy's chest as Randy wrapped his arm around her. A dirt Blonde kid saw the happy couple. He smirked to himself knowing something they didn't know.

He walked over to them to greet them "Hey guys" He said

"Hey Christian. What's up?" Randy said

"Everything is good" Christian responded "Did you like the party?"

"It was great" Stacy said "We had a lot of fun"

"Oh I'm sure you guys did" Christian said with a smile. Little did Randy and Stacy know that Christian knew something they didn't.

--

Trish had finally came home from a long day at school. She opened the door and was greeted by silence. She closed the door and walked around. She walked through the hallway into the kitchen and heard nothing "Hello" She called out and still not a word. She walked into the backyard and spotted a man in a chair. She walked over and a huge smile appeared on her face "Daddy?!" Trish said

The man stood up and turned around and it was indeed, Trish's father. She jumped up and hugged him "Oh my God! Daddy!" Trish squealed

"Hello sweetie" He said giving her a kiss on a cheek

"What are you doing? I thought you were suppose to be in Dallas"

"Change of plans" He said "I wanted to spend time with my daughter" Trish was estatic "Go get ready and we are going to go out"

"Okay Daddy. I'm so excited" Trish said as she jetted upstairs looking forward to her day with her dad

--

Torrie walked into the crowded peach pit, full of her fellow students. She walked up to the outside counter and approached the cashier. "Can I get a strawberry smoothie to go?" Torrie requested

"3.50 please" The cashier said

Torrie took her wallet out looking for money. "I got it" said a voice handing the cashier money.

Torrie turned around and it was John "Oh thank you" She said "You didn't have too"

"I did because I'm a nice guy" John said

"Yeah right" She said joking around

"Maybe, I'll take my money back and let you pay for it"

She slapped his shoulder "Please don't" She said with a smile

"I liked Drunk Torrie better I think" He said rubbing his shoulder "She's less violent"

Torrie eyes lite up "What?!" She said

"Yeah. I was with you that night. I watched you drink. I watched you yell and scream And I took you home that night" John revealed

"Oh my god.." Torrie said

"Oh my good indeed" John said "Was that your first time drinking?"

"Yeah. I bet I was a disaster" Torrie said

"You were a fun disaster" John said "You said I was your boyfriend. You complimented my eyes and dimples and you even said I have a nice ass"

Torrie was so embarrassed. She revealed to John so much and wondered what else her drunk ass said "Oh god. I must have been really hammered" Torrie said

"Oh you were definitely hammered" John said

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble John. I normally don't get wasted" Torrie said

"Its okay Tor. I actually had fun watching your drunk ass. It was interesting" John said

The cashier brought her smoothie and Torrie grabbed it. "I go to go John. I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she walked away

"Bye drunkie" He called out

Torrie turned around and sticked her tongue out "Shut up, John"

--

"Perfect" Trish said looking in the mirror. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to meet her father. She reached the middle of the stairs and spotted her father on the phone.

"Okay. I'll be there in a little" He said into the phone "No she won't mind...Yeah She doesn't know anything neither does my wife so we are good... Okay I'm leaving now" He shut his phone and placed it into his pocket.

Trish walked down the steps and looked at her dad "Daddy?"

He turned around and came saw a concerned look on her face "Sweetie, I got some bad news"

"Not again" She said as she walked down the steps "Daddy..."

"I'm really sorry but business came up. Its urgent" Her father said

"Its always urgent. This is ridiculous"

Her father headed for the door and slowly turned the knob "Another day sweetie" He said and went out the door.

Trish stood their absolutely speechless. She walked to the window and watched her father drive out of the driveway as tears slowly traveled down her face. She was beyond upset and knew something wasn't right.

"Something's not right.."

--

Stacy walked out of the Bathroom and was off to Lunch. She slowly walked down the halls smiling thinking about Randy. She was lost in a little dream world and didn't pay attention to anything around her which made her bump into someone. "I'm sorry" Stacy said

She looked over and she bumped into Christian. "Its okay. I think it was my fault" He said

"I was lost in my own little world. I'm really sorry" Stacy said

"I bet you were thinking about your boyfriend, weren't you?" He said pouting his lips

Stacy giggled "Yeah. I'm really happy with him"

"I'm sure you are. Especially with what you did with him at my party" Christian said with a sly smile

"What?" Stacy said. She was blown away by Christian's words. "What are you talking about?" Stacy was trying to cover up what she believes Christian knows by questioning it

"Stop lying Stace" He smirked "I know what you guys did"

"We didn't do anything" Stacy turned her back to Christian and started to walk away

"That's not what my Video camera says.." Christian said as Stacy froze in her tracks

--

Trish sat quietly outside on a bench. She was still upset about what happened with her dad a few days ago. She was so suspicious of her father but didn't want to think the worst. That her father could possibly be cheating on his mother.

"Your looking sad today?" A man said. Trish looked up and it was Chris.

"Hi" She managed to mutter

Chris knew something wasn't right and was going to get to the bottom of it. "What's wrong?"

"Can I trust you with something?" She asked

"Of course" He responded "I'll keep whatever you say between us personal"

"Okay good because your one of the only people I trust now" Trish said "Well, Its about my dad. I'm suspecting something weird about him"

"What's weird?"

"Well my Dad travels a lot and he is barely home. Usually when he comes home he spends time with me but as of recently he has to go to this urgent meetings every time we plan something. A few days ago, we were suppose to go out but then he got a call" Trish said

"Oh Trish.." Chris said since after all he didn't know what to say

"Then I heard him on the phone saying that me and my mom don't know. I find it really weird and I suspect something fishy about it like he is.."

"Cheating?" Chris said

Trish nodded "Yeah. I'm just so confused"

"Trish, Just don't jump to Conclusions. Don't say or doing anything until you have facts because you may just mislead you" Chris said "And I don't want you to get hurt" He said

Trish smiled at Chris "Thanks Chris. Your really a good friend. What would I do without you?"

"You'd go insane"

--

"Disgusting" Candice said as she stared across the lunchroom watching Dave and Christy make out "What a pig" She said. She was sitting at Lunch with Jeff Hardy who was munching on his food

"Candice" He said "What's bugging you?"

"That" She said pointing to Dave and Christy "Its nasty"

"Why?" He asked

"Because it just is" Candice said "He's such a pig"

"Do you like Dave or something? Is that why your so mad at it?"

"No. Not at all" Candice lied

"Candice.." He said "Just admit it. I know. I may have fifty colors in my hair but I'm not stupid"

"Okay. I'm jealous. I wish I was that Girl right now" Candice admitted

"Don't let that bother you Candice. Don't just go crazy over one guy. Your seventeen and there's so many guys that would kill to be with you" Jeff said

"Aw Thanks Jeff" Candice said "You know how to make someone feel good"

"No problem. That's what I'm here for" He said "Let's get your mind off all this and have some fun"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked

"Well, I got a band gig next week and I need some clothes. Care to give me a hand?" He asked

"Sure. Lets go" She said. Jeff got up and tossed his food out as Candice wrapped her arm around Jeff's arm and dragged him outside

--

"He what?!" Randy said

"He said he has a video of us having sex at his party" Stacy said. Stacy had just begin to explain what Christian told her at school earlier. She was very upset and was scared about what could unfold with all this. Randy on the other hand was beyond upset. He was more scared for Stacy worrying about what this would do to her reputation

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Randy said

"No Randy" Stacy pleaded "We can't do it that way. Then he is really going to do what he told me he was going to do"

"What was he going to do?" Randy said

"Post it on a website" Stacy said

"What the fuck??!" Randy yelled out

"Calm down Randy, Please" She said holding him down

"Calm down?? How can I calm down? And how could you be calm about it? This could ruin your life and I don't want that for you. You deserve better" Randy said "This is all my fault.."

"Its not" Stacy said "Please don't blame yourself. I believe we are both responsible. Don't put all the blame on you"

"I just don't want to see you hurt by something like this" He said

Stacy went over to Randy and gave him a peck on the lips "I hope this doesn't blow up to something huge.."

--

Chris, Matt, Lita and Jeff went shopping down Hollywood Blvd. Jeff brought Candice to help him find something good to wear at the gig while Matt, Lita and Chris struggled to find something. Lita groaned as finding something to wear caused her a ton of stress and Matt and Chris weren't helping at all.

"Guys. Did you find anything?" Lita asked

"Nothing" Matt said

"Me neither" Chris said. Neither Matt nor Chris had no sense of style when it came to things like this.

"I'm going to look over here" Lita said as she looked through a rack. Matt slowly followed her and looked through the huge selection of clothes.

Chris continued to look around until he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He reached in and it was his cell phone. He quickly opened it up and it was a text from Trish.

_"Hey Chris. I hope I'm not bothering you. I just saw my dad on the phone talking about ditching me again and going to meet up with someone around eight. I want to follow him and get down to the bottom of this. So I was wondering If you would come with me. Its Okay if you don't want too"_

Chris stared at the text. He had to practice with the band but he can miss one practice.

_"I'll be there. I'll come by around 730. See ya"_

Chris closed his phone and turned around and found Matt and Lita looking at him. "Something wrong Chris?" Matt asked

"Oh nothing. Torrie texted me. I need to be home by seven for something" He said

"Oh" Was all Lita said. She had a feeling something was wrong with this. "Oh that reminds me. I need to call my mom and ask her something. Do you mind if I use your phone chris?"

"Yeah sure" Chris handed his phone to her

"I'll be right back" She jetted to the other side of the store. She quickly opened it up and scrolled down to the text messages. His last message was from Trish, Not Torrie. She read the message and got so upset. Chris was lying and was going to ditch the band to be with Trish. Lita wasn't going to have one bit of this. She closed and questioned what this was all about.

She Smirked "I'll find out.."

--

The sun was still out in Beverly Hills, Going right into the her green eyes. She was walking home today since Chris took the car. She was taking a little detour today, by strolling through the park. She came to the Basketball courts just as a basketball hit her "Ow" She yelped

"Sorry" A voice said approaching Torrie

"Thanks John" She said looking at the man who just apologized to her "You nearly knocked me over"

"Oh I'm sorry. Me and some of my friends were playing some ball. Let me give you a hug" He said reaching in for a hug which Torrie declined since he was all sweaty because after all he was playing Basketball

"Your all sweaty" Torrie said in a cute disgusted tone "Last time you did that, I was smelly for days"

"Get over it Wilson" He said grabbing his basketball

"I don't understand why your playing Basketball. Its so hot out and in the sun its even hotter"

"Its Okay. I'm going to jump in my pool when I get home. I should be fine" John said. "Do you want to come?"

"Uhh" Torrie said "Sure. Why not. Anyone else coming?"

"Nope" John said "It would just be us two. Is that a problem?"

"No Problem at all" Torrie smiled "I don't mind being the one to cool you off" Torrie flashed a wink at John

"Your quite the flirt" John said with a smile

"Shut up" Torrie laughed "I'll come back here in an hour and then we can go" Torrie started walking away slowly "See you later, Flirt"

--

Chris was waiting in the car at the Corner of Trish's house. Trish was suppose to meet him here so they could follow her dad. Chris looked at Trish's huge home and spotted her leaving the house. She walked down the corner and saw the silver SUV waiting for her. Trish jetted to the car and quickly took a seat "Thanks for coming with me" She said as she took a seat and placed her bag on her lap.

"No problem. I'm your friend and I'm here to help" Chris said

"I know you had a practice or something. I'm really sorry your missing it"

"Its only one practice. Plus they think I'm with Torrie" Chris said just as Trish's father walked out of the house and into his car. "There's your dad"

Trish stared at her father intently as he entered his car and pulled out of the driveway. "Follow him" Trish ordered

Chris started the car and started to follow Trish's father. Chris stayed behind the car as far away but still close enough to follow him. Trish placed her elbow on the windowsill and watched her father drive. Chris looked at Trish and was very worried. If what Trish finds out that her father could possibly cheating, it would just crush her. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah.." She said in a low tone "The fact that I might find out that my father is cheating on my mom. It such a devastating feeling. I'm sure if your dad cheated on your mom you'd be devastated" Chris had dealt with something else different from Trish's situation. He didn't want to think about it and just focused on Following Trish's father.

As Chris continued driving, a small red car was slowly following them from behind and Chris nor Trish had no clue

--

Torrie arrived at John's house and rang the doorbell. John rushed down the stairs in his grey shorts and opened the door to reveal Torrie in a nice yellow dress "Hey!" She said

"Hello" He said welcoming her into his beautiful home. She walked in and observed her surroundings "Like it the place?"

"Yeah. Its really nice" Torrie said

"Well if you like this, your going to love my bedroom" John said

"Shut up John" Torrie said in between giggles

"That's your favorite phrase to use with me" John said

"It just sounds so nice together" Torrie said flashing John a sweet smile

"Your lucky today. My parents are gone for the night so we got the whole house to ourselves"

"Aren't we lucky?" Torrie said as John walked her to the pool outside. Torrie stepped out and was amazed by the beautiful view from the backyard. You could see the whole city and even the ocean. It was so gorgeous and since it was night, it looked even better. "This view is beautiful"

"Thanks. Now are you going to go for a swim or just watch the city the whole time?" John asked. John quickly ran toward the pool and dove right in. He quickly reached the surface and wiped his face of water. "Come on, Tor!" He called out

"Coming" Torrie slowly took off her yellow dress to reveal her yellow bikini with pink and Baby blue poka dots. John was nearly drooling at the sight of Torrie. She was just so damn sexy and John was loving it. Torrie noticed how John was standing their, just drooling all over her. Torrie slowly entered the pool and dove in and out fast. She pushed her hair back and relaxed in the cool water "So refreshing" She said

"This is the perfect way to relax" John said

"You said it" Torrie agreed. Torrie closed her eyes and relaxed for a second

"Tor?" John called out. Torrie opened her eyes only to be greeted by water splashed in her face by John

John started laughing at Torrie and Torrie fought back by splashing water right into John's face "How does it feel to taste your own medicine?"

Torrie giggled as John wiped his eyes. "Your going to get it" John quickly ran to Torrie and placed her over his shoulder making Torrie scream lightly

"Please don't" Torrie pleaded but it was too late. Torrie was in the water and John was laughing out loud right in front of her.

"Your going to get John.." Torrie said smirking at John "Now it's going to get fun.."

--

Stacy and Randy slowly walked along the beach holding hands with the moon shining down on them. They were bought distraught about what they discovered today and didn't know what to do. "Randy What are we going to do? Christian is going to show it to everyone"

"Don't worry. We are going to figure something out" Randy said "He's not going to get away. I'm promise"

Stacy felt safe. Hearing those words made her feel good about the situation and hoped everything would go smoothly. "I bet if people see it they are going to be jealous because we do such a great job of it" Stacy winked

"Look at you. Making jokes about this" Randy stated

"I know but sometimes you need to feel good and one joke won't hurt" Stacy defended herself

"Your right. Guys are going to be jealous that I have such amazing Skills in bed" Randy said

Stacy giggled. "I hope this all turns out to be okay.."

--

Jeff and Candice exited the Peach Pit, laughing. "Jeff, Your so funny" Candice said

"Thanks" He smiled. He had spent the whole day with Candice and he really enjoyed it "I never had this much fun in a really long time Candice"

"Me too" Candice said "We have to hang out Often. I really enjoyed it" Candice also had a really good time. Being with Jeff really got her mind off of Dave and just focused on having a good time. "You really helped take my mind off of Dave and all my other annoying Problems" Candice stated

"It was my pleasure" Jeff said "You helped me get some new threads for the show" Jeff went into his pocket to grab something "And as a thank you" Jeff pulled out a ticket "Here's a ticket. The rest is sold out and I got a spare" Jeff handed Candice the ticket which she accepted

"Aw thanks Jeff" Candice said as she gave him a big hug "I wanted to get a ticket but it was sold out. Thank you so much. I'm looking forward to the show"

"Your going to have a great time. Trust me" Jeff said. Candice Pulled Jeff into another hug. Jeff accepted and Wrapped his arms around Candice. He never had a girl show so much affection to him. Many people just thought he was this weird freak that no one liked. He felt on top of the world

Down the Block, Christy and Batista were walking to grab a bite to eat. Batista was laughing to Christy but that quickly faded when he saw Candice and Jeff hugging. "What the hell?" He thought.

--

"He just made a left" Trish stated as Chris continued to follow the car into a parking lot in Downtown Los Angeles. Downtown was full of giant skyscrapers and many different corporation from around the world. Trish's Father parked the car in Front while Chris found a spot not to far from him where they could watch whatever he did.

Trish's Father exited his vehicle and went up to the door. Trish stared at Him intently as another man appeared. "Okay. It's not a woman" Trish said

"It could be business" Chris said. The Other man handed Trish's Father a file and they shook hands.

Trish released a sigh of relief "Okay.. It's only business nothing else" Trish said

"You were worried for nothing" Chris said

"Yeah your right" Trish said before her eyes gazed back to her Father. A Young woman exited the building and approached her father "Or maybe not.."

The woman quickly approached Trish's father and gave him a deep kiss. He accepted the kiss and deepened it more. "No, No.." Trish began to turn her head left and right at a slow pace "This can't be.." Tears slowly traveled down her face.

Her Father helped the woman into the car and they drove off. Trish was in shock. She was right and her Father was cheating. "No.." She muttered. "How could he?"

"I don't know Trish.." Was all Trish could say to comfort Trish

Trish teared up more and wiped her cheeks. She slowly broke down into tears and sobbing. Chris pulled her into a hug as she cried into Chris's shirt. She was so devastated but was happy that she was with someone who would comfort her. Chris rubbed her shoulder "Trish, Its going to be okay. I'm here.." Chris consoled her

The same little red car that followed them from before was in the parking lot as well. The person in there witnessed the whole scene. "Trish's Father…cheating…Oh this is good.."

--

Torrie exited the pool followed by John and came out shivering "John I need a towel!" She said with her chattering teeth

John grabbed a Towel and wrapped it around Torrie's body. "There you go"

"Thanks" Torrie said snuggling into the Towel. John grabbed a Towel and Wiped himself off. Torrie walked over to the edge of his backyard and stood over and looked over Los Angeles. She was really Happy to be here and was loving these past two months. She certainly enjoyed her time with John ad really liked him. She loved everything about him from head to toe. He was such a nice guy and funny as well. Just the way Torrie liked it. She wasn't the only one having a good time. John was having a great time. He had such strong feelings for Torrie. She was everything he liked in a girl. Smart, Beautiful and Talented. He couldn't ask for anything better and maybe tonight was the night. The night to make the move

"So Torrie, Did you have a good time?" John asked

"A great time" Torrie said "Even though you tossed me around the pool like a rag doll but I still had a great time" Torrie flashed John one of her beautiful smiles

John Laughed "I thought you liked it?"

"Yeah… right" Torrie said sarcastically

John stood next to Torrie and they both looked at the view "I'm so happy that I'm here" Torrie said "It's so beautiful and I meet so many great people"

"I'm happy that I met a person like you" Torrie said "Your different from these other California girls. Your not all preppy and like "Oh my god I broke a nail' type of girl" Torrie started to Giggle "You also have this little charm about you"

"I have a charm?" Torrie questioned

"Yeah. Something about you that keeps a guy wanting more" John said

"What guy wants me?" Torrie said

"Lots of guys. I can tell you one" John said

"Who?" She asked curiously

"Me.." John said. Torrie looked up at John. She stared deep into his ocean blue eyes and was so surprised. He wanted her. "Like right now… That Charm you have right now…well it's going to make me do this…" John slowly leaned to Torrie and shut his eyes. Torrie shut her eyes as Her lips met John's lips. It was such a soft gentle kiss that Torrie enjoyed. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. John wrapped his arms around her slender hips and pulled her in more as they continued to Kiss and had no plans of breaking it

**Author's Notes: I hope your Happy. John and Torrie finally Hooked up. I loved there scene! I've introduce Jeff, Candice and Batista more into the plot. Matt will be getting more invovled in future chapters and Maria, Melina and Michelle will return Soon! Expect an Update over the weekend! Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks!!**


	11. In the Wrong hands

**Thanks to CitCat, WWEFan1990, Ainat, Madison792 and Esha Napoleon for the reviews. Keep them coming! I hope you all enjoyed the last one because this next one is better! More drama begins to unfold! Please Rea and Review!!**

**Disclaimier: I do not own anything except for the people i make up**

Trish was laying down on her bed as tears continued to roll down her face after finding out that her Father was being unfaithful to her Mother. She continued to replay the image in her head over and over. She wanted to tell her mother but couldn't. The look on her face when she would tell her would just crush her. But she was going to have to do it sooner or later. She couldn't hide it anymore. Trish got up and looked into the mirror. Her face was red as a tomato and her eyes were all puffed up from the hours of crying. She exited her room and walked into the bathroom but stopped in her tracks. She looked on top of a small table and looked at a picture frame of Her and Her parents. She took it in her hands and stared at it. She grew furious and took it and smashed it against the wall. The glass broke into tiny pieces and scattered everywhere. She leaned against the wall as tears yet again traveled down her cheeks.

"Why.." She muttered

She questioned herself, wondering why this had to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? She slowly slid down the wall, sobbing. She was so devastated and nothing seemed to cheer her up.

--

"No one is home, John" Torrie said as she was pulling John into her living room in the late night "No one is going to see or hear us"

"Torrie, That's Not what I'm worried about" John said as Torrie pushed him onto the couch "What if your parents walk in? You haven't told them about us and it's been a week!" John shouted

"Shh!" Torrie said "You'll wake them. Don't worry. It's one o'clock in the morning. They are fast asleep" Torrie got on top of John and slowly leaned into his face. "You can Trust me" She said. Torrie pressed her lips against his as John deepened it. Torrie and John couldn't keep there hands off each other. They were so happy to finally be together. They had both told their friends about their encounter and John told his parents about his new girlfriend, expect for Torrie. Torrie hadn't told her parents yet because she was scared about their reaction. She never had a boyfriend but always had guys chasing after, only to be scared off by her father. Her Father just wanted the best for Torrie and she wasn't sure if John was exactly the best. John slowly slid his tongue inside of Torrie's mouth and placed his hands right on Torrie's ass. Torrie placed her hands on John's Cheek as they continued to Kiss. Suddenly the lights in the room turned on.

"Anyone here?" Said a voice. Torrie recognized the voice immediately. It was her dad. Her eyes opened and quickly pulled out of the kiss and rose up. Both her parents were standing there "Torrie?"

"Hi Daddy. Hi Mom" Torrie said. John tried to get up but Torrie pushed him down so her parents wouldn't notice him

"You just got home?" Christine asked

"Yeah.. I'm just stretching.." Torrie said "Why do you have a tennis racket in your hand?"

"Well we Heard noise and I thought it was a Burglar so I came down here prepared" Christine said

"Okay. We just wanted to make sure everything was fine" Ted said "You get to bed sweetheart. Goodnight" Ted said as he and his wife returned upstairs.

Torrie sighed in relief. She was so close from getting busted "That was close" Torrie said "I really thought We were done for there" Torrie looked down at John

"I just don't understand why you haven't told them yet. It's not a big deal. Your seventeen. At this age you start dating" John said

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to do it" Torrie said.

John pushed Torrie off of Him and stood up. "Are you ashamed of this relationship or something?" He asked

"No. Not at all!" Torrie said

"Then What are you waiting for?" John was frustrated with Torrie. He didn't see the problem in telling her parents and was starting to feel that this relationship is just a joke "You Know Tor? You come to me when your ready and you've told your parents" John started to walk away "Goodbye Torrie" John opened the Door and closed it and he was gone.

Torrie sat on the couch speechless. She crossed her arms and was upset. She did want to tell her parents but her father is a big problem. She doesn't want him to scare John off but if she wanted this relationship to work, she was going to tell her parents.

--

"Have any of you spoken to Trish at all?" Chris asked Torrie and Stacy.

"Nope. We haven't heard from her and she hasn't shown up to school all week. It's Friday already" Torrie said

"I hope everything is okay" Stacy said. They didn't know that it wasn't okay. Chris knew why Trish wasn't here this past week. She was so upset about what had happened last week that she just didn't want to show her face around here at all. She also feared that word may have gotten out at school. She was going to be humiliated. Chris had to talk to her because she can't be like this forever. "I'm going to go Guys. You guys coming tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to miss my favorite cousins performance" Torrie said

"Me and Randy are coming. We can't wait to see the show. It's going to be great" Stacy said

"I'll see you guys there" Chris said as he grabbed her book bag and threw it over his shoulder. He walked away and waved back at the girls.

"So, John hasn't spoken to you?" Stacy said

"Nope. Not at all. We haven't spoken for two days and I didn't tell my parents yet. He's going to be so mad but He just doesn't get it" She said "My parents are different, especially my Dad. He's the worse"

"Honey, Your going to have to do it. You have to tell your parents because there is also other times where you are going to have to tell them thing like this. Like with Randy, I told my parents because if I keep it hidden they are going to not trust you as much" Stacy gave Torrie all the tips she used when she had to confront her parents about the relationship with Randy

"Your right. Let me just talk to John first. Get everything settle and explain my side of the story" Torrie said as she stood up. "I'm going to go Find him. Thanks Stace. I'll see you tonight" Torrie said as she left Stacy sitting on the bench

Stacy herself was having problems. She and Randy have yet to get that tape off of that Christian who continues to threaten to post it on the internet. Randy and her had run out of ideas and Nothing seemed to work. She looked up and speak of the devil, it was Christian "Hi Christian.."

"Hey Stace!" He said with enthusiasm "What's my Favorite lady up too?"

"Not Now" Stacy said "Just leave me alone.."

"Now Stacy, are you aware of what's in my possession?" Christian said "Something that can ruin your whole image at school and turn you from Little Miss Perfect to The biggest Whore in School" Stacy was disgusted by Christian's use of words. The way he talked to her was absolutely uncalled for. "But I have good news for you Stacy"

"What?" Stacy said

"Something that brighten up your day!" Chris said arrogantly. He thought he was such a big shot and everything but he was really nothing "Well, I know your going to Chris's band's gig tonight and I plan on returning your videotape tonight.."

Stacy was happy. She could get her hands back on it and can destroy it to avoid anymore form of embarrassment. "Change of heart, Christian?"

"You can say that but it's not True. There's a little catch to it" Stacy felt so stupid. She knew that there had to be more to it. He wouldn't as easily give her back the tape

"What do you want? Money?" Stacy asked

"No. Not Money. It's something else but your going to have to find out Tonight, Babe" Christian said flashing a wink "I'll see you Tonight" Christian said as he slowly walked away From Stacy. Stacy stood there wondering what she had to do to get that Tape back. She didn't care what she had to do as long as she got the tape in her hands to avoid humiliation.

--

Torrie was so out of Breath. She just searched through the entire school to find John but no sign of him no where. She asked people and they haven't seen him. She walked toward the field and spotted John sitting on the bleachers, overlooking the Field. She walked over and took a seat on the bleachers next to him. "John?" She asked

"Oh Hi" He said. He seemed to not care at all

"Can we talk?" She said

"Yeah sure" He said "Speak.."

"Well, I just want to tell you that I Haven't told my parents yet.." Torrie was interrupted by John

"That's Great, Tor" John said sarcastically

"Can you listen to me and stop being such a stubborn little boy?" She said. John nodded and signaled for her to speak "Well, This is my first relationship I've ever been in John.." She placed her hand over his and held a sturdy grip on it "I've attempted several times to get into relationships but they have all failed because of my Parents. My Father to be exact. Every time I would bring a boy home, He would scare them away and say that he wasn't the right one for me and that I deserve the best" Torrie continued to tell her side of the Story as John stared into the distance thinking about what she was saying "John, Believe me I want this relationship to work out. I've never had such strong feelings for someone like you. I don't want this to end when it only just got started. I'm going to tell my parents about our relationship and whether they like it or not, I'm going to stay with you because that's what I want!" Torrie said

John turned and looked into Torrie's eyes. Just by looking into her beautiful eyes, He knew she was telling the truth and that this was what she wanted. He just leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I understand Tor. I'm sorry I overreacted like that. I should have given you the chance to explain yourself" John said

Torrie smiled "I'm Glad that's off my chest" She said sighing relief

"When are you going to tell your parents?" John asked

"This weekend. I need to figure out how to say the right things plus I don't want to worry about it today. Today is Chris's gig and I just want to go and have a good time" Torrie said

"Okay. That's fine with me…. Babe"

--

Chris parked his car outside of Trish's house. He took the keys out and stared out his window at the huge home. He exited the vehicle and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and was Greeted by Alice, Trish's mother. Alice had long flowing Blonde hair like Trish and a beautiful smile just like Trish. "Hi, Mrs Stratus" Chris said

"Uh Hi.." She said with a confused look

"I'm a friend of Trish. I was just wondering if I could see her?" He asked

"Oh your Chris right?" She asked as he nodded "She's up in her room. She's been really sick all week. Take the stairs and it's the last room on the right" She said.

"Thank you" He said. He walked inside and headed up the stairs to Trish's room. He slowly creaked the Door open and Saw Trish in a white t-shirt and grey shorts staring out the window. "Hello Stranger.." Chris said

Trish turned around and it Spotted Chris, with a bright smile on his face. "Hi Chris.." Trish said. She walked over to her bed and sat down, Indian Style "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well, You haven't been in school all week and I haven't spoken to you since last week. I was getting really worried. I thought something might of happened" He said

"No Nothing happened. Thanks for your concern. I've just don't have the energy to do anything. I'm so upset and I've just been a total wreck these past few days" Trish said "I can't take it anymore" Trish slowly began to tear up again. Small tears traveled down her cheeks.

Chris came over to her and took a seat on the bed and wiped the tears off her face "Come on. Don't Cry, sweetie" Chris said

"I just can't help it. Every time I start to think about it I just start to cry" Trish said "I'm just so weak.."

"No your not. Your strong. You have a strong heart" Chris said "We need to get your mind off of these things. You should come to the performance. It will help you take your mind off it and give you a chance just to relax. You've been under a lot of pain and this would be good"

Trish wiped some of her tears off. "Well, I guess it would be good.." Trish said "But another thing that bugs me is that I havent told my mother about it. I don't know if I should.." Trish said

"Oh that's tough.." Chris said "I think you should tell her Because she is being lied to all the time and the longer you hold out on it, the more painful it will be for her and you" Chris said

"Your right.." She said

"Now, Just forget about that for the next few hours and come have a good time tonight. I really want you to see the show. Seeing you there will make me feel more confident and that's what I need" Chris said

"Okay.. I'm going to get ready" Trish said "And enjoy my night.." Trish smiled at Chris. He has been right by her side since this whole thing started. He was being a great Friend and couldn't ask for more.

--

The Bar Code was the place to be tonight. Every week, The Bar Code would have a local band play here for a few hours to maybe get noticed. Music Producers come to these events to find new artists and who knows maybe this would be Team Xtreme's night to shine. They had been working so Hard these past few weeks and hoped Tonight would be a good night. Chris was tuning up his guitar in a T-shirt, that said Team Xtreme and ripped jeans along with a pair of Converses just like Matt and Jeff. Lita on the other hand was going to wear something else since after all she was the singer. Lita came out of her dressing room in a army-print skirt along with fishnet Stockings and Combat boots. She was wearing the same shirt that the boys were wearing expect it was torn below her chest to reveal her Belly button. She straightened out her hair and looked into the mirror "How do I look she asked?"

"You look Nice" Matt said. He always thought Lita was pretty no matter what

Chris looked over and analyzed Lita from head to toe "Smokin Hot" He said making Lita blush. "I'm so hyped for Tonight!" Chris said

"Me too. I've been waiting for this moment forever!" Lita said

"Do you think that maybe a producer will see us and want to sign us?" Jeff asked

"You never know" Chris said. Chris turned around and peaked through the Curtain "Torrie's Here!" Chris said

"Who else is out there?" Matt asked

"John, Stacy, Randy, Dave, Candice.." Chris said. Jeff smiled at hearing Candice's name. He was so happy to hear that she made it to the show to see him "Uh, Christy's there.. Adam too.." Chris looked around and finally spotted who he was looking for. "And Trish!" He said all ecstatic. Trish was sitting by the bar, sipping on a drink.

Lita rolled her eyes "Oh her.." Lita said not caring at all

The owner of the Club entered the Backstage area with a smile "Hey guys. I just came to Wish you good luck Tonight. I'm sure you guys are going to blow the roof of this place!" He said "Break a leg!" He said before he exited the room and grabbed a seat to watch the show

"This is it.." Chris said as he heard the crowd getting quiet "Let's do this guys!" He said. They all headed onto the stage and got into Position ready to start the show

--

Torrie along with the whole gang were sitting in a huge Booth and got a great view of the stage from there. "I want to get up close view. Anyone want to come?" Torrie asked

"I'll come" John said. John grabbed Torrie's hand and walked to the standing room. They got up to the front and had a really good view as the standing room area slowly filled up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tonight here at the Bar Code we have a special performance from a local Band right here in Beverly Hills!" Said the announcer as the crowd cheered "So Please welcome Team Xtreme!" He yelled out as the Crowd went Crazy

The Curtain Rose to reveal the band, smiling as the crowd cheered and clapped their hands. Lita grabbed the mic to introduce the band "What's up L.A!" She said as the crowd cheered "Are you ready to have some fun?" She said as the crowd responded with Cheers 'Let's do this..!"

Chris and Matt slowly began to play a tune as Jeff hit his sticks four times "1...2...3...4"

--

The Crowd was going Crazy. The band had just finished their set and the crowd was going out of control. Team Xtreme smiled as they knew they pleased the crowd. Torrie and John were clapping and cheering as well as the rest of them at the table. Trish focused on Chris. She continued Clapping for him. Chris noticed Trish and smiled. He was so happy that she decided to show up. "Thank you, L.A!" Lita said as the curtain went down signaling that there performance was complete.

Lita Jumped up and down and Hugged Chris "We did Great!" Lita said

Chris hugged Lita back "I know. I'm so happy"

"Let's go celebrate!" Matt said. They all exited the back room and headed to meet with their friends.

They were all greeted by their friends and were congratulated on their performance. Torrie ran up and hugged Chris "You did so Good!" Torrie said

"Thanks!" Chris said. He went on to Hug both Stacy and Candice and received pounds from Dave, Adam, Randy and John. Chris looked over and spotted Trish sitting by the bar "I'll be right back guys" Chris walked away and walked up to Trish.

Trish pulled him into a Hug "You did so good. I'm so proud of you!" Trish said

"Thanks. Thanks for Coming too. I'm happy you came. I knew you would have a good time" Chris said

"I know. I'm happy I did" Trish said. Trish was happy that she got out of her house. It was good for her and she felt much better. A load of stress and pain was lifted off her shoulders tonight

"Come sit with us. Torrie and everyone else us here" Chris said as he lead Trish to the table where both Torrie and John were seating.

John and Torrie were kissing until they were interrupted by Chris and Trish "Wow. How long have I been gone?" Trish said

Torrie broke the kiss and turned to Trish "Oh well… You see… it's basically self explanatory" She said

"I think so too" Trish said

Trish and Chris took a seat in the booth across from John and Torrie "Where were you this week?" John asked

Trish didn't want to tell them the truth. She just had to come up with a lie for now "Oh I was really sick so I stayed home but I'm better now" She looked at Chris, deep into his eyes "A lot better" She smiled

"That's Good to hear" Torrie said "I'm glad your doing okay"

"Thanks" Trish said "I think being here made me feel much better.."

--

Stacy just exited the Bathroom next to Candice "Jeff was amazing up there" Candice said. During their visit to the bathroom, Candice couldn't stop talking about Jeff. Stacy knew that Candice was done with Dave and was moving onto someone else and Jeff was a good guy. He was a really nice guy and Candice needs someone like there "I wish he would teach me how to play like that!"

"You Should ask him" Stacy insisted. Stacy turned around and saw Christian leaning up against the wall with a stupid smirk across his face. "I got to handle something Candice. I'll see you back at the booth" She said. Candice nodded and walked away as Stacy walked to Christian "Okay.. Where's the tape?"

"Not so Fast Stace.." He said "Remember, you have to do something for me.."

"Okay. Let's get it over with" She said

"Not here though" He said. He slowly opened the back door that lead to a back alleyway. He escorted her out and Closed the Door with a wide smirk on his face

--

Trish headed Outside for some fresh air. She was really having a good time but couldn't stop thinking about the problems that she was facing. It was still etched in the back of her mind. She sighed. "Hello Trish.." A voice said

Trish turned around and it was Lita looking at her. "Hi Lita.." She muttered

"What made you show up today?" Lita said. Lita obviously didn't want her here feeling that Trish was going to take the spotlight and make it about her

"Chris invited me. I came out here to support him like a friend does" She said

"Bullshit, Trish" Lita said "You came out here to sink your claws deeper in him"

"Not this Shit again Lita" Trish said "You are a real Bitch sometimes. I hope you know that" Trish was sick of hearing Lita's crap.

"I'm a bitch?" Lita said "Okay, So I'm a bitch sometimes. I just want you to get a test of your own medicine!" Lita yelled at Trish

"Are you happy that your doing this all? Is it working?" Trish said

"Oh It will all work once I'm with Chris" Lita said "Which will be soon, So don't think you stand a chance"

"I should say the same for you. I bet he would want to be with me any day over you" Trish said

Trish pushed Lita's last button "Oh really?" She asked "Well, Your chance is going to get limited now!"

--

Randy was at the booth, waiting for Stacy t return. She hasn't came back and it's been a while. Randy tapped Candice's shoulder quick which made her turn around. "Candice, have you seen Stacy?"

"She was talking to Christian near the Bathroom before" Candice said

Randy was in shock "What??" Randy knew this couldn't be good. He got up and walked to the Bathroom and didn't see anybody. He walked into the back and opened the back door that Lead to an alleyway. He quickly peaked in and spotted Stacy against the wall with Christian in her face with a videotape in hand

"Come on Stacy" Christian said pulling on his pant's zipper "Show me what you did in the video and I'll throw this video away"

"No! Never would I do that!" Stacy yelled out "Get away from me"

Stacy tried to Get away but Christian pushed her back into the wall causing her in whine in pain. "Come on! Do you want to me known as the School Slut??" He asked

Randy Had enough. He opened the door and slammed it shut causing Christian and Stacy to turn their heads "Randy!" She called out.

Randy walked over to Christian who slowly Backed away. "Woah Woah Orton.. Calm down" Christian said but that wasn't enough. Randy punches him right into the face causing him fall down and drop the Tape.

Randy got on top of him and started to hit in with left and rights. Christian pushed Him off and tried to get the tape By someone's foot had just crushed it. Christian Looked up and it was Stacy's foot on top of what's left of the video tape.

Randy got up and dusted himself off. Christian Got up holding his face. "You two are going to pay" He said as he ran off into the streets

"That's over with.." Randy said. Stacy ran into Randy's arms and sunk in there. It was over. They had put an end to Christian's crap. Randy tighten his grip around Stacy. This was just one of the challenges they would have to face as a couple

"Randy?" Stacy said

"Yeah?" He said

"We're having sex in the bedroom from now on…"

--

"Limited?" Trish asked

"Oh yeah" Lita said "Well, let's put it this way. I want you to stay away from Chris… Or else" Lita threatened

Trish was so confused. What was Lita planning? Some sort of trick "What? Or else?"

"Oh Trish" Lita said "I know something that you know…" Trish didn't know what Lita knew. What had she been hiding from her? She hoped it wasn't bad "I know about your Dad.. And his little 'Business Partner'. I know Trish"

Trish stood their in Shock "What?" She said

"I know that your father is cheating on your Mother. I saw it All" Lita said "And this is where it gets interesting. You see if you stay away from Chris, I won't say a word to anyone but if you talk or make any form of contact with Chris, I'll make sure the whole school knows by 1st period" Lita said. Trish stood their in shock. She didn't want anyone knowing about her father's affair. It was too embarrassing and It wasn't anyone's business to know unless she chose to share it. "Do you understand?"

"Why?" Trish said "Why Lita?"

"You deserve it" Lita said "You caused me pain… I'll cause you pain." Lita looked dead into Trish's eyes. Trish knew she wasn't playing and was going to be forced to listen to what Lita said.

Trish Just looked at Lita. She slowly turned around and walked away from Lita. Lita stood their with a disgusting smirk on her face. She had changed so much. She was once the victim in this case but the tables have turn. It was her turn to control the game and she was liking it

--

Chris was sitting down in the Booth with Candice and Jeff. He was looking for Trish but couldn't find her. He started to worry. He looked at the entrance and spotted Lita heading his way "Hey Chris"

"Hey have you seen Trish?" He asked

"She said something about not feeling well, so she went home" Lita said

"Oh.." Chris said. He was quite bummed out that Trish wasn't here, after all he really liked her and wanted to spend the night with her. Lita looked at Chris and knew what he was thinking about. She had to think quick to take his mind off it

"Uh Chris, Let's go Dance" She said taking his hand to the dance floor. They started Dancing and Lita's plan was so far going great. She has eliminated Trish from the picture and she had Chris all to herself and boy, was she happy.

--

Torrie and John were yet again back on her couch in her living room. They were passionately making out again. Torrie said that her parents went out for the night and wouldn't be back till late so Torrie took this opportunity to have some alone time with John. John was on top of Torrie kissing her on the neck. She loved it when he did that. It sent a good feeling throughout her body. Torrie giggled softly as John continued.

Torrie was so Happy until the lights turned on. Her eyes opened up as well as John. They Both got up as Fast and weren't happy at what they saw. Torrie's parents were standing right there, Looking at the two of them.

Christine gasped as Ted slowly got upset. "Torrie…" Her father said

"Uh… Hi mom….Hi dad" Torrie said. She was speechless. She didn't know what to do and was just so worried about What her father was going to do and say to John

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Wilson" John said hoping to get off at the right foot

**Author's notes: So what did you all think? In the next chapters, The whole Lita/Chris/Trish thing will unfold! Trust me! Randy and Stacy will encounter another problem, Jeff and Candice will start something and someone will get jealous and we will Watch Torrie in her first relationship with John. I just wanted to tell you what's up ahead to expect. Be sure to drop a review if you can! Thanks!! =] Expect an update during the weekend**


	12. Concealing Herself

**A big thanks to WWEFan1990, Madison792, DenaDiva, Ainat, CitCat and Esha Napoleon for the reviews. Thank you guys sooo much! It means a lot to me and you keep my spirits up. Thanks again. Now, This Chapter is a bit short than the last chapters. I didn't have enough time to write the rest but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Look for the next chapter to be posted tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm going to go start it so while i do that, Enjoy this Chapter and be sure to review if you can! Thanks again muchoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything in this Story**

Torrie continued to stare at her parents. They had just spotted her and John, making out on the couch. She was so embarrassed and was terrified for John. What was her dad going to do?

"Daddy.." Torrie said. Her father just stood their looking at the two. Her mother seemed very concerned. "I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, John" She presented John who waved Torrie's parents

"Oh hello John" Torrie's mother Christine said "We are very happy to meet you, Right Ted?" Christine elbowed her Husband

"Yes.." Ted said "It's really nice to meet you" He turned to Torrie "So Torrie, How long has this been going on?"

"About a week" Torrie said "Daddy, I was going to tell you guys this weekend, believe me. This is not how I wanted this to come out"

Ted just gave Torrie a blank stare. So many things were going through his head at this moment. "Sweetie, We are going to need to talk.. Just me you and your mother" Ted said

Torrie Turned to John "I'll talk to you later John.." She said.

John nodded "Okay. Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. Bye Torrie" He said as he walked past her parents and out the door. He hoped that whatever happens in there would be good and that her parents would allow them to continue their relationship.

Ted Turned around and watched John walk out and knew it was time to Lecture his Daughter. "So Start Explaining why I saw my daughter with this boy on my couch?" He said

"Daddy, Listen. His name is John and he goes to my school. He is a really nice guy.." Torrie said before being interrupted

"Nice guy?" Ted said "Yeah right. That kid is probably a player and just wants to use you. Your going to end that relationship Torrie" He threatened "Or I will.."

"Daddy can you stop judging a book by it's cover? These past two months he has helped me get adjusted to school and has really welcomed me with open arms. He is one of the nicest kids and I don't care what you say, I'm going to continue to see him!" Torrie said. Torrie was beyond mad now. She was sick of her father's criticism.

"I'm your Father!" Ted shouted "You will do as I say!" He slowly turned around and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Torrie fell on the couch and just sat their questioning why her father was like This. She placed her face into her hands as small tears slowly appeared. Her Mother came over and sat down and placed her arm around Torrie. "Torrie, I'm going to talk to him.."

Torrie looked up at her Mother "Really?" She asked

"Yes because your seventeen. You start dating as this age and as long as he treats you good, which I believe is true and your happy, nothing else matters" Christine said

Torrie was so grateful for her mother. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mom.." Torrie said

"Your Welcome, sweetie.." She said "And you could tell me these things. You can trust me" Torrie nodded. She felt much safer with her mother's reassuring words.

--

Trish had arrived at School. Her phone was ringing all weekend. It was Chris. She had agreed with Lita not to talk to him or Lita would spill her secret all over school and that was not what Trish wanted. She believed that this isn't anyone else's business except for her and her family. She felt so bad for Chris too. He was probably worrying a lot since she had not pick up his phone calls. "What am I going to do…" She said.

She stepped out of her car and entered school. She walked through the halls and hadn't spotted Chris yet. She walked around the corner to her locker but stopped in her tracks. Chris was standing right there, waiting for her. "Shit.." She muttered. She turned back and spotted the girls bathroom. She walked in and had to wait here until it was clear. She placed her bags down and looked into the mirror. She suddenly heard noises in the Bathroom and looked around and saw nothing. She looked down in the sink and thought about this whole mess and how she was going to get through this. She couldn't avoid Chris all the time. She looked up into the Mirror and jumped "Oh my god… Lita.." She said

Lita was standing right behind her with a smile on her face. Trish turned around and it was like looking into the eyes of the devil "Hey Trish!" Lita said in a fake tone

"What do you want?" Trish asked

"Can't I just check on you, see what's up?" Lita said "So did you see Chris this weekend?" She asked

"No.."

"That's good. I'm so glad to hear that. You should be happy too. That means I won't spill the beans about your father.."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone.." Trish pushed Lita away, grabbed her things and left the room. Lita put a sick smile on her face. She was causing Trish so much pain and she was enjoying every second of it

--

Torrie quickly exited her Last class of the day. She was in search of John for the day and hadn't spoken to him since Friday. She had to explain to him what had happen and just wanted to talk to him. She missed him so much. Torrie headed outside and looked around. She walked toward the field and spotted John sitting on a bench, with his books on his lap. "John!" She called out

John looked up and smiled. "Hey gorgeous" He said

"I haven't spoken to you since Friday. I really missed you" Torrie said

"I missed you too. I didn't want to call because I thought if you dad saw you talking to me that he was going to Throw you out the window our something"

Torrie giggled. "No. He wouldn't do that to me" Torrie said "He wanted me to end our relationship.."

"What did you say?" John didn't want any games. He just wanted the plain truth

"Well, I told him that you're a good guy and I'm going to continue this relationship but.." Torrie stopped for a second "He said I better end it or he will"

"Oh that's good.." John said "I'm going to die young. I'm really looking forward to it!" John said sarcastically

"Stop it" Torrie said "But I have some good news. My mom talked to him and they want you to come over to dinner tomorrow so we can all get to know each other. You have to impress my dad. I refuse to give up on this relationship" Torrie looked down. John stood up and placed his hands on Torrie's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm not giving up either.."

--

Stacy at the peach pit with Candice eating some fries. She was happy that the whole sex tape drama was over with. That was one thing she didn't want to deal with anymore. The only thing she wanted was happiness for her and Randy. "Friday was great wasn't it, Stace?"

"Yeah. The band did really good. I like it a lot" Stacy said. The waitress slowly came by with Candice's burrito. She placed it on the table and Stacy couldn't stand the smell. It was so disgusting "Oh my God. It smells really bad" Stacy said

"You like this kind of burrito. It was your favorite cheeses" Candice said

"Oh god.. I'm going to be sick" Stacy got up from the booth, with one hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach. She ran into the bathroom and found an empty stall. She pushed it open and fell to her knees, vomiting into the toilet. She groaned and rested her hand on the toilet. "Oh god.. This is not good.."

--

"Have you seen Trish at all?" Chris asked Dave Chris had not spoken to Trish since Friday and was beginning to get really worried. He hoped that everything was alright and Trish was safe and sound.

"Nope. Not since Friday" Dave said

"Everyone told me that. I hope nothing happened" Chris said. "I'll go check the parking lot quick and see if she is there." Chris walked away and headed to the parking. He looked around and couldn't find Trish's car. He suddenly spotted a girl walking away. She turned around a little bit and Chris knew it was Trish. Trish spotted Chris and quickly started walking to her car. "Hey Hey!" Chris called out. That only made Trish walk faster. She found her car, quickly got in and started the engine. Chris started to walk faster as Trish pulled away from her parking spot. Trish speeded out of the parking as Chris stopped running and watched the car disappear. He knew that was Trish but was so lost on why she was running from him.

Trish jetted down the street. Chris was trying to find her but she had to listen to what Lita said. She turned into a parking space and turned off the engine. She leaned back in the seat as Tears slowly traveled down her face. She hated this. Every second of it.

--

Stacy returned from the Bathroom and sat down across from Stacy. She had just thrown up her breakfast and lunch and was not looking to good. "Your okay Sweetie?" Candice asked with a concerned look on her face

"Yeah I'm fine. That burrito just made me puke. It was not pretty at all" Stacy said "I'm going to text Randy to pick me up. I don't feel well" She quickly typed Randy a text telling him to come get her. "I've also been tired today a lot. I don't know why. I hope I'm not sick"

"Maybe you have a cold" Candice suggested "Or a fever?"

"Yeah I guess but I hope not. I hate getting sick" Stacy said "I've been meaning to ask you something. What's up with you and Jeff?" Stacy asked

Candice blushed lightly "I don't know. Something about him. He is such a sweet and sincere guy. He's also funny"

"So I'm guessing your over Dave?" Stacy asked

"Uh. I think so.." Candice said. Truth was, Candice was entirely over with Dave. A part of her really wanted him but she focused everything now on Jeff. At least he wouldn't leave her for someone else. "But forget him. I like Jeff now"

"Good for you" Stacy said "You deserve a good guy like him" Stacy's phone vibrated. It was text from Randy telling her he was outside. "Randy's here, you need a ride?"

"No. Jeff is coming" Candice said just as Jeff appeared through the door "There he is" Candice said. She got up and gave him a nice hug. "Hey Jeff!"

"Hey Candice. Hey Stace" Jeff said

"Hey. I'm actually going. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Stacy said as she exited the Peach pit. She got into Randy's car and greeted him with a sweet tender kiss "Hey baby"

"Hey. What's up?" He said as he began to drive

"Not much" Stacy said. Stacy suddenly smelled something weird "Randy, what's that smell?"

"It's a Burrito" He said.

Stacy's eyes Lite up like the lights in time square. "Oh god.." She placed her hand over her mouth and began to gag a little.

"Uh Stacy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." Stacy said just as she vomited over Randy's passengers seat. Stacy was feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh God.." Randy groaned looking at the mess Stacy made "Don't worry Stacy just.. Relax. I'll clean it later.."

--

Torrie was sitting in her room finishing some last minute homework. It was late and she had a long day tomorrow. She was going to have dinner with John and her parents this way they could get to know him and let them continue their relationship. Her Phone started vibrated "Who could be calling?" She questioned. She grabbed her Phone and it was John "Hi John" She said

"Hey. Listen, Look out your Bedroom window" John said.

Torrie walked over to her window, wondering why John was there. She moved her Curtains and there was John, above a huge sign that said 'John + Torrie' in a heart shape, written in small rocks. "Aw. John that's so sweet" She said

"It took me hours to make" John said "You like it?" He asked

"I love it" Torrie looked at the rocks and knew it looked familiar "John, where did you get the rocks?"

"From that Vegetable Garden over there" He pointed to where he got the rocks.

"Oh John.." Torrie said "That's My Dad's Garden"

"Well, isn't that a nice start to impress him?" He said. Suddenly, the lights on the first floor turned on. "I think I should go.."

"Get out of there, Fast!!" Torrie said. John jetted around the house and hoped into his Car and drove away. "Are you okay?" She asked John

"I'm good. I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later" John said as he hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger seat.

Torrie closed her phone and continued to look out the window. She was liking what she was looking at and thought it was so cute. A boy had never done this for her. Sure, her father was going to kill her and John for this. She grabbed her phone and took a pitcure of it. She sent it to John with a little message.

John's phone vibrated. He grabbed it and opened it open. He saw the picture of it and a little message under it that wrote:

"_You forgot the 'Forever' Part.."_

**Author's Notes: Now your all probably like, Lita and Torrie's Dad are both bitches. haha. I hope you all liked this chapter and again, sory this is a short one. I'll make this one up to you. I also want to apologize to you guys because some of you enjoy my other story "Right by your side" and i haven't updated it. I've kind of abandoned it because i've focused so much attention on this story. I'll update that Story sometime this week i hope. I promise! As for the "The Last Bow" I hope to update that one aswell, because that story has certainly been abandon. I'm sorry for that as well. I will also try to start another Story this month, A Randy/Stacy story but i'm not sure if that is going to happen anytime soon. Maybe in April. So keep your eyes out for that! Thanks again for Reading and Reviewing. Keep them coming!! =]**_  
_


	13. Parental Control

**Big Thanks to WWEFan1990, CitCat, Esha Napoleon, Madison792 and Ainat for those reviews!! You guys are the best and i hope your enjoying this story. Like i promised, I said i would write a new chapter for today and I'm giving you guys what you wished for. haha. So enough talk and onto the story. Enjoy and be sure to drop a review!! thanks!**

**Disclamier: I do not Own any of these people**

Stacy awoke from her slumber. She had a lot better, since after all she puked at the peach pit and in Randy's car. She tossed her sheets off and headed into the bathroom. She let the water run and took a little water and splashed it against her cheeks. "Refreshing.." She said. She stared into the mirror and noticed something different about her body. Something was bigger. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Stacy shrugged it off and headed back to her window. She entered her room and quickly changed into a white t-shirt and a jean miniskirt with white flip flops. Her Phone started ringing and she quickly answered. It was Randy.

"Hey Baby" She said

"Hey Legs" Randy said

Stacy giggled at Randy's comment. "Why do you call me that?"

"Well your legs are so gorgeous. One of my favorite parts of your body" He said

"Oh Randy And I don't need to tell you what's my favorite part of your body" She said seductively

"Stace.." Randy said "I think that body part wants to say hi"

"Oh really?" She said.

"Really" He said. Stacy turned around and Randy was Standing right there in his jeans along with a black polo. Stacy slowly walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Happy to see me?" He asked

"More than happy" Stacy said. She leaned in and placed her lips onto Randys. She pushed her chest right into Randy's chest. He felt something different from Stacy. Something had changed about her, physically.

He pulled out slowly "Uh Stacy there is something different about you"

"What?" Stacy was so confused. What could Randy be talking about?

Randy took a glimpse at Stacy's body. He examined her and finally figure out what was different about her. It was her chest "Stacy, I think its your boobs. They're bigger"

Stacy touched her breasts with both hands and Randy was right. They were bigger. "Oh my god. I knew something was different." Stacy said with shock

"But if you ask me, I like it" Randy winked at her

"Well of course you like it. That's all you guys ever think about. Well, the straight ones.." Stacy said making Randy Laugh

"Come on Stace. We got school.."

--

"I saw her yesterday but she got in her car and drove away" Chris said. Chris was telling Torrie the story about Trish. He hasn't spoken nor seen her yet and he was really worried about it "I don't know Tor. I'm really worried. I was never so worried for a girl like this except for you and Aunt Christine"

"Uh Chris.. I know this is going to be weird asking you but You seem to really like her or something?" Torrie said

Chris looked at Torrie "How do you know?" He said

"Well have you listened to yourself lately? You are so concerned about her, you talk a lot about her and you spend a lot of time with her. That all spells something out" Torrie said

"Yeah. I do. There's just something I really like about her. She is so sweet and good hearted. All that Stuff Lita told us about her when we got here, I just don't believe it. I know her well enough that she has a good heart"

"Aw" Torrie said "You should hear the things she told me. I think she feels the same way for you too"

"Really?" Chris asked. He smiled at the thought that Trish may like him. "Wow. I can't believe it"

"Well you guys would definitely make a good couple" Torrie said "Trish could be my Cousin-in-law"

"And John would be mine" Chris said

"Yeah.. That's if tonight goes good. God, My dad is not going to make it easy for John and I'm really worried"

"Well, You never know. Remember Drake? How I had to hide it for two years and it worked out miserably? Well I just better do this for future problems like this" Torrie said

"Yeah. Now or Never Tor.."

--

Candice was walking down the halls and looked into the classrooms. She past the art room and spotted Jeff painting something. "Are we looking at the next Picasso?" Candice questioned as she walked in the room

"Yeah You can say that" Jeff said as he continued to paint. He turned the painting to Candice so she could get a good view of it "What do you think?"

Candice examined the picture. She smiled as she thought what it could be "Its nice but What is it?" She asked

"Anything you want it to be. Just use your imagination" Jeff encouraged

Candice examined the picture and just had to think about what it could be. "I don't know. I'm going to say that its a Masterpiece!"

"Why Thank you" Jeff said "Maybe one day I can paint you"

"Yeah I'd like that. It would be fun to see how you would paint me. Just remember to give me big Boobs" She said making Jeff Laugh

"And I better get the beautiful smile you have too.."

--

Lita sat down next to Chris outside as they waited for their next class. She thought this may be a good time to start working her charm and with Trish out of the picture, this should be easier. She slowly moved Closer to Chris and placed her hand on his lap and acted like it was an accident. "Oh I'm sorry Chris" She said

"Its okay" Chris said. Chris didn't mind whatsoever. He was more focused on Trish. He continued to Worry all day.

"You look sad" She said "Something wrong?"

"Its Trish" Lita rolled her eyes and groaned quietly "I'm really worried about her. I really like her a lot and I heard she might like me too"

Lita was so fed up with this crap. Every time she heard Trish's name, she wanted to take a gun, put it to her head and just pull the trigger "Chris, Maybe she is just trying to send you a signal"

"Signal?" Chris questioned

"You know. Maybe she trying to tell you that she doesn't like you and wants you to find someone else. I'm sure that's why she has not talked to you. I'm sorry that this is happening but maybe its for the better" Lita continue to manipulate Chris into believing her and it was working "Chris, there is tons of girls out there. You'll find someone and she is going to be lucky.."

Chris took in everything Lita had said. Was she right or was she wrong? He just had to believe her and trust it that she was right and not trying to trick him. "I guess your right.." Chris said looking down. He was really bummed out "But who would want to be with me?"

Lita thought quickly. Could this be her Chance? "Well, I would.." She said looking into his eyes

Chris turned to her and looked at her "What? Wait Lita, you like me?"

Lita nodded "Yeah.." She said "I didn't know what other way to say this to you. I've had this feelings ever since I've laid eyes on you when you walked through that door on the first day of School. You have something about you and I really want to be with you.."

"Wow" Chris was so surprised. Lita had a crush on him this whole time and he hadn't known anything about it. "I don't know what to say.."

"Don't say anything...Just.." She said as she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his soft ones

--

Torrie had just finished her day at School and was grabbing books to take home. She quickly located them and placed them in her bag. She slammed her locker, which revealed John's face who had been hiding there making Torrie jump "You scared me!"

"Sorry Tor. I'll make it up" He said. He leaned in and gave Torrie a soft peck on the lips "Better?"

"Much Better" She said "Now, Lets get down to Business. Make sure you come to my House by seven o'clock. Not a second Later. Dress nice but still sexy for me" She said winking "Last but not least, Be yourself. Be real. I know the real John and he is the most sweetest guy I know. Understand?"

"Seven o'clock. Dress nice, Still sexy. Be self. Got it!" He said reading them off like a check list.

"I hope everything turns out fine" Torrie said

"Don't worry. Just be calm" John said "Don't think bad thoughts"

"I won't. But what happens if doesn't? I might go to a new school, or be sent to some boarding school or even worse, Move back to Boise" Torrie said in a scared tone

"Snap out of it Tor" John snapped his fingers in Torrie's face causing her to snap out of her trance. "Just be calm. Everything should be fine.. Trust me babe"

Torrie nodded "Okay.. It will be. I have to go" Torrie leaned in and gave John a peck "I'll see you later" She quickly exited the school and went directly home to prepare for what looked to be a long night

--

"Let's not even talk about Burritos. Hearing the word is going to get me sick" Stacy groaned while she was seating on the bleachers with Randy after his practice.

Randy laughed "I hope your okay. Are you sure you aren't sick?"

"Yeah. No fever. No coughing. Nothing. I have no clue" Stacy said. She didn't know what was wrong with her and it bothered her a little that she didn't know what was wrong with her "Whatever, I'll make it through it"

"That's my Stacy" He said "Do you know what Tomorrow is?"

Stacy thought for a second. What was Tomorrow? It had to mean something. "Oh I know" She said figuring it out "our first month Together" She said

"Bingo!" He said

"What are we going to do to celebrate?" She asked

Randy stood their and thought for a second "Hmm well Maybe Dinner and a little dessert after if you know what I mean"

"Oh I know what you mean" Stacy said. Randy leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on her lips "Is that preview of tomorrow?"

"You bet it is" He said "There is going to be tons of those.."

--

Candice was in the library looking for a book which she needed to do a research paper on. She searched frantically for the book. When she finally found it, located on the top shelf which she could not reach, she began to try to knock it down. She hit it which made it fall on the ground. She reached down to get it but somebody else grabbed it. She looked up and it was Dave. She rose and handed her the book "Here you go" He said

"Thanks Dave" Candice said

"So What's up? We haven't spoken in a while" He said

"Well, we are both busy with other things in life right?" Candice said "We both have someone special in our lives"

"Yeah. Jeff's a lucky guy" He said even though it hurt him to say that a bit. He did have a thing for Candice but something inside him told him that she wasn't right. He felt bad for letting her go and he was paying the price.

"Jeff's a good guy. He's really sweet and I really like him. I just hope he feels the same way unlike some other guys who tend to lead girls on" Candice said trying to get Dave jealous, since after all he was the guy she was talking about

That really hurt Dave a lot and he didn't know why. He thought those feelings for Candice were just small ones and had nothing to them. Was he really getting jealous?

--

Torrie was quickly setting up the table for Dinner with John and Her parents. She was so nervous that she was shaking. She laid a dish out for each person and placed a napkin along with a fork and knife. She placed nice glasses and she took a step back and glanced at the table where Hell could unleash today. She just hoped that nothing bad was going to Happen. Her mother came into the room with some drinks and placed them on the table. She looked over and noticed that Torrie was concerned "Honey, Everything is going to be fine"

"I just don't know, Mom. You know how dad is" Torrie said

"I know Sweetie. I talked to him and I told him that John is probably a nice guy and he has nothing to worry about. This Dinner would just reassure your father that your going to be fine" Christine said

"Thanks Mom" Torrie said "Thank God I have you"

"I know or else you would never be dating and would turn into a Nun" Christine said

Torrie giggled. "Mom!" Suddenly the door bell rang and Torrie knew it must be John. "He's here!" She said "I'll go get it" Torrie rushed to Open the door but stopped in the mirror to fix her straight hair and Pink sundress.

She slowly opened the door and revealed John standing there in Dark jean, A black t-shirt and a Grey leather jacket with Black and white pumas. "I've arrived" He said with a smile

"Hi" She said and gave him a quick peck and let him inside.

John looked around the room. "Nice House. You can see it better in the Day" He said

"Quick the stupid Remarks" Torrie said. "Let's go to the dinning Room, My Mom is there" She said

Torrie led John into Dinning where her Mother was placing down a plate of Food. She slowly turned her head and smiled at her. "Hello John" She said

"Hi Mrs. Wilson" He said

"Let me do a more formal introduction now, John this is my Mom Christine, Mom, This is John" Torrie said.

Christine approached John and gave him a light Handshake. "Nice to meet you John" She said "I think this is a better introduction than last time"

John chuckled softly "I think it's ten times better" He said

Torrie's Father, Ted entered the room and spotted the couple. "Why hello" He said. John turned around "Hello John, or is it Josh? Jerry?" He asked questioned

"Hello Mr. Wilson. It's John" He extended his Hand to him which he accepted "Nice to meet you" He said

"Nice to meet you too. This is better than our previous introduction, Where my Daughter here was on top of you" He said

Torrie got so embarrassed. She couldn't believe what just came out of her bed "Daddy." She said

"It's Okay, Tor" John said

"Well come on, Dinner's ready. Take a seat" Ted said. John and Torrie proceeded to take a seat next to each other, As Christine placed more food on the table. John and Torrie sat there, with Nervous looks on, thinking about the long night ahead of them.

--

Trish sat down in her room. She decided to skip School today to avoid seeing Chris. She knew it would only break her heart if she saw him and knowing she couldn't be with him. Her heart was broken up enough. First her Father's affair and now she doesn't have Chris, all thanks to Lita. Trish couldn't believe that Lita was blackmailing her and that it had all came to this. Lita and her were once the best of friends and now they are sworn enemies. How could this have all happened like this?

Trish fell into her bed and grabbed her cell phone. She opened it up and looked through the messages and read all the messages Chris had sent her. She smiled as she read through them all but deep down was so sad that she couldn't speak to him.

"Chris.." She whispered "Why me…"

--

"That was Great" John said finishing his meal "You're a really good cook Mrs. Wilson" John complimented.

"Thank you John" Christine said "It's nice hear someone compliment my food"

"So John, You never told me what you plan to do in College" Ted asked John

John felt that he was being interrogated by Torrie's father. During Dinner, he was fed more of Ted's questions then actual Food. "Well, I plan on going to USC and major in criminal Justice"

"Oh really" He said "Interesting." Torrie wasn't liking how this night was turning out to be. There was nothing but interrogations and She could just tell that John was uncomfortable. "Now, John can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" John said.

"Now, This is a serious question. Do you do drugs by any chance?" He asked

Torrie turned to her father and gave him a huge Glare. "Daddy!" She said

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just want to know your in good hands" He said

"Daddy. This is ridiculous! This whole Dinner you have done nothing but interrogate John and made him feel so uncomfortable. This was suppose to be something for you to get to know him but you failed to do that. Your making a fool out of yourself and It pisses me off. You need to Grow up and realize I'm not a child. I'm entering College soon and I'm able to make my own decisions!" Torrie said

"I want what's best for you and this..' Ted pointed to John "Isn't the right one. I just know it."

"You said that about every person I've tried to date. But now I'm done." Torrie rose from her seat and jetted upstairs to her room. Ted sat there in disbelief. John was just worried about Torrie that he just got up and headed upstairs to find Torrie.

"Is she dumb or something? He's no good and I know it. He's not the best for our little Torrie" Ted told Christine

"Then who is Ted?" Christine asked "With the way you act with her and her love life, your just pushing her away and she won't be our little Torrie. Ted, She's Growing up"

--

Torrie fell on her bed as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. John entered the room and took a seat next to her. "Tor?"

"I just don't get it. Why does he do this?" Torrie asked

"I don't know, Tor" John said. Torrie got up slowly as John wrapped his arm around her. Torrie gently rested her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine"

"No it's not. He's not going to let us be together" She said. She had lost all faith.

"We are going to Get Through this. Trust me" He said. He looked into Torrie's eyes. "And that's a promise, I do not plan on Breaking.."

Torrie's Father was outside, listening to the whole thing. He smiled softly as he watched the two. This was the proof he wanted to see that Torrie was indeed in good hands. Ted slowly walked away deciding to leave them alone

--

"Happy Anniversary!" Stacy said as she approached Randy I the Hallways. She immediately placed a kiss on his lips. Randy wrapped his Arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Happy Anniversary" He said "Can you believe it? One month. That's a big accomplishment for me. Usually mine would last around one minute"

"Well not this one" Stacy said. They released each other from their grip and held onto each other's hand "Where are we going Tonight?"

"I was thinking Burritos" Randy offered

Stacy gave him an odd look. "Randy… Do you want Vomit in your car again?"

"No…" He said

"Then No burritos tonight!"

--

Torrie had arrived at School, side by side with John, who were happy that last night was over. Torrie was so happy that it was done and John was beyond Happy. Though Torrie hadn't spoken to her father after her outburst, she wants to remain with John and wants Nothing more. She and John walked side by side through the halls, into the outside cafeteria. They looked for some seats but as Torrie looked around she came across something shocking. "What the hell??" She said. She was looking Chris and Lita with there arms around each other and tongues down each other's throats. Torrie was in shock. She had talk to Chris and he said he really liked Trish. She was beyond Confused now. She approached them as John Followed "So when did this happen?"

Lita and Chris broke their kiss and looked at Torrie "Yesterday" Lita said

"Really?" Torrie said "I'm happy for you guys. Uh Chris can you help me with something quick?" She asked

"Yeah sure" He got up and followed Torrie away from the table

"So can you explain that? I thought you were into Trish, not Lita" Torrie asked

"Well, I thought that since Trish has been avoiding me, I thought maybe she doesn't like me and that's her way of telling me. Lita was there and she just said that she really liked me. So I've decided that why not give it a chance with her? It might really develop into something and I'm happy" Chris explained

"Well, as long as your happy"

--

Dave and Christy sat down for Lunch. They grabbed their food and took a seat outside. They slowly munched on their food as Christy continued to talk about something that Dave was clearly not paying any attention to. He was looking around and spotted Candice and Jeff laughing and giggling in the corner. He began to get upset, watching the pair have such a good time. He wished he was there, with Candice and not here. This was a clear cut sign that Dave was jealous.

Christy noticed that Dave wasn't paying attention. She looked at him and noticed he was staring at Candice and Jeff. Christy wasn't so happy. "So what's so important that your staring at them for?" She asked

"No reason. I'm just looking at them" Dave said

"Do you still like Candice or something? Because if you do I'm done with you and I'll move on" Christy warned him

"No I don't. I'm just watching them…" That was all he could come up with but he needed to think of something face to back it up "But I do wish that we were more like that"

"Really?" She asked "Well we could have fun like that too.. But in a better way if you know what I mean" She winked at him

"Can we go have that fun now?" He asked seductively

Christy just got up and dragged Dave to a nice empty Bathroom stall. He was Happy about what was going to happen but not Happy that it wasn't Candice.

--

Stacy Sat in her Life-learning Class, bored out of her mind. She only had a few minutes left in the class and couldn't wait till it was over. The teacher, Mrs. Runnels was talking about sex and pregnancy.

"Now Class, Condoms doesn't only prevent Sexual Transmitted Diseases but pregnancy. They are very important to have because I'm sure none of you want to have a child yet. Now, If your were pregnant you would have different symptoms such as fatigue, Back aches and Vomiting. Your breast may also get large as well. Be sure to remember some of these things, just incase you believe you are pregnant" Mrs. Runnels said

Stacy sat there and basically ignored the Teacher. She knew this information would be helpful in Life, but not now. She was way to young to get pregnant and was careful. The only thing on her mind was Randy.

--

Trish had finally came to school today. She skipped out yesterday to avoid Chris but she managed to do the same today. She walked the Hallway as the school day ended. She walked outside, where all the students were leaving after an exhausting day at school. She continued to walk but Stopped in her tracks as she watched what was unfolding in front of her. Chris and Lita were kissing. Trish just couldn't believe it. She was in total shock and wasn't expecting this at all. She believed Chris did not like her. She just couldn't believe it. Trish believed that Chris was over her "Oh my god" Trish said

Chris and Lita continued their kiss. Lita was so happy to be in Chris's arms. She has never been this happy before. For once, she was coming out on top, not Trish. She really wished that Trish was now watching this so she could see what had unfolded. Lita opened her eyes a little while she was kissing Chris and saw Trish. "Perfect" She thought. Lita closed her eyes and pulled Chris deeper into the Kiss. She knew that was going to Piss Trish off.

Trish couldn't help but tear up a little bit. Lita had gotten her way and she was so proud. Trish now had nothing. No one to lean her head on. No on to talk to. No friend.

Chris slowly pulled out of the Kiss. "I have to go.."

Lita tried to pull him back in "But it's nice.." Lita pleaded

"Okay One more" He said as he gave her a peck.

Trish slowly walked to the couple and took a seat near them but they couldn't see her. Lita continued to kiss Chris. Chris pushed her away lightly, giggling. "I really have to go, Trish.." He said.

Lita's eyes lite up. "What did you call me?"

Trish couldn't help but Smile. Chris just called Lita by her name. Perhaps Chris still has feelings for Chris

--

Torrie returned Home from School and dropped her bags by the stairs. The house sounded empty that she began to call out "Anyone home?" She called out. She continued to walk down the hall, into the living room where she saw her father sitting down "Oh, Hi Dad"

"Hi Sweetheart" He said

"I'm going to Go upstairs" She said

"No Please don't. Come sit here for a little. I want to talk to you" He said

Torrie took a seat next to her dad. She hoped this wasn't another lecture about her and John. She just hoped it was good "What do you want to talk about?"

"First, I want to apologize about Last night. I was being very rude and disrespectful. It's just I do want what's best for you but I'm just sad your growing up. I mean I'm going to miss having you around. Your going to College soon and Your going to be on your own and I won't be seeing you as much. I just wish you'd go back to being ten years old, playing with your toys, spending time with me" Ted said

"Dad.. I'm always going to be your little girl" Torrie said

"I know. It just gets me sad that your growing up and we won't spend time together as much. I miss those days" He said

"Daddy, There's going to be plenty more. Don't worry" Torrie said "So your okay with John?"

"One hundred percent" He said "When you went upstairs last night, He followed and I saw how kind he was being to you and that's what I needed to see to make sure you were going to be fine." He said

"Thanks Daddy" He gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Your Welcome. Now, go do some Homework" He said but Torrie sat Closer to her dad and leaned on his Shoulder "Don't you have some homework to do?"

"I do" He said "But I want to spend time with you now" Torrie said smiling at her dad. Ted smiled down at her daughter as he turned the Television on and spent quality time with her.

--

Stacy had rolled off to the other side of the bed, resting next to Randy after a hot and steamy "workout" Randy had Taken Stacy out to a nice French Restaurant over in Malibu where they had they delicious meal. They had both rushed their meal to get to dessert and rushed back to Randy's house to really celebrate their anniversary. Clothes were all over the room as Stacy cuddled next to Randy, smiling. "That was amazing" She wrapped the sheets around her body as Randy had the sheets covering everything from the waist below.

"I have to agree" He said "This was a great anniversary" He said

"You said it" Stacy said. Randy leaned in and gave Stacy a light kiss on the lips. Their relationship was so strong and nothing seemed to be able to destroy it. Stacy laid next to Randy until she began to feel nauseas. She stood up, holding her sheets and placing a hand over her stomach "I don't feel good again"

Randy stood up. He was concerned. "You think it was something you ate?" He asked

"I don't know. Maybe" Stacy said. She slowly began to gag and placed her hand over her mouth. She jetted out of the bed and into Randy's bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat and just let it flow out. Randy rushed into the Bathroom and held her hair back. Randy was really afraid that Stacy was sick or something.

"Okay, it's going to be fine" Randy said helping Stacy out from the Toilet. "Are you sure you aren't sick or anything?"

"Positive" She said "This isn't the only thing that's been happening. I've had back pain, Headaches and I've been really tired" She said "And I haven't had my period. It's so weird"

"I'm going to take you home" He said 'I'll get your clothes" He stood up and went back to his room to change and grab Stacy's clothes.

Stacy sat there, looking into the toilet full of vomit "Ew" She turned her head away. She had no clue what this could be. Was she just sick? She needed to think Harder if she planned on figuring out what she had. She thought back to Mrs. Runnels class where they talked about sex today. She thought about what she said about pregnancy. Her eyes lite up like fireworks as all the things Mrs. Runnels stated had happened to her. She was in disbelief. Was she pregnant? Was she going to have a baby?

"Oh my god….A Baby…"

**Author's notes: Uh-Oh! Stacy pregnant? your just going to have to find out in the next chapter! Lita and Chris are dating. What dod you think about that? haha The whole Trish/Chris/Lita drama is far from over! Torrie's parents have accepted John, which i'm sure you are all happy about! haha Thanks again guys for reading and be sure to drop a review. Now I plan on updating "right by your side" This week so look for a update on that. Thanks again for the generous reviews guys!! **

**PS. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! I'm to stupid to notice them sometimes haha!  
**


	14. From Heartbreak to Revelations

**Thank you to Citcat, WWEFan1990, Madison792, Babygurl-x, Esha Napoleon, Ainat and DenaDiva for the reviews. It means a lot to me and i can't say it enough. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter because this chapter is full of more Drama!! haha I hope you all enjoy and please drop a review if you can. Thanks again =]**

Stacy walked the aisles of a small convenient store not to far from her house. She was there for one reason and one reason only and that was to get a pregnancy test. Lately, she has shown clear cut signs of being pregnant and was extremely worried. She needed answers and she needed them fast. Stacy walked down the aisle where the tests were located. She rummaged through the different brands and searched for the one that would give her fast results. She found one, quickly grabbed it and headed to the cashier. The cashier scanned the product as Stacy handed him money and jetted out of the store, without even taking the change. She ran home and into the upstairs Bathroom. She ripped apart the box and followed the instructions listed on the box. Now all she had to do is wait.

"I have to wait three minutes now.."

--

Torrie was in her room, fixing up some of her clothes that were scattered all over the room. It was Saturday, and she planned on spending her day with John. She was rushing to finishing but was disturbed by a knock at the door. She turned around and it was her cousin, Chris. "Hey Chris"

"Hey Tor" He said in a somber tone. Chris wasn't in the right mood and Torrie knew it.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Torrie was concerned about Chris. She cared about him deeply, since after all they were cousins. But their relationship was closer than that. They were more like Brother and Sister. They could always come to each other's for help

"Yeah. It's about Lita" He said "She's really upset with me"

"Why? What did you do?" Torrie took a seat on the bed as Chris slowly approached her and took a seat right next to her.

"Well, We were just hanging around this week and I had to go but she would stop kissing me. So I started to break the kiss but she wouldn't stop and I accidentally blurted something out that I shouldn't have said. I called her Trish by accident" Chris said. Torrie nodded along "I mean I know they don't like each other that much so I figured that's why she got so mad"

"Oh I understand" Torrie said. Torrie knew why Lita got so upset. It all had to do with Trish and Lita's past but She didn't want to bring it up right now. It wasn't right for her to tell Chris. "Well, I don't know what to say. If she cares about you, I'm sure she will forgive you"

"Yeah I guess your right" Chris said "Thanks Tor"

"Can I ask you something though?" Torrie said. Chris nodded in agreement signaling Torrie to ask the question "Well, Why did you say Trish?"

Chris hesitated to answer "Well, Uhh.. She was on my mind I guess"

"On your mind?" Torrie lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah. I haven't spoken nor seen to her since my gig and I'm just worried" Chris defended himself

Torrie knew something wasn't right. Chris wasn't telling her everything and she was going to get to the bottom of it "Chris, Is that all? You don't like her or anything still?"

Chris couldn't hide the truth from Torrie and he trusted whatever he told her "Well, yeah..."

"Do you like her more than Lita?" Torrie asked. Torrie felt in a way that she was betraying Lita but she wanted to make sure that Chris was Happy

"Yes!" Chris admitted "I do. I really do. I'm just with Lita because I guess, I just wanted some sort of a comfort I guess but I feel bad because she likes me a lot"

"Chris Listen to me. You need to figure out what you want. You need to set your feelings straight and figure out who you want to be with" Torrie advised him

"Your right" Chris said

"I know" Torrie said with a bright smile knowing she was right

"Thanks Tor" Chris said. He leaned in and gave Torrie a hug which kind of surprised her. She gladly accepted the help and was happy to be helpful to her cousin. "I better go. I'm going to go set my mind straight" Chris said "Plus I need to set it straight for the championship game tomorrow"

"I know" Torrie said "Go Wildcats!" She cheered stretching her arms out

--

It had been the longest three minutes of Stacy Keibler's Life. She had been waiting for the test result to appear but was waiting three minutes as directed on the box. She was so Nervous that she was shaking from head to toe. She looked at her watch every few seconds to check the time. "Okay ten seconds" She muttered

"She focused on her watch and started to countdown "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one.." She closed her eyes and grabbed the stick. She raised it to her eyes so she was face to face with the pregnancy test. She didn't want to open it. She was so scared but she had too. She slowly opened her eyes to read the result of the test. Once she finally opened her eyes, she read the tiny little word on the pregnancy test

"Pregnant?" She whispered "This can't be..." He eyes slowly began to tear up. She couldn't believe this. She was pregnant. Carrying a child. Randy's child. She leaned against wall and slowly slid down the wall, still holding her pregnancy test. So many things were racing through her mind. Who was she going to handle this? Was she going keep the child? And the must important question of all, How she was going to tell Randy?

--

Candice and Jeff were grabbing a bite to eat at the peach pit after they had spent the entire day together at the peach. Jeff was teaching Candice how to surf but it didn't work out entirely good. She kept falling and even landed right into Jeff's arms at one point but she couldn't complain she liked it and neither did Jeff. They decided to end their day by grabbing a burger and fries at the Peach Pit. "I had so much fun today" Candice said

"Me too. Watching you fall over a million times was pretty entertaining" Jeff told her

"I think I did a good job for my first time" Candice said

"Yeah You did okay. You ready to go for another round soon, Miss. Expert surfer?" He said

"Soon" She smirked

"I just want to tell you something first. This is like the first time a girl spent so much time with me. I mean usually nobody sees me as the type to be with Girls since I'm so to myself." Jeff said.

:I've had so much fun" Candice said "I never had so much fun in a long time. You're a great person and don't you forget that. People just have to get to know you" Jeff smiled softly at Candice. He stared in her eyes and was hypnotized by her beautiful looks and her good heart.

"Candice, You really have a good heart.." He said making Candice smile. Every word that he was saying made Candice fall for him even harder

--

Chris was talking a walk in the neighborhood. He was trying to set his mind straight. He needed to figure out what he wanted in his Life. Was he dating Lita for the right reasons? Did he still like Trish? So many questions were racing through his small mind but he had finally came to a decision. He walked along the smooth paved sidewalks as the moonlight shined down on him. He took small steps but stopped when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and was face to face with Lita.

"Hey Chris.." She said. The two of them had not spoken for a few days since Chris called her Trish. She was upset thinking that Chris's mind was always on Trish "I just want to apologize.." She lied. She just wanted to get past this even though she was upset about it.

"I should apologize" He said

"No. It was my fault. I just overreacted to it" Lita said

"No. Not that. Lita I've been doing some thinking.." He said. Lita knew this couldn't be good just by hearing those grim words. "I should be apologizing. I feel that I've been in this relationship for the wrong reasons.."

"What do you mean?" Lita was confused

"Lita, What I'm trying to say is that I think we should end this relationship.."

Lita stood there shocked. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Chris's Mouth. The words she never wanted to hear. "What? Why?" She started to panic "Is there something I did? If there is I can fix it.." She pleaded

"No, It's not you. It's me. I'm the one with the issues that I need to settle and figure out" Chris said "And you don't deserve to be in a relationship, where the person your with Leads you on to something they are not sure off. You deserve better"

"Yeah. You are the best for me" She pleaded. She was almost about to get on her knees and beg for him to take her back. "Whatever it is we can fix it!" She said

"No Lita. I can't. I'm sorry. " He said

Lita didn't want to give up but she had to. "Can you at least tell me why your dumping me?" She asked

"I still have feelings for someone else.." Was all he said. Lita glared at Chris. She definitely knew who he was talking about and was Furious. He still wanted Trish. Lita stood their, upset and at the verge of tears. Trish was yet again victorious and she was at the losing end, again. Chris approached Lita and held her hands. "I hope we can still be friends" He asked

Lita Just nodded, trying to hold back her tears. Chris leaned in and embraced her. This would be the last time Chris would hold her like this. A tear slowly escaped her eye as she embraced Chris. Chris broke the Embrace and turned around and slowly began walking away. Lita stood there not knowing what to do. She was beyond upset. She just got dumped and her heart was shattered into tiny pieces and didn't know if it could be placed back together.

--

Sunday had arrived. It was Game day for the West Beverly Wildcats. They were taking on the Bel-Air Lions right at Home. The Stands were full of West Beverly students wearing the colors, Blue and Yellow. This was it. It was for the Championship. Torrie and Candice quickly entered the locker room where the other cheerleaders were getting ready. Torrie and Candice found a locker and quickly changed into their Cheerleading outfits. Torrie looked around the room and noticed a blonde in the corner getting ready. She had a feeling she knew who it was so she walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. The Girl turned around and it was Trish, smiling Brightly. "Trish!" Torrie said

"Hey!" Trish said hugging Torrie. 'I've missed you!"

"Me too!" Torrie said

Candice approached Trish with a bright smile, happy to see her friend. She gave her a quick hug and greeted her. "Hey Trish! Where have you been? You've been like M.I.A in school"

"Oh. I've been staying Low for a little" Trish said. She had to stay away because she was avoiding Chris

"If you don't mind, but Why?" Torrie asked

"Uh, It's complicated" Trish said. Trish really missed Chris a lot. She wanted to See him so badly but due to Lita's blackmail, she couldn't but she could ask Torrie how he was. "Tor, How's Chris doing?"

"He's doing good. He talks about you. He's been worried" Torrie said

"Really?" Trish asked

"Yeah. He Broke up with Lita last night" Torrie told her

Candice was surprised but Trish was even more surprised but that didn't mean she could be with him. "Oh. What happened?"

"He felt he was with Lita for all the wrong reasons and that he has feelings for another girl" Torrie said giving Trish a wink.

Chris was back on the market but there was still the problem of Lita who was blackmailing her. Trish wanted to get it off her Back on what to do with Lita's Blackmail, because that's the only thing stopping her from being with Chris. "Tor, Candice, Can I Ask you guys something?" She said as They both nodded "Well, What happens if someone is threatening to blackmail you from doing something?"

"Uh, Well It depends on the thing. If it's something like That would just affect me, I would care more but if it was something like my parents business or Family I wouldn't care. They could say all they want but it would bother me" She said

Candice nodded "Took the words out of my Mouth"

"Well, Okay. Thanks Guys!" She said. "Let's get ready for the Game" She said as they returned to getting ready. Trish was certainly happy. She shouldn't let something like that stop her from being with Chris.

--

Stacy was sitting in the Stands along with the Hardy brothers. She was there to be Randy's personal cheerleader. She was still upset from Yesterday The fact that she was pregnant raced around her head. She was so confused and lost. She decided to push it back for the next two or so hours and just enjoy the game. She looked over and saw an Excited Jeff Hardy at the edge of his seat. "Your excited aren't you? I haven't seen you this excited for Football" Stacy said

Jeff ignored Stacy and focused on the field. Matt butted in instead "Well, you see Jeff here is in love with one of the cheerleaders"

Jeff smacked Matt's arm "Shut up"

"Who's the girl?" Stacy asked

"Candice" Jeff smiled as he thought of the Beautiful Brunette.

"You like Candice?" Stacy asked "That's so cute. You guys would look so cute together"

"Thanks" Jeff said "She's a great Girl"

"My little Jeffery is falling in Love" Matt said to his Brother

"Oh god" Jeff said rolling his eyes making Matt and Stacy laugh.

Stacy paused for a second. She remembered that Lita was coming and she hadn't arrived yet and the game was almost starting "Matt, Where's Lita?"

"I don't know. She said she was coming" Matt said

"I'm going to give her a call" Stacy said.

Stacy Pulled out her Phone and quickly called Lita. The phone rang but no on was picking up. The Voicemail had finally played _"Hey It's Lita. Not here right now, so leave a message!"_

"Hey Lita. It's Stace. I'm at the Game. Where are you? Give me a call back" Stacy said into the Phone. She shut her Phone and placed it back in her bag "I hope she is fine.."

--

Lita had just arrived at the Field, Behind the stands. She had a black hoodie on and was extremely upset. She didn't want to come today, after spending most of the night crying. Chris had ended their relationship and she was extremely upset and couldn't find no comfort anywhere. She slowly walked passed the locker room entrance and saw Adam leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette staring at her.

Adam looked over and stared at her "Hey Amy. What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She yelled, glaring to the blonde man

"Okay. Calm down" He said. He then thought of a good idea. "Hey, your upset about something?"

"Why do you care?" Lita said

"Well, I'll like to help you keep that pain away" Adam said

"How do you expect to do that?" She said

"With this" Adam said taking out a small bottle of pills

"What the hell is that?" She asked looking at the bottle

"It's our good friend, LSD" Adam said

"I'm not doing drugs. Get away from me" Lita said as she walked away

"Well, If you want, you know who to call.."

--

John was sitting down in the locker room, preparing for the huge challenge waiting ahead for him. It was his time to shine and time to take the title as Champions. He tried his best to Focus but was disturbed at a knock at the door. He turned around and it was Torrie, In her blue and yellow cheerleading outfit with White sneakers and her lightly curled hair. John thought she looked Drop-dead Gorgeous. "Whoa" He said

Torrie giggled lightly. "You look cute too, in your uniform" Torrie said

"What are you doing down here? The cheerleaders have to stay in the upstairs locker room" John said

"Well, I came down her to wish you Good luck in your game" Torrie walked over to him and took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around her neck "And I came to gave you a good luck charm" She said

"And that would be?" He asked curiously

"This.." She said as she planted a kiss on the Captain of the football. John wrapped his arm right around Torrie's waist and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue inside of her and began to massage her Tongue. He slowly slid one hand on her butt and gently rubbed.

Randy and Dave slowly peaked in and watched the two of them makeout. Randy banged against one of the lockers, scaring John and Torrie, making them break their passionate kiss. They turned around and shot glares at Randy and Dave making them laugh "Are you two done? We got a game to win"

"In a second" Torrie said. She turned to John and gave him a peck on the lips "Good luck" She said. She got off his Lap and slowly made her exit to the field.

John stood up and grabbed his helmet and stared his fellow teammates. "Let's do this boys!"

--

"And It's Good!" The Announcer said to the crowd. West Beverly had just scored the winning field goal. The Crowd was going Nuts. John kicked the winning field goal. His team came around him and started to cheer and scream. They were happy and had a damn good reason to be. They were Champs. They all congratulated each other, with hugs and slapping hands. Torrie ran into the field searching for John. She searched for him frantically. She finally found him and ran straight into his arms. John lifted her up and twirled her around and gave her a deep tender kiss. "You guys won!" Torrie said

"I'm beyond Happy" John said. He still couldn't believe he won the whole game. It was one of his greatest achievements.

"Well Of course! You scored the winning touchdown!" Torrie reminded him

"Oh yeah. That was me!" John said. Torrie gave him another kiss as they stood on the field kissing.

Stacy quickly ran to the field and went straight for Randy. She approached him and pulled his Helmet off and gave him a huge kiss. Randy lifted her up making her giggle. "You did great Randy" She said

"Thanks and I saw you cheering for me. You did a great job" Randy said

"Thank you" She said "Come on. Lets go see everyone else"

--

Following their Victory, The team and cheerleaders changed and got ready for a night of celebration. Trish had not yet spoken to Chris even though he saw her cheering. She decided that she was going to talk to him and heard he was still in the locker room. She walked through the lockers and saw Chris putting his sneakers on with his back to her. She went behind him and placed her hands over his eyes "Guess who?"

"Torrie?" He said

"No" Trish said

"Candice?" Chris said

"Nope" Trish said

'Then is it the one and only Trish Stratus?"

"Ding Ding!" Trish took her hands off his eyes.

Chris stood up and turned around and embraced Trish "Trish! It's good to see you" He said "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" She said

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked

Trish knew it was time to reveal the truth. "Well, The Truth is that I've been avoiding you.."

Chris was puzzled. Why would she be doing that? Did she not like him? "Why were you avoiding me?"

"Well, it's a long story." Trish said

"I've got time" He said as he took a seat and signaled for Trish to sit next to him.

"I don't want to bore you" She said "I just came because I wanted to Congratulate you on the big Victory. I knew you would do good. I even said that when I first saw you signing up"

"Yeah your right" Chris said

"Also, I heard about your break up with Lita" Trish said

"Oh you did.." He said

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Trish asked

"Well, I ended it. I felt that I was in this relationship for the wrong reasons. Plus, I didn't feel the same way as Lita. My feelings were somewhere else.."

"Where were they?"

"With you" Chris said. Trish was surprised. What did he just say? Trish was absolutely speechless.

"What?" Was all the came out of her mouth

"Trish, Ever since I saw you, you had that charm about you. Something so special about you that attracted me to you. You are such a sweet genuine person and plus your one of the most beautiful women I know. You make my heart beat like crazy when I see you" He said

Trish couldn't believe the words coming out of his Mouth. Was he really saying this all or was this all a dream? "Really? Well because I feel the same exact way. Your such a great guy and your super cute" Trish winked at him "You were always there for me like when my friends left me and when I discovered that my Father was cheating. You were there for me. My feelings for you are indescribable. What more…" Trish was interrupted by Chris who pressed his lips against Trish's lips. Trish felt like she was on top of the world. Chris was kissing her and it felt so right.

"What the hell?" A person said. Trish and Chris broke their kiss and looked at the person. It was the person who tired to keep them apart, Lita. "What is this? The second we brake up, your already with someone else and Trish, You messed up. Now, I'm going to have to do some damaged"

"Lita, What's your fucking problem? Trish what is she talking about?" Chris asked

Trish didn't care at this point. Lita could spill the beans about her dad in school. She did not care one bit now. "Well Chris, you know what Kept us apart? You know what kept me from seeing you?" Trish said "Her!" Trish pointed at her "She's been blackmailing me. She told me to stop seeing you or she will tell the school that my Father has been cheating on my Mother"

Chris turned to Lita "Is this True?" He asked

"Yes! It fucking is!" Lita said "Trish has caused me so much pain in my past. I can't stand her and she was taking something away from me again and I didn't want anything to happen again. She's a selfish, Spoiled Little Bitch"

"Hey! Don't call her that and How could you do something like that? Blackmail a poor girl" Chris asked

"She deserved it" Lita said "For everything she caused me. She Fucking deserved it.." Lita said

"Lita, I just can't believe you… How could you do something like that? I thought you were smarter than that? How could you sink so Low?" Lita was speechless and she didn't know what to say. She felt Chris was Betraying her and their friendship. "You Know what Lita? Get out. Just leave. You've caused so much pain here.." Lita turned around slowly and walked away as tears filled up her eyes. Trish had Won again and she was the loser.

--

Melina, Maria and Michelle were in Melina's car. They were fixing themselves up for the party after. "I have to go to the bathroom.." Maria said "I'll be back"

"Hurry up" Michelle said.

"Yeah. That Party is at ten" Melina said

Maria headed to the stands and entered the Bathroom. She found and empty stall and went to do her business.

--

Lita had left the Locker room in tears. She was beyond upset and was in so much emotional pain. She needed some healing. She picked up her Phone and dialed a number.

It rang a few times until someone picked up "Listen, Don't ask questions. Just meet me by the Peach Pit in 20 minutes. I'm interested in purchasing a few of your products.." Lita said into the Phone

She quickly snapped her phone shut and started to walk to the peach pit.

--

Randy, Stacy, John and Torrie headed to John's SUV. Before entering the Vehicle, Stacy was feeling sick again. She held onto her stomach. "Tor, Can you come to the Bathroom with me? I feel weird again"

"Yeah Sure" Torrie said "We will be back in a few guys" Torrie and Stacy walked side by side to the Bathroom. Stacy found an empty Stall and went to vomit in there. Torrie was getting concerned about her friend. "Stace, Are you sick of something?"

Stacy stood up from the toilet and walked out of the stall. She washed her face and turned to Torrie. "Can I trust you with something?" She asked

"Of Course" Torrie said "What's the matter?"

"Well, I've been getting 'sick' lately. And I know why" Stacy said

"What is it then?"

"Torrie…I'm pregnant" Stacy said as she slowly began to tear up

"Oh my God. Sweetie" Torrie put her arm around her shoulder "It's going to be fine"

"No it's not. I'm seventeen, Pregnant and Randy doesn't know" Stacy said "What Am I going to do? What if I tell Randy and he leaves me?"

"Stacy, Don't think like that" Torrie said "Everything is going to be fine"

"I don't know. I'm so scared Torrie" Stacy said.

Torrie wiped Stacy's tears away. She was sad that this was happening to her friend. "listen, We are going to get through this. I'm your friend and I'm going to help you."

"Thanks Tor" Stacy said.

"Let's go Sweetie." Torrie said directing Stacy out of the Bathroom and back to the car.

After they left, a Person stepped out of a bathroom Stall. She heard everything that occurred in the Bathroom. She couldn't believe what she had heard. "Stacy Keibler Pregnant?" Maria said "This could be very interesting.."

--

Lita had arrived at her destination. She waited by the Back door for the person to arrive. She slowly saw him approaching him "Hey Adam.." She said

"Well, Now you want some?" He asked

"Yes, Just Give them to me" Lita demanded

"Okay. Okay" Adam said "He took out the pill bottle "fifty bucks"

"Okay. Fine with me" Lita took out a fifty and handed it to Adam. He gave her the pill bottle.

"Now Listen, You didn't get anything from me." Adam said "Got it?"

"Understand" She said. Adam turned away and slowly walked away leaving Lita there, with a bottle of LSD in her hands. She needed to escape the pain and it looked like this would be the only way to do it.

**Author's notes: This Chapter had to be one of my most Favorites because there is more Drama! I love drama haha. Okay so it's true. Stacy is indeed Pregnant. Lita and Chris are over and Chris finally hooks up with Trish! Candice and Jeff continue to bond. I hope you are all liking this story and where it is going. I'm already thinking about doing a sequel and i haven't even finished this story. Hahaha. Also, I noticed last chapter i made a few errors. I'm deeply sorry about it. I'm soo stupid when it comes to noticing that. lol. Thanks again for reading and drop a review! Thank youuuu!! =D**


	15. California Christmas

**Thank youuu to WWEFan1990, Ainat, Citcat, Madison, DenaDiva and Esha Napoleon for the reviews. Keep them Coming!! Now in this Chapter, Matt Hardy gets mored invovled. Now i'm not saying what he does now, You are going to have to read and find out yourself. Also, Theres a poll up on my Page about a new story i plan to write. You guys decide the Characters and Pairings! So be sure to vote. Voting ends at the end of this Month! I'm trying not to Write so many stories at once because i don't want to forget others but that obviously happened. Again, I'm so sorry. please don't hate me. haha. So onto the chapter. Enjoy and be sure to review!! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Trish and Chris walked side by side, holding hands while walking on the beach. It had been over a month since they had been together and they were enjoying every second of it. With Lita out of the Picture, Everything was great but Trish felt some sort of remorse for Lita. Lita had been somewhat phased out of the group because of what she did. Stacy nor Torrie do not communicate with her as well as her band mates, Matt and Jeff who were disgusted by her actions. They were so disappointed by what she did that they kicked her out of the group and have not played in over a month. Lita was no where to be found at school. But that wasn't the only thing that happened this past month. Trish was strong enough to reveal to her Mother that her father was cheating on her. Of Course, she did not take it well and she ended up throwing him out and he went to go move in with his Mistress. They are now going through a long divorce process with different arguments over different things. Trish put a concerned look on her face. Chris looked at her and sensed something was troubling the beautiful blonde Bombshell "What's the matter Trish?"

Trish was nervous. She didn't know if she should Tell Chris what was on her Mind. She ultimately decided to spit it out "It's just that I feel sorry for Lita.."

"There is nothing to feel bad about Babe" Chris said. Chris was the one who was extremely disappointed at Lita and her selfish actions. He had never expected that to come from a person like her. He believed that she was a good hearted person and was very nice but he was wrong. Very Wrong. "She was conniving bitch and had nothing but bad intentions for You. Don't feel bad."

"I know but just that now she had been totally phased out of the group and she has been abandoned. I can't help but feel bad even though she caused it" Trish said. Chris stopped walking and turned Trish to face him. He slowly leaned in a placed a passionate kiss on Trish's soft lips. He slowly pulled out and Trish gave him a confused look. She smiled lightly "What was that for?"

"I wanted to forget about what we were talking about before" Chris said "Did it work?"

Trish wiped her lips. "Oh it did.."

--

Stacy sat Down on a chair down in Randy's Basement. She has been spending the past hour watching him work out. She enjoyed every second of what she was watching but then again who wouldn't? But this couldn't take her mind off of something more important than this. She touched her stomach and remembered that she was holding Randy's child and he had yet to know about it. She had several chances to tell him but was just so worried about his reaction. Randy was capable of doing anything and she was just so scared. She decided to keep it under wraps until she could figure out when it was the right time. Randy Placed his weights down and Grabbed a towel. He wiped the sweat off his face and body and tossed the towel over his shoulder. "Did you have fun?" Randy asked

"Well of Course, just like I do every time" Stacy said

"I'm glad" Randy said "You want to go watch some Television?" He asked. Stacy nodded as Randy headed upstairs with Stacy following him into the living room. They took a sweat on the comfy couch and Randy wrapped his arm around Stacy, pulling her in making her head rest on his chest. He turned the television on and skimmed through the channels looking for a movie. As Randy skimmed through the channels, He passed by the Tyra Banks Show. On the show, they were talking about teen pregnancy.

Stacy wanted to watch it and see If she could get some information on it since after all she was a pregnant teen. "Randy, Can you put it back on Tyra? Please" She asked

"Okay but for like five minutes" Randy said

Stacy paid close attention to the show. The girls on the show explained how they revealed to their boyfriends that they were pregnant. One girl said that her boyfriend had hit her across the face. He nearly beat her to death but sadly lost the baby. Another girl said she aborted the child to avoid telling her boyfriend because he had also been violent. But one Girl named Holly had a different Story. She got pregnant at seventeen like Stacy and was having trouble telling her boyfriend. She decided to was time to face the music and tell him. She ended up telling him and he did not freak out one bit. Instead, he was concerned about her and about the baby's health. He had helped her all the way until she had given birth to their baby boy. Stacy began to wonder how Randy would be like. Would he be violent and upset about it or More calm and understanding of the situation? Or would she ever know how he would react if she chose to abort the baby? Stacy would find out sooner or later.

"Why do you watch this crap?" Randy asked

"It's not crap. It's interesting These are real situations and makes you think about what if that happens to you" Stacy said

"That's never going to Happen to me. It only happens to Dumbasses who aren't careful when it comes to sex" Randy said. Little did Randy know, he was one of the Dumbasses.

--

Jeff and Candice were at the Peach Pit, grabbing a bite to eat. They had spend the past month with each other and they were both having such a great time, Especially Jeff. Jeff was falling for Candice, Day after Day. A girl like her never made him feel like this. He was so happy. Candice was also very happy. Jeff was such a great guy and she was having the time of her life with him. She slowly ran her fingers through her long silky brown hair. She looked at Jeff and smiled as he built a tower of toasts in front of her. Candice giggled "Wow Jeff. Look at you. Making a tower out of toast" Candice said

"I'm sorry that I have some talent" Jeff said. "When I wait for my food, I like to keep myself busy"

"I can see that, Bob the Builder" Candice said giggling

Jeff suddenly had the runs and needed to go to the bathroom. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back" He said as he got up and headed to the Bathroom.

A much more Buff man who sat across the room noticed that Candice was sitting down. He thought this would be a good time to have a chat with her. He got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Hello Candy Cane" The man said

Candice looked up and it was none other than Dave Batista. She quickly glanced at him "Hi Dave.." She said

Dave took a seat across from Candice. "What's up? Long time no see"

"Not Much. Here with Jeff"

"Shocking!" He said sarcastically

"Excuse me?" Candice said

"Your always with him. Are you guys like secretly Fucking?" He asked

Candice was disgusted by Dave's behavior. It was rude and absolutely uncalled for "Excuse me?! How do you go on and say stuff like that?"

"It's just a thought" Dave said. Dave looked at Candice and knew she was upset. He was an idiot for saying all those things. "Listen, Candice. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that I'm not so happy"

"Why aren't you happy?" Candice asked

"Because, I dumped Christy.." He said

"What happened?"

"Just wasn't the right girl for me and plus I want to be with someone else. Like you." He said

Candice was so surprised at what Dave had just said. She was speechless and didn't know what to say. She still did have small feelings for him but She was more into Jeff. "Dave, No. I can't. I have feelings for Jeff and I don't want to be with you" She said even though it killed her to say those words but she didn't want to have her heart broken again like last time. "You had your chance before but you lost it."

Dave stared at Candice. She was right. He had a chance but he was stupid and he didn't take it. If he did, He would probably still be with Candice. Jeff exited the Bathroom and found Dave seating across from Candice. He approached them and seemed very confused "Hey Dave.."

"Hey Jeff" He said

"Dave was just leaving" Candice said

Dave got up from his seat slowly. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later" He said. Jeff took a seat as Dave walked away. He turned around and looked at Candice one Last time. Candice looked at him with a sad look on her face. Dave wasn't going to give up that easy. He knew that deep down inside, Candice wanted to be with him.

--

Lita laid on the grass in a local park looking up into the sky dress up in all black with the black hood over her head. She looked at all the stars and the big bright moon. She began to reflect on what has happened this Past month. Her blackmailing and Conniving ways got her phased out of her group of friends and she had lost the respect of her ex-boyfriend, Chris. Torrie, Stacy, Candice and all the other guys don't even talk to her including her band mates Jeff and Matt. They were all just so upset with her actions making Lita even more angry. She was so upset that the pain had token control of her and the only way to escape it was drugs. Adam had been supplying her with everything she needed for the past month to escape the pain. She slowly got up from the ground and waked around with her hands in her pocket. She was waiting for Adam to arrive with her "Delivery" She paced around for a few minutes. "Waiting for me?" A voice said behind Lita

Lita jumped and turned around. It was Adam, waiting for her. "You're here"

"Yes. Here I am!" Adam announced

"Do you have my things?" She asked

"Yes. Right in this bag" He said handing her a bag "Now, I want my money"

Lita pulled out a fifty and handed it to Adam. "Here"

"Listen, You don't have to pay me this way all the time. There is another way too" Adam said flashing a wink to Lita

"No Way am I going to sleep with you!" Lita said "I just need you for certain things and that's all"

"Okay Sorry. I was just trying to save you some money"

"Oh thanks but I really don't want to get an STD and lose my virginity to someone like you" Lita said

"Oh really? You're a virgin? Interesting.."

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up buddy. Nothing is going to happen" Lita said

Lita turned away and tucked the small bag under her arm. She slowly walked away into the dark night. Adam was left there standing, with a sadistic smile on his face. The smile would only come up when he was planning something fishy.

--

The next day at school, Torrie headed to the Main office. She heard something about visiting sick Children at a hospital to bring them gifts for Christmas. She had the urge to help the kids out and do something different for a change. She wanted John to sing up but he didn't want to. Torrie arrived at the Office and signed up. She seemed to be the only one to sign up and she felt so bad that no one was doing it. She decided to do something that she would have to pay for. She wrote down John's name. She didn't want to be the only one doing this and she knew John would have fun. She exited the Office and walked back down her locker until her eyes got covered by someone's hands. "Guess who?"

Torrie recognized the voice. "Let me take a wild guess and say that is it my most wonderful boyfriend?"

"Ding Ding! You win" He said releasing his hands off her eyes

She turned to him and gave him a cute smile "So what do I win?"

"This" John cupped Torrie's cheek and placed a light tap on her lips "That" He said

"I liked that" She said "Listen, I signed you up for something.."

John immediately knew what she was talking about. "Torrie, No"

"Yes, John. I did. I only did it because no one else signed up to do it and I felt bad. It just delivering gifts to sick children. It's a good thing to do John. Do it for me" Torrie pleaded

"Okay" John said. He decided to give in and do Torrie the favor. He couldn't say no to her anymore. He had been with her for the past month and it had been great. John was so happy to have a girl like Torrie by his side and Torrie was even more happy to have a guy like John. Guys like John usually don't come to often and she was lucky enough to have him.

"Oh and John there is something I have to tell you since you doing this with me.." Torrie said. Torrie never told john what he had to dress up as when he was going to visit the children in the hospital.

"What is it?" He asked curiously

"Your going to have to dress up as Santa…"

--

Stacy was at her locker grabbing a few books before she planned on leaving for the day. She, along with the students of West Beverly had the next two weeks off due to the Christmas break. Stacy was happy to finally get a nice long deserving break from School. She slammed her locker shut and walked out of school. She walked outside toward her car with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. She was looking right into the devil's eyes also known as Maria. 'Hi Maria" Stacy said

"Hey Stacy!" Maria said sarcastically "What's up? What's with the frown? Not happy to see me?"

"Well, it's just weird that your talking to me. Usually you don't"

"Oh well. I've had a change of heart"

"That's good" Stacy said grabbing her keys and opening her door to her convertible. "I have to go." Stacy took a seat in her car and turned the engine on "I'll see you later Maria" Stacy said before pulling out of her spot and driving away.

Maria stood there with a weird smile on her face. Maria had some information about Stacy that Stacy did not know about. She planned on keeping this information to her advantage "Oh Stacy. Your in for it.."

--

Trish was walking down Hollywood Blvd, doing some last minute Christmas shopping. She was walking with her hand filled with different bags that her hands were nearly falling off. She got distracted while walking and bumped into a person in a black hoodie causing them to both fall down. Trish quickly got up "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention"

The person in the hoodie stood up and it was revealed to be Lita "Trish.."

Trish was so shocked at what she was looking at. She had just bumped into Lita "Sorry Lita.."

"Don't talk.." Lita said

Even though Trish was the best of friends with Lita she was still concerned about her well being "How have you been?"

"None of your business, Bitch.." Lita scowled "Just get the fuck out of my way" Lita pushed through Trish and walked away.

Lita had Changed big time. Trish was well aware of that and was getting scared for her enemy.

--

"John, Does it fit?" Torrie called out to John. He was in the bathroom, getting into a santa suit to distribute gifts to sick children. He was having a bit of trouble but managed to get it on. He just prayed that it wasn't hot outside because he would be really hot in his Costume.

He opened the door and showed Torrie the costume. She couldn't help but giggle a little "You said you wouldn't laugh" John groaned

"I'm sorry but you look funny but cute" Torrie said.

"I look like a total dumbass.."

John was dressed fully in the whole Santa outfit, including the white beard and a Red and white hat. 'I like Mr. Claus" Torrie said

"You look nice to Mrs. Claus" John said to Torrie who had her hair up and wore a red and white dress along with boots. She looked like the perfect verison of Mrs Claus except a lot more younger.

"Now remember John, this is for a good cause. Your going to put big smiles on these kids faces" Torrie reminded him

"That's the only reason I'm doing this. For the kids and you of course" John said "Please don't mention this costume to anyone. I'll never hear the end of it especially from Randy"

"Your secret is safe with me baby" Torrie said. Torrie handed him a sack full of presents "Now Take this. We are going to make sure that we give these kids the best Christmas ever"

--

Chris, Trish and Matt were sitting in a Booth at the Peach Pit. Trish had just arrive from shopping and met the two of them there. She was planning on telling them she ran into Lita. "Guys, I ran into Lita today.."

Chris and Matt looked at her with surprised looks "Is she okay?" Matt asked

"I think. We just said a few words and none of them seemed to be nice words" Trish said

"What can you do" Chris said. He didn't care that much. Lita was the one who kept Chris from being with Trish and he was so upset with her. He still can't realize what she did because it was that bad.

"I've been worried about her these past few weeks" Matt said "I mean I understand what she did, but she doesn't deserve to be cut out of our lives. I know Lita. She has a good heart. It's just, Certain things make people do these types of things.."

"I agree with you Matt" Trish said "Even though me and her are like enemies, I feel bad"

"She brought this upon herself. She knew what could of happen" Chris said showing no remorse

"Would you shut up?" Matt said "Stop Bagging on Lita. I know what she did was bad but she didn't deserve all this Chris. She's a good person and I know it" Matt got out of the Booth and exited the Peach Pit. He was fed up with Chris talking about Lita so badly, telling him what to feel about her. It was ridiculous and just plain stupid.

"What the hell?" Chris said

"Honey, Just relax. Matt still thinks of Lita as a friend. Don't say anything to upset him" Trish said

"I know but I'm just so annoyed with her" Chris said

"Then Keep it to yourself, sweetie"

--

Jeff and Candice were over at a nice little ice rink. They had just finished skating for the past few hours ad was having a great time. "That was so much Fun" Candice said "Thanks for teaching me"

"No Problem. It was easy wasn't it" Jeff asked as Candice nodded

"You've thought me how to surf and to ice skate. What's next? Snowboarding?" Jeff said

"Aw man. I can't. I don't know how to Snowboard" Jeff said looking down

"It's okay" Candice said "I'm sure you'll find something else to teach me and show me something else you can do"

"Well there is this other thing I wanted to show you" Jeff said

"Oh really? What is it?" Candice asked

Jeff was prepared to do something he has never down. He tilted his head and slowly pressed his lips lightly onto Candice's lips. Candice was at first surprised but went along with it. After all she's been wanting him to kiss her for a very long time. Jeff deepened the kiss more as Candice placed her hand on his neck and slowly rubbed it. They slowly broke apart and Candice was breath was taken away. "So how did I do?" Jeff asked

Candice just gave him a smile and pulled him back in and Kissed him again.

--

Matt was walking along the street, kicking an empty can. He was upset by what Chris had said. Even thought Matt was somewhat mad at Lita about what she did, He still cared about her a lot. She didn't deserve to be talked to that way. She had a good heart and he knew it. Matt questioned why he defended Lita so much. Was it that he had something for her? Perhaps he did.

Matt continued to walked down the street until he noticed somebody that looked like Lita talking to someone in a car. The Person turned around and it was Lita. "Lita!" He called out

Lita turned around and spotted Matt. She didn't want to see him. Not right now. "Shit.." She muttered

Matt began to run down the street. Lita had to think Fast. She quickly hopped into the vehicle "Drive!" She yelled to the Driver as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove away.

Matt stopped Running and slowly caught his breath. "What could she be doing?"

--

"Okay Kids. Now I want you to thank both Mr. and Mrs. Claus for coming her to give you these gifts" Said Nurse Mary

"Thank you!" the eight kids said. Torrie and John bought felt so good for doing this. They had the chance to put a smile on the faces of all these Children. Nothing felt better than this.

"Your all welcome" Torrie and John said to the children as the children returned to their beds, with there new gifts

"I'm glad you took me" John said as Torrie took a seat on John's lap and wrapped her arm around his neckas John placed his hand on her lap.

"Thank you for doing this for me and the children" She said "You made them really happy and me as well"

"It felt good doing this" John said with a smile. John slowly leaned in and Gave Torrie a light kiss on the lips.

All of the Children giggled as they watched the two Kiss. "Awwww" They all called out

John and Torrie broke out in small giggles. "Shouldn't you guys be going to bed?" Torrie asked

"Yeah We will but you guys look really nice together" Said a little girl in pigtails that had to be at least eight years old.

"You seem perfect for each other" Said another little girl

"Thank you guys" Torrie said

The Nurse quickly came in "Listen kids, It's time for bed. Head to sleep" She said

Torrie and John got up and took a look one last time at the little kids before they went to sleep. "Merry Christmas" John and Torrie said as they waved Goodbye to the children

"Merry Christmas" They all said as the lights went off and the door closed to their room.

The Nurse approached as John removed the Beard and Hat. "Thank you guys so much for doing this. I took some great pictures and I plan on posting them in the next news Letter. I just want your names"

"Well I'm Torrie Wilson" Torrie said. She quickly pointed to John "And this is John Cena"

"Alright. Thank you guys so much for doing this. The kids had a wonderful time" She said

"It was our Pleasure" Torrie said

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat" John said

"I can't thank you enough" The Nurse said "Thanks for coming and I hope you come again real soon" She said as she walked back to her Nurse station

"I had a great time" John said

"Me too" Torrie said as they walked out of the hospital to John's Car.

"We really made those kids Happy" John said as they approached the Car

"We sure did" Torrie said

"Now I have to thank you in the perfect way" John said as he approached Torrie and gave her a passionate Kiss on her soft lips. Torrie wrapped her arms around his Neck, deepening there kiss. John slowly broke the kiss and looked up at the hospital. "Look who's watching" John pointed

Torrie looked at where John was pointing. The children they had were watching the two kiss. They Both smiled at The group of Kids and started to Wave to them. All of the kids waved back with Bright smiles so grateful for what John and Torrie did.

"Merry Christmas.." Torrie whispered cuddling up to John as they continued to wave to the children.

**Author's Notes: So this is the Christmas chapter haha. I really enjoyed the John/Torrie thing with the hospital. I was inspired by an episode of 'Saved by the bell' where they visit a hospital and they are all dressed up so i wanted to do something with that. Now, I hope your happy becaise now Matt is more in the story. He will have big roles especially invovling Adam and Lita. I have the next two days off so expect a update one of those days. Thank you again for reading this Chapter! And please vote on my Poll if you haven't yet. THANK YOU! =] peace homiess =D**


	16. Facing Reality

**Thank you SO Much for the reviews especially CitCat, DenaDiva, Ainat, Babygurl-x, Esha Napoleon and WWEFan1990! You guys are the best. I hope every single one of you are enjoying the Story. Now, This chapter, is kind of like a part one. I was orignally going to write more in this chapter but there is another part to this story which will be posted over the weekend. So Here's this chapter. Be sure to Review and Enjoy! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything**

"How Can I tell him?" Stacy said to Torrie. They were seating on Stacy's bed as Stacy chowed down on a bowl of Mac and Cheese. It was the New year and Stacy was now almost two months pregnant and she was already eating for Two.

"I don't Know but your already almost two months pregnant, You haven't decided what your going to do with the baby and your going to begin to show soon" Torrie reminded her

"Your Right" Stacy said. Torrie was indeed right. She needed to tell Randy before it got to far or she is going to be in. Randy deserved to know

"Did you go to the doctor yet?" Torrie asked

"No. Not yet. I plan on going this week"

"Good. Do you want me to come?"

Stacy pondered. It would be nice to have her there for support but she wanted to do this on her own and not drag somewhere with her for her own problems. "Actually, No thanks. I'll be fine and I'll take care of it but thank you for offering"

"It okay. I understand" Torrie said

Suddenly Stacy's mom entered the room. She looked at the two girls, sitting on the bed "Hi Stacy. Hello Torrie"

"Hi Mom" Stacy said

"Hello Mrs. Keibler" Torrie said

"What are you girls up too?" Stacy's mom asked

"Not much" Stacy said

"That's good. Listen, I came up here to tell you we are leaving in ten minutes and Torrie, we can drop you home" Mrs. Keibler said as Stacy nodded

"Thank you, Mrs. Keibler" Torrie said. Stacy's Mother walked away and Torrie took at Stacy. A good question popped in Torrie's head after seeing Stacy's mother "Stacy, I don't want to scare you but Stacy, How do you plan on telling Your parents?"

Stacy Froze. She was absolutely speechless. She didn't even think about telling her parents. She has been focusing on how to tell Randy that she forgot about two other important people that she needed to tell. "Oh my god. That never went through my Mind. Torrie, What am I going to do?" Stacy placed her face in her hands and slowly began to tear up

Torrie placed her hand over her back. "Don't cry. We will figure out how to get through this, Somehow.."

--

Chris and Trish were sitting on the bench outside after a long day of classes in the heat. Chris held Trish's hand as he placed small butterfly kisses on her neck making her giggle "Chris!!" Trish squealed

"I'm sorry. I like to kiss your neck" Chris said

"Try and Control yourself" Trish said. Trish looked over and saw someone she hasn't seen in a while. It was Lita. "Chris look" Trish pointed to Lita

Lita was dressed in her jeans and black t-shirt. She had dressed a lot better but there was something different about her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she walked weird. This couldn't be good. Chris and Trish approached the redhead "Lita" Trish said "What happened to you?"

"What do you care?" Lita yelled "Get out of my face"

Lita tried to walk away but Trish grabbed her "We aren't on the same page but you don't look right nor sound like it. Is there anything going on?"

Lita viciously pulled her arm back. "Nothing is wrong. Get out of my Face Bimbo, Or else" Lita yelled.

Trish stood back as Lita walked away. Chris watched the whole thing unfold but didn't step in. He just watched the carnage unfold between the two. "Something is definitely wrong" Chris admitted. Even though he and Lita weren't on good terms, a part of him started to worry about her.

"I know she hates me but something is wrong and we have to help her.."

--

"I have to go" Jeff said to Candice as she held onto his hand. "I have to be there by four" Jeff pleaded. Candice didn't want Jeff to leave. She loved to have him around her and it felt so good. She knew she was in the right hands.

"Okay" Candice gave up "But one more kiss?" She pleaded

Jeff nodded and leaned in and gave Candice one last kiss "I'll talk to you later"

He quickly walked out of the Library and was gone. Candice felt like she was on top of the World. She was like a Princess and Jeff was her Prince Charming. Everything was going Great and these past few weeks were some of the best. Candice grabbed her books and exited the Library and headed to her Locker. As she walked, she got distracted and Bumped into someone . She looked up and it was Dave who she bumped into. "Hi Dave"

"Candy Cane. I haven't seen you in a while" Dave said

"Don't call me Candy Cane. It sounds like I'm a stripper" Candice said

Dave laughed "Oh Candice. So how is with the little Geek, Jeff? I heard you to finally hooked up"

"He is doing great for your information and he is a great boyfriend" Candice said

"Well isn't that Great" Dave said sarcastically "You seem really Happy. Nice job with your little act"

"What little Act?" Candice asked confused

"He is a great Boyfriend" Dave mimicked her in a childish voice

"Shut up, Dave" Candice said "He's a great person and he will never be like you. A dumbass cocky bastard"

"Whoa Whoa. Low Blow, Candice" Dave said "You do a good job at hiding things but I see right through it"

"Excuse me?" Candice said

"You heard me. Your not really into Jeff, You still like Me. I can see it in your eyes. You were hoping that Jeff would stop those feelings but it hasn't helped. Candice, This is your chance, Dump that stupid Geek and come with me"

Candice was disgusted by his words. Candice was so infuriated that she took her hand and slapped Dave across his Face so hard, that it echoed through the Hallways. Candice turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Dave. Dave stood their holding his cheek. "You can't hide from the truth forever Candice"

Candice walked faster and turned the corner to her Locker. She opened her locker and tossed her books in. She looked into the mirror in her locker and started to tear up a little. Those words that Dave said really got to her. It made her think. She still had feelings for Dave and was Jeff just some sort of Barrier? Candice stood their and thought "Is he right?"

--

Stacy was in her silver Mercedez Benz, driving to a local Clinic, just outside of Beverly Hills on this Hot day. She had decided it was Time to take responsibility of her Child. She had to stop neglecting herself and her child and do what is best. She located the Clinic and Parked her car. She exited her car and walked through the door where she find different women of different ages, pregnant. She walked to the front desk to notify them she was there. "Hi, I'm Stacy Keibler. I have an appointment for four o'clock"

"Yes. Ms. Keibler. The Doctor should be with you in a few minutes. Just take a seat and She'll be here shortly" Said the Nurse at the Front desk

Stacy took a seat, next to a pregnant girl who had to be at least seventeen years old who was a few months pregnant since she was showing. She had short brown hair and had dark skin, making Stacy believe she was Spanish. Stacy sat there patiently, fiddling with her thumbs. "Your pregnant too?" The Girl next to her asked

Stacy turned and it was the girl next to her speaking to her "Yeah. I'm two months along"

"Oh that means you still have time" She said

"Still have Time?" Stacy questioned

"Yeah. You can still get an abortion. After about three or four months, you can't abort the baby anymore because it's to developed" She said

"I never really thought of it" Stacy said 'I'm not really for Abortion, I think"

"I was going to do it but then I was already four months pregnant and I couldn't" The Brunette girl said "I don't want this Child. I wanted to be a Singer but now with this, I can't. Things like these really stop you from doing things you want to do. It can Ruin your life"

She was right and Stacy knew it. What if she kept this child? It could really ruin her life as well as Randy. "Your right" Stacy said

Suddenly, the doctor came out. "Stacy Keibler?" She said

"That's me" Stacy said

She picked herself back and followed the Doctor to one of the rooms. She quickly took a seat and relaxed herself. "So Stacy's the name. I'm Doctor Sanders How may I help you today?"

"Well, I'm pregnant…" Stacy explained "I'm already about two months along and I just want to check how I am doing?

"Well Okay. We will take a Look at the Baby and make sure everything is okay. Now have you been eating good and taking care of yourself?" Doctor Sanders asked

"Yes, I've have" She said

"Good" The Doctor pulled up the sonogram machine so they can view the baby. "Now Lay down and lift have your shirt so we can take a look" The Doctor asked as Stacy listened to her instructions and lifted her shirt. Doctor Sanders turned the machine in and slowly placed the web-cam looking piece on Stacy's stomach. The Machine turned on so the Doctor could take a look inside. "Now, Your two months along so we will be able to see the baby" The Doctor moved the camera piece up and down Stacy's stomach "Okay, You see that" The Doctor pointed "That's the head and when we go a little further down. We see small hands and arms" The Doctor said. Stacy was getting emotional. She could give this child Life or just end it now and here. She slowly teared up. The Doctor looked at Stacy and placed her hand on Stacy's shoulder "It's okay sweetie"

"I know. Can I get a picture?" She said.

"Of Course" The Doctor removed the machines and arranged the sonogram to be printed. "Okay, Stacy I'd like to see you back here next month just to check you out again and you are going to need to go see a gynecologist. Okay?"

"Doctor, I have a question" She asked

"Ask away dear" The Doctor said

"Well, I'm only seventeen and I'm thinking about an Abortion" Stacy said

"Your only Seventeen? I thought you were older" The Doctor said "Well, We perform abortions here as well" The Doctor grabbed a small Pamphlet and handed it to Stacy "Now, Abortion is a big deal so Take this pamphlet and read it. It tells you all about it so this way you know about it before you make your final Decision"

Stacy took the Pamphlet and placed it in her bag. "Thank you Doctor" She said as she headed for the Door

"Wait" The Doctor said "Do you want the sonogram picture?" She handed out her picture to Stacy

"I almost forgot" She said. She grabbed the Picture and placed it in her bag "Thank you for everything Doctor"

"Your Welcome. Be sure to read the pamphlet and you can call me anytime if you have any questions dear. I'll be here" The Doctor said

"Alright. Thank You. Goodbye" Stacy said as she walked out of the room and walked out of the Clinic and back into her car. She sat in the driver's seat and took out the sonogram picture. She looked at it intently. She shed a tear looking at the picture, thinking that she may end this child's life.

--

Matt, Trish, Chris and Randy all sat down at the Peach Pit, eating. Randy knew that they were all concerned about Lita and he saw her the other day so he brought them there to talk to them. "So Orton, Tell us?" Matt asked

"Well, I saw Lita yesterday. She seemed like she was fine but then I saw her with Adam. They were talking and Lita suddenly pulled out Money and Gave it to Adam and Adam handed her a small Bag with something in it. Now, I don't know what it is but I think it's something we should be concerned about" Randy said

Matt was devastated at what he was hearing. What Lita had become has disappointed him. But he couldn't blame her for what was happening. He pushed her away along with all her other friends. "I just don't understand why is she with Adam and exchanging Money for other things?"

"I'm stumped too" Chris said

Trish thought back to earlier Today when she saw Lita. She was certainly different. Her eyes were puffy and red and she walked strangely. Trish quickly thought and came to a conclusion about what has happened to Lita "Guys, I don't want to scare anyone but do you think maybe Lita could be on some drugs?"

"No. Lita is smarter than That" Chris said

"I can't see her using drugs" Randy said

"Well guys, I saw her today. Red and Puffy eyes and she walked funny. It just gives me an idea of what may have happened. But I'm not saying that it's true. It's just a thought and Nothing else" Trish said

"Well Lita has been acting differently and she could be doing different things and drugs may be one of them"

"I hope Not.." Trish muttered as she spoke about her enemy. She certainly hoped she was alright and that everything was fine and that She was staying safe and away from Trouble.

--

Torrie and John were laying on Torrie's Bed, giggling and laughing. Every Chance they had to be alone, they would take it. Torrie was on top of John in her jean short shorts with a White tank as John laid there shirtless and in a pair of camo shorts. It was way too hot to have his shirt on, so he spared himself the trouble and just removed it for Himself and Torrie's pleasure. He placed his hands on Torrie's hips as Torrie leaned down and placed a hot kiss on his Lips. "You give some of the best kisses" John said

Torrie giggled "Thanks. I'm so happy we have this alone time together. We never do and this was the perfect Chance"

"I know. How long are your parents gone for?" John asked

"A Few hours" Torrie said "They barely leave this house ad I finally get to spend some time with you, Alone" Torrie said

"I know and it happens in the heat. It so hot. I still wonder why they don't just close school. The air conditioners don't even work" John groaned

"I know. They should just.." Torrie was interrupted by a knock on the door. The person opened the door and came in. It was Torrie's mother, Christine. "Mom!"

"Sorry Dear. Hello John" Christine said

"Hi Mrs. Wilson" John said.

Torrie quickly got off of John and walked up to the Door where her mother was standing. "What were you to up to?"

"Not Much" Torrie said "What are you doing just barging in here?"

"I knocked" Christine said

"But I never said Come in" Torrie said

"Well I just wanted to inform you that, Your Grandmother is here and she is going to be living with us for the next few months" Christine said. Torrie remembered the talk that her parents had with her and Chris about their Grandmother moving in. Torrie's Grandmother was different from others. She was a lot more fun and was a former Actor on the Movie screen and on Broadway.

"Oh.." Torrie said

"You seem happy About it" John said

"But I have more news guys. Something that will make you happy. I was listening to the news radio and they said that School will be closed tomorrow due to the excessive heat" Christine said

Torrie and John's eye each lighted up like fireworks on the fourth of July "Oh My god! Really?" Torrie said

Christine nodded "Yes. Now You guys enjoy and celebrate, Dinner will be ready in a Hour. Will you be joining us John?"

"Yes, Thank you for the invite" John said

Christine smiled as closed the door to leave the two lovebirds at Peace. "John, did you hear that?" Torrie said

"I know" John said

"But I bummed about another thing.." Torrie said

"My Grandma's moving in. I mean I love her but now this house will never be empty and we are never going to have our alone time. We always have interruptions whether it's at my House or yours. We never get peace" Torrie complained

"We'll figure something out.." John said "Somehow, we will get out alone time.."

--

Lita knocked on the door of Adam's door. Adam had become Lita's personal drug dealer. She has been buying from him for the past few months. She first used it to heal her pain but now it had become a serious addiction. She knocked again until Adam opened the door and smiled at the Redhead "Hello Amy" He said

"Where's my shit? You told me to come here and I'd get it" Lita demanded

"Yeah Yeah. I got what you came here for. It's downstairs" Adam said "You want to come?"

Lita shrugged her Shoulders "Sure"

"Follow me" He said. He closed the Door and Lita followed him through a door that lead downstairs to the basement. Lita slowly walked down and became disgusted by the nasty smell. She finally reached the basement. She turned around and looked around. She saw Christian on the couch, smoking a joint and Christy next to him Swallowing some pills and smoking a joint as well. She was so shocked but what she saw. Adam was like running a Drug factory in his own basement. Adam went into the drawer and pulled out a pill case, filled with LSD, waiting for Lita. Adam handed it to her. "Here" He said

Lita snatched it and placed it in her bag "So you run a drug factory down here?"

"Pretty Much and I basically just chill down here" Adam said

"Oh that's cool" Lita said

"Do you want to Join us?" Adam offered. Lita stood there. She didn't know what to do. She was certainly confused. She just nodded and took a seat across from Christy and Christian. "I'm taking that as a Yes?" Adam said as he took a seat next to Lita

"Here Lita" Christian offered her his joint to her which she took "Just inhale and enjoy"

Lita slowly placed the joint on her lips as Christy and Christian watched. Lita slowly inhaled and took in the toxic chemicals that would make her hallucinate. She coughed a little after letting the smoke out but then felt different. She slowly Spaced out as the Drug took over her body

--

Stacy was sitting in her room ,on her bed, thinking about Today's events. She visited a Doctor, who told her about the baby and about Abortion. That word kept racing through her mind. She didn't believe abortion was right but this Baby could put a Big halt to Her and Randy's Future. So many things were racing through her mind, including how to tell Randy, Her parents and if she should go through with Abortion. She received a knock on the door and it was Randy. "Hey Baby" Stacy said

"Hey. You look down" Randy said "Anything's wrong?"

"No. Not at all. I'm fine" Stacy said "I might just need a hug and maybe a kiss"

Randy approached Stacy and placed a light kiss on her lips and proceeded to Embrace her. "Is that better?"

"Much Better" Stacy said. She looked over and noticed her bag was open and things fell out. She looked down and noticed that the sonogram picture fell out. She needed to hide it quick. She kissed Randy and slowly placed her foot under the photo and slide it under the bed. She left it there and hoped Randy wouldn't find it anytime soon.

"I heard Tomorrow, There's no school so there is going to be this huge Beach Party. You down?" Randy asked

"Sure, Of Course I'm down" Stacy said. She needed some time to have fun and relax and take her mind of things for one day.

--

Torrie was helping her Grandmother unpack in her new bedroom. She placed some of her clothes away. Her Grandmother, Helen had short Brown hair and was all dolled up with makeup and jewelry. She really looked like a star. "So sweetie. You never told me about this John kid" Helen said

Torrie smiled "Well, He is a really nice guy and takes such good care of me and he is super cute"

"I know. I mean if I was seventeen again. I'd dig my claws into that boy" Helen said

Torrie giggled "Grandma"

"Well it's true" Helen said

"I just wished I got to spend so more time with him, alone.." Torrie admitted not realizing what she said

"Oh I know what you mean" Helen said giving Torrie a smile

"No No! Not that Grandma" Torrie knew what she was talking about and that wasn't the thing she meant to say "I mean we just want to be alone and enjoy ourselves. We never gotten time to ourselves"

"Oh I see Sweetie. You just want to have Time together, Not interruptions" Helen said. Helen quickly came up with an Idea. Something that would certainly please Torrie. "Well sweetie, How about you and John go somewhere. How about you guys go to my House down in Oceanside? It's right by the Beach and you guys have a pool and the whole security system. You guys would be fine"

"Really Grandma?" Torrie asked as she nodded. Torrie jumped up and down and hugged her Grandma "Thank you Thank you!!" Torrie said

"Your welcome" Helen said

"I'll just tell mom and dad that I'm sleeping over Stacy's Tomorrow. Oh this is going to be Great!" Torrie said

Helen grabbed the keys and tossed it to torrie "Have fun" She said

"Thanks Grandma I love you!!" Torrie said happily as she left and headed straight to her room where she grabbed her huge coach bag and started to pack. She grabbed her Cell Phone and dialed John's Number

Torrie continued to pack as the phone rang. John finally answered "Hello"

"Hi Babe" Torrie said

"Hey. You seem Happy?" John said

"You bet I am. I need to ask you something. How would you like to go to Oceanside for the day, tomorrow?"

"Oceanside? That's near San Diego"

"Yeah I know and it would just be Me and You!" Torrie said

"Just us? No Mom? Dad? Grandma?"

"Nope. None of them. Just us too" Torrie said "So Start Packing. We have to leave early Tomorrow"

"Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we will have an Amazing Time. Just me and You…"

**So, what did you all think? This Chapter and the next was inspired by an episode of 90210. The decided to take the idea of having a heat wave in Beverly hills. haha. That's where i got the idea to write this story, 90210 and Beverly Hills 90210. Now, the next Chapter will come this weekend! Also I have a new Story called "What keeps us Apart" It's a Randy/Stacy story so if you like this story your going to love that one and Check out the Poll on my Page! Drop a Review and Thanks again for reading!! =D**


	17. Where Temptations Lead

**Big Thanks to DenaDiva, Madison792, WWEFan1990, Ainat and Esha Napoleon for the reviews! It means so much to me. It tells me you love the story which i am so happy about. I did two updates today. That's a first! go me! haha Now this chapter plugs in with the last chapter so i hope you enjoy it! Be sure to drop a review after your doing reading THANK YOU! and enjoy! =D  
**

**Disclamier: I do not own anything**

"And Beverly Hills is already at ninety five degrees and it's only eleven o'clock" Said the Man in the Radio in John's car. Beverly Hills was consumed in the middle of a heat wave just like the most of Southern California. John picked Torrie up and they were on their way to Torrie's Grandmother's Beach House, down in Oceanside. Torrie was very excited to get away from the City, and Head down to somewhere nice and quiet and spend some time with John. Torrie rolled down the Window, and Placed her head out as John continued to drive down along the Pacific Coast Highway. "Get your head out of there or your going to end up without one" John warned her

"Shut up" Torrie lightly smacked him on the shoulder

"Hey. Don't hit me" John said like a little boy "I can decide to suddenly pass out on the wheel and we both go missy"

"You wouldn't never do that to me" Torrie said "No Matter how much I bother you, You could never do it"

"Try me" John Challenged the Blonde Bombshell

"Okay. I'll behave. I don't want to end up on the eleven o'clock news, being the victims of a crash. Not Today John. Not Anytime soon, babe" Torrie said

"How did you tell your parents you were coming down here?" John asked

"I said I was going to the Beach Party then I was going to sleep over Stacy's House so my parents will not be bothering me this time. No one will I hope" Torrie said

"Me too. Once we get there, My phone goes in the ocean and I unplug all the phones in your grandmas house" John said making Torrie laugh "And I'll break the Doorbell. Then We will have no Interruptions, what so ever"

"Wow, your going all out to have no interruptions, babe" Torrie said

"You Know it. This weekend is going to be Perfect. Trust me." John said just as he turned into the exit for Oceanside. The Town was Beautiful. It was like Beverly Hills except it was much quieter and peaceful. It was Just the way the two of them wanted it to be. John continued to Drive until he reached the House, which was right on top of a cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. John parked the car in the empty Driving. As soon as John placed the car in Park, Torrie grabbed her bag and got out of the car and opened the Door to her Grandma's house. John grabbed his Bag and followed Torrie in. He entered the House and was really surprised that an old person lived in such a huge house. "Wow, This is grandma's House… I think I'm going to Like Grandma.."

Torrie giggled "Come to the Balcony, you can see the beach" Torrie direct John, pasted the sliding Doors, on the Balcony. The View from there was absolutely Gorgeous. The whole Beach was nice with the waves smashing against the shore and the beach was practically empty. It was certainly going to be a good day for the beach. Torrie proceeded to Remove her Shorts, top and flip flops to reveal her White and Blue poka dot bikini. "Let's go for a Dip" Torrie insisted

"Already?" John said

"Sure why not" Torrie said

"Alright. Let's do it" John proceeded to Remove his shirt and Flip flops and tossed them on the Balcony

"I'll race ya" Torrie challenged. John didn't waste anytime as he jetted past Torrie, Down the wooden Stairs "Hey! Your cheating" Torrie said. Torrie started Running down the stairs, Trying to Catch up to John. John ran toward to the Ocean, with his Feet splashing against the waves. Torrie was far behind, running into the water doing a nosedive. John dived in Quick and out, shaking his body to remove any water. Torrie swam over to John who's back was turned to her. She jumped on his Shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck as John held onto her legs. "Refreshing is it?"

"It is. This definitely beats the heat if you ask me" John said. John turned Torrie around, making Torrie wrap her legs around John's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He proceeded to kiss her on the lips, so passionately. Torrie broke the kiss for a second "This is going to be a great day…"

--

Back in Beverly Hills, The Beach Party was well underway. They planned on being at the beach all day, till at least midnight. Candice and Jeff had arrived at the Party. They quickly located a nice spot to lay their things. Jeff had his blonde hair pushed back with his Black and white swim shorts. Candice had her hair down, curly while wearing a nice orange Bikini. She quickly laid out her towel and took a seat on the towel, as Jeff handed her, her bag. Candice placed her Coach sunglasses on and laid down on the beach towel. "I forget my surfboard at the Car. I'll be back" Jeff said while he was standing over Candice, Blocking her sun

"Okay, But you are going to hand to get out of my sun" Candice said

Jeff walked out of the sun "I'll be back" Jeff said as he walked away

Candice laid down and relaxed. Today was dedicated to nothing but relaxation, that was well deserved. She got comfortable until she felt another shadow, blocking the sun again. She believed it was Jeff "Jeff, Your in my sun again.." Candice said to the person but no response. The person didn't budge. "Jeff!" Candice called out before she lifted her glasses and looked at the person blocking her sun "Oh It's you Dave.." Dave was standing there in his blue floral Bath suit. Candice thought he looked great in his shorts that complimented his rocking Hard body well.

"Candy Cane" Dave said "I didn't know you were coming"

"I said don't call me Candy Cane. I hate it when people call me that" Candice said "And I heard about it so I decided to come…with Jeff"

"Oh with your Nerdy Boyfriend" Dave said "Impressive"

"He's not Nerdy. Stop picking on him. Leave him alone" Candice said

"Hey, The truth Hurts, doesn't it?" Dave said

"Dave, Could you just leave? This day was suppose to be fun and relaxing and your making it the opposite of that" Candice said

"You don't want me to leave. I know it. You want me to lay down next to you. Wrap my arms around you and kiss you. That's what you want" Dave said "Don't try and lie now, Candice"

"Dave, For the last time. I'm not into you. I'm over you and I'm with Jeff. So if you don't leave, I'll leave" Candice said as she tried to get up but Dave started to walk away "I thought so.."

"I'm leaving for now, But trust me, I'll be back.." Dave said as he walked away from Candice

"Finally.." Candice sighed

Jeff came back to their spot and Placed his surfboard into the sand. "What was Dave doing here?"

"It's nothing. He was just being Stupid.." Candice said getting up and approaching Jeff, wrapping her arms around his chest "Don't worry about it.."

"If he is doing anything to you, tell me and I'll make them go away…" Jeff said

Candice smiled at Jeff and Gave him a kiss "Thanks.." Candice continued to embrace Jeff. Jeff couldn't make this thing go way. Only Candice could make Dave and Her feelings for him go away but she didn't know how to do it, yet.

--

Lita was walking down the beach. She was going to meet with Adam, Christian and Christy under the pier. She had spend yesterday with them, doing all kinds of things. Form Drinking to Smoking. Anything. Lita was certainly not herself. She was one who was against drugs but now it was different. She liked the drugs and would continue to do it until the pain would go away but yet it still doesn't look like it was going away. Lita finally had arrived, under the pier. She only saw Adam leaning against the wall. She approached him "Hey Adam" She said "What's on today Menu?"

Adam laughed. He was already under some sort of drug that Lita didn't know about. "Well, I already had a joint and I'm about to have some Angel Dust"

"I don't know what it is but it sounds good" Lita said as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started to smoke a cigarette. "Where's Christy and Christian?"

"They are getting it On!" Adam yelled before he started Laughing

"Good for them" Lita said in between giggles

"Come On and sniff these shit" Adam told her.

Lita approached him as Adam set up a row for her. Lita quickly snorted the whole Row and touched her nose "That was great"

"I know and there is plenty more.."

--

Chris, Trish, Randy, Stacy and Matt had arrived at the Beach to meet with Jeff and Candice. They located their spot and laid out there towels and blankets. Stacy had her bikini on but decided to keep her sundress on. Trish however, took her shirt off to reveal her brown bikini top but left her pink shorts on. Chris had his red swim suit on as Randy and Matt both had a navy blue swimsuit on. Randy grabbed a little Football that he took from home "Yo Matt, Chris. Let's throw this around a little" Matt and Chris nodded in agreement and walked away from the girls to throw the football around

Stacy and Trish took a seat on their blankets. Stacy watched as Randy threw the football around. Trish did the same, watching Chris and smiling. She was so happy to have Chris. He was such a good person with such a good heart and couldn't ask for a better guy. Stacy continued to look at Randy with a smile that slowly frowned. Trish looked at Stacy and could immediately tell something wasn't right. "Stace, Is there something bothering you?"

Stacy looked at Trish and didn't know if she should tell her. It could be helpful to have another person's insight on her situation. "Well, Promise you won't say anything. Especially to Randy"

"I promise. It's safe with me" Trish said "You can trust me."

"Well, Okay. Back in November, I was getting sick. I was vomiting, had back aches and was so tired and my boobs got a lot bigger. Well, I remember those are all symptoms of being pregnant. So I decided, just to be safe to take a pregnancy test. I took one and…" Stacy said

"Oh No. Please tell me it read not pregnant" Trish begged

"It came out Pregnant" Stacy admitted nearly at the verge of tears "It read Pregnant…I'm pregnant. I haven't told Randy or my Parents. I don't know what I should do with it and only You and Torrie know. I just don't know what to do Trish"

Stacy slowly scrunched up in a ball as Trish placed her hand on Stacy's back, moving it up and down, trying to keep her calm. "Stacy, Don't worry. Your going to be fine. This whole thing is going to be okay."

"Trish, I've heard that hundreds of time. I need answers. I need to know what I am going to do and that is not helping. Tell me what you should do" Stacy pleaded for Trish's help

"Well, I'm not sure myself. Your in a really difficult situation and if I was in it I wouldn't know what to do. But I think you should tell your parents. At least your Mom. She can be helpful. My advice is that you take it one step at a time" Trish advised her

"But what about the Baby? What do I do with it?" Stacy questioned "I was thinking about abortion"

"I wouldn't do abortion. I think it's the worse thing you can do. If I were you, I would have the baby and just give it up for adoption. I think that's the best thing you can do sweetie" Trish said

"I guess your right… I'm just going to have to think this Over" Stacy said

"I'm sure your going to make the right decision Stacy. You're a smart girl and your going to make the right choice. I just Know it.."

--

Torrie and John had just finished eating a delicious BBQ. John made the best Burgers as Torrie made a decision Salad and French fries. They were both were really good Cooks. The Night had Fallen and it was much cooler Outside. Torrie had her West Beverly T-shirt on with a short skirt and as John had a pair of sweat pants on. They had a blanket laid out on the beach and were watching the stars, cuddled up in a blanket, wrapped in each other's arms. "This day has been perfect" Torrie said

"You said it" John said "I never had so much fun with someone like you"

"Me too" Torrie said "I couldn't asked to spend it with someone better"

John slowly leaned in and gave Torrie a kiss. When that Kiss occurred, Torrie felt chills go down her body. Something gave her the feeling that she was ready to take this to the next level. She broke the kiss "John, I think I'm ready.."

"Ready for what?" John asked not knowing what Torrie was talking about

"Ready for you know.." Torrie said shyly

It took a second for John to realize what Torrie just wanted to do "Oh That!" John said "Are you sure you are ready? This is something big.."

"I'm sure" Torrie quickly answer "Let's go."

Torrie Grabbed John by his hand. John got up and grabbed the two blankets as he and torrie raced up the stairs back into the House. As they entered the House, John tossed the blankets aside and closed the sliding down, locking it to avoid any interruptions. Torrie and John passionately kissed each other, Pushing each other into the walls, pressing there lips harder against each others. Torrie lead John into the bedroom and slowly began untie his straps from his sweat pants as He removed Torrie's top to reveal her bikini she had worn. He slowly kissed her neck, causing Torrie to moan as he slid down Torrie's skirt to leave Torrie in her Bikini. Torrie and John continued to Kiss until Torrie Suddenly Broke it. "What's wrong?" John asked

"I don't know. It's nothing" Torrie said before going back to Kissing John. This didn't feel right. She wasn't sure if she was really ready to take this to the next level. She was just with John for two months and wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do right now.

Torrie pushed John away and broke the kiss "Tor, What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can do this right now. I'm not ready" Torrie said

"Fine" John said "Fine.."

"John don't be mad.." Torrie said

"Whatever. I'm going to go sleep on the couch.." John tied his pants back up "Good night.." John exited the room leaving Torrie in the bedroom. John went into the living room and laid on the couch. He was a bit upset. He really thought it was the right time and Torrie led him on, getting him very excited, only to be shot down.

Torrie sat on her bed. She regretted pushing John away. She felt bad about the way she just left him. It wasn't right. She just hoped John wasn't too mad that he wouldn't want to continue this relationship. Torrie just got into the bed, fluffed the pillows up and decided to deal with this situation Tomorrow.

--

Back at the Beach Party, The Party was in full swing. Stacy was extremely tired and believed it was best for her to leave especially since she was in a pregnant condition. "Randy can you take me home?" Stacy asked

"Yeah sure" Randy said. Randy grabbed both his Things and Stacy's things "See you guys Tomorrow" Randy said as he left the group with Stacy

Trish and Chris were both left there, laying on the blanket enjoying the Party. "This Party was great" Chris said "I had the best time with you"

"I know. This is what California is all About, Chris. You missed out these past few years" Trish said

"Why didn't we move here faster?" Chris questioned making Trish laugh

"Oh you.." Trish got on top of Chris and planted a sweet kiss on Chris's lips. Chris slowly moved his hands on Trish's hips as Trish deepened the Kiss. This was certainly the best part of his time in Beverly Hills.

--

Matt decided to take a small Walk along the beach, toward the pier. He was having a great time at the Party but was really worried about Lita. He pondered on the fact that what if she is taking drugs? He just hoped that wasn't the situation. As he walked on the Beach, He reached the pier and decided to walk under it. As he was under it, he noticed a small little fire and giggling. Matt walked over and saw Adam and Lita, giggling. "Lita?" Matt said

Lita turned to him "Matt? Lita questioned "What are you doing here?"

Mat looked at the two of them and noticed that they were under some sort of substance and it sure wasn't legal "What's going on? Why are you with Adam?"

"That's none of your Business" Adam yelled throwing an empty box of cigarettes at him

"Shut up Adam. What did you do to her?" Matt asked

"Nothing. She did this all to herself" Adam said

"It's true Matt" Lita said who was still not all there

"Your coming with me" Matt said "He's doing something to you" Matt approached Lita and Tried to pick her up.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Adam asked

"I'm taking her away from you. You drug addict" Matt picked Lita up and tired to walk away but Lita was fighting back, yanking her arm away.

"Leave me alone" Lita said

"Lita, He's making you do drugs. He's not a good man" Matt tried to Convince her

That did it for Adam. He was getting Infuriated. He walked over to Matt and Punched him right in the Face, Knocking him to the ground. Matt Laid there, knocked out Cold. Adam grabbed Lita's hand and slowly dragged her away leaving Matt Laying there.

--

Stacy finally came home from a long day. She tossed her things on the bed and just laid there. Stacy's Mother, Marie came in, with fresh clothes to give her daughter. "How was the Party?

"It was good. I had fun" Stacy said

"That's good" Marie said "You seem tired. Get some rest dear"

"I will, Mom" Stacy said

Marie placed Stacy's clothes way until a pair of socks fell. It fell under the bed. She kneeled down and tried to grab the socks. She managed to grab the socks and something else. She looked at her hand and noticed it was a picture. It was a sonogram picture, with Stacy's name on it. "Stacy, What is this?"

Marie showed Stacy the picture and Stacy's eyes widened. Her Mother found the Baby's sonogram. "Mom…"

"Sweetie, Is this a Baby in the sonogram?" Marie questioned

Stacy's eyes became watery very quickly. She had to admit to her mother, a secret she had been hiding for so long. "Yes, Mom."

"Is it your baby?" She asked, growing with concern.

"Yes Mom" Stacy said looking down, not being able to even look at her mother because she felt so ashamed.

Tears began to roll down Stacy's cheek. Her Mother approached her and embraced her. Stacy was surprised by her mother's reaction. She didn't seem that mad. "Sweetie.."

"Your not Mad?" Stacy asked

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed. I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you knew about safe sex" Marie said "But, Everyone makes mistakes and I'm going to help you every step of the way because that's what mothers do. They help there children no matter what it is"

"Thanks Mom" Stacy said as she sunk her head into her mother's shoulder "Are you going to tell Dad?" Stacy asked

"He can wait. We will tell him when it's right.." Marie said "Have you told Randy?"

"No" Stacy said " And I'm so scared, Mom. I don't want to lose him over something like this…"

"It's going to be fine Sweetie. We are going to figure this thing out, together…"

--

Adam took Lita back to his House. They quickly ran into the basement and took a seat in the couch. "I don't know what that dumbass was doing. Does he not know who I am? I'm Fucking Adam Copeland!"

"He's my stupid Friend…Wait…He use to be my friend when they all ditched me and phased me out" Lita said

"You don't need them You have Me, Angel Dust, Cigarettes and so much more. Those are your friend now" Adam said

"I better go. It's late.."

"Wait, Hold up.. You owe me for the goods" Adam said

"I don't have any money on me.." Lita said

"Well, You can pay in other ways. I certainly don't mind" Adam said as he slowly unzipped his jeans

"No.. I can't.." Lita said

"Listen, If you do this you don't have to pay me fifty bucks for your goods. All you have to do is do me this little Favor that won't hurt at all.."

Lita took a big gulp. What has she gotten herself into? She was now going to perform sexual acts to avoid paying for Drugs. Adam unzipped his jeans all the way to reveal his large member, fully erect. Lita sat next to Adam, Slowly approaching it. She was going to do something she most likely was going to regret.

--

Trish and Chris went looking for Matt. He had been missing for an hour from his Walk. Chris and Trish grew very worried and knew something was wrong so they decided to search for him. They walk toward the pier and finally went under it looking for Matt. They searched until Trish found hum laying on the ground with a small cut above his eye. Trish rushed to his side and tried to wake him up. "Matt!" Trish called out "Chris, he is over here.."

Chris rushed to Trish and found Matt, knocked out on the floor. He kneeled down and tired to wake him up "Matt, Wake up"

Matt's eyes slowly fluttered opened. He looked up and there was Trish and Chris looking at him "Guys.."

"Hey Matt, It's me and Chris.. We are here. We got you" Trish said

"Lita… She was here. With Adam. They were doing drugs I think. Lita was so different guys. I've never seen her like that.." Matt said

Trish and Chris looked at each other. They were both growing more worried about Lita but at least now they figure out who she has been with and what she has been doing so now they can put a stop to this. "Don't worry Matt, We are going to get the old Lita Back. We will" Chris said

"I hope so… I really Hope so.." Matt whispered not knowing if the old Lita will come back and that the new one is here to stay.

--

After a remarkable day together, alone, Torrie and John returned to School. They woke up that morning, not saying a word to each other. The entire car ride to school was silent except for the annoying music on the radio. They were both upset with each other for two different reasons. Torrie was scared that John was going to dump her because of something like this. She needed to repair the damage that has been done even if it take her forever. Torrie walked through the halls, searching for John. She finally found him at his Locker. "John.."

"Torrie.." John said "I was meaning to talk to you.."

"That's what I came here for. To talk you about last night..

"I want to Apologize.." They both said at the same time making them both smile but confused

"I really need to apologize to you" John said

"I do to.."

"I'm sorry I overacted last night. It was stupid that I reacted like an idiot like that. I'm sorry, Tor. When you are ready to go to the next level, We can do it. I'll be waiting because if I'm with a girl I care about so much, I can wait.." John said

"Apology accepted. Now I'm sorry I led you on in a way. I really wasn't ready that night. I shouldn't have tricked you in that way and I apologize" Torrie said

"Apology Accepted" John said as he leaned in and Gave Torrie and Kiss on the lips. They're little fight was over and it was proof there relationship can overcome anything.

--

After a long School Day, Candice was leaving school so late. She had so many meetings and research that she was in school till seven, when it was practically Dark outside. She walked to her Locker and decided which books to take him. She quickly placed them in her bag and shut the locker door. When she closed it, She found Dave hiding behind it. Candice jumped in fear "Dave, You scared me again!"

"Sorry, Candy Cane" Dave said

"Don't Call me that!" Candice said "I've told you so many times!"

"Sorry, I just like the way it sounds" Dave said

"Please, Don't give me that Crap" Candice said

"Secretly, you like it. Just like you like me" Dave said

"No I don't. Not one bit. I'm over you" Candice said

Dave slowly pushed Candice against the locker, trying to intimidate her. "Yeah, Yeah. I've heard it so many times but I know how you feel deep down inside. You just don't want to say or do anything because your trying to stay strong and prove that you like Jeff and all that crap"

"You really make me sick" Candice said "You use to be such a nice guy a few months ago. What happened?"

"Nothing Happened. This is me." Dave said

"What ever" Candice tired to walked away but Dave put his arm up to block her from leaving

"Where do you think your going?" Dave asked

"Home" Candice yelled softly to Dave

"Your not going anywhere. Your going to stay here until you admit you still having feelings for me." Dave said

"Oh Please.. You won't be going anywhere then because I have nothing to admit" Candice said

"Oh really?" Dave said getting Closer to Candice with there lips only inches apart "I got all night Candy Cane.."

Dave continued to get closer until Candice got feel his hot breath against her face. She just couldn't resist anymore and was just going to give into temptation. She dropped her books and wrapped her arms around the neck of Batista. She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. This was the kiss that Dave has been waiting for and he was finally getting it. He wrapped his hands around Candice's slender hips and slipped his Tongue into Candice's mouth. He lifted her up and pushed her against the Lockers and continued to Kiss her. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her on her neck, soft nicely and softly, making Candice moan in Pleasure. Candice had given into temptation and she was now cheating on Jeff but this weird feeling in her believe that this was so right.

**Author's notes: So what did you think? the Batista/Candice/Jeff said is going to start kicking in soon. Stacy's mom finally knows and John and Torrie expirence a bump and Lita and Adam hook up in a way. haha. I love this story a lot. The next update should be coming soon. Maybe this weekend but i'm not sure. Hope yoou all liked it and be sure to drop a review. thanks again!! =]**


	18. The Return to Idaho

**Big Thanks to Ainat, Naomy aka Nana, DenaDiva, WWEFan1990 and Esha Napoleon for the reviews!! It means so much to me. I can't tank you guys enough. I just hope you all are enjoying it. haha. So this Chapter, i made Torrie return back to Boise just to meet with old Friends. I thought it was a good idea. So Enough of my crap and onto the story. Here's the chapter. Enjoy and Please Review! Thanks again!! =D**

**Disclamier: I do not own anything**

"So Stacy, Now that your almost entering your third month, you need to be careful about what you consume" Doctor Reynolds told Stacy. Stacy and Her mother went to go visit a new doctor. Her Mother had taken her under her wing to make sure Stacy was getting the best treatment for her daughter and her baby. Stacy's mother was very helpful these past two week with Stacy. Every since Stacy told her mother, she was very supportive and was there for her only daughter. They had not discussed this with Stacy's father yet until they decide what is going to happen with the baby. Marie placed her hand over Stacy's shoulder to convey support for her daughter over her hard time. "Now I want to see you around the end of the February. We can schedule an appointment for you"

"Alright Doctor. Thank you again" Stacy said

"Your welcome and I'll see you in a few weeks" Dr. Reynolds said as she exited the patients room

"I'm glad your doing fine and that the baby is fine" Marie sighed with relief

"Thanks for being here for me mom" Stacy said

"Your my daughter, Stacy. I'll be here for you for anything. You name it and I'll be there" Marie said

Stacy stood up from the bed and went to her mother and embraced her "I'm lucky I have you"

Marie smiled and broke the hug to look at her daughter. "I'm lucky I have you too" She said "So let's go down to Starbucks and just forget about this for a couple of hours and have some fun.."

--

Fields. That's all that Torrie was looking at as she was in the car with her dad, staring out the window. Torrie and Ted were in their hometown. Boise. Ted had to do some business back here in Boise and Torrie wanted to Tag along just to see some old friends and where she had grew up. She was so happy to be here and it felt great. "So You still remember your way around here or are you going to get lost if I leave you in the town?" Ted asked

"I think I'll be fine. I still remember this place like the back of my head" Torrie said "I'm going to go to the school and find Molly. I miss her so much and I really want to see her"

"Well Okay" Ted said just as he pulled in front of the school as the students were hanging around after a long day. "So I'll be back around six. I'll give you a call later"

"Alright Daddy" Torrie placed a kiss on his cheek "Bye Daddy" She exited the vehicle and stared at the school she once attended. It was like yesterday she had to leave this school. She missed it so much but was happy that she was in Beverly Hills. She was having a great time as she did back her in East Boise High. She walked through the crowd of Students, searching for her friend Molly Greenwald. Molly and Torrie were great friends since the third grade. They were practically inseparable. They had survived Elementary, Middle and High school together. Torrie was so excited to Molly and even more excited that Molly didn't know Torrie was coming. Torrie walked down the halls and tried to locate Molly's locker. She turned the corner and there was Molly with her shoulder length brown hair, a pair of jeans on, along with white polo and flip flops. She approached Molly. Molly shut her locker and turned around and came face to face with her best friend. "Oh My God!!!" Molly yelled "Torrie!!" Molly quickly hugged Torrie as Torrie hugged her tightly.

"Molly! I missed you so much. Like you wouldn't believe it" Molly said

"Me too. I'm so happy your here. Are you moving back?? Is that why your here??" Molly asked

"No. Dad's here on business for a few days so I tagged along to see you and everyone" Torrie said

"Oh. I'm glad you came. I missed you so much. Life isn't the same without you here" Molly said "Come on. Let's head down to Joes for some burgers. I bet you missed having those"

"Yeah. Those are still the greatest burgers on earth!" Torrie said as she and Molly exited the school and walked down a few blocks down to Joes Diner, the place to have the best burgers in Boise, but Torrie believed it was the best in the world. Torrie and Molly entered the diner and took seats. They quickly ordered to Cokes and two of Joe's finest burgers.

"So talk to me. How's life in Hollywood? Did you meet anyone famous?" Molly asked

"Its really nice. I've adjusted well there and I made lots of friends. Me and Chris both like it a lot." Torrie answered "It's like your in a whole new world. Everyone around you is basically sitting on a huge pile of money. I haven't seen any celebrities but I wouldn't be surprised if one is in my neighborhood"

Molly laughed "Wow. I can imagine Paris Hilton leaving next door and you wouldn't even know" Torrie laughed "So tell me about your new friends. Tell me Everything"

"My friends are great. They are like my guides in that school and told me the 411 about the school so I know what to do" Torrie said

"Interesting" Molly said "Any cute boys?" She asked curiously

"Well.." Torrie played with a strand of her hair "There is plenty but I have my own" Torrie smirked "He's extra cute"

"You have a boyfriend?!" Molly asked

"Yeah" Torrie smiled "His name is John. He is so Cute and he's a really nice guy. We have been dating for almost three months. He is amazing"

"Do you have a picture of him?" Molly asked. Torrie nodded and pulled out her phone and showed a nice picture of John "Whoa! He is cute and you guys look so cute together"

"Thanks. He really is a great guy. My dad even approved of him" Torrie said

"Your dad lets you date now?" Molly said as Torrie nodded "Finally. Speaking of Boyfriends, do you know who still talks about you?"

"No. Who?" Torrie asked curiously

"Billy.."

--

Chris had just gotten out of another long day at School. He headed down to the outside and took a seat on the bench. He placed his book bag down and relaxed for a second. Trish slowly approached him. "Hey babe" She planted a small kiss on his lips "Tired again?"

"Yeah" He said. He was bummed out and not because of school. He was bummed because Torrie got to go back to Boise while he stayed here.

"Anything else bothering you because you seem like your bummed out and stuff?" Trish asked

"Well, Torrie went back to Boise and I couldn't go.." Chris said

"Why not?" Trish asked

"Well, My uncle was going back for business and he had an extra ticket to take someone with him. So it was between be and Torrie. We played rock paper scissors and I lost and she got to go" Chris revealed "I really wanted to go and just see everyone. I really miss some of my friends and Just being there would be great."

"Aw" Trish couldn't but help feel sympathy for her boyfriend. She wished that there was a way she could help him fee better "Chris, I'm sure your going to have other chances. I just know it"

"Thanks but I'm still bummed out. I'm going to go home" Chris said "Bye" He said without even giving her a kiss.

Trish really believed that he was bummed out pretty bad and she wanted to figure out a way to make him feel better. She just had to think. Immediately a light bulb turned on "Hmm I think I have an idea..."

--

"Billy.." Torrie was stunned. Before Torrie had Left, she had a boyfriend named Billy. She had hidden the relationship from her parents to avoid her father chasing him away. He was truly an amazing guy. Torrie liked him so much and when she had to leave, the relationship went down in flames. Torrie broke up and decided that they should see other people. "Oh my god.. I can't believe it. I've been gone almost six months and he still talks about me?"

"Yeah. He asks me if I ever talked to you and stuff. He really missed you" Molly said "He has tried to Move on several times but has failed because your still on his mind"

"I can't believe it.." Torrie said

"But he will get over it, sooner or later" Molly said. Molly looked up and spotted the same person who they were talking about. "Speak of the devil.."

Torrie turned around and there was Billy Standing there. Torrie was stunned yet again. Billy turned and looked at Torrie, Stunned and surprised out of his Mind. Torrie was standing right there. He just couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? "Torrie?" Billy asked

Torrie stood up and faced Billy "Yeah, It's me, Billy" Torrie said.

"Oh my god.. What are you doing here?" Billy asked

"I came to visit.." Torrie said as Billy stood there still in shock "Well, Aren't you going to give me a hug?" She smiled

Billy laughed "Of course" Billy approached Torrie and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you're here. It is just great to see you"

"Me too. It feels good to be back. I missed everyone so much" Torrie said

"So How is Los Angeles?" Billy asked

"It's good. I like it a lot" Torrie felt the awkwardness between the two and it showed. "Why don't you come eat with us?" Torrie offered

"No thanks. I have to get going. I have to work" Billy said "Sorry. I'll see you later" Billy said as he turned away and started to walked away. He stop and turned back around and walked back "Uh, Tor. How long are you going be in Town?"

"A few more days" Torrie said

"Well I thought maybe we could hang out one day and just chill, like old times" Billy offered

"I'd like that" Torrie quickly wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him "I'm free any day"

"Alright. Bye Tor, By Molly" Billy slowly walked away and out the door.

Torrie sighed "I wanted it to be over fast. It felt so weird. Like not a good feeling. Just awkward."

"I know. I mean he obviously isn't over you and you are over him and have move on. Maybe you should tell him that he needs to move on. Put some sort of closure onto this" Molly said

"Your right.." Torrie said "I need to tell him to move on. Put a Closure onto this relationship.."

--

Lita sat there, in Adam's basement, Totally dazed out. She was taking so many different drugs, she didn't know what was happening. She wasn't aware one bit. She leaned up from the couch and looked across from her. Christy and Christian were all over each other. Lita put on a disgusted look. She stood up and walked to Adam's room, where he was there counting his Money. "I think Christian and Christy are just going to do it there.." Lita giggled a little

"Well, These little pills make your forget about everything around you and just take control of you" Adam said holding up a bag of pills

Lita went over to him and took a seat, next to him. "Adam, your such a douche.."

"How am I a douche?" Adam asked

"I don't know.." Lita was getting very tired. She yawned "I think I'm going to take a nap.."

"I think you accidentally took sleeping pills or something" Adam said "Or is that just the drugs talking?"

Lita got into Adam's face "The drugs make me do anything…Even this" Lita grabbed Adam by his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. Adam slowly slid his tongue inside of Lita's mouth. There tongues played as Adam tasted the different flavors in Lita's mouth. He liked it a lot. Lita pushed Adam down and got on top of him. "Did you like that?"

"That was great. I never expected that from you" Adam said. Lita giggled softly. She suddenly felt something harden through Adam's Jeans. He was hard. Adam groaned a little, as Lita rubbed her cheeks into his member "Lita, Why don't you.."

"I'm not going to do it. I may be under a million drugs but I'm not doing that again" Lita said

"Please. You did it last time and it wasn't that Bad.." Adam was tricking Lita into giving him oral sex.

Lita nodded and got down on her knees. Adam laid there, slowly unzipping his jeans, revealing his member. Lita stared at It before taking it into her Mouth. Adam moaned in Pleasure. He was certainly enjoying this. Lita on the other hand, was again falling for Adam's trick.

--

The next day at School, Stacy had a more proper Lunch at School. She gathered the healthiest things including a apple and she had a nice sandwich with a bottle of water. She had to eat better since after all she was eating for two people now. She took a bite in her sandwich and smiled, chewing down on her delicious sandwich. She was alone at the Lunch table and was expecting Randy to come shortly. She saw someone approach her table but it was Randy. It was Maria. She looked up at Maria. "Hi Maria.."

"Stacy" Maria said so happily "What's up?"

"What do you want?" Stacy said "Because your normally not like this"

"I'm just in a Happy mood. That's all" Maria said

"Listen, if your trying to pull some stupid prank and try to be nice to me, it's not working" Stacy said as she got up from her seat and tried to walk away.

"Hold up, Stacy" Maria demanded

"No, I'm not dealing with your Stupid Antics" Stacy said

"Well, At least my Stupid Antics didn't lead me to getting knocked up!" Maria said. Stacy just Froze. Did Maria just say what she think did? This couldn't be happening. Maria knows about her and the Baby. Stacy turned to Maria and gave her a shock expression as Maria smiled and nodded at Stacy. "That's right. I know about your Baby. I know that Randy's the father and that you haven't told him yet. I know" Maria said

"You Bitch.." Stacy stared dead at her

Maria smirked "So now, Basically your going to do as I say. Your going to Listen to me. Your going to be my Bitch for a little while. If you do not do as I say, I'll make sure that the whole school knows about you and your little Bastard. And that's a promise I have plans on Keeping!"

"You Fucking whore…I don't know what I ever did to you. I don't know why I deserve this.." Stacy muttered

"Hey Listen. Call me a whore again, I can start blabbing right now. I made it simple for you Stacy. Do as I say and I'll make sure your secret stays safe and doesn't fall in the wrong hands" Maria said, smirking one last time before turning away and walking from Stacy.

Stacy could not believe what just has unfolded. Maria knows about her secret and will use it to her full extent to make sure she gets what she wants. Stacy took a seat and placed her hands in her face. Randy made his way into the cafeteria and saw Stacy sitting down. He pulled a sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Babe What's up? Randy asked but Stacy didn't answer. "Is everything okay?"

Stacy looked up and stared at Randy. "No, I fine. Everything is fine. I'm just tired" Stacy lied. Stacy was know in such a big predicament and she couldn't find a way out of this thing. Nothing seemed to be going good for the beautiful Blonde.

--

Candice was leaning on Jeff's shoulder, on steps in front of School. She wasn't being Faithful to her boyfriend. She had secretly had a huge makeout session with Dave last week and no one but her and Dave know. She felt so ashamed about what she did. She hasn't mentioned it to Jeff and Had no plans because it would just break his heart and she didn't want to see that. Candice's mouth wasn't the only thing in different places. Her feelings were with another man. Dave Batista. Everything he said was true. Candice was truly in love with Dave but didn't admit it, worrying her heart would get broken. She loved Jeff but not as much as Dave. Candice was lost and already had so much on her plate. "Jeff, I Have to get going. I have a nail appointment at four." Candice said

Candice got up and looked at little cute Jeff. "Well, alright" Candice leaned in and gave him a quick kiss "I'll see you tomorrow" Jeff said

"Bye Jeff. I love you" Candice said walking away, toward her car. Did she really mean those words she said to Jeff? Was love the particular word to use to describe her and Jeff's relationship? She sighed and walked to her car. She tried to open the door but suddenly felt a strong hands wrap around her waist. "Dave.. Not now" She knew immediately who it was.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked

"It's just… This situation. I'm cheating on Jeff.. It doesn't feel right" Candice said

"Why don't you call if off with Jeff already?" Dave asked

Candice didn't want to. She liked Jeff and their relationship but if she wanted to be with Dave, she should end it with Jeff. She just needed the right time and place to tell jeff. "I will soon. I just can't right now. I need my strength.."

"Candice, we've discussed this. If me and you want to be together, Jeff should know and you should end it while you can because he may start to fall in love with you or something and we can't have that" Dave said "I want to be with you already.."

"I do too. I'm going to do it this week. I promise.." Candice vowed to tell Jeff but she didn't know if she could stay true to her word.

--

Torrie was walking down the street, going in and out of Stores, getting a few souvenirs for friends. She was suppose to Meet Billy at the Diner. She gave him a Call Last night asking him to come and hang out which he accepted with no problem. She exited the final Store and saw him, waiting outside the Dinner. "Hey Billy" Torrie said

"Hey" Billy said "What do you want to do?"

"I'm up for Anything" Torrie said "You want to go to the Park. Take a walk or something?"

"That sounds great" Torrie agreed. She and Billy made their way through the park, walking along the path. "So How have you been?"

"I'm good. School is alright and I've already gotten lots of scholarships and offers" Billy said

"I'm glad to here that" Torrie said

"Tell me about Beverly Hills" Billy said

"It's really nice. I've met some great people and I love my new school. I'm really enjoying it" Torrie said. They found a Bench and took a seat on it. "So, Any lucky ladies pop by this year?"

"A few but none of them compared to you. You were the best" Billy said "I'm still crazy about you.."

"What?" Torrie asked

"I still like you Tor and I want to be with you. You make me feel so good and I'm the happiest when I'm around you. I was even thinking that I might go to school at USC or UCLA and then we can start our relationship again. I miss it so much" Billy said

"Billy, You need to Move on and stop focusing on us. Your holding on to something that may not ever happen again" Torrie said

"Holding on to something? I'm holding on to it for you. For Us. Another Chance to be together. I want to be with you and we can just pick up where we left off" Billy got closer to Torrie and placed his hand over hers.

"Billy, I've moved on and so has my feelings. I already have a Boyfriend and It's time you do to. It's for the best. You deserve to have someone but It's not me" Torrie admitted "I'm sorry but That's the truth. You're a great guy and your going to make someone else very very happy"

Billy was speechless. He thought that him coming to school in Los Angeles would give there relationship another chance. He had to accept that Torrie is moving on and that he should too. "Your right. Its for the best"

"I hope after all this we can still be friends?" Torrie asked

"Of Course" Billy said. He pulled Torrie into a tight hug. "Maybe If I do come to Los Angeles, We can continue this friendship"

"I'm definitely looking forward to see that!" Torrie said. Torrie had finally placed an ending to her relationship with Billy. She was satisfied to have him as a friend still and hoped it would stay like that. She smiled at Billy, Knowing that He can move on and be happy just like she is with John.

--

"Okay Now is everything in Place?" Trish looked around the huge room. She was planning something special for Chris since he had been sad as of lately. She wanted to do something to cheer him up so she scheduled something special for him and told him to meet her just outside of where she was. They were in the Country, with fields around them and all sorts of Animals. Trish had a pair of brown cowboy boots on, a jean mini-skirt, a plaid blue and white shirt, Brown cowboy hat and her hair was in braided pigtails. She was playing to bring Boise to Chris since he couldn't go with Torrie. So to Cheer him up. She Brought Boise, to this little Barn just outside of the City. She exited the Barn and waited for Chris to arrive. She slowly watched his vehicle approach. He exited out of the vehicle in jeans and a Ed Hardy t-shirt and walked up to Trish, who was perky. "Hello Chrissie Babes" Trish said

Chris gave her a nice peck on her soft lips. "Why did you bring me out here?" Chris asked

"Well, I know you were bummed about not going back to Boise so.." Trish rambled on

"So you what?" Chris said

"I brought Boise to you!" Trish smiled. She directed Chris to walk through the barn doors and see what Trish had for him Chris entered and his eyes just sprouted Open. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was like a state fair of Carnival. There was a huge Banner, hanging off the Ceiling reading 'Welcome to Boise' and there was a petting Zoo, along with Plenty of Idaho's potatoes. He looked to his left and found some people playing music along with Other people Square dancing.

"Holy Shit!" Chris yelled out

"Did I get it right?" Trish said

"Yeah Everything! Just minus the square dancing. That's more Texas like than Boise" Chris said laughing "But who gives a rat's ass. This thing is just Great!" Chris exalted

"Well, I just had to do this for you. I saw how you were bummed out about Boise so I wanted to make you happy so I brought Boise here!" Trish said.

Chris just turned to Trish and Planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He couldn't find a better way to thank her, then just give her what she loves best. A kiss. "Thank you" Chris said

"Your are most certainly welcome" Trish said as he grabbed his hand "Now, Let's go enjoy this day and have some fun" Trish dragged him down to the square dancing, where they squared danced and enjoyed the evening together.

--

Matt walked down the halls. It was yet another day at West Beverly and it was the usual. Matt had been extremely worried for Lita these past few months. He feels that she had fallen into the wrong hands. Those hands belong to Adam. He knew Adam was up to no good and was making Lita take Drugs. Different drugs that can drastically effect her and could even kill her. He wanted to talk to Lita and try to help her. He Turned the Hallway and saw her and Adam, giggling and laughing. He approached them. "Lita, Can I talk to you?" He asked

"Leave the Lady alone" Adam said

'I wasn't talking to you" Matt said "Your not Lita. I want to talk to her in private"

"No. All of a sudden you care! Fuck Off Please" Lita said

'Your not acting yourself. Can we please talk?" Matt said

"The lady said No" Adam placed his arm between Matt and Lita trying to Push Them away from each other.

Matt had enough. He grabbed Adam by his collar and slammed him against the lockers. "Listen you asshole. Don't you fucking Lay a finger on me. I know what your doing to her and it's going to stop. I'm going to make it stop because your not going to hurt someone like Lita. I'm sick of your shit and It's going to end. Trust me. That's a Promise I plan on Keeping!" Matt yelled into Adam's Face

Lita smacked Matt's shoulder lightly "Let him go, Matt and leave"

"Your lucky she is here because I would beat the Living shit out of you in ten seconds Big Boy" Matt stared into Adam's eyes, to signify that he was not fooling around and he ment every word he said. Matt released Adam from his Grip and slowly walked away.

"That Ass" Adam tried to chase after him but Lita pushed him back

"Don't worry About him… Juts forget it.."

--

Stacy had been stressed out of her mind. Maria's recent Revelation to her was not a good one. Maria knows everything about her being pregnant and that Randy does not know. This was the second time Stacy was being Blackmailed about something that can ruin her reputation everywhere and Most important of all. Randy. Maria could tell Randy anytime she wanted to and that was what she was must scared about. The one thing she was most worried about. Stacy walked to her car and found Maria, waiting there for her. "What is it?" Stacy asked

"Well, I need a few things to be done, if you don't mind" Maria said

"Not at all" Stacy said sarcastically

"Quit with the sarcasm. If you push my buttons, I'll just spill the beans to your secret and you wouldn't want that would you?" Maria felt like the ring leader. She was in control and certainly wasn't the dumb one this time. Maria had this all planned out. Stacy nodded at what Maria had to say. "That's what I thought. Okay Now listen, I have a few errands I need you to do. First, I have a hair appointment, then I have an appointment for a massage at five and I think that's it for the day. I'll probably have more for this weekend." Maria said

"Is that all, Maria?" Stacy asked

"Actually, You can call me Ms. Kanellis" Maria said

"Oh God" Stacy muttered

"What was that Stacy?" Maria asked

Stacy put a fake smile on "Oh nothing Mar… I mean Ms. Kanellis!" Stacy said in a fake like tone

"Good. That's what I like to hear Stacy" Maria smirked "Lets Go. I'm going to be Late!"

"Right this Way Miss…"

--

Torrie was laying down in her bed in her room. She had just got home from a nice visit to her Hometown. She had a great time. Seeing her friends and just being there was absolutely great. She wished she could go back but she would miss someone so terribly. John Cena. Torrie had called him but he hadn't picked up. She was hoping to see him Today but it seemed that was not in her Future. She laid on the bed trying to call him again. All she heard was Ringing until it got to Voicemail. "It's John. I'm not here right Now but I might be outside of Torrie's Bedroom"

Torrie was puzzled. "Huh??"

"Were you looking for me?" John asked as he entered Torrie's room

"John!!" Torrie squealed and ran up to John, leaping into his Arms. John spinned her around and placed her on the ground. He leaned in and Placed a kiss on her lips. "I missed you so so so much!" Torrie said

"I did too" John continued to hold Torrie in his embrace "How was it?"

"It was great. I got to see my Old friend Molly. I missed her a lot and it was great just to see her. I have her email so I definitely plan on keeping in touch with her"

"I'm glad you got to see her" John said

"I wanted to stay longer but I was going to Miss someone way too much and I just couldn't be away from him anymore. Can you guess who it is?" Torrie asked

"Hmm.. I'm going to take a guess and say…. Me!" John said

"Ding Ding" Torrie said with a huge smile

"Well aren't I just the little Einstein.." John said smiling

Torrie giggled and kissed him once more. She was more than happy to be back in the arms of the one person she cared about most. They continued to Kiss until John lifted her up, bridal style and cared her to the bed, laughing and giggling. Being with One another was just so right and they wouldn't have it no other way than this.

**Author's Notes: So what did you all think? For those who don't know. Molly is Former WWE Diva Molly Holly and Billy is Former WWE Superstar Bolly Kidman and was actually Torrie's former Husband. I decided it was a cute idea dn i really liked it. I also loved what Trish did. One of my favorite parts of this chapter. haha. Speaking of Trish and Torrie, I heard there going to be at Wrestlemania and you better believe that I'm excited to see them!! It's going to be a great Wrestlemania! So, Thanks to all that read. Really appericate it! Be sure to drop a Review! Thanks again!! Peaceee! =D**


	19. Stay with Me, Don't Let me Go

**Big Thanks to DenaDiva, WWEFan1990, Ainat, Babygurl-x, Esha Napoleon, Naomy aka Nana, Jane and Madison792 for the reviews. You guys are the best. This Story gets more interesting in the Chapter. i hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a blast writing this. It was a lot of fun. Now, expect updates for "What keeps us apart" tomorrow. Thanks again for reading and be sure to review! Thank youuu!! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Beverly Hills was practically painted Red, for one reason. The day dedicated to Love also known as the Valentine's day. It was that special day that you and that special someone would share together. It was only twenty-four hours away and Torrie was still planning the special day. She wanted to surprise John and do something special. Torrie was looking for something simple but cute, for her boyfriend. She had spent the last few hours, trying to get reservations at different restaurants and hotels. She had tried different hotels in the Beverly Hills area and now she was walking through the Bel-air region. She walked down the street and came across the Hotel Bel-Air. She looked up at the fancy Hotel. She had seen this place on Television a lot and was in fact the site of some huge Hollywood parties. Torrie passed through the gold swinging doors and entered the Lobby. It was like a Palace. Torrie glanced around the Lobby, looking at what was surrounding her. She walked toward the Front Desk, where a young woman was standing there. "Hi, I was wondering where was the restaurant was? I'd like to make reservations"

The Lady smiled "Just walk down to the end of this hall and make a right. You'll see the entrance right there" She said

"Thank you" Torrie smiled at the woman as she walked away and followed the directions she was told. She walked down the hall and turned the corner. She stopped in her tracks and saw the restaurants entrance. Swan's Lake, was the name. It was a beautiful, elegant restaurant that had both an inside and outside seating area, with a beautiful pond that had actual Swans in there. "Perfect" She thought. This would be the perfect restaurant to celebrate Valentine's day with John. She saw a man in a suit that cost more than Torrie's whole outfit, standing in front of a little podium, taking calls and writing onto his little guest book. She approached the man with a smile as he placed his phone down and gave Torrie a weird Stare.

"Can I help you?" Said the man

"I'd like a reservation for two please. Tomorrow night at eight?" Torrie requested

"I'm sorry miss. We are Booked" He said

"Okay How about nine?" She asked

"No Miss. We are booked. No room." He said

Torrie looked at his book and saw that there was room. At eight o'clock. She was assuming that he was lying. "But according to your guest book there is room. At eight o'clock"

"That's left out for the Family of the Hotel" He said

"Oh sir, can you please make an exception? This is for my valentine's day dinner for my Boyfriend and I've looked everywhere for a place. Please sir I beg of you!" Torrie pleaded. She was even willing to go on her knees.

"Miss, I'm sorry. We are booked and you are not a Perez, so No reservations" He said

Torrie sighed. "Great..." Torrie had finally given up. She couldn't find a place and at this point all hope was gone. She rested her elbow on the podium and thought for a second until something just popped in her head. "Perez? That's the owners of this place, right?"

"Yes Miss. John and Anna Perez." He said.

Torrie turned around and walked away with a smirk on her face. She figured out a way to get those reservations and that was Melina Perez.

--

"So what's your valentine's day plans?" John asked his Best friend Randy.

"I really don't. I heard that there is this huge Party over at the Malibu Club. Me and Stacy might as well go and maybe we can finally get it on" Randy said with a big smile

"Finally?" John asked

"Yeah. For like the past month or two. I've been sex deprived. Stacy doesn't want to put out anymore. I don't know what it is. I miss it so badly!" Randy cried out

John laughed at his friend. "Well Maybe she is just not in the mood"

"That can't be all" Randy said. He thought of all the things that could be wrong with Stacy and not much was plugging in. Why would she not want to have sex? Did she have something. "John, what happens if she had like an STD or something? Holy shit. I may have it!" Randy panicked

"Don't rush to conclusions man!" John asked "Everything is going to be fine. I know it. Just relax"

"Okay I'll try" Randy said "You never told me what you and Torrie were doing for Valentine's day. Anything good? Maybe you'll get into those pants?" Randy shot a wink

"I don't know man. She is planning the whole thing. We did rock paper scissors and she won so now she gets to plan what we are doing for Valentines day" John said "I don't know about the sex part. We are trying to take this slow. I mean I'm crazy about her and when she is one hundred percent ready and the time is right, it will happen. I want it to happen so bad. I mean, She's such a great girl. I think that I might actually Love her." John admitted

"Whoa! Johnny in Love?" Randy joked "That's interesting but I feel the same way about Stacy. I'm in love with the Girl. She great and I don't know what I would do if I Lost her"

"I feel the same way man. The Same way..."

--

"Ugh. Valentine's day.." Lita complained "The day of Love can go kiss my ass" Lita was standing outside the peach Pit, looking at it's tacky decorations. Lita was never the person to like a holiday like this especially since she had horrible experiences with Love. Adam slowly approached her placing her arm around her, pulling her away from the restaurant.

"Lita, do let that upset you. We got a better meaning at Love" Adam replied. For the past few weeks, Lita and Adam would not only use drugs, but would have sex. Lita was never one to have sex like it was nothing. She saw it as something special and that had to happen at the right time. In this case, it certainly didn't happen at the right time. Adam and Lita walked down the street, side by side. She wasn't acting herself and was well aware of it now. Matt had said that Adam was controlling her and making her doing things she did not approve of. She was no somewhat seeing what Matt was talking about. "So how about we go back to my place and have some fun?"

"No. I don't want too" Lita said

"Come on" Adam touched her forearm but Lita viciously pulled her arm away. "Lita!"

"Leave me alone" Lita said "I don't want this!"

"Lita!" Adam yelled as Lita started to walk away

"Leave me along you Fucking Bastard!" Lita yelled

"Listen Druggie" Adam approached Lita and viciously grabbed her. "You fucking Listen and you listen Good. You do as I say. You got that?"

Lita grumbled as Adam applied more pressure on her arm "Let me go" Lita demanded

"Not after you say your going to Listen to me!" Adam demanded

"Fine. I'll listen just let me go" Lita said.

Adam released her and pushed her away. "That's right, you fucking whore. I'm the boss and what I says go. Remember that!"

Lita was feeling so scared now. No Drugs were going to help. In Fact, it seems now that She is the drug and Adam is addicted.

--

Torrie walked down the Path that lead to a Huge home. The home was like a castle. This castle belonged to the one and only Melina. Torrie needed to speak to Melina to ask her for a huge favor. Now, it wasn't going to be easy and was going to require a lot of persuasion. Melina wasn't one who was easily persuaded. Torrie needed to work hard if she wanted those reservations. Torrie approached the door and rang the doorbell. She waited patiently until the door opened and revealed Melina. Melina was surprised that Torrie was there. She just rolled her eyes at Torrie "What is it Blondie?"

"Hi Melina" Torrie greeted her "I need to ask you something. Well, I know your family owns the Bel-air and I really need reservations at the restaurant and they are booked solid unless your one of the Perez's. So I wanted to know if you could book me reservations?"

Melina gave Torrie a blank stare "No" Melina simply said closing the door on Torrie.

"Wait! Melina!" Torrie called out

Melina opened the door again "Oh, it's you again.."

"Melina. I'm Begging you!" Torrie asked

"Why should I help you? I mean your not my friend. Never will be. I don't like you. Never will. I can go on and on but I just don't have the time" Melina said "So it was great chatting, but I have to go"

Melina tried to close the door but Torrie pushed it opened "Melina. This is for Valentine's day. I wanted to do something so special for John. Melina, Please. I want to make this special and plus, I think I'm falling in Love with him. Melina, just please. I know we aren't the best of friends but out of the kindness of your heart and I'll return the favor. I'll do anything just please do this for me" Torrie pleaded. She was about to get down on her knees just to prove how much she wanted this.

Melina let out a sigh. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her Cell phone. She quickly dialed the numbers and it started to ring until someone picked up. "Hi, This is Melina. I need reservations for my friend. Dinner for two. Tomorrow at eight o'clock please...."

--

"Oh Stacy!" Maria called out with a huge smile, plastered on her face. Maria has made Stacy her own personal servant for the past week only because Maria knows about Stacy's little secret and if Stacy doesn't comply with Maria's demand, that secret would be revealed to the whole school and the most important person, Randy.

Stacy didn't know why Maria was doing this. Did she want something from her? Was it Randy or just to have the power over her? It could be anything for all Stacy she knows. Stacy approached Maria with a fake smile on her face "Yes Maria? How can I help you?"

"Maria?" Maria said

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss Kanellis" Stacy said

"That's more like it" Maria said "Now, can you get me my start folding my clothes over there? I was suppose to do it but that obviously didn't happen"

"I'll go to it right now" Stacy said grabbing the basket of clothes and taking a seat by Maria's bed, where she laid. She took out a shirt and began to fold it. "Miss Kanellis, Why?"

Maria gave Stacy a confused looked "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Is there something you want that your making me pay for in this matter? Huh! Tell me!" Stacy yelled

"Nothing really. I just need someone to do some of my work" Maria said

"That's Not all. I know there is more to this" Stacy said "Spit it out!"

"Okay you know why! Your life is like so perfect! You have everything going for you. Your smart, pretty and have an absolutely amazing Boyfriend! I have nothing. I'm miserable and no one wants me. So to make myself feel good, I wanted to ruin your picture perfect life and this was the perfect to do it" Maria revealed

Stacy stared at the red hair. She was just so disappointed at Maria. She had to sink so low just to make herself feel good about herself. This should really be tearing her apart, piece by piece. "Wow Maria...Just Wow. You really amazed me. How you could just do this. Your really a cold hearted Bitch" Stacy growled

"Don't call me that" Maria threatened "Now shut up and get back to work"

"No" Stacy said "Do it yourself you bitch. I'm going to tell Randy. I shouldn't be hiding this anyway. I'm leaving.." Stacy took the basket of clothes and dumped it on Maria. Stacy grabbed her bag, with a few things dropping out and exited the room.

Maria growled and knocked the clothes off of her bed. She noticed Stacy dropped a few things and one of them was a picture. It was a sonogram picture. It had to be the Baby. She took the picture and placed it in her pocket. This was the right thing she needed to show Randy. "Oh Stacy, Your perfect little Relationship, Is about to crumble.."

--

Candice took a deep breath while Looking at her boyfriend. She was ready to call it off with him so she could go be with Dave. It was hard to do it. She didn't want to do this. Jeff was such a good person with a good heart and didn't deserve this. Just thinking about it crushed Candice but She has stalled long enough and it was time. "Jeff, I brought you here to talk to you.."

"Oh Really?" Jeff said "Because I wanted to talk to you too about something"

"Well, I wanted to.."

"Can I go first?" Jeff interrupted "It's just I can't hold it in anymore and I just want to spit it out?" Candice nodded signaling him to speak "Well, Since Tomorrow is Valentine's day.." Candice froze instantly. She just remembered that Valentine's day is Tomorrow. "I didn't want to waste time so here" Jeff said handing Candice a small little Bag.

Candice took the bag and smiled. She opened it up and revealed a black box with a little pink bow on it. She was curious to figure out what it was. Candice opened it and was stunned at what she was looking at. "Oh my God…Jeff.." Candice's eyes were gazing at a pair of Diamond earrings.

"Something special for my special lady.." Jeff remarked

"Jeff.. Thank you" Candice leaned in and Gave Jeff a peck on the lips and a hug. "This is so beautiful.."

"I just couldn't wait till Valentine's day to give it to you. I just wanted you to have it as soon as possible and I couldn't waste anymore time" Jeff said "I hope you like them. The minute I saw them I knew it would be perfect"

"They are Perfect. I'm going to put them on right now" Candice removed them from the box and placed them on her ears. "How do they look?"

"Perfect!" Jeff exclaimed

"Thank you Jeff. This had to be one of my most favorite gifts" Candice said

"Your welcome. Now, before you were going to tell me something?" Jeff said

"Oh.." Candice said. She couldn't do this now. Not after this and since Valentine's day is tomorrow. She needed a few more days to question where her heart should be. "It's Nothing. Nothing Important…"

--

"So I guess The Malibu Club for Us too?" Chris said to Trish

"Yeah, I heard it's actually pretty good. Last year was great and this year should be better. Plus Randy and Stacy are going so we can tag along with them" Trish offered. It seems as Trish and Chris will be joining Randy and Stacy for Valentine's day at the Malibu Club. Trish didn't mind that Chris wasn't going to have a big special thing for him and her. As long as she was with Chris for Valentine's day, nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry that we aren't doing anything really special. I wanted to but I just don't have the money and I couldn't find the job" Chris apologized

"Sweetie, It's okay. As long as I'm with you. Nothing else Matters. I just want to be with you for Valentine's day. No one else" Trish said

Chris smiled "Same here but I got you a really good Gift. Trust me your going to Love it" Chris said

"Oh I can't wait" Trish said excited "This is going to be a Good Valentine's day.."

--

"Come On Randy" Stacy yelled into the Phone. It was Saturday, Valentine's day and Stacy has been trying to get in touch with Randy. She needed to Tell him the truth. It couldn't wait. She didn't care about his reaction or anything else. As long as she was the first one to tell him. Stacy paced around her room, with her phone practically glued to her ear. "Randy, please pick up."

"Hey it's Randy. Leave a Message" Randy's voicemail spoke

"Ugh!" Stacy groaned. "I'm going over there myself" Stacy grabbed her bag and exited her room. She trampled down the stairs and out the door, into her convertible. She put turned the engine on and sped out of the parking spot straight to his Home. Stacy was driving incredibly fast, not caring about anything. It was time she told him the truth. So many different things raced through her mind. How was he going to react? What was he going to do? That was two of the thousands of questions rushing through her head. Stacy continued to Race down the street. She was approaching a Stop sign and it looked like she was about to past right through it. She raced down, until she noticed a little child crossing the street. Stacy Pressed on the Brake, stopping the car, inches away from the young boy. She sighed relief as, what looked to be his mother came and pulled him away from the street. Stacy placed her head down on the wheel, taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes and placed her focus back on the road. She started Driving again and it wasn't long until she reached Randy's house. Stacy pulled out in front of the house and exited the vehicle. She approached the door and rang it, waiting for Someone to open it. The door opened and it revealed to be his Mother, Mrs. Orton. "Hi Mrs. Orton. Is Randy home?"

"You just missed him Stacy. He went out. I think with John. I'm not sure" Mrs. Orton said

"Oh. Does he have his cell on him or anything?" Stacy asked

"It broke Last night. The Klutz of my son, dropped it while coming down the stairs because he runs down like a wild Maniac" Mrs. Orton said

"Oh okay. Well, just tell him I stopped by and to give me a call" Stacy asked

"Of Course, Dear. I'll see you soon and have a happy Valentine's day" Mrs. Orton said closing the door.

Stacy walked away from the door. She sighed a little. She only hoped that since Randy's phone was broken, that Maria hasn't gotten in touch with him. All she could do, is Hope. Hope for the best.

--

Adam let out a huge cry, while hitting one more thrust into Lita's center. The sensation traveled throughout his Body, as he removed himself from Lita and rested next to Lita. "That was Great. Never gets old" Adam said "Right?"

"Yeah.." Lita muttered. Lita turned her naked body on her side, so that he back was facing Adam. Small tears traveled down her face. "What Have I gotten myself into?" Lita thought "This isn't what I want. It's what he wants"

"I think I'll be ready for Round two soon" Adam said

"I don't want another round" Lita said

"Excuse me?" Adam growled

Lita stood up from the bed and placed her black bra and panties on. "I don't want this from you. Your using me for sex"

"Listen, It's better than paying fifty bucks fro your pills and shit" Adam said

"I don't need that shit" Lita growled "And I don't need your dumbass"

Adam got off the bed and approached Lita. He grabbed her by the hair "Excuse me? What did you say?" Adam pulled her hair harder, making Lita groan in pain.

"Stop it! Please" Lita pleaded

"No. Shut the Fuck up!" Adam said "I'm sick of your attitude Lately, You know that. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson" Adam released her hands but instead grabbed her arms and placed them behind her back

"No! Leave me alone" Lita struggled but Adam was too Strong. Adam pushed Lita down on to the bed with her stomach on the bed and her Behind up. Edge removed her panties and tossed them aside.

"You won't be needing that" Adam said. Adam positioned himself behind Lita, and proceeded to insert his member into Lita's Center. Lita left out a small cry. She didn't want this. She hated this. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks Matt was right. Adam was controlling her. She had no say. Adam flipped his hair back while he continued to thrust into Lita's center and placed a sadistic look on his face. He was liking this and he didn't ever want this to end. Who knows? This may Never end.

--

Randy was at the flower shop. It was eight and he needed to pick Stacy up. He hadn't heard from her mostly because his cell phone had broke. He was looking forward to spending the day with the woman he loved so dearly. He picked out pink lilies. That was Stacy's most favorite Flowers. He got a dozen of them. He handed the cashier the money and grabbed the flowers. He turned around and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" Randy said." The figure turned around and it was Maria. "Sorry Maria"

"It's okay Randy" Maria said. She looked at the flowers and knew they had to be for Stacy. Maria also knew that Stacy hadn't told Randy yet. "I'm guessing the flowers are for Stacy?"

"Yeah. We are going to the Malibu Club for that huge Party and I wanted to get her something special. So I picked Flowers" Randy said "They are her favorites anyway"

"That's so sweet. That's what every girl wants" Maria said

"I know. It's perfect" Randy said "Nothing is going to ruin this Valentine's day"

"I know. You guys are just perfect. You are going to make great parents" Maria said. Maria had just spilled the beans.

"Good Parents?" Randy asked confusedly

"Yea. You guys are having a Baby. I know that Baby is in Good hands" Maria said with a smile

"Stacy's not pregnant" Randy said shrugging it off "I don't know what your talking about"

"I guess Stacy didn't tell you. She's pregnant. In fact, She is three months pregnant" Maria said

"She isn't. Trust me, she would tell me. She wouldn't keep that away from me. I know Stacy and if something like this happened she would have told me" Randy defended Stacy "You've got the wrong person Maria"

"Trust me I don't. Stacy's pregnant. If you don't believe me, Look at the sonogram picture" Maria took out the picture of the sonogram and handed it to Randy. Randy looked at the picture. It was a picture of a small fetus. On the picture, there was Stacy's name. Randy couldn't believe it. Maria was telling the truth. Stacy was pregnant and Stacy didn't tell him anything. He felt so betrayed. He looked at the picture and crumbled it. He was infuriated. He exited the Flower shop, full of rage. Maria stood there. Smiling.

"Mission Accomplished…."

--

"Well, What do you think?" Torrie said to John as they took a Seat at the restaurant know as 'Swan's Lake' They had a seat right outside, over looking the beautiful small Lake, where a few swans were swimming. Torrie had made this night as perfect as she could. Torrie was dressed in a sparkling Red strapless bubble dress along with silver heels and her hair curled. Next to her, John was dressed in black dress pants with a Black button down shirt with Red stripes along with black shoes. Torrie hoped John was happy with all this.

"This place is pretty damn amazing" John admitted "How did you pull off this place? I mean people who are filthy rich come here"

"Well, I have my ways" Torrie winked at John

John laughed. "Well, I have something to give you. Since you did this, I wanted to do this.." John took a little teddy bear, that was holding a little box in it's hands.

"Oh my.." Torrie said "I wonder what it could be" Torrie removed the box from the teddy bear. She opened the box and it was revealed to be a necklace with the letter 'T' on it with diamonds Surrounding it "John. This is Amazing. This is Beautiful. I love it!" Torrie pulled John into a Passionate Kiss. "Thank you"

"Your Welcome. I knew you would fall in love with it" John said

Torrie Smiled. "This Valentine's day is so far Picture Perfect.."

--

"What?!" Dave yelled "Why didn't you do it? You promised you would"

"I couldn't Dave. He gave me a gift and it was the day before Valentine's day" Candice said. Candice told Dave about what had happen with Jeff and he wasn't to happy about it at all. "Dave, just picture yourself in my shoes. Could you have done it?"

"No but Candice. You promised me and this makes me think if you are going to go through with this. Maybe you don't want this Anymore, Candice" Dave admitted "Your playing with my heart here.."

"I'm sorry Dave. I'm going to do it next time. I just need time" Candice said

"Time's running out Candice" Dave said

"I know. I'm going to do it" Candice said.

Candice approached him and tried to give him a peck on the lips but Dave pushed away. "I don't want to kiss you now. I want to kiss you when your mine and no one else's.."

--

"That Dinner was Amazing" John said "The dessert was Even Better"

"Same here" Torrie said "This had to be my most amazing valentine's day"

"Me too. This was great and you did a great job. Thank you for this" John said

Torrie just thought of a great idea to end this night. "John, why don't we head upstairs and maybe get a room.." Torrie said

"Really? A room?" John said knowing exactly what Torrie wanted to do "Now, Are you ready?"

"I was never more than ready" Torrie grabbed John's hand and walked down to the lobby. They got the room and headed inside the elevator to their room. When they reached their room, Torrie opened it Immediately. They entered inside and John closed the door and locked Lips with the Beautiful Blonde. They continued to kiss, not breaking it until they reached the bed. Torrie tugged at John's Shirt and removed it, revealing his perfect tone body. Torrie removed her shoes as John slowly unzipped her dress. Torrie wrapped her arms around John's neck as John kept his hands at Torrie's waist line. Torrie pulled out of the kiss.

"What's the matter?" John asked

"John, There's something I wanted to say to you before we do this" Torrie said

"What is it?" John asked

"I love you.." Torrie said. Those words were true. Torrie meant it. She loved John. So much. She couldn't even describe her love for him.

John smiled. He felt the same exact way. "I love you too…"

--

Stacy was in her room getting dressed. She placed on a Red corset like shirt with dark jeans and a pair of black boots. She let her hair flow down. She smiled at her appearance, pleased at what she was looking at. Stacy hadn't spoken to Randy yet and hoped that Maria hadn't either. Maria was certainly a tricky person and was capable of almost anything. Stacy was going to tell Randy. She was waiting just one more day so she can think over what she wants to say. Stacy grabbed her bag. She suddenly heard steps outside her room. Her parents weren't home and she knew it couldn't be them. The person walked through her door and it was Randy. "Randy, you scared me. I thought you were a robber or something." Stacy came over and tried to place a kiss on Randy's lips but he stood still, with a angry look on his face. "What's wrong?" Stacy asked

"This.." Randy opened his hand and gave Stacy the crumbled up Sonogram Picture.

Stacy opened it up and was stunned. Maria had told Randy. Maria had taken the sonogram and gave it Randy. "Randy, I can explain.."

"Your pregnant and you don't tell me. I thought you could Trust me. Stacy. Why didn't you tell me?!" Randy yelled

"This is why. Your reaction. I thought you were going to leave me. I thought you never wanted to see me again. You don't know all the different things that raced through my mind. I was Terrified" Stacy admitted

"Still, How could you not tell me? This makes me think what else your hiding and keeping from me." Randy said "And Maria was the one who told me. Not you. That makes this even worse that I had to hear it from someone else's mouth and no yours." Randy said "You really disappointed me Stacy and I don't know how I could forgive you.."

"Randy please.." Randy walked out of Stacy's room and Stacy started to follow him "Randy, don't leave.. Please!' Stacy pleaded

"I need time to Think" Randy said as he walked down the stairs and out the door, slamming it shut.

"Randy No!!" Stacy yelled out. Stacy started running down the stairs until she missed a step and fell down. She rolled down the stairs like a boulder until she reached the bottom floor. She laid on the floor, knocked out.

_Stay With Me _

_Don't Let Me Go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me _

_And Hold Me Close _

Stacy had maybe Just lost it all. Her Reputation. Her Boyfriend. Stacy's world was Crumbling apart and Randy wasn't there to help her. It seemed that he didn't want this anymore. Stacy laid there as a blood trailed down her cheek from a cut while falling down the stairs. Blood always came between her legs. That couldn't be good either.

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Want to Know _

_What's It Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_just Stay With Me_

Outside, Chris and Trish arrived to pick Stacy up. They exited the Vehicle and came to the door. They rang the door bell and no one answered. "Stacy said they'd be here" Trish said. Trish rang again. She looked through the little side window and noticed Stacy laying on the floor, Knocked out, bleeding between her legs and on her cheek. "Stacy!!!" Trish called out.

Chris looked through the window, stunned at what he was looking at. Chris Broke through the window and managed to open the door. Trish Ran to her friend's aid. She kneeled onto the ground, holding her head. "Chris Call 911!" Trish said

Chris dialed 911. "Hi yes. My friend is injured. We think she fell or something. She's knocked out. Please send a ambulance immediately!" Chris pleaded closing his phone.

"Stacy! Can you hear me?" Trish called out "Stacy!" Trish pleaded on the verge of tears. Stacy laid there. Not moving a muscle. "Stay with Us, Stacy! We can't lose you"

The noise of sirens approached the house. "Help's here Stacy!" Chris said "Hang in there"

All Stacy needed was Randy at this Time. Just to stay with her…

**Author's Notes: Randy and Stacy over? Your going to have to find out soon. Now, Trish and Chris werent that invovled in this Chapter. Next chapter, I plan on bringing them more back. Matt wasn't here either but he will be back. I used the song "stay with me" by Danity kane in this story. I felt that it made sense to place them together and it was my first time putting music into my story. I hope it was good. You probably all think Maria is an evil bitch too. haha. Torrie and John said I love you. I thought it was cute hehe. the batista/candice/jeff saga continues and it will appear in the next chapter again to further expand the plot. Melina is back and she soon may have a change of heart soon. Thanks again for reading and Please Review if you can! Thanks again! Peacee! =D**

**8 days till WRESTLEMANIA!! YAY!**


	20. All She Ever Wanted

**Thank you too DenaDiva, WWEFan1990, Ainat, Esha Napoleon and Naomy aka Nana for the reviews. You guys are the best and i hope you are enjoying the story. Now, This chapter is short. I'm so sorry. It was going to be longer but i didn't have time. Sorry guys but i'll make it up to you! hehe. So enough talking, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!**

A Ringing noise filled the hotel room where John and Torrie were fast asleep. John had his arm wrapped around Torrie's waist, under the covers. Torrie opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 11:28pm. Torrie groaned. She looked at her phone and noticed that was the ringing noise that woke her. John was out cold. She looked at her phone and saw 'Trish' on the caller ID. She opened it up. "Hello.." Torrie said still half asleep

"Torrie! Oh my God. Stacy's in the hospital! We think she fell down the stairs or something. Please hurry. We are at UCLA medical Center" Trish pleaded

Torrie rose from her bed, holding the phone in one hand and in the other holding the sheets from her bed to cover her chest. "Oh my God! We're coming" Torrie slammed her phone shut and placed it on the little table. She tossed the sheets aside and grabbed her clothes and started to put them on.

John eyes crept opened and saw Torrie putting her clothes on. "Your leaving?" John asked

"John, get up!" Torrie ordered "Stacy's in the hospital!"

John stood up from the bed, stunned at what he was hearing. "What?! What Happened?!"

"I don't know. Trish called and told me that she might have fell down the stairs" Torrie said

"Oh God. We got to get going" John whipped the sheets off his bed and started to put his clothes on

"I hope everything is alright.."

--

Trish and Chris sat in the waiting room, dying to know if Stacy was going to be okay. Chris wrapped his arm around Trish, consoling her on what had happen. They tried to get in touch with Stacy's parents but they never answered so they left a voicemail about what had happened to their daughter. Trish was extremely worried about Stacy. Stacy was carrying a child and due to this accident, she may have just lost it. No one else knew about Stacy's pregnancy except for Trish, Torrie and Stacy's mother. She couldn't figure out how this occurred to Stacy. Randy wasn't there. Maybe she just fell? Who knows but Trish knows that Stacy will know what happened to her. The Doctor came into the room. Trish noticed him right away and approached him, wanting answers. "Doctor, How is Stacy? Is she okay?"

"Stacy is Fine. She is going to be fine. She just has a few bruises and cuts and we think she might have broke her ankle. But other then that, she is fine and will be fine" The Doctor reassured Trish

"Thank God" Trish sighed

"But we couldn't do anything to save the baby. I'm so sorry" The Doctor said offering his condolences

"The Baby? What Baby?" Chris asked

"Stacy was Pregnant" The Doctor said. His beeper rang and he quickly checked it. "Oh will you excuse me? I have to head down to the OR. You guys can go see Stacy in a few minutes. A nurse will tell you when it's time" The doctor said as he walked away

"Trish, What Baby? Was Stacy pregnant?" Chris asked

Trish looked at her boyfriend and nodded. "Yeah. She was three months along"

"Whoa.. Does Randy Know?" Chris asked

"Well, Last time I checked... No" Trish admitted just as John and Torrie entered, both with Concern looks on their faces.

"Where's Stacy? How is she?" Torrie asked

"She's going to be fine" Trish said

"Good.." John sighed with relief.

"But the Baby didn't make it" Trish said in a somber tone, looking down at her feet.

"Oh My God" Torrie placed her hand over her mouth, stunned at what she had just heard. "I can't believe it.."

"Stacy was pregnant?" John asked not having the slightest idea that Stacy was pregnant. He looked at the others who nodded. "Wow. I can't believe it.."

"Yeah. What makes this even worse was that Randy didn't even know.." Trish said

"Have you guys talked to him?" Torrie said "What about Stacy's parents?"

"Randy hasn't picked up. Went straight to voicemail and we left Stacy's parents a message" Chris said

"Can we go see her?" Torrie asked

"The Doctor said in a little while" Trish said "I just hope everything is going to be okay..."

--

"Kiss me when your mine?" Candice asked "I'm practically am yours.."

"No. As long as Jeff thinks you are his, I'm not yours and your certainly not mine" Dave said. They continued there argument and what was suppose to be the most romantic day of the year and here was Candice and Dave, fighting it out. "Your just playing with my heart at this point."

"Playing with your heart?" Candice questioned "Excuse me? You shouldn't be talking. Before, you were the one playing and I was the victim!" Candice fired back "So don't act like your all innocent!"

"Yeah but I ended it because I knew what was right" Dave yelled "Don't try and Pin my words against me!"

"I'm really getting fed up with this Dave, I'm beginning to.." Candice was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "Excuse me.." Candice opened her Phone and answered it "Hello...Yeah....Oh my God...I'm coming now" Candice shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Dave asked

"It was John. Stacy is in the Hospital" Candice sounded Concern "I'm going to the hospital"

"I'm coming too" Dave said. Dave decided to put his and Candice's issue aside for the night and check on Stacy.

--

Stacy Keibler laid there on the hospital bed, with different monitors attached to her through needles to monitor her heartbeat. She was still unconscious. After her fight with Randy, she chased after him until she fell and rolled down the flight of stairs and that took her to the hospital thanks to her friends Chris and Trish, for being at the right place, at the right time. She opened her eyes, seeing four figures looking at her. Two at each side. She opened them fully and looked at the four people and identified them as John and Trish on one side and Torrie and Chris on the other. "Ugh.." Stacy let out a light groan

"Stacy, Its us" Chris said "Chris, Trish, John and Torrie. Your friends"

"Stacy, Talk to us" Torrie said

Stacy slowly rose from her bed and held her head. "My head hurts so much. I just remember chasing after Randy and I fell." Stacy admitted

"Wait, Randy was at the house? He was there?" Trish asked

"Yeah... He was..." Stacy looked at John and Chris. "Do you guys mind if I just talk with Torrie and Trish? It just kind of personal.. I hope you don't mind"

"Its Okay. Me and Chris will go get something to eat" John said walking toward the door.

"Yeah, we will come back in a little" Chris said as he and John exited Stacy's room.

"Tell us sweetie" Torrie focused her attention to the blonde on the bed. "What happened?"

"Well, I was getting Ready and Randy came inside my room. He found out about the baby. He started telling me how I could keep this from him and all that.." Stacy revealed

"Wait, how did he find out?" Trish said

"Maria.." Stacy said

"How did she find out?" Torrie said who couldn't believe Maria found out. Torrie had kept her mouth closed and didn't tell anybody anything.

"I don't know. She just did and she blackmailed me into doing her things to keep the secret safe but I got fed up. She somehow got my sonogram picture and showed it to Randy and that's how he came barging in. After we argued, he walked away but I chased after him and that's when I fell" Stacy's eyes watered up and her voice became more somber "He is never going to forgive me and I still caring his baby.." Torrie and Trish looked at each other. The doctor didn't tell her that the baby was gone. There was no more baby. They both looked at Stacy, with sad looks plastered on there faces. "The Baby...What happened to the baby?"

"Stacy..." Torrie said "You lost the baby.."

"No..." Stacy sobbed, as tears rolled down her face "No.. This can't be.."

"Sweetie I'm so sorry" Trish said

"No.. First I lost Randy... Now I lose the one thing I wanted.. The one thing that was a symbol of Randy.." Stacy wiped tears from her cheeks

"Wait, you were going to keep it?" Trish asked

"Yeah. I don't believe in Abortion. I think it's wrong. I wanted to give this baby life. A good one. One that was worth it but now, I can't. It's gone.. Everything I had is gone." Stacy said

"You still got us" Torrie said trying to reassure her

"Have you guys talk to Randy?" Stacy asked wanting to Know if he knew about what had happen

"Nope. He hasn't answered any of our phone calls" Trish said

"Great... He's not going to answer. He is never going to come back. I know it.." Stacy doubted that Rand had any clue of what happened. She didn't even think that he was coming. Was Randy going to come back? Only one person knows that and that is Randy.

--

Dave and Candice entered the Waiting room, looking for John except they found someone who they didn't expect to see, Jeff. "Jeff. What are you doing here?" Candice asked coming face to face with her Boyfriend.

Jeff smiled. "John told me about what happened so I came here to see Stacy" Jeff said approaching his girlfriend. He placed his hands on Candice's cheeks and gave her a kiss on the lips. Dave looked away, disgusted at what he was seeing and rolling his eyes.

"How's Stacy?" Candice asked

"She's fine. Torrie and Trish are with her and Chris and John went to the cafeteria to get something to eat" Jeff said. Jeff was a little confused. Why was Candice with Dave? "Candice, can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Yeah sure" Candice and Jeff walk aside, so Dave couldn't hear them. "What is it?"

"You were with Dave before?" Jeff asked

"Yeah. We just bumped into each other when we got to the hospital. That's it" Candice lied. She had to lie. She had no other choice.

"Oh. I thought you guys were doing something else" Jeff said laughing. Candice froze at what Jeff said. Does he know or something? "I'm just kidding, Candice. Take a joke"

Candice let out a fake laugh "Yeah.."

Candice and Jeff walked back to Dave. "Do you know what happened to Stacy?" Dave asked

"John and Chris told me that she fell down the stairs. Did any of you know she was pregnant?" Jeff asked

"She was pregnant?!" Candice said

"Yeah. Three months pregnant and she unfortunately lost the baby.." Jeff looked down

"Oh God.." Dave said nodding his head left to right, sad to hear what he was hearing

"Poor Stacy I Hope she is fine now.."

--

Stacy laid there, resting in a deep sleep. The Doctor told her she needed her rest so she asked her friends to leave for a little while. Her parents had arrived just a few moments ago and got update on Stacy's condition. They were revealed that Stacy was going to be fine but the baby didn't make it. Stacy's Father was shocked to hear his Daughter was pregnant but was happy that she was fine. Her Mother on the other hand was sad that Stacy had lost the baby. She had planned for Stacy to give her the child and she would raise it. Her parents entered the room, looking at their daughter sleep. They smiled and closed the door to let their angel sleep. She feel asleep and soon would wake up in her dreams.

_Stacy slowly rose from her bed. She opened her eyes and looked straight and locked her eyes on a person standing in front of her. She looked into the person's eyes. It was the one person she wanted to see. The one who would make her feel better. Randy. "Randy??" Stacy asked "Is that you?"_

_"Yes, Stacy. It's me" Randy responded as he walked over and took a seat next to Stacy placing his hand on her leg "I'm here.."_

_"Randy, Don't go.." Stacy asked_

_"I'm never going to go.." Randy responded_

_"I'm sorry that I kept it all from you. I should have never done that to you. Please, forgive me and take me back. I'm nothing with out you!" Stacy said "I Love you.."_

_"I love you too Stacy.."_

_"What did you say?" Stacy asked who couldn't believe what he had just said_

_"I said I love you too.." Randy said. He leaned and cupped Stacy's face with his hand and pressed his Lips against hers. Stacy accepted the kiss and deepened it with More passion. She wrapped his Arms around his neck. This is what she wanted. Just for Randy to Hug and kiss her. That's all. That's all she ever wanted._

Stacy suddenly woke up. It was all a dream. Nothing but a dream. Not Real and it seemed that it was never going to come true nor ever be real.

**Author's notes: Sorry for the short Chapter. I'll make it up. And Sorry that there wasn't as much action. Lita, Adam nor Matt made an appearance but they will in the next one. I haven't forgotten about them! =] Thanks again for reading and be sure to drop a review!! thank you!! Peaceee! =D**

**6 days till WRESTLEMANIA 25!!!**


	21. All Good things Come to an End

**Big Thanks to Ainat, Naomy aka Nana, WWEFan1990, DenaDiva, Babygurl-x and EshaNapoleon for the thoughtful reviews. It means alot and i can't thank you guys enough. Now, This Chapter is a bit short but longer than Last. I'll explain to you why after you read. Now, The Poll is still up and will be there till April 13th, so get voting. I decided to keep it up longer because i wanted more opinions. So On to the Chapter, Enjoy and please Review if you can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Anything!**

_Ring Ring. _John spent the next morning in the Peach Pit, with Torrie, Chris and Trish, trying to get in touch with Randy. He hadn't picked up. John wanted to tell him what had happened to Stacy because even though Randy was mad, John knew deep inside that Randy still cared about Stacy. He needed to talk to him. "Damn it Randy, Pick up" John said slamming his phone shut. "Why doesn't he pick up already?"

Torrie placed her hand on John's shoulder. "Shh, Calm down. Don't get yourself worked up" Torrie said "I'm sure he is going to come. He just has too.."

"I just can't believe what had all happened.." Trish still in disbelief

"I know.. Stacy didn't deserve this." Chris remarked

"It's all because of Maria. It's all her fault that Randy is God knows where and the Stacy is in the hospital" Torrie said

"How is it Maria's Fault?" John asked confused. Chris was also stumped

"Well, Maria found out about Stacy and Maria basically blackmailed her. Stacy was fed up and wanted to just tell Randy but Maria got to him First and blabbed it all out, so that's how it's Maria's fault" Trish explained

"Wow.." Chris said "How could she go so low and do something like that? I'm really surprised"

"Well, She's a bitch. This isn't surprising one bit.." Torrie said.

Torrie and Trish heard giggling behind them. They sounded like to girls. Trish and Torrie turned around and it was Michelle and Maria laughing. "I told Randy and He Totally Flipped out, Like big time. They are probably broke up. I mean, just the look was priceless. So now Stacy's perfect little life is No more" Maria said as She started Laughing

"Oh Maria, Your bad.." Michelle remarked with a Smirk

"I think Maria is a Bitch, is the correct term were looking for.." Trish said as she turned around and stared at Michelle and Maria.

"Oh What do you want? Are you pregnant too and I'm going to use you to Break you and Chris apart?" Maria joked

"Listen.." Trish got into Maria's Face "You caused Stacy and Randy so much pain, that Stacy is now in the hospital. She lost the Baby and is in the hospital after falling down a flight of Stairs and Randy is No where to be found" Trish said. Trish was beyond furious at this Point, that Maria was responsible and joked about the whole thing. "So thanks to you, All of this happened"

"Like I care" Maria said. Trish, Torrie, John and Chris just gave Maria a cold look. She was nothing but a heartless person. "She had her chances and she failed to use them"

"That's all you have to say? Wow Maria, Your really a cold hearted person aren't you?" Trish said

"I guess I am.." Maria said, rolling her eyes and focusing her attention back to Michelle. Trish was just fed up with Maria. She grabbed Maria's Coffee and dumped it on her head. "Ugh!! Trish!" Maria screamed

"You have your chance and you failed to use it.." Trish said as she Torrie, Chris and John walked out of the peach Pit with Plans to head back to the hospital to see Stacy.

--

Randy laid in the backseat of his Car, waking up to the morning sun. He spent the night in his car, parked off the coast. After Last night's revelation, he just needed to be alone and his car seemed to be the only place to stay in. He rose from the seat and exited the Vehicle and walked to the railing. He looked out into the beautiful Blue pacific Ocean. He couldn't believe what had happen Last night. Stacy had concealed a huge secret from him. Something so big. Something that could change his Life. Stacy was Pregnant and he was going to be a father. That was something her certainly believed wasn't going to happen for at least another ten years. He just didn't understand why Stacy didn't tell him. Sure he was going to freak out, but he was going to get over it and face his responsibilities. He just was upset about What Stacy could be hiding. If she hid this, what else could she be hiding? That's all Randy was worried about. What else Stacy Keibler had hidden? Randy didn't know what was next for him and Stacy.

"What I am going to do?" Randy told himself

Randy decided that it was Time to head back to the Hills and Talk to Stacy. Set everything straight. He headed back to his Car and noticed his Cell phone was off. He turned it on and was greeted by four voicemails. He believed they were all from Stacy, seeing as she was upset last night after he left. He called his voicemail and was surprise to hear Trish's Voice.

"Randy, It's Trish. Please Pick up. It's urgent!" Trish said in the message

He skipped it and went on to the next one and this time it was Chris's Voice. "Randy, Pick up! Call me Back!"

Randy was getting nervous as he heard his friends, calling for help. He went on to the next one and it was Torrie's Voice. "Randy, It's Tor. Where are you? Pick up please. It's about Stacy" Torrie said in the message.

Randy assumed that Stacy Told Torrie about what had happened and wanted to talk to her. He skipped to the next one and it was John. His best friend leaving a message. "Randy. Why aren't you picking up? Chris, Trish and Torrie have tried calling you so many times. It's Stacy. She's in the hospital. UCLA Medical Center. When you get this Message, Just come to the hospital and hurry!" John said

Randy was stunned at what he heard. Stacy was in the Hospital. He prayed it was Nothing bad. Nothing serious. He hoped that Stacy was okay. He hoped in his car and drove straight back to the Hills, Straight to see Stacy.

--

"You have one week" Dave said

"One week?" Candice asked confused.

"That's right. One week to tell Jeff and if you don't, I'm gone and I know what your heart wants" Dave gave Candice a deadline to break it off with Jeff. Dave was sick of the waiting and the excuses. He wanted Candice and now, even if he had to pull out different things to make her go through with it already.

"Dave.." Candice said in disbelief "Why are you going to all of these extremes for me to tell Jeff?"

"Because you've had so many chance so I'm going to try and make chances for you to do this" Dave said "I'm sick of Waiting Candice. It's annoying me"

"Fine, I'm going to do it. I won't make you wait no more. Your getting it your way Dave, so I hope your Happy" Candice said

"Actually, I am pretty Happy.. Very Happy" Dave said "I'll only be my happiest, when I'm with you.."

--

Lita laid in Adam's bed, right next to him. She lifted her head up and felt the grogginess in her mind. She shook her head lightly and looked at the body next to her. The body belong to Adam Copeland. Looking at him made her think about everything she has done and not one of them was good. She needed to leave. She needed to escape this all and Drugs wasn't the way. She knew better now. She got off the bed and grabbed her clothes. She put her clothes on as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Adam, fearing he would be very upset. She tip-toed out of his Room and out of his House, without waking him up one bit. She walked along the sidewalks, thinking about how she could get her life back to Normal. She couldn't do this alone and she needed Help, So she headed to the one place where someone would help her with her Problem. The Hardy Residence.

She reached the House and rang the Doorbell. When the Door open, The person was Stunned to see Lita. "Lita?"

"Help.." Lita mumbled out "I want to change. I don't like this. Please help me"

Matt smiled. "I know you were smarter than that. I knew you know what's right." Matt said. He welcomed Lita in. "Come in.."

Lita took a seat on his Couch. "Matt, You need to help put my life back on track.."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to Help you Lita. Trust me, I will. I'm not going to let you down and your going to be just fine" Matt reassured her

"Thank you.." Lita said "What's the first step?"

"Rehab…."

--

"Have you guys heard from him?" Stacy asked just as her friends arrived to Visit her. Stacy Hoped they come to visit with Good News about Randy. That he called or something. Just anything.

"Nothing Stace.." Torrie said

"Oh.." Stacy's heart had been officially Broken. It was obvious to her that Randy is threw with her. Threw with the Lies and is going to Move on to bigger and Better things. She couldn't help but let out a few tears.

"Stacy, Don't cry" Trish said "You don't know what might happen. He still might come. Don't lose that faith"

"No he's not. It's over. Done. Done.." Stacy said

"Come On Stace, I know Randy. He cares about you and will come. I just know it. Don't give up" John said

"I gave up a while ago.." Stacy said

"Stace, just relax. We are going to go get something to eat and you just relax" Torrie said

"Fine.." Stacy was all Stacy said to her friends. She was still upset about everything and just needed to calm down.

"Bye Stacy" Trish said as she and the rest of them left Stacy's room.

Stacy sat in her bed. She leaned back. This had to be the worst feeling to have. That empty Feeling of nothing and it was Bad. Stacy heard a knock on the door and believed it was her friends. "What did you guys forget?"

The Figure entered the room and Stacy was stunned at who she was looking at. Someone she hadn't expected. Randy Orton.

--

"Rehab?" Lita said. She was certainly scared. She didn't know what to expect in a place like that.

"Yeah, Rehab. They'll set you straight and that will start your path to a better life, drug-free. Trust me Lita, This is for your best"

"Well, I guess.." Lita said "How else am I going to fix my life up?"

"Let's take this one step at a time and we will figure out how this will all come out to. It's going to take time, so I hope you know what's in store for you.." Matt said

"Okay.. I understand" Lita said

"Do you Trust me?" Matt asked

"What?" Lita said

"Do you Trust me?" Matt asked a second time

"Of Course" Lita said

"Then Trust me enough help you. Help you get through this all.." Matt said

Lita smiled at Matt. She knew she was going to be fine. She had Matt by her side so nothing bad was going to happen. "I Trust you.."

--

Stacy sat in her bed, Breathing Heavily. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Someone she wasn't expecting. Not at all. "Randy.." She blurted Out "Randy.." Stacy slowly started to tear up and found it harder to breath

Randy approached her and pulled her into a big embrace. "It's fine, Just breath.." It felt so right to be in his arms again. She felt safe, Happy and loved. John was indeed right. He was going to come back. Stacy smiled to herself. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Stacy asked

"I'm fine" Randy said "Listen, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry this all happened. This is all my fault. Everything is" Randy said blaming himself for all that happened

"Randy, No.." Stacy said "This isn't all your fault. I am to blame too. I kept something so big from you for way to long and you didn't deserve it. I should have told you sooner and we could just have fixed this all. Don't blame yourself. It takes two to create a problem"

"Well, I'm not going to run out anymore. Never. I'm going to be Responsible for my Actions. I'm staying with you and our Baby.." Randy said.

Stacy placed a sad look on her face. She believed that Randy knew that she lost the baby. She had to tell him the truth. "Randy.." Stacy took a hold of his hands, grasping them tightly "Listen, I lost the baby.."

"What?" Randy said in total disbelief

"I lost the baby. When you left, I fell down the stairs. I ended up here and I lost the Baby. I'm sorry.." Stacy said

"You Lost the Baby?" Randy asked as Stacy nodded

"Don't blame yourself for this. Things like that Happen. Just we have to learn to get back on our feet and just move on and learn from all this so it doesn't happen again.." Stacy said

"Your right.." Randy said

"Randy, there's something else I want to say.." Stacy said

"What is it?" Randy asked

This had been rolling around in Stacy's mind ever since Last night and she feel that it's time to come out and say it. "I think we should end this.." Randy's eyes flared out. He couldn't believe what Stacy had said. She wants to end this. "Randy, Just listen to me. With everything that Happened, I just think that it's best. We have been through so much and I just think it's time we see other people. It's going to be hard but I think it should be done.."

"Stacy.." Randy said "I don't know.."

"Randy, I think this is just for the best. Our Relationship just has so many problems. It just needs to be solved and ending it would be for the best.." Stacy said

Randy looked at it from Stacy's view. She was right. All of this was just one big problem and it needed to be put to rest and as it seems, ending the relationship was the way to do it. "I understand now.." Randy said "But these past few months were great. So Great. You made me a better person and I can't even begin to thank you for that.."

"You made me a better one too" Stacy said "You were also the first guy I could ever say that I loved.."

Randy smiled. Stacy had loved him and He loved her even more. "You were the first girl who I loved too and You were pretty good in bed as well" Randy smirked

Stacy giggled. "Same goes for you.." Stacy said

"Can I just do one last thing?" Randy asked

"Sure what is it?" Stacy asked. Randy leaned in and planted one last kiss on Stacy's lips. This would be the last time there lips would meet like this. This had to be on of Randy's best kisses. She was certainly going to Miss this and Miss him, but she didn't know what could happen in the future. Anything could happen. For all she knew, Randy and her could get back together in a few months. She didn't know that. This may not be the end of Randy and Stacy.

**Author's Notes: Okay, So what did you think? Randy and Stacy are over but for how long? *wink wink* haha Lita seems to be heading on the right path and Candice has a deadline if she plans on being with Batista. _So, The reason this Chapter was short is because I can't think of what to do with Chris and Trish and John and Torrie. I don't know what could be next for those two couples so this is where your help comes in Hand. If you leave a review, Please tell me what you would like to happen with them! Give me ideas because as of right now, I'm out of them. I keep trying to think of ones but i feel that they just don't fit in. so please help!_ Thanks again for reading!**

**3 days to WRESTLEMANIA!  
**


	22. The Past Comes to the Present

**Thank you for the reviews especially:  
_WWEFan1990_ (Thanks for the Suggestions!), _DenaDiva_, _Esha Napoleon_, _Babygurl-x_ (Thanks for your suggestions too), _Ainat_ and _CitCat!_  
Thank you so much everyone who read. Now, this chapter. I'm more ack to Normal. The chapter is much longer and introduces new characters! Three to be exact and in the next one, we will have a new one to.. So enough of my Chattering, on to the story! Enjoy and please Review! =]  
_Disclamier: I do not own anything!_**

It was Back to school for our favorite Beverly Hill's residents. After a nice week long break from school, they had to return back to West Beverly High. Randy walked in school, with his head held up High. He was expecting all of his fellow students to have heard about Stacy's pregnancy and That they broke up. He was ready for anything that was coming his way. He and Stacy had left on good terms. They chose to remain as good friends, feeling that there relationship had to many problems and the way to solve it would be to end their relationship. Sure, Randy was upset but he was strong and he knew he was going to get through this. He opened up his Locker and grabbed his books for his Business Class. He shut his locker and walked down the hall to his class. Without noticing, he suddenly bumped into a girl that Curly Light Brown hair. Randy noticed she dropped her books so he picked them up and handed it to her. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.." Randy apologized to her

"It's okay Randy, we all make mistakes.." The girl said

"That is True, Jackie.." Randy said

Jackie smiled. Jackie was one of West Beverly's sweetest girls. She had silky light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that you'd never seen before. She was a bit quiet and keep things to herself but that's what made her so Pure, so sweet. She was definitely a different girl from other California girls. "What Class you have now?"

"I have Business" Randy said "And if I don't get there in ten seconds, I'm going to be spending extra time after school..

Jackie giggled. "Well, I better not keep you from Learning" Jackie joked "I'll see you Around.."

"See ya Jackie" Randy said giving Jackie and wave before running down the hall, to his next class. Jackie definitely seemed like a good girl, Perhaps Randy was taking a liking to this girl.

--

"Now, Class.." Mrs. Runnels said. Chris was yet in another boring class, hosted by 'the world's greatest Teacher', the Wonderful Mrs. Runnels. Chris rested his head on his hand, keeping his head up trying to focus on the class. "Now, Listen up. We are having a new Student Join us. She comes from Korea but had lived in Canada, New York and Nevada and now she comes to us. So without further a do, let me introduce you to West Beverly's newest student, Gail Kim" Mrs. Runnels announced as a Shy Korean girl came into the room. She let out a small smile as she looked at her new class. Chris's mouth dropped. He thought she looked Beautiful, from head to toe. "Now Gail, take a seat next to Chris over there" Mrs. Runnels pointed to the empty desk next to Chris. "Chris, since you were new here just a few months ago, why don't you show her around?"

"Sure, Mrs. Runnels" Chris responded. Gail made her way to the desk next to Chris. She took a seat and placed bag by her side as Mrs. Runnels went back to teaching. "Now I won't be known as the new kid" He whispered to Gail

Gail Giggled. "Why?" She asked

"I just moved here a few months ago with my cousin and we were the new kids and now that title moves on to you" Chris told her

Gail smiled. "Well aren't I special?"

Chris laughed. "But don't worry, your in good hands. I'll give you the 411 on this school and introduce you do some great people"

"Okay, That sounds good. You made this day so much easier for me. Thanks" Gail said

"No Problem Gail" He said "Like I said, Your in good hands.."

--

"She's probably laying on down on the Sandy Beach, getting a Nice tan in Cabo San Lucas. Ugh! She's so lucky!" Torrie said. Her good friend Stacy was spending the past week in Mexico. Her Parents knew she had a lot of Stress and just needed time away to re-organize herself. This time was well needed and well deserved. "I would kill to be there..."

"Okay, so how about I knock you up? Don't tell me about it, let me find out through a enemy of ours, fight with you then you end up in the hospital?" John laughed, joking around with Torrie.

Torrie slapped John's shoulder. "Shut up, That's not funny and you would never want that to happen" Torrie said

"Of course not. I can't lose you" John leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Torrie's lips. He placed his hands over her soft cheeks as he continued to Kiss Torrie on her lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said. It was Randy. John and Torrie continued to keep their lips lock, ignoring Randy.

When they suddenly broke, they looked at Randy. Torrie giggled and John smiled. "Didn't notice you there Rando"

"Rando? Stick to Randy.. Please" Randy said

"So how have you been with the whole Stacy and everything?" Torrie asked

"Yeah I'm doing Good..." Randy said "I think I'm going to be fine. I mean sure it's going to be hard but I'm going to be fine. I know it"

"I'm glad to hear that" Torrie said "And I'm sure your going to be fine. Your Randy Orton for Christ sakes!"

"She's right. Your are Randy Orton. You attract Ladies more Metal to Magnets!" John said

Randy smiled and agreed with them. "Yeah. Your right.."

Torrie looked at her cell phone and noticed the time. "Oh no, I have to meet Trish by her locker by 12. I better go" Torrie said. She gave John a peck on the lips "I'll see you guys Later" Torrie grabbed her bag and walked away.

"I hate to see her leave, But I love to watch her go" John said, staring at Torrie's assets.

"So what's with you and Torrie? You guys getting really serious?" Randy said

"Yeah, I mean I'm in love with the girl. The past three months with her were just great. She's amazing. That's all I could say" John said

"I'm Glad man. You deserve to be happy" Randy said showing his more compassionate side

"Thanks man.." Suddenly John heard a familiar voice. The voice belong to someone from his past that he just wasn't sure about. He turned around and there she was, standing in front of him, looking gorgeous. "Stephanie?"

"John!" She exclaimed and embraced John. John was surprised to see her. He hasn't seen for a while. "I can't believe it. I thought I was never going to see you again"

"Yeah me too.." John said. Randy cleared his throat, signaling he wanted to be introduced to the beautiful brunette. "Oh Steph, this my friend Randy. Randy this is Stephanie my..."

"Ex-girlfriend.."

--

It was D-day for Candice. Today, Candice had to end it with Jeff. She wanted to be with Dave and Jeff was the only thing stopping her. It was truly going to be a hard thing to do but nothing in life is easy. She walked down to Jeff standing by his locker and having trouble opening his Locker. "Stupid Locker" Jeff banged his locker

"Sweetie" Candice said "What's wrong?"

"My stupid Locker isn't opening up and I'm getting so annoyed" Jeff left out a groan.

"Can we talk for a second?" Candice asked, wanting to get this over with

"Yeah sure" Jeff said continuing to try and open his locker, not paying much attention to Candice.

"Well, it's just that. I've been thinking about Us and things that are in our way" Candice said

"I know. This Locker is in my damn way. Stupid Lockers!" Jeff yelled

"And like, this time we had together was amazing.."

"And if this Locker opened, we'd have more of that!"

"It's just that, there's other people in my life and I want to be with them.."

"I know, I want to be with it too but It's in this locker"

"So I think it's time, we end our relationship.." Candice let out "I hope your not mad.."

Jeff Finally opened his locker and sighed relief but that turned into a groan when he saw his project, Destroyed. "No!" He yelled out

"Jeff, are you okay?"

"Damn it. Why me? Why now? I don't deserve this" Jeff said

"I'm sorry Jeff but things like this happen and.."

"But not to this.."

"Yes to this" Candice said. She was no pretty confused. What was Jeff talking about?

"But not my project. Mr. Long is going to fail me" Jeff groaned

"I know but..." Candice just realized that He didn't pay attention to what She was saying. She groaned. This certainly wasn't an easy task.

--

"So hold on? You and her use to date?" Randy asked John. Randy had intentions of finding out more about Stephanie. John had never once mentioned to to Randy and Randy was going to get to the bottom of it. "Please explain to me"

"Well Okay, Her name is Stephanie McMahon.." John said just as Randy choked on his juice after hearing the name McMahon.

"McMahon?!" Randy asked

"Yes, McMahon. Stephanie is Principal McMahon's daughter" John said to Randy who was still in disbelief

"Wow, you were piping the Principal's daughter.. Interesting" John gave Randy that 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Okay, I'll shut up and let you continue with this Story.."

"Thanks. Me and Stephanie go back. Way back. Three years ago..."

_"Welcome to Camp, Kids" Said Maryann the Camp counselor_

_The group of Kids stood in front of the quiet large camp counselor, some were excited, some were just plain upset. Some of them wanted to be here and the others rather be hung off a tree by now. Sixteen year old John wanted to hang himself. He never liked camp, ever since bad experiences involving pranks and jokes on him when he was younger. He stood there, pretending to listen to the counselor. "Okay, so Now I want you guys to head to your Cabins and getting ready for a Bonfire!"_

_The Kids Cheered as John stood there, not happy whatsoever. As the other kids separated and headed to their Cabins, John walked slowly toward his Assigned Cabin. He walked down the dirt path, kicking a rock. When he arrived outside the cabin, he noticed two girls giggling. One was a Brunette and the other had Black hair. The Brunette Smiled at John as he entered the Cabin, meeting his roommate for the summer. He opened the door and there was a kid, with black hair unpacking his belongings. "So I guess you're my roommate?"_

_The Kid turned around. "I guess your mine too" He said "My name is Paul London"_

_"Cena, John Cena" He said slapping hands with him._

_"Excited about this place?" Paul asked_

_"Not exactly. I've had bad memories at Camp before so this isn't exactly where I wanted to spend my summer" John said_

_"Don't worry Man, You'll get use to this" He said "Did you meet the Girls? They are our neighbors here at Camp"_

_"Neighbor?" He placed a confused look on his face. "Weird.. They usually don't do that"_

_"I guess they changed there mind" He said just as the girls were coming "Here they are.."_

_The Brunette approached John with the other girl behind her. 'Hi, I'm Stephanie and this is my friend Victoria. We are your neighbor's I guess" she let out a small giggle_

_"Yeah, I Guess so. My name is John by the way and this is Paul" John introduced both himself and Paul to the two beautiful ladies standing in front of them._

_"Well, these next to weeks are going to be good aren't they?" Stephanie said_

_"Yeah, I guess.." John said_

_"I guess?" She questioned_

_"Yeah, I mean I haven't had a good past when it comes to going to summer camp.." John revealed_

_"Well, don't worry. You got us three and your going to have a great time. I guarantee it!"_

"So you guys meet during Summer camp a few years ago?" Randy asked

"You got it" John said "And this is the first time that I've seen her"

"Wow…Interesting" Randy said "Tell me more about this. I want to know more, Johnny!" Randy shouted, listening intently.

John smirked. "Well, Okay. One night.."

_"Come on!" John shouted as he jumped in the Lake. "Steph, jump in! It's not cold!" _

_"It's freezing!" Steph squealed like a Little girl. "I refuse. I'll put my feet in though" Stephanie sat at the end of the pier and dipped her feet into the cold lake water. "I don't know how you can swim in that water. It's colder than Alaska's water."_

_John let out a laugh. "Oh it's not that bad. Just got to get use to it" John said as he lifted himself onto the pier. He grabbed his Towel and sat next to Stephanie, placing his feet in the water just like she did hers. "Thanks Steph."_

_"Thanks for what?" She asked_

_"I'm having a Great time here and it was all thanks to you. I mean you showed me around, introduced me to some great people and made me feel at home. So thanks" He said_

_"It's no problem. Your one of the greatest guys I met here. Your just amazing" She let out a smile._

_John liked Stephanie a lot. All the time he spent together. All the good laughs and memories he had with her was great. Stephanie definitely like John as well. "I don't know how to say this but.._

_"But what?"_

_"How about I put it this way?" John said as he leaned closer to Stephanie's face. Stephanie was surprised. She knew what was coming and was definitely going to accept it, without a doubt. John closed his eyes and placed his lips on Stephanie's lips. John couldn't believe what he was doing. This Girl was Amazing. Perhaps, Camp wasn't that bad._

"Whoa, Way to Go John" Randy said "Bagged the Principal's Daughter"

John laughed. "You're an idiot, Randy"

"Hey, This idiot is your best Friend" Randy defended.

"Sadly, Yes.." John smirked

"So what happened after that?" Randy said "What happened the rest of the time?"

"Well, We had a great time those last few weeks. When it came time to leave, we lived in different parts so we thought we could still talk through the phone and the internet. We gave it a shot but it just didn't work out so we ended it and tried to remain friend. This was the first time I've talked to her in years" John revealed "I'm guessing her dad sent her here since after all he is the Principal. She always use to go to this special schools but I guess now she is here.."

"Wow. What a Story man. You've got quiet the History with her" Randy said

"I know. I just hope this isn't bad but just a good things. We could re-ignite our friendship.."

--

"So how do you like it here so far?" Chris asked as he walked down the hall with West Beverly's newest Student, Gail Kim. "Fitting in well?"

"Yeah. Everyone has been really nice. I like it a lot already" She said "Where are we going now?"

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to my friends first. Your going to like them. Trust me" Chris said. The pair walked into the Lunchroom where Trish, Randy, Torrie, John and Candice were sitting, Laughing away. "Hey Guys" Chris said to them

"Hey Chris" They all said in Unison.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to West Beverly's newest Student, Gail. Gail this is my Cousin Torrie" Chris pointed to Torrie who waved at Gail

"Nice to meet you" Torrie flashed a smile

"Next to her is John" Chris said

"Welcome to West Beverly Gail" John said

"Thanks" Gail said

"Next to him is Randy and Candice" Chris said

"Hi Gail" Candice said as Randy waved with a smile

"And last but certainly not least, This is the wonderful Trish" Chris said "The Girl I'm lucky enough to call my girlfriend" Chris said with a smile

Trish giggled. "It's really nice to meet you Gail. Take a seat. Relax, I bet this day was a bit tough"

Gail took a seat between Torrie and Trish as Chris took a seat Next to Trish. Gail placed her books down and crossed her legs. "It's alright. It's a really nice school and Chris helped a lot. He showed me around pretty well"

"I'm glad you like it" Torrie said "Me and Chris use to be known as the new kids but now you take the title"

"Well don't I just feel privileged?" Gail said sarcastically making the others Chuckle

"Your going to fit in here Great Gail. I just Know it" Trish said.

Adam entered the Cafeteria. He looked around, looking for Lita but couldn't find her. He hadn't spoken to her nor seen her since Valentine's day. He searched for her but just had no luck. He approached the Group of friends, tapping one of them on the shoulder. "Trish.."

Trish turned around and saw Adam. "What is it Adam?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Trish was a bit confused. Adam doesn't usually talk to her. "Uh Sure. I'll be right back guys" She said, getting up from the Chair and walked to the other side of the Cafeteria to speak with Adam. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Lita?" He asked

"No. Not in a while" She said "Why? Did something happen? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" Adam said "I'm just looking for her.."

"Well, I don't know where she is. No if you excuse me.." She said walking away from Adam. Adam stood there. Where else could Lita be? Who would know where to find her? As soon as he said that, a light bulb flashed in his Head. He knew one person who would know where Lita was.

--

"Dave, Can you Listen to me please?" Candice said to the enraged Animal. She told him about what had occurred with Jeff and Dave didn't like it one bit. He was a loose cannon. "I was telling him but he just didn't listen. He wasn't paying attention!"

"Candice, this is just ridiculous. I Gave you so many chance. So many opportunities and Nothing" Dave said

"I know. I'm Sorry!" Candice said

Face it, I know that you want to be with him. Just whatever.." Dave said in a low tone, putting his head down

"No, I'm not giving up. I'm not giving up on us just like you did before. I refuse to!" Candice took a stand. She had to prove what she wanted and this was the only way.

"Candice.." Dave muttered

"I'll prove it to you.." Candice wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. Dave was stunned but went along with it. He wrapped his arms around Candice's Hips and pushed her against the Locker. He broke the kiss and started to Kiss Candice's neck. She loved it when he did that. It even made her moan and giggle. Candice giggled as Dave continued to kiss on her neck. Candice's head moved left and right. She titled her head and opened her eyes and she just suddenly stopped Giggling. Someone had been watching them and it wasn't the person she wanted to see them. "Jeff.."

Jeff stood there, Frozen. He couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of his eyes. Candice was cheating on him, with none other than Dave Batista. He just couldn't believe it.

"Jeff, No.." Candice said out loud

Dave noticed Candice scream. He stopped kissing her and looked into the direction Candice was looking at. He was stunned. "Oh Crap.."

Jeff just stood there. Not moving an inch. Candice didn't want Jeff to find out and certainly not like this. She could tell in his eyes that his heart was certainly broken. If not, Then shattered. Jeff slowly took steps back and turned around. He ran out of the Building. "Jeff!" Candice shouted as tears appeared in her eyes. Candice proceeded to run down the hall, chasing after Jeff not looking back at Dave. Dave felt ashamed. He didn't want this to come out like this. I guess things like this Happen for a reason..

--

Jackie was carrying a loud of books to her Locker. Her arms were just killing her. She couldn't take this Pain anymore. When she turned the corner, there was Maria and Michelle Standing with weird faces Plastered on there faces. "Hey Jackie!' Maria said

"Uh hi" Jackie said

"Do you need a hand?" Michelle offered

"Yeah. Thanks. That would be nice" Jackie said

"Okay. We'll help!" Maria said.

Jackie was certainly confused. "Had Michelle and Maria had a change of heart?" Jackie thought. Suddenly, the two girls smacked the books out of Jackie's Hands causing them to fall all over the floor. "I guess not.." She thought

"Oops!" Maria started to Crack up in laughter. "Have fun picking those up!" Maria and Michelle proceeded to exit.

"Stupid Bitches.." She muttered as she bent over and started to pick her books up, One by one.

"Need a hand?" A voice said.

Jackie looked up and smiled at the person. "Yeah, Thanks Randy"

"No problem" He said as he got down and helped Jackie with the books. They finished gathering the books and headed to Jackie's locker. Jackie opened the locker and tossed all the books inside and slammed it shut.

"Thanks Randy. You're a life saver" Jackie said

"No problem. Sorry about what happened with Maria and Michelle. They are just two idiots.." Randy said

Jackie laughed. "I'm well aware of that"

Randy laughed. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Your not my slave" Jackie said "Your free to do whatever you want"

"Are you free now?" He asked

"Yeah, I was going to go home.." She said

"You want to go to the Peach Pit?" He offered

Jackie smiled. "That would be really nice. I'd love to go." Jackie smiled as she and the former Womanizer walked out of the school and headed to the Peach Pit.

--

"So how is it there?" Matt said into the Phone. He was talking to Lita who was in Malibu, staying in the Malibu Rehab Center. Lita told her parents about her problem and sent her there so she can be the Lita she was once. Matt promised Lita he would stay with her along the journey.

"It's Great. I've been here a week and I'm already feeling like my old self" Lita said "Thanks for doing all of this for me Matt. I'm so glad to have a friend like you. Thank you so much"

"Your welcome. I'm not going to let you go down in flames. You're a good person and you don't deserve this" Matt said "I'll come visit you this weekend"

"I'd like that. I would be good to see you here instead of this other crazy Rehab Patients" Lita said making Matt laugh. "Are you sure this is a Rehab Center? Because it seems more of a Insane Asylum!"

"It's a Rehab center. I did all my research and it's only a Rehab center. Nothing else Lita, so your in good hands." He said

"Good. Oh, they are showing some Movie now. I better good and I'll talk to you later. Bye Matt!" Lita said

"Bye Lita" He said as he shut his Phone and placed it back into his Pocket.

Matt sat on the Park bench. He was more than happy to be getting the old Lita back and was going to stay with her until she is Lita again. He rose from the Bench and grabbed his Bag and walked through the park. He smiled as he thought of Lita but it turned to a frown when he saw one person he did not want to see. Adam.

"Matthew, I've been looking for you" Adam said

"Matthew?"

"Where's Lita? Where the Fuck are you hiding her?" He said furiously "I want answers!"

"Lita's not here. She went away" Matt said

"Where? I'll track that bitch down!" Adam yelled

"Don't call her a bitch and you can stay away from her. You hooked her onto drugs. You're the reason why she had changed and I'm going to get my Lita Back, even if it kills me!" Matt said

"Oh really? Wait till she comes back from where ever the fuck she is. I'll get her back and turn her into my Little Bitch!" Adam said

"That's it. I'm sick of your shit!" Matt approached Adam and punched him right in the face, knocking him down to the floor. "If you come near her, talk to her and even say her name, I'm going to Fucking Kill you! Trust me, that's a promise I plan on keeping!" Matt had never been so angry nor been so defensive for a friend. But this person was more than a friend to him.

--

"Jeff, Where are you?" Candice said as she searched the parking lot for Jeff. She had to talk to him. "Jeff!" She looked around and saw Melina getting in her car. "Melina, Have you seen Jeff?"

"Um, I think I did. Check the Bleachers. He might be there" Melina said

"Thank you!" She said as she ran from Melina and straight to the field. She looked at the Bleachers and saw Jeff, sitting there with his hands covering his face. "Jeff.." Jeff looked a Candice. He was so upset. How could he do this to her? "Jeff can we talk?"

Jeff stood silent. "Jeff please, talk to me."

"What do you expect me to say after I saw what just happened? Act like nothing ever Happened. You kissed Dave.. Let me rephrase that. You Made out of Dave!" Jeff shouted

"Jeff, Believe me. I didn't want you to find out this way." Candice said "I wanted to talk to you earlier but you were distracted and you didn't listen." Candice revealed. "I was going to break up with you. I just wanted something else and you just weren't there. I wanted to do this for such a long time but I could never do it. I just didn't want to break your heart. Your such a great guy and I didn't want to see you like that…"

"But you did something even worse.." Jeff said

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just, I have feelings for Dave. He's the one I want to be with. You're an amazing Guy, Jeff. Any girl is lucky to have you. Your sweet, funny and genuine and I love you for that. Your going to make a girl happy but I'm not that one.." Candice said "I'm sorry. I should have done this sooner.."

"Well, I want you to be happy but if this is the way your going to be happy then let it be. You be Happy with Dave.." Jeff admitted "As much as it kills me to say that, I want you to be happy. I just wished it was with me.."

"Jeff, you're a sweetheart" Candice grabbed Jeff and hugged him ever so tightly. "You're a great guy and an even better Friend!"

"Thanks Friend" Jeff said pulling out of the hug. "I'll see you Later.." Jeff got up and walked away. It was hard to let Candice go but it had to be done.

Candice felt so much better now. She got something huge off her shoulders and was ready for the nest step in her life. The step is Batista.

--

"So What brings you to West Beverly Steph?" John asked Stephanie as they sat outside the school. John was waiting for Torrie an Steph joined him for some company.

"Well, My dad's the Principal and he was sick of that stupid Academy he sent me too so he was like your going to West Beverly now and that's why I'm here" Stephanie said

"Wow. Your going to like it at West Beverly. You'll fit in fine" John said

"John there's something I want to ask you.." She said just as her phone rang. "Hold on a second" Stephanie opened her phone and it was her father, Vince McMahon. "Hi Daddy.."

"Sweetie, I'm ready to take you home" He said 'I'm in the parking lot.."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second" She said as she shut her phone and placed it back in her bag. "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, John"

"Wait, what did you want to ask me?" John asked

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing important" She said "I'll see you later" Stephanie left John stumped.

John shrugged his shoulders and turned around and noticed the Beautiful Blonde approaching him, also known as Torrie. He smiled at her. "Hey Babe.."

"Hi" She kissed him lightly on the lips "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we are going to the Peach Pit right?" He said

"Yeah.." She said. "John, Who was that girl you was talking to?"

"Oh.." John didn't exactly Know what to say. He needed something quick and believable. "Uhh.. She's just a friend.."

--

Dave leaned on his Car. He called Candice a few times trying to get in touch with her. He wanted to know what happened. He was nervous about what had happened and just hoped it all went well. He looked out in the distant and notice a Girl with long brown hair walking.

She had a smile on her face. Dave noticed it was Candice and could tell by Candice's smile that she had good news. Candice walked straight toward Dave. As she got closer, she started to run. Dave opened his arms up and Candice ran into his arms. Dave lifted her and spinned her around, embracing one another. When Dave put her down, The two proceeded to kiss. Candice kept her arms wrapped around Dave's neck and kissed him. This felt so right.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that everything went well?"

Candice smiled. "It went Great and It's now even better because I'm with you.."

Dave smiled and kissed Candice again. He was with the one girl he wanted to be with and nothing was going to tear him apart from her.

**Author's notes: So what did you think? Jeff and Candice are over but Candice is now with Dave. Three new characters have now appeared. Jackie, Gail and Stephanie. I want to thank those who gave me ideas on what to do. I definetly took them and placed it in the story. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have spring break next week for a week and a half. So, i'll be writing! haha. Thanks for reading! Peacee =]**


	23. Back on the Tracks

**Big Thanks to:  
_WWEFan1990_(Hopefully you don't hate Candice after this one and don't worry Jeff will find Happiness haha), _Babygurl-x, CitCat, Ainat, Esha Napoleon, DenaDiva_ and _GraffitArtist INC_ for the reviews! You guys are the best!  
Now, I have all of next week off! YAY! I have WAY to many days off. That's probably what your thinking. HAHA. So enough of my crap! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and be sure to drop a review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Stacy exited the yellow taxi Cab and looked up at her House. She had been on Vacation for the past two weeks, trying to get her life back in order. She stood there in her yellow sundress with white flip flops and her Gucci Bag hanging off her shoulder. The driver handed placed her suitcase next to her feet. Stacy handed him the money and started to Roll her bag down the pathway that lead to the door of her home. Every step she took, she missed Mexico more and more. She enjoyed some quiet time to herself that was well deserved. She took her keys out and opened the Door. When she opened the door, she expected to be greeted by her parents but instead was greeted silence. Stacy placed a confused look on her face. She closed the door and entered the living which was pretty dark. She flicked the lights on and was saw a Giant sign that read 'Welcome Home' hanging in the Middle on the Living Room. Suddenly, her Friends popped out. "Surprise!" Yelled out Torrie, Candice and Trish.

"Oh my god!" Stacy said. "You Guys, you really didn't have to do this.." Stacy was fascinated at the little surprise party they planned for her. There was Balloons and what looked to be a delicious cake on the coffee table.

"Well, We just had to" Torrie smiled at her and gave the blonde a Hug.

"It was all my idea, just remember that Stace" Trish laughed a little giving Stacy a Hug, happy to see her friend back.

Candice proceeded to hug Stacy. "So, tell us about your trip!" Candice said "I want to know what it was like"

Stacy and Candice took a seat on the couch as Trish sat in the chair across from them. Torrie proceeded to cut the cake, to serve to her friends. "Tell us Stace" Torrie said as she got a slice of cake and handed it to Her.

"Well, it was just Beautiful! Gorgeous! I wish I could live there. I had this Hotel right off the Beach, so every morning I'd wake up and just stare at the window for like a hour just because it was so nice!" Stacy exclaimed "It was just perfect. There's nothing else I could say.."

"How much I wished I was with you" Trish said "Any cute boys?" Trish flashed a wink to Stacy.

"Uh, a few. But I kept my distance. I just wanted to relax. Nothing else." Stacy said

"Good, I'm glad. You needed the time away to relax" Torrie agreed with her friend.

"So, how's everything here?" Stacy said "I Hope it isn't a wreck"

"Well, let's see. Nothing new really for me and Torrie, but I think someone else, has something to say.." Trish said, signaling to Candice that she wanted Candice to tell Stacy what had happened.

Stacy Looked at Candice. "What happened Candice?"

"Well, Uh.." Candice tucked her hair behind her ear, starting to scratch it a bit.

"Cut to the Chase" Trish said

"Okay, Okay. I'm going out with Dave now." Candice admitted

"Your dating Dave now??" Stacy was so surprised at what she heard. "But I thought you were with Jeff? What happened to Jeff?"

"It's just, Jeff is such a great guy. I'm sure you all would agree with me but I more into Dave. He's a great guy and I really like him. He's so sweet and everything. So I ended things with Jeff to be with Dave." Candice said

"Well, I as long as your Happy. That's all that Matters" Stacy said. Stacy wanted to ask the girls something important. Something she had been thinking about since she got out of the plane. "Girls, How's Randy?"

"Well, What he told me and John is that he is fine.." Torrie revealed "He said that he wants to get through this and he will."

"Okay, That's fine. I just want him to be Happy. I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick" Stacy got up and walked to the bathroom. She locked the door and looked into the Mirror. Tears slowly traveled down her cheeks. She was Happy that Randy was going to be fine. She wanted him to be Happy. Just with her. She began to have doubts of why she ended it with Randy. She wanted to Randy back.

--

"Carnival?" Jackie said looking into the Poster that was posted on the Wall of the school. "Since when does West Beverly have a Carnival?"

"Since Last year.." A voice said behind her

Jackie turned around and saw the smile of Randy Orton. "You come up behind me way to much Mister" Jackie said

"So you going to the Carnival then?" Randy said "It's going to be a lot of fun. Last year's was great."

"I didn't even know we had one" Jackie said

"Where were you? Living under a rock?" Randy said "The Carnival is the best thing here that happens at West Beverly. All you could think of is going to be right on the football field."

"Really? I'm kind of excited now" Jackie smiled

"And you can go with me. We would have a great time. Would you like to accept?" Randy offered

Jackie was surprised with Randy. He normally does not act like this. He always thought he was different but she know sees the real person he is. Sweet. Caring. Helpful. Everything Jackie liked in a Guy. "Of course I'd go with you Randy. How could I turn it down?"

Randy smirked "I know. No one could turn me down.. Just look at me" Randy said sarcastically.

Jackie giggled. "Oh Randy, your funny."

"Thanks, It's good to know someone feels that way about me" Randy smiled. Randy and Jackie proceeded to walk down the halls of school, to there next class, Side by Side.

--

"Thank Chris, for everything" Gail told Chris. Chris had been Gail's personal Tour guide for the past week, showing her everything in school and giving her the best information to guide her through school. "This has been amazing. You're a great tour Guide. You should think to make it your career" Gail suggested.

Chris laughed. "That would be a pretty good idea. I could see it now, Chris Jericho's High School Tours!"

Gail laughed. "And maybe if I follow the same path, it could maybe one day turn into Chris and Gail's High School Tours!"

Chris let out a few giggles. "Indeed, I can see the business we'd open up"

A Blonde girl started walking up to the pair, with a smiled on her face. It was none other than Trish Stratus, walking toward him with a bright smile on his face. Without saying a word, she planted a kiss on Chris. "Hey Sweetie" She said "Hi Gail"

"Hi.." Gail muttered with a smile

"Hello My love" He said "How are you on this Beautiful Thursday?"

Trish laughed. She loved how Chris act. It was like a child and comedian mix together. She loved it. "It's great. I came to tell you that Matt wants us to come with him somewhere. Me, You, Jeff, Torrie, John and Stacy. He didn't tell me what, just something. So, you coming?"

"Yeah, Of course. Wonder what it could be?" Chris said

"Same here. I'm pretty confused" Trish said "We better go, we have to be there by three."

"Alright" Chris turned to Gail. "We are going to go so I'll see you tomorrow, Gail" Chris said as he walked away with Trish. Trish flashed a smile and waved back to the girl.

"Bye Chris. Bye Trish" Gail said with a smile. As soon she they left, Gail's smile turn into a frown. "I really need to get rid of her and fast.."

--

"Lita, Trust me. They are going to be so happy to see you!" Matt said to Lita, who laid on her bed in her room. Matt had arranged for a few of Lita's friends to come and visit her. Matt felt this would help Lita's recovery process. He even invited Trish, Lita's enemy but he felt that maybe this could repair their friendship. "It's going to be Great"

"I hope so, I mean. I'm not sure they all aren't going to be happy to see me." Lita said "I just hope everything goes well"

Matt looked at the window and saw them sitting out on the deck, looking out toward the ocean. "Look there they are"

Lita looked out the window. "Oh, there's Torrie, John, Stacy, Jeff, Chris, Trish….Wait… Trish?! Why is she here?"

"I invited her.." Matt said

Lita was surprised. Matt knows about the Lita's past with her. "Matt, Are you aware at all about Me and Trish or have you been on some other fucking planet?"

"Lita, this is going to help. This could repair you friendship with all these people including Trish. You can take down your grudges because they are stupid and pointless. Just give it a chance, For me please?" Matt pleaded

Lita sighed. "Fine, Let's go see them." Matt smiled as he and Lita exited the room and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile, Not any five of them knew why they were here. They had no clue whatsoever why Matt told them to come here. "So does anyone know why Matt told us to come here?" Stacy said "Any idea anyone?"

"Maybe Matt's going to Rehab?" John said "I hope not though.."

"I guess, we'll find out now because here he comes" Torrie said as Matt approached the six of them. "Okay Matt, cut to the chase. Why did you bring us here?"

"Are you doing drugs?!" Jeff asked "Because if you are, can I get your computer?"

Matt laughed. "No, guys. I'm not on drugs. I'm clean. Clean as can be. Trust me and Jeff, you can't have my computer."

"Aw man.." Jeff groaned as other's laughed lightly

"I brought you here because I wanted you guys to see someone you haven't seen in a while.." Matt said "Here she is.." Matt pointed to the door as The Redhead came out, with a smile on her face. Something that many of them had not seen on her face in such a long time. "Here's Lita.."

Lita walked toward the six of them, who were surprised to see her and even more surprised to see her come out of the rehab center. "Lita.." Jeff said

"Hi Jeff, Hi Guys.." Lita said rubbing her shoulder

"Meet the old Lita, We all once knew.." Matt said

"Lita. You look amazing" Stacy rose from her seat and gave the redhead a hug. "You look just, amazing. There's no word to describe it.."

"Thank you" Lita said as she and Matt took a seat with the rest of their friends.

"Lita, I think all of us owe you an apology.." Torrie said

"No, You guys don't. I was the one who was an idiot and risked it all just for something. It's my fault I got onto drugs and no one else's. Please, do not blame yourselves." Lita asked

"But, in a way it is ours. Some of us just ignored you after what had happened. We had all been bad friends.." Jeff said "So we are all sorry" Jeff said as the other's nodded agreeing with Jeff.

"We're sorry and We love you.." Stacy said "So much"

"Group Hug?" Torrie added.

"That sound's nice" Lita said as the other surrounded around her and hugged her except for Trish. Trish stood there not feeling that she belonged. Lita didn't see Trish as a friend but as an enemy. A person who had caused her pain and possibly caused her to spiral out of control and end up here.

"Trish.." Chris said "Aren't you going to join?"

"I don't think so. Last time I check, Me and Lita hadn't exactly left off on a great foot.." Trish said turning away from the group.

Lita heard what Trish said. Matt told her It was Time that Lita let go of her past grudges and just move on with life. Holding Grudges was pointless. There was no need to have it. "Trish.." Lita said. She broke the hug and walked up to Trish. "Trish, you are my friend and always will be."

Trish turned to Lita who was in front of her. "What?"

"You are my friend and always will be" Lita repeated. Trish was in disbelief. Did Lita just ask her to be her friend? "Can I get a hug Friend?"

Trish smiled. "Sure, Friend" Trish came in and hugged Trish. Lita never thought in a million years this was going to happen. Her and Trish make up and become friends again? As much as she didn't want this to happen but she is glad she did. She did miss spending time with Trish and all those good times they had. Matt had once again helped Lita again. Lita was even more grateful to have someone like Matt.

--

Stephanie gazed outside the Classroom to the Football field, where the many workers continued to prepare the area for the West Beverly High School Annual Carnival, which was starting in only a few hours. She has been in this school for the past two weeks and it has been pretty good. She couldn't complain. She found her ex-boyfriend, John Cena and was more than happy when she saw him. It was like they were back at Summer Camp. She had been dying to ask him something but never got the chance because there was always coming up. She proceeded to exit the Classroom and walk down the halls in her Red American Eagle t-shirt along with a pair of Jean shorts and red Flip flops.

"Now, I need some tape" A blonde hair girl said, tapping a poster to the wall. She noticed Stephanie and planned on requesting for her help. "Hey, do you mind handing me a piece of tape? I kind of need one"

"Sure" Stephanie said as she grabbed the tape and taped up the Poster for her

"Thanks" She said "You new around here?"

"Yeah, kind of. I'm Stephanie McMahon" Stephanie said, introducing herself to the blonde

"Nice to meet you. I'm Torrie" Torrie introduced her to the Principal's daughter. "Now wait. Where have I heard that name before? McMahon?"

"Yes, I'm a McMahon. I'm the principal's daughter, standing right in front of you" She said

Torrie laughed. "I would have never guess. You like it here so far?"

"Yeah, I did. At first I felt like a stranger, but now I found this kid here who use to go to summer camp with me. He was also my ex-boyfriend. So it's good to have someone here I know " Stephanie said "I'm also looking to maybe work things out with him. Just maybe.."

Torrie laughed. "Who is this guy? Maybe I know him?" Torrie asked

"Oh, his name is.." The sound of ringing interrupted Stephanie from speaking. "Sorry, Let me just take this.." Stephanie opened her phone up. "Hello….Okay… I'll be there in a second" Stephanie shut her and placed it back in her pocket. "I have to go, There's someone waiting for me. It was really nice to meet you!"

"Same here. Are you coming to the Carnival Later tonight?" Torrie quickly asked

"Yeah, I'll be there.."

"See you there than!" Torrie said as Stephanie walked away.

Stephanie was so happy to meet Torrie. "What a nice girl" She thought

Torrie was happy to meet Stephanie as well. "What a nice girl" She thought as well.

--

"You think this is good? Is it a good idea to leave the Rehab Center?" Lita questioned as she sat in the car, next to Matt.

"They said you can leave a few times for a few hours and your going to have a lot of fun. Trust me and everyone is going to be happy to see you. Trust me Lita" Matt said

"Okay, I trust you. The other times I trusted you, in the end it was good" Lita let out a smile.

"Look here we are" Matt said as they pulled into the Student parking lot. The Parking lot was Full and the Students of West Beverly were piling into the Carnival. The Carnival is one of the highlights of the school year. It's a time just to have fun and spend the night with your fellow students and Beverly Hills Residents. Lita and Matt exited the Car and headed toward the entrance. There was everything you could imagine. There was a huge Ferris Wheel, Different games and activities and a Tilt-a-whirl, that was bound to make you sick. Lita was now Happy that she came. Maybe this was going to be a good night. She just had to wait and see.

Lita and Matt walked over to the a game, which was tilted, 'Dunk the Jock' which consisted of people hitting a Target that will cause the Jock to fall into a giant tank of Water. Lita looked up and saw Dave sitting on the plank with only a pair of shorts on, as his Girlfriend attempted to Dunk him. "Come On Candice. You suck! You can't throw!"

"Shut up" Candice yelled at Dave. "I'm going to get you" Candice held the ball in her hand wearing Shorts and a West Beverly Cheerleading t-shirt on with a pair of flip flops and her hair flowing lusciously down. Candice threw the Ball at the Target but just missed it by an Inch. "Oh man!"

"You Stink!" Dave yelled out

Candice turned around and was so surprised as who she was looking at. "Lita!!" Candice squealed like a little girl and hugged her. "You look great. I heard that your doing better and I can't be anymore happier for you!"

"Thanks Candice and it's great to see you" Lita said

"Come Sissy!" Dave yelled "That's right. Girls can't throw. What are you going to do with that Ball?"

"This!" Candice said as she threw the Ball and hit it right in the Target, causing Dave to fall down into the tank of Water. "Wet much?"

"Wait a Go Candice" Matt said as he and Lita giggled. "We'll see you around" They said as they left Candice.

Candice walked over to the Tank and leaned over it. Dave stood in front of her, half emerged in water and the rest, soaking in water. "So, Girls can't throw, can't they?"

"I guess, they can.." Dave said knowing Candice was right

"Aw, you look so cute when you know I'm right" Candice said

"Oh really?" Dave said as he leaned in toward Candice.

"Really.." Candice said as Dave placed a passionate Kiss on Candice's Lips. Candice loved his kisses and just wanted More.

--

"Come on Randy!" Jackie cheered Randy on as he played a water game to win something for Jackie. Randy was on the lead, beating out two other people. Randy held onto the trigger and kept it until he heard the ring noise.

"Yes! I won!" Randy cheered

"Way to go" Jackie said as she hugged Randy

"Take that you Losers!" Randy said to his two other competitors, who were both seven years old. "I beat you!"

One of them started to Cry and Randy jumped. "Get a Prize and let's get the hell out of here!"

"I'll take the Bear!" Jackie said as the person handed her the prize. Randy grabbed her by the handed and lead her to the other side of the carnival, so the two little kids couldn't find them. "That's what you get when you mess with a seven year old."

"I've learned my lesson" Randy said

"Thank you for winning me the bear" Jackie smiled "No one ever won be anything before"

"Your Welcome. What are you going to name it?" Randy asked

"I don't know.." Jackie seemed stumped about the idea

"You know what's a really Nice name?" Randy said "The Name, Randy.."

"Hmm, I Guess I will name it Randy" Jackie said "Though it looks like a Girl, so I guess Randy is a girl"

"That's right, Randy's a… Wait hold on" Randy said

Jackie started to Laugh. "Oh Randy, your sometimes a Goof but I like it.."

"I think you'll like something else.." Randy said as he leaned in and placed the softest kiss on her lips. Jackie was so mesmerized. Randy was kissing her, of all girls. She couldn't believe it. She had plans on extending this moment for quiet sometime.

Stacy walked down, passing by the different rides. She was looking for someone. It was Randy. She didn't see nor tell him that she was back from Mexico, so they have yet to see each other. She wanted to talk to him and see if he was really happy. If he was fine and moving on to the next girl. She needed the proof. She walked and suddenly stopped in her tracks. The one thing she didn't want to see, was happening in front of her eyes. Randy kissing another girl. "So, I guess it's true. He's fine. He's moving on.." She muttered, still standing there watching the two of them kiss.

"As long as he's happy.."

--

Lita head was spinning, since after all she just got out of a ride that causes you to think that your head is spinning. She held onto Matt, who was also pretty dizzy. She held onto hi until she was able to stand on her own two feet. "Matt, that was Crazy" Lita said

"I know" Matt said "But your having fun right?"

"Tons of fun. Thanks for taking me out. I'm having a great time" Lita said

"Good, I'm glad" Matt look and noticed Chris and Trish coming there way. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Chris said "This Carnival is pretty good so far, better than the one in Idaho"

"Well, that's because Boise's idea of a Carnival involves Horses operating the rides" Trish said making Matt and Lita laugh

"Trish.. You can walk home tonight.." Chris said

"Please, don't!" Trish pleaded

"I have to go to the Bathroom, I'll be right back" Lita said, leaving the three of them. She headed for the Bathroom, which was located behind a Tent. As she approached the door, she felt someone behind her.

"We meet again.."

--

Torrie walked past the Ferris Wheel, in search of John. She was suppose to meet her here about an half and hour ago and has not heard from him. No Phone call and not one single text. She walked past the Ferris Wheel and saw Randy there, texting on his Phone. "Randy" Torrie called out

"Hey Tor" Randy said

"Have you seen John?" Torrie asked "He was suppose to meet me here a while ago and I haven't heard from him since. He didn't even call or Text me and I'm getting worried"

"I'm sure he's here" Randy looked around the premise and scanned for John. He found him and pointed to him. "There he is" Randy said

"Oh I see him. He's with that Brown hair girl. She looks familiar.." Torrie said thinking about who it could be. Torrie looked closer and noticed it was Stephanie, the Principal's daughter and the girl she just met a few hours ago. "I saw them talking once before but I didn't know who she was and John told me she was a friend"

"Yeah, That's Stephanie. John's ex.." Randy said without even knowing what he said.

"Ex?" Torrie questioned "That's his ex??!" Torrie was getting quiet furious. Stephaine told her that She found her Ex here and had plans on trying to get back together with her ex.

"Yeah, That's his Ex. Didn't he tell you? Randy said

"Does it sound like I know?!" Torrie yelled "I meet her before. She was telling me her Ex goes to this School and that she had plans on getting back together with him! So she's trying to go after John!"

"Oh shit…" Randy said as Torrie stomped away toward the pair.

"Stephanie, I can't." John told Stephanie.

"Why not? Remember what we had? It was so special. What could possibly be stopping us from being Together?" She asked

John was in such a tough spot. "I have a girlfriend.." He said

"Who?" Stephanie asked

"Me!" Torrie said as she approached the Two. "I'm his girlfriend!"

"Oh Crap.." Stephanie said

"John, I asked you who she was before and you said just a friend! Why didn't you just tell me the truth?!" Torrie demanded

"Because..Um.." John had no words for Torrie. She was right. He shouldn't have hidden something like this from her. It was Just a stupid Lie.

"And you!" Torrie said "Conniving Bitch!"

"Sorry Torrie. I really didn't know.." Stephanie saw Torrie grow more red. She was nearly the color of a tomato. She must have been really mad. "Well, I'll see you later.." Stephanie backed away and walked toward the parking lot, trying to avoid Torrie and her Wrath. Poor John seemed to be stuck in it.

"Listen, Tor. I'm sorry.." John said

"No, I can't talk right now.." Torrie said walking away from John. John was so upset. He didn't want to lose Torrie. She was one of the best things to happen to him and He couldn't afford to lose her.

--

Lita turned around and it was the one person she didn't want to see. Adam. "Adam, leave me alone." She pleaded

"Where the fuck have you been? You owe me. You haven't paid me for the shit I gave you so either hand me a stack of cash or prepare for a fucking of a Life time" Adam demanded

"No. Leave me Alone, You crazy Fuck!" Lita yelled

"What did you call me?" Adam said, grabbing a chunk of her hair and pulling her into a kiss. "Didn't you miss that Lita?"

"Hell no" Lita spit into the face of Adam causing him to release his Grip. Lita made a run for it. "Someone help!" Lita said as Adam grabbed her yet again.

Matt, Chris and Trish walked by. Trish turned her head and saw Lita being dragged away. "Lita!" Trish yelled out. Trish saw how Adam was holding her. Lita was in trouble and Lita needed a friend to help her. "Matt, Chris! Look it's Lita!"

Matt turned his head and his blood began to Boil. He was staring at who put Lita through all this pain. Matt ran down and Tackle Adam to the ground and started to Pumble him. Trish ran and took a hold of Lita, making sure she was okay. Matt continued to swing at Adam, eventually causing his nose to bleed.

"Matt Let go!" Chris yelled as he tried to Pull Matt off of Adam but Matt continued to hit Adam. "Matt, Come on!"

Chris ripped Matt off of Adam, who caught his breath and stared at Matt. "I told you Adam, come near Lita again and I'll rip your fucking Head off!"

Adam touched his Nose and noticed blood. "You fucking Crazy Bastard. You'll fucking Pay!" Adam ran off into the dark leaving the four of them.

Lita broke down into tears. She was so upset about what had happen. Trish comforted her and tried to keep her calm. Chris continued to hold down onto Matt, worrying his Friend was going to chase after Adam and seriously hurt him. A Night to just have fun turned into the night where conflict broke out.

**Authors Notes: So there's another drama filled Chapter. I hope you liked it. Now, I once i finish on of my stories, I have plans on starting another one. I have Two that will be coming soon. One is called_ Love Fighter_ which is a Candice/Batista fic. I love that couple. I mean they are just one HOT couple. haha. The next one is called _Stuck between two_ which is a John/Torrie/Jeff fic. That's a love triangle with Torrie about two guys, that i think she looked super cute with. haha. So those will be coming soon! Thanks again for reading! Peaceee :)**


	24. Broken Promises

**Big Thanks to:  
_Babygurl-x, Ainat, Jane, WWEFan1990, Esha Napoleon, DenaDiva_ and _GraffitiArtist_ INC for the reviews. It means a lot and i can't thank you guys enough! So, As of lately, I've been extremely tired and haven't been updating as much as i thought i would. Everytime i decide to write, i get tired and i just don't have the energy. But it's a mixture of that and Writer's block. I hope it all goes away soon and i can atleast update something this week. So enough of the chit-chat and onto the story. Enjoy and please review!**

"I can't believe him" Torrie groaned. It had been one week since her altercation with John and the two have not spoken to each other. John attempted several times to contact but Torrie ignored all his calls, texts and emails because she was that upset with him. "I just don't understand why he would lie? If he told me before, I wouldn't be this mad" Torrie was so stressed. You could tell by her voice.

"Torrie, calm down" Stacy said trying to control her friend. "We are in Starbucks. Take a down a knot or all of Starbucks will hear about your problem" Stacy ran her fingers through her hair while taking a sip of her Iced Latte.

"I'm sorry. I just so upset" Torrie's phone vibrated and it was a text message from the one she has been avoiding for the past week. "Speak on the devil, The Liar speaks. Let's see what his fingers typed for me" Torrie said. She opened the message. "Torrie, please call me. We need to talk about.." Torrie Mimicked "Blah Blah, Liar!" Torrie tossed her phone on the table

Stacy let out a small laugh. She couldn't help but find the way Torrie acted to be Amusing. "Torrie, I think you should talk to him"

"What?!" Torrie placed a surprised look on her face "Why should I?"

"Because it's not a really big Deal. It's not like he cheated on you and he even told Stephanie that he had a girlfriend and wasn't interested in her. Torrie, don't get all worked up. Just give him a Call and talk it out" Stacy recommended

Torrie took Stacy's words to Heart. Maybe Stacy was right. She did miss John a lot. "I think your right and I miss him too.."

"Then Call!" Stacy grabbed Torrie's phone and placed it in front of her face

"I will But not now. He can wait a few more minutes" Torrie grabbed her Phone from Stacy's grip and placed it back in her bag.

"I Remember when I would say that to Randy. He'd call me so many times and I always said he can wait" Stacy let out a laugh, reminiscing about Randy.

"So you seem a little hung over Randy, don't you?" Torrie asked

"Can I tell you something Tor?" Stacy asked "I wanted to tell someone I trusted"

"Of course.."

"I'm still not Over Randy" Stacy admitted "I miss him so much. I can't even describe it"

"Then why did you break it off with him, if your not over him?" She asked

"I just thought it was for the best since what had happened. I really believed that I was doing the right thing by letting him go but I realized I didn't. He still doesn't know that I'm back from Mexico, so at the carnival I wanted to go see him and talk to him but I saw him, kissing Jackie. I guess he's fine. I guess he's happy too and doesn't still Love me.." Stacy tried her best to keep herself from breaking down into tears. It was just so hard talk about.

"Stacy, Sweetie.." Torrie placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and slowly rubbed it. "I'm sorry. I guess he has moved on"

"I know and I have to accept it whether I like it or not" Stacy said

Right at the moment, an Idea popped in Torrie's head. An Idea for Stacy to forget about Randy and Move on with her life, like he did. "Stacy, How about I find someone to hook you up with? It would really help you get over Randy and back on the dating scene" Torrie offered "What have you got to lose?"

Stacy placed a concerned look on her face. Is it time to move on and let go of the past? She nodded. "I think right.." Stacy Muttered

"Good. We can start by getting rid of things That remind you of Randy and then I'll find you some Bachelors" Torrie flashed her a wink

"Let the Getting over Randy Process Begin..."

--

"Come on Tor, answer me" John pleaded looking into his phone. He was waiting for anything from Torrie. A text, A call and even a telegram. Just Anything.

Randy watched his best friend stare into his phone, expecting a message from his girlfriend. "She'll come around John, Give it some time"

"I gave it a week already" John said "How much Longer does she expect me to wait?"

"Girls are difficult like that, John. Don't forget that" Randy warned

"Come On Tor, please call. I begging you!" John said just as his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID and it was the one person he wanted to talk to. God had answered his prayer. He quickly answered his phone without any hesitant. "Torrie?"

"Hi John.." She said

"Hey. How have you been?" John said stepped out onto he deck of his House, to speak in private.

"I've been good..."

"I missed you.."

"I missed you too" Torrie smiled "I think we need to talk but in person. I don't like to talk on the phone when something like this is important"

"Alright, Where are you? I'll come meet you"

"By the Pier"

"I'll be there"

--

"Do you think this one is good for the Party?" Trish asked Chris who watched Trish try on different dresses for a Party her Father was hosting. Trish had a strapless baby blue dress on and she wanted Chris's opinion. He obviously wasn't too thrilled about being here. He was missing the March Madness games for this. "I think I like this one"

"I'm in love with it" Chris said sarcastically

"You said that about every Dress I've worn" Trish said "Especially the ones where my breasts were practically hanging out. Your in fact, Drooled over me" Trish let out a few giggles

"Well, I'm sure if you were a guy and you saw a hot girl, Trying a dress on and her boobs were practically falling out, you'd be doing the same exact thing" Chris responded with a cute smirk on his face

"Yeah Your right" Trish admitted "Especially if that girl looked at me" Trish plastered a cheesy smile on her face making Chris laugh.

"Can you Hurry Trish? I missing the Tournament!" Whined Chris

"Oh calm down. Just give me a chance to change and we're leaving" Trish entered back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes

Chris sat in the seat until he felt his phone vibrate. He received a text from West Beverly's newest Student, Gail.

"_Hey Chris, You want to watch the tournament at my house? I got a huge Television. Text me back if you want to come_"

Chris pondered on the idea of leaving Trish to Watch the game.

"I'm sure she won't mind.." Chris said

"Who won't mind?" Trish asked after exiting the dressing room, fixing her hair

"Uh, Torrie sent me a text. She said that I have to be home in about ten minutes because some of our relatives are in Town" Chris lied. This was probably on of the first time he lied to Trish. As much as this killed him to do, he didn't like lying to her. "Sorry, Babe"

"It's okay. I was hoping we'd go to the Peach Pit but I'm perfectly fine with it. There's always going to be more time to spend with you" Trish smiled. She approached him and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Do you Mind driving me home first?"

"Of Course, Babe" Chris said. As they exited the Store, Chris vowed not to lie to Trish like this and spend some more time with her.

--

Torrie zipped up her sweater as the breeze coming off the shore, blew through here causing her hair to fly around and get chills along her arms. Torrie let out a small shiver. She watched as the different cars passed by and not one of them belonged to John. After a few minutes, John's car pulled up to the curb. He placed it on park and exited the vehicle, looking into the eyes of the beautiful Torrie Wilson. John let out a small smile, looking at her. John approached her. "Bit chilly?" He rubbed his arms, trying to create heat to battle the cold wind.

"Yeah, a bit" Torrie rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. "John.."

"Torrie, Listen.." John interrupted "I'm sorry for what I did. I was going to tell you but I was an idiot for not telling you. Everything you said to me at the Carnival was True. You were right. If I told you, none of this wouldn't have happened. Please, Torrie Forgive me. I miss you so much"

"John, I don't understand why you even did it. It was just a stupid lie and you made it into such a big problem. How would you feel if that happened to you?" Torrie asked

"Well, Think about it Tor. When she wanted to get back together, I said no. Because I'm with you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Torrie, I love you and I don't want to let you go. Nothing is going to tear me apart from you and that's the Truth. It is not a Lie" John spilled his heart out to Torrie. He couldn't have said it better, to prove to Torrie how he felt about her.

Torrie looked into John's eyes. She never heard him speak like that before. By the look in his eyes, she knew what he said was True. "That's the most nicest thing you've said about us and The most truest things you've said. That certainly wasn't no lie and I can tell by the look in your eyes. There's nothing else I can say to you but I love you.."

John slowly walked toward Torrie and took a hold of her hands. "I love you Torrie Wilson" John smiled

"And I love you, John Cena" Torrie said with a smile on her face. John leaned in and kissed Torrie so passionately. Torrie wrapped her arms around John's neck as John wrapped his arms Torrie's waist. Torrie felt amazing to be back in the Arms of the Man she loved.

--

"Matt, Can you just leave me alone?" Lita asked as Matt took the covers and ripped it off Lita's Bed, trying to get her up. Lita had spent the past week in The rehab center concealing herself from the world ever since she saw Adam again. When she looked at Adam, it brought her back to painful memories of the past. It reminded her of all she did with Drugs and everything. She didn't want to go down that path anymore. She wanted to stay clean and live a Normal Life.

"Lita, Get Up." Matt asked nicely

"No" Lita said in a childish tone

"Amy Christine Dumas, You will get out of this Bed and enjoy this Night!" Matt demanded

"Whoa.." Lita placed a surprised look on her face "You said my Full name. You never call me like that.."

"Just get up" Matt said "Your going Bowling with the rest of the patients here. They want to take you out"

"I'm not going out there. Not anytime soon" Lita said

"Why not?" Matt asked

"Adam… He's out there."

"He's not going to hurt you"

"Yes he is. He's going to hurt me and then he's going to hurt you and I don't want that"

"Lita, look at me. Just look at me" Matt asked as Lita stared into his dark brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate chips on cookies.

"Remember what I said? Do you Trust me?" He asked as she nodded "Now, Trust me, Nothing is going to Happen. You are safe and Adam isn't going to do anything to you. I'm going to make sure of it that your Safe and will remain safe. He's not going to Hurt you and I promise that he will not lay a finger or I'll beat some sense into him even if it sends me to Jail or anything. I refuse to see you get Hurt. Do you understand?" Matt asked

Lita felt confident in Matt's words. Matt was her savior. Her protector. Her Guardian and was sure that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Not _Ever._

--

"That game was great Last night" Chris said to Gail, thinking about the game last night they watched together.

"It really was good. I'm so glad North Carolina won" Gail said

"I know" Chris said

"Do you want to come again? Today, there's another game. You should come" Gail offered

"I don't know, I was suppose to go out with Trish later but.." Chris had thoughts again of leaving Trish to do something with Gail. "I guess, I can come.."

"Good, I can't wait!" Gail squealed like a Little girl in excitement. "I have to go, But I'll see you later. Be at my house by like three" Gail smiled and walked away from Chris.

Chris broke his vow. He said he wasn't going to cancel on Trish and spend more time with her but that failed. He was such a bad person.

--

"Okay, so who do you have for me tonight?" Stacy asked Torrie. Stacy had been waiting for Torrie to reveal to her who her date was tonight. It was all part of the Getting over Randy Process and Torrie promised Stacy to set her up on a date tonight. "Come On Tor"

"Alright" Torrie smirked. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Your date tonight, is young, hot and one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet"

"Who is it??" Stacy said

"Well, he's part of the basketball team.."

Torrie was giving off different clues to Stacy, so maybe she could guess who her date was. "Basketball team, Hmm?"

"Figured it out yet?"

"No. There's like twenty boys on the team. Tell me which one!"

"Okay, It's Andrew.."

"Andrew Martin?" Stacy seemed a bit bummed out. Andrew Martin was known to be one of the biggest dicks at school. He was a Womanizer and just plain old mean. He certainly wasn't sweet like Torrie said but Torrie didn't know much about Andrew. Stacy was not looking forward as much to seeing him. Stacy let out a small groan.

"Is he bad? Because I can find you someone else?" Torrie asked

"No, He's fine.." Stacy said. Torrie didn't know about Andrew and she didn't want to make it seem that Torrie had made a bad decision for her Date. "At least it's not Eugene." Stacy sighed

Torrie giggled. "Oh God no. He looks like he's thirty!" Stacy giggled "Don't worry Stace, Andrew is cute and a sweet guy. Give it a shot, something may happen"

"Your right. I'll give it a shot. Do you know where the date is?" Stacy asked

"Over at Versailles Restaurant. It had great food" Torrie said

Stacy was ready to get back on the dating scene. It was time that she start seeing other people and moves on. She was a gorgeous girl and any guy was Lucky enough to have her.

--

Randy leaned on his car, waiting for Jackie to come. He had plans on taking her out tonight to this great Restaurant right here in the Hills. It was one of the finest places around and he wanted to take his finest Lady there. He was happy about his and Jackie's relationship. It was going great and he couldn't be happy. But his happiness with Stacy didn't compare to this. It was so much greater. He was so Happy with Stacy but it was over between the two. He loved her so much but now he was with Jackie and he focused on her. Randy still believes that Stacy is still in Mexico, relaxing for the ongoing Stress. Randy looked over and saw Jackie coming his way with a bright smile on her face. "Randy" She smiled

Jackie leaped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hey Baby"

"So, what are we doing?" She asked, getting into the other side of the car

"Well, Later, I got us a dinner for two at Versailles" Randy said

Jackie placed a surprise look on her face. "Versailles? That place is amazing and how did you get reservations? That place is almost impossible to book"

"Well, I have my ways. Dad talked it out with the owner and manage to get us a table for two" Randy smirked. He felt accomplished at what he had done.

"Well, I'm really excited for this. No one has ever done something like that for me. It's so sweet" Jackie said

"Well, this isn't just anyone" Randy said "It's you"

Jackie couldn't help but smile. Randy was so sweet to her. His words made her feel good. He would do anything for her. She really liked being with Randy and hopes it Stay's like this for a while.

--

Trish exited from the doors of School and walked to the parking lot to meet Chris. She was suppose to meet him here and they were going to go spend the day together since he couldn't make it the day before. She walked with a smile on her face while walking through the parking lot, trying to locate the car. She walked to the spot where he parked earlier this morning but the car wasn't there. "Maybe he moved it.."

Trish walked around and little more and decided to call him up and find out what had happen. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. When he answered he heard Chris Laughing. "Hello.."

"Chris, Where are you?" Trish asked

It just hit him. He forgot to tell Trish that he wasn't going to pick her up and that they weren't going anywhere. "Oh, Trish. Sorry, but I already left.."

"You left?" Trish was confused

"Yeah, Well you see I had to go somewhere with my Uncle" Chris lied

"Well, why didn't you call me or text me that you weren't coming?" Trish asked

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot, Babe." Chris said "Please, don't be mad.."

"I guess, It's not your fault. It was just a mistake. I'll talk to you later" Trish said

"Don't worry, I'm going to make this up to you. I Promise" Chris said. Chris had promised Trish yet again. Hopefully, this time he will keep his word.

**Author's Notes: So What did you all think? Next Chapter will continue from here and in the next chapters, probably two or three, something is going to ROCK Beverly Hills. What could it be? You must figure out yourself and wait to find out. haha. Hope that keeps you on your feet! hehe. So, I hope to update before Friday atleast. Because this weekend is a busy one. I'm going to six flags, then i have lots of homework, a Party and visiting my potentional college. haha. So busy, so little time. Thanks for Reading Guys!**


	25. Unfaithful

**Big Thanks to:  
_TorriexJohn, WWEFan1990, Ainat, Esha Napoleon, DenaDiva_ and _Babygurl-x_ For the reviews!  
So, I didn't expect to update today but my Writer's block has kinda gone away plus i had nothing to do today. haha.  
I decided to put Andrew "Test" Martin in this Story because he and Stacy have a History in real life and he was a good Wrestler. RIP TEST!  
Now, There might be one more chapter this week. I'm not sure. But the next Chapter might be the best Chapter yet.  
Remember what i said. Something is going to Rock Beverly hills. hehe :)  
Enough of my Crap. Enjoy and please review! :D**

"Torrie, I can't find anything" Stacy whined into her phone while looking through her closet for an outfit to wear tonight on her date. "This dress is ugly and this one makes me my face chubby. I really need to go shopping" Stacy let out a small groan at her closet's ability to dress her.

"Stacy, calm down. You'll find something" Torrie reassured her friend. "Your going to find something. You have tons of great dresses"

"Well by the looks of it, I have crap. I'm about to make my own dress" Stacy groaned "This date is going to go Horrible"

"No it's not. Stacy, its going to be fine and your going to find a dress or maybe you can wear a black skirt and a cute top" Torrie said

"Hm, Maybe." Stacy grabbed a metallic blue corset from the closet and smiled. "I think my problem may be solved"

"You found Something?"

"Yeah. I think I found it. Tor, I'll talk to you later. I must get dressed" Stacy said as she closed her phone. She placed the corset against her body and studied the look. "Hm, this could work"

Stacy a black short skirt and slid it on her through her legs. She then placed the blue corset. She looked into the mirror and smiled. She was now pleased. She found the perfect thing to wear. She placed on a pair of Black high heels that gave her some extra height. Suddenly her doorbell rang and she knew it must be Andrew. She grabbed her coach bag and quickly sprayed some of perfume on and left her room. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to reveal Andrew standing there with a smile around his face wearing light jeans and a blue stripped button down shirt with the two top buttons opened to reveal his muscular chest. Along with what he was wearing, he had his signature spiking hair. "Hey Stacy" He smirked

"Hi Andrew" Stacy said

"You ready?

"More than Ready"

--

"I had a good time Gail" Chris said after Gail had closed the television. They had spent the majority of the day together watching the finals to the March Madness tournament. "I can't believe North Carolina Lost though" Chris pouted a little upset that his team lost the game.

"Oh Chris, There's always next year" Gail comforted the young blonde

"Yeah and they are going to take down Syracuse!" Chris demanded

"Alright, we'll see about that" Gail said making Chris laugh. "Chris, these past two days were great. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I had a ton of fun" Chris said. He looked at his phone and noticed it was time to go. "I better get going"

"You don't have to leave" Gail said "Stay a little bit longer"

"No, I can't. Gail, I had a great time and we are definitely going to do this again, I promise?" Chris said

"Okay" Gail let out a smile. "I'll see you later" Gail went up and gave Chris a hug. After they broke embrace, they stopped in front of each other's face and gazed into one another's eyes with there lips inches apart. Chris felt so weird to be in this position but something about it felt so right and Chris even had the urge to Kiss her.

He quickly shook out of his trance. "Uh, yeah. I'll see you later Gail" Chris said as he exited Gail's living room and out of the house. He walked up to his car and entered the vehicle, sitting in the drivers seat with his head against the headrest. He couldn't believe the close encounter he had with Gail. Something felt strange about it. He phone started to ring and it was Trish. "Hey Trish"

"Hi" She answered in her sweet tone "What's up?"

"Nothing, just got home" He lied "You?"

"I was just trying on the dress I bought yesterday for that party my dad is having and I'm in love with my dress" Trish looked in the mirror and spinned around a little

"You did look great in that Dress" Chris remarked

"Thank you. Listen, I talked to my dad and he said I can bring you to the Party" Trish said happily

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's going to be great. Its over by the country club and a bunch of Celebrities are going to be there too. You can't miss it"

"I promise I won't miss this"

--

"Versailles Restaurant?" Stacy was surprised at where Andrew was taking her to dinner. Versailles was one of the best restaurants in the Lose Angeles Area if not the Best in the World. So many different celebrities had dinner had this Restaurant and it's almost impossible to get reservations. She wondered how Andrew managed to pull this off. "This place is like practically impossible to get reservations. How did you do it?"

Andrew Parked the Car. He turned to Stacy and smirked. "The Greatest Magician never reveals his secrets"

Stacy giggled. "Okay, I won't ask. I'll just enjoy"

"Good. Now, ready to get inside? Our table is waiting?"

Stacy smiled and nodded. She opened the car Door and looked up at the restaurant which was quiet flashy but had a fancy aspect to it. Andrew took a Hold of Stacy's hand and guided her to the entrance of the restaurant where the Host stood, on the phone probably taking down a reservation. He placed his phone down and smiled at the pair. "Hello, Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, Reservations for two. Andrew Martin is the name" Andrew said

"Yes, Right this way sir" The Man directed the pair to there Table. Stacy took a seat and placed a small smile on her face, pleased at what she was looking at.

Andrew took a seat and looked at Stacy. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before than her. She was the ultimate Package that any guy would want. Maybe tonight would be his night. "So, You like the place?"

"Love this Place. No one has ever taken me to a place like this, not even a guy" Stacy said

"Well I'm the first" Andrew Smirked "Did I mention how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Stacy giggled. "Like fifty times in the car but I can take a little more" Stacy smiled as she suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom. "I'll be right back Andrew, I just have to use Bathroom quick.."

Stacy excused herself and walked toward the Bathroom. She pasted by a table that contained to people giggling and laughing. Stacy didn't see there faces and just walked by into the Bathroom.

Meanwhile, at the Table, Randy was tickling Jackie a little bit causing her to giggle and Laugh. "Randy, stop please. We are at a restaurant"

Randy placed his hands up. "Okay, I'll stop" Randy said "When's our food coming?"

"Soon I hope. I'm starving!" Jackie groaned softly

"You Know, I'm going to run to the Bathroom real Quick" Randy said "I'll be back"

Randy got out of his seat and headed to the Bathroom. As he reached for the Door, he noticed someone coming out of the Other Bathroom. It was someone he never expected to see. "Stacy?"

--

"What are you doing?! Get out of there you stupid Bitch! He's right there! What is wrong with her?" Candice rolled her eyes as she and Dave watched a nice little horror movies known as Friday the 13th. Candice always got into these types of movies, warning the victims before they get killed but for some odd reason they don't hear her.

"Run!" Candice was at the edge of her seat, almost pulling her hair out, yelling at the television screen. Candice kept her eyes open until the person she was trying to help was killed. "See, this is what happens when you're a dumbass and don't listen to me!"

Dave started to chuckle. "Candice, it's just a movie and I don't think she heard you either.."

"But still, You have to be smart when it comes to these movies. If that really happened, I would run. Find some. Stay in a group of people and You'll live to see another day! Easy as that" Candice said

Dave started to laugh. "I love watching Movies with you"

"But don't you love spending time with me too?" Candice placed a puppy dog look on her face. A face no one could turn down, even if you're the Devil himself.

"I love spending time with you, So Much" Dave smiled. Candice smirked and gave Dave a kiss.

Suddenly, Candice's mother entered the room watching her only daughter kiss her Boyfriend. She cleared her throat to get there attention as they broke from their kiss. "Hey guys.."

"Hi Mom" Candice said sweetly

"Hi Mrs. Beckham" Dave said to Her Mother. Mrs. Beckham was also known as Maryann Beckham and she looked just like Candice but had shoulder length hair and a nice figure as if she looked like she was still twenty, not forty.

"Sorry to disturb you guys but I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading to the Store. Your Father forgot to get some milk. So I'll be back in a little"

"Alright, Mom.."

Maryann smiled and left the room. She headed downstairs and grabbed her coat and purse. She reached for the door and noticed that there was a letter. She looked at it and reached for it. She opened it up and was stunned at what she was reading. Something she didn't expect to happen.

--

They locked eyes. Neither one of them expected to see the other here. Randy had his eyes locked on the Beautiful Leggy Blonde, known as Stacy Keibler, his ex-girlfriend. He was shocked to see her here. He still believed that Stacy was still on vacation and didn't expect this to happen. Stacy looked in the eyes of Randy, Her ex and first Love. She couldn't believe that it was him. "Randy.." She said softly

"Stacy… What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Mexico." Randy said

"I came back like a week ago and I could ask you the same thing" Stacy said

"Well, You see, I'm kind of here with someone" Randy didn't know how else to put it but to say it straight forward. "I'm not sure how to put this but Stacy, I'm kind of seeing someone.."

"Oh Well I'm seeing someone else too.." Stacy said calmly trying to keep herself from jumping on top of Randy and giving him a kiss, she so wanted to do. She wanted to show him that she was moving on since after all he has. "In Fact, we are here for dinner"

"Oh That's Nice…" Suddenly it Hit him "Wait what?"

"I'm on a date here" Stacy said "Andrew Took me on a Date here"

"Andrew Martin? That kid is nothing but a Player, You could do so much Better" Randy told her

"Oh Really? Then who?" Stacy smirked

Randy just wanted to say that he was the perfect Match for her and that he was a fool for letting her go but if she was moving on, then he should too. "I'm not sure. Just not Andrew Martin"

"Randy, I have to go. I'll see you around" Stacy said as she tried to exit

"Wait…"

"What?

"I just wanted to see how your doing? How is everything?" Randy asked

"Everything's fine.." Stacy Nodded "I'll talk to you Later Randy.." And she was gone. Stacy walked away as Randy stood there, in shock. He couldn't believe that she was moving on. I guess it was time that he do the same and let Stacy and His relationship remain in the past.

--

The Sun came over Lita's Bed, up to her eyes, waking her up from her Slumber. Lita groaned. She looked at the clock and noticed it was nine in the morning. That was one thing she hated, waking up early. She's was more of a girl who would sleep in till at least noon but in this Rehab center, she has had wake up calls from the Sun Himself. Lita let out a light yawn and lifted herself up more. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. As she focused on the television, she heard a knock on her door. A blonde entered the room and it was Torrie. Lita let out a smile, happy to see her good friend and finally having a visitor other than Matt.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Torrie beamed

"Hi Torrie" Lita said

"What's up? How have you been?" Torrie asked Anxiously

"Well, I'm in a Rehab center. How do you think I've been? I swear, All these people are crazy and I think I'm the only Sane one"

Torrie let out a laugh. Torrie missed Lita's remarks and always found them funny. "Ah, You crack me up so much Lita. I miss it. When are you leaving? I want you back"

"Sometime Next week. My thirty Days will be up and I can return to the Real World, Drug Free!" Lita raised her hands up and let out a cheer.

Torrie smiled. The Rocking Redhead seemed to be back on the right tracks and was the girl she once meet on that first day of school. "It's great to have you back. I missed it."

Lita smiled. "I'm glad that me is back" Lita chuckled. "And I have Matt to thank for that. He has helped me so much" Lita was certainly thankful for Matt. More thankful than she was on Thanksgiving.

"Matt had done a lot" Torrie looked at Lita, with a bright smile. "He's a true Friend Lita and I don't know any other way to put it"

"Yeah, When I get out of here. I'm going to Thank him. Give him the biggest Thank you possible"

Torrie laughed. "You do that Sweetie"

"So, Tell me what's new with you?" Lita asked the Blonde Bombshell "What's new in Life? What's new with John?" Lita raised an Eyebrow

"Well, John and Me are fine, I guess.."

"You guess?" Lita's senses were tingling and they were telling her that there was Trouble in Paradise for the Blonde and her Boyfriend.

"Well, You see.."

"I'm Listening"

"Well, John's old friend came to our school and she and John go way back. They apparently used to date a few years back. So when I saw her talking to John and When I came over she left and I asked John who it was and he said it was a friend.." Torrie revealed

"Oh, The Friend Card.." Lita rolled her eyes. She found Guys excuses to cover up past relationships Pathetic.

"So, I bumped into her, still not knowing who she was. We introduced ourselves to each other and she told me her ex-boyfriend goes to this School and she had plans on trying to get back together with him…" Lita let out a Huge Dramatic Gasp. "So, I saw them again and Randy said That was John's ex and Everything Made A lot more sense. We got into an argument and We didn't talk for a while. He apologized and took me back and Now, I just have a weird feeling about this.."

"Tor, I'm sorry with what happened.."

"I'm just nervous and a bit threatened. What should I do?"

"You should just talk to him and ask him what he feels about her and if you genuinely feel that he is telling you the truth…"

"Am I making a Big Deal out of it? Am I overreacting at all" Torrie asked the Redhead for her opinion on the situation she was in. "Maybe it's nothing, right." She let out a small groan.

"I don't think so and heck, if I were you I'd be in the same condition. You just want to make sure he is being faithful and not doing anything with her. Don't worry Tor, Your not overreacting at all.."

"I think your right.. Thanks for your help" Torrie leaned in and gave her a Hug.

"You can always come to me, that's what friends are for" Lita smiled as she slowly broke the embrace between the two. "This is what Matt has like been to me. Such a Great guy. He does like everything with me and I love spending time with him. It's just amazing."

Torrie placed a suspicious look on her face. "You seem to like Matt a lot." Torrie said slyly. "You don't think that maybe, you don't have a little Crush on him"

Lita laughed. "No.." Lita nodded her head, left to right. "He's just my friend.."

"Sure, he is.." Torrie teased

"Whatever, I don't like Matt like that.." Lita brushed off the topic. She didn't have feelings for Matt in that sense or does she?

--

"So Be there by like Eight. That's when everything starts" Trish said to Chris through the phone. Trish was giving him the details to the Party her Father was hosting. She gave Chris the information he needed. "Please don't be late"

"I won't be late. I Promise" Chris said. Chris has used the word _Promise _a bit to much and has failed to keep up to his promises. "I'm just going to Gail's house. She wants to give me something.."

"Gail?"

"Yeah, I gave her something at school and I need to back"

"Oh.." Trish said "You have been with Gail Lately?"

"Uh, No. Only once to watch the Tournaments.." Chris said

"Okay.. Just hurry up with it. It's already Seven and you need to be here on time. So don't stay too late" Trish said

"I won't. I won't miss this thing for the world. I promise" Chris reassured her

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while.." Trish said "I love you.."

Chris smiled. "I love you too.." Chris closed his Phone as he parked in front of Gail's house. He exited the car in his Black suit with a white shirt and a baby blue tie to match with Trish's Dress. He walked up to Gail's door. He looked to the driveway and didn't see the car Parked. He assumed her parents had left and gone somewhere else. He rang the doorbell and Gail answered it. She was standing there in a White Sports bra and a pair of Pink boy-shorts. Chris was getting Hot, just looking at Gail. She was one hot girl. "Hey Gail.."

"Hi Chris.. I got your Football DVD's in my room. Come on in" Gail said

Gail walked up the Stairs as Chris stared at her assets, bouncing up and down a bit. He liked the Back view. Gail reached her Room and found what she had to give to Chris. Chris looked at her room, which looked like a mixture of a Girly Girl's room and a Tomboy's room. It was something different. Gail handed Chris the DVD's. "Thanks Gail. Did you like them?"

"Yeah, they were Great" Gail smiled. "So where you off too, looking all Fancy like that?"

"This Party Trish's Dad is hosting. I'm not looking that forward to it. It's just a bunch of Old people. Nothing special.." Chris revealed as he took a seat on Gail's bed. Gail proceeded to sit next to him, placing her hand in his lap.

Gail giggled. "Stay for a little. My Parents aren't home.."

"I really shouldn't. I have to go to the Party.." Chris said trying to get up but Gail pushed him back onto the bed. "Gail.." He giggled a little "I really can't. I have to go.."

"Your not going anywhere.." Gail said as he got on top of him and pushed him, flat on his Back.

"Gail.. What are you.." He was suddenly stopped when Gail pressed her lips on his. Chris was stunned. One side wanted to push her off but the other side wanted Gail to Continue. Ultimately, The side that wanted Gail took over. Chris placed his hands on Gail's Slender Hips and slowly rubbed on them. He felt something his is Pants harder as he touched Gail. He was getting so hot and nothing was stopping him. He had no urge to Stop. He was enjoying this as well as Gail.

As Gail continued to Kiss Chris, she slowly removed his tie and started to unbutton his top buttons. Chris slowly played with Gail's Bra strap under her Sport's bra. He turned Gail over and started to vigorously suck on her neck. Gail Moaned in Pleasure. As Chris kissed Gail's Neck, it hit him. He was cheating On Trish. He was Cheater.

Nothing but a ..

_Dishonorable.._

_Cheating.._

_Bastard.._

--

John Tossed his Duffel bag over his shoulder and walked out of the Gym. He let out heavy breaths after a long and tiring workout. He always kept him shape. You can always tell just by taking on Look at his Body. He walked out to the Parking lot. He clicked the button and opened the car up. He tossed his Duffle Bag into the backseat. "Wait!" A voice said.

John turned around and there was a small dark haired woman approaching him. "Huh?"

"You dropped your towel.." The person came forward with it in her hand. She got closer and realized who it was. "John?"

John eyes opened up to wide. "Steph?" John hadn't seen her since the carnival, when Torrie had a bit of an outburst.

"Uh, Hi.." It was so awkward. Just _Plain_ Awkward

"Hey, What's up?"

"Not Much.." She looked down and fiddled her toes around. "How about you?"

"Same old.."

It was Incredibly Silent.

So silent, you can hear a _pin drop_…

Or hear the _Ants crawling_.

"John, I know how all of this Happen but can we be friends at least?"

John let out a smile and nodded slowly. "Yeah, That sounds good.."

"You think Torrie is going to be mad? I mean she already hates me and probably wishes I was dead.."

John chuckled. "No. She doesn't wish you were dead.."

"Then it's agreed. Friends?"

"Friends.."

Suddenly John's Keys feel down. They both reached down but instead of grabbing the keys, they bumped heads. They both Let out small groans.

They Both raised there heads and came face to face, Inches apart. Stephanie Leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his Lips. They kissed for a few moments and John had not realized who he was kissing. He broke the kiss and looked at Stephanie. "No, I can't.."

"John, come on. You know it felt right.."

"No I can't. I'm with Torrie.." John grabbed his Keys and got into his car and started the car. He drove off leaving Stephanie there, stunned and disappointment. He couldn't believe what he did. He has never regretted something as big as this.

He was _Unfaithful_…

--

Trish waited at the entrance of Party, waiting for Chris. It was Nine o'clock and he was an Hour late. Trish began to worry, hoping that nothing bad had happened to him and that he was alright and safe. Trish slowly paced around. He called him a few times but never picked up and he texted him but never wrote back. This was certainly unlike Chris. She took out her cell phone and texted him yet again.

"_Where are you? Call me_" Trish's fingers typed.

Trish bit down on her freshly painted finger nails, nervous out of her mind. She decided to Give Chris another Call and see if he was going to pick up. She dialed his Number and heard the rings, hoping this time it doesn't go to voicemail.

Meanwhile, Chris's Phone Rang in Gail's room. It was laying right on the bed, next to the pair who were in a intimate situation. Chris was slowly penetrating his member into Gail's Center. They rolled onto the phone, accepting the phone call before they got into another position. Gail remained on top of Chris, as Chris's phone was in the middle of a call.

0:01

0:02

0:03

Trish Listened into the Phone. She heard Moans and lots of heavy Breathing. She couldn't recognized who it was nor what the two were doing. "Chris?"

"Oh Chris….This is amazing" A voice moaned. She could tell by the voice that it was Gail.

"Your great Gail.." Another voice said. Trish recognized the Voice to be coming from Chris.

Trish's couldn't believe what she was hearing. By the sound of it, It seems to be that the two are in a heated session of sex.

Trish dropped her phone to the floor and stood there. Chris had did the worst thing possible. He was cheating on her with another woman. Trish continued to stand there, with her hands by her side as tears came rolling down her face. She had been Betrayed.

**Author's Notes: So Another drama filled Chapter. hehe :) Hope you liked it. Just to clear something up Jackie in this story is Miss Jackie, for those who don't know. So, I might update tomorrow. Not 100 percent sure but check it out if i do. Thanks for reading guys! Peaceeeee :)**


	26. Hiding the Truth

**Thanks to:  
_Esha Napoleon, Ainat, DenaDiva_ and _Graffitiartist INC_ for the reviews  
Didn't expect to post a chapter today but this will be the last update till next week atleast. There's a slim chance i might update Saturday but i'm not 100 percent sure. I'm busy the next few days so it's keepig me away from the Computer.  
Hope you Enjoy and please remember to review!**

Torrie stretched out her legs on the couch, after taking a swim. She was waited patiently for the mail to arrive. Today's Mail was scheduled to have so big news in it involving Torrie's future. College Acceptance letters were suppose to arrive today from three different schools. University of South California, Stanford University and University of Chicago. Torrie fiddled with her fingers, nervous of what the outcome will be. She wanted to go to all of them. She loved them all and were going to provide her with the best education possible. She stood up and started pacing around the living room, to try to calm herself down. Her Mother popped in the room and saw her Pacing around. She placed a confused look on her face, wondering what was going through the young mind of her beautiful Daughter. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Torrie turned to her mother and bit on her lip gently. "College acceptance letters come today. My top three to be exact.."

"Nervous?"

"What gives you that odd Idea?" Torrie remarked Sarcastically.

"Torrie, Speak English, not sarcasm please"

"It's just, I'm so nervous. What if they don't accept me? Am I willing to go that far for school? So many things are pacing through my head and it's driving me crazy!"

"You're a smart Girl. I'm sure you got in. I mean, you wrote them great essays and you did do good on your exams. Don't worry sweetie.."

Chris came walking down the stairs and found Torrie, the Nervous Wreck. "What's bugging you?"

"College acceptance letters are coming today.."

"Oh that's right" Chris remembered "I believe Harvard will be sending me my Acceptance letter along with my full scholarship" Chris joked around with a smirk on his face

"Oh please, Your not going to Harvard. You aren't that smart" Torrie remarked smirking

"You'll see" Chris smirked

Suddenly, Torrie heard a car Pulling in front of the House. She jumped out in excitement and let out a loud Cry. She ran pass Chris, pushing him aside a bit and ran to the door. She heard Footsteps and prayed it Belonged to the Mailman. She opened the Torrie with a huge smile on her face but it turned into a Frown when she saw it was her Dad. Torrie rolled her eyes and groaned walking back to the couch. "Well, Someone is happy to see me aren't they?"

"Torrie thought you were the mailman with the mail. College Letters are suppose to arrive today" Christine reminded Ted.

"Oh, So your looking for the mail?" Ted smiled and nodded as he went into his bag and pulled out a bunch of envelopes. "Well, I got the Mail"

Torrie jumped and ran back to her Father. She snatched it out of his hands and ran back to the couch. She grabbed the Letter cutter and started opening her first one up. The first one was from Stanford. She opened the envelopes and took out the letter. Torrie read it but a frown appeared on her face. "I didn't get accepted to Stanford.."

Christine took a seat next to her daughter and rubbed her back. "Sweetie, It's okay. There's still two more letters to open"

Torrie took a deep breath and grabbed the letter from University of Chicago. She opened it up and took out the letter. She took a deep breath and opened the Letter. She let out a scream. "I got Accepted!!" Torre cheered. Her Mother smiled and gave her a hug.

"Open the next one" Ted said

Torrie grabbed the University of South California letter. She opened it up and took out the letter. She closed her eyes and opened the letter. When she opened the letter she was shocked to see the words 'Congratulations on your Acceptance.' She couldn't believe it. She did it. Torrie was overcome by emotions. "I got accepted…" Torrie was still in disbelief.

"I told you. Congratulations sweetie" Christine said giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"So Proud of you.." Ted hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Way to Tor.." Chris smiled and gave Torrie a hug

"Chris, open yours. Harvard's letter is waiting" Torrie smirked

"Yeah sure" He remarked with sarcasm. "I only go two of them. Golden Gate University and University of Houston"

"Your Smart Chris, I know you got into them" Torrie handed him the envelope cutter.

He grabbed it and started with Golden Gate University. He opened it up and was so nervous, that his palms got sweaty and chills ran up and down his body. He took the letter out and opened it up. He saw the words that everyone dreaded. "I didn't get accepted"

"Okay so that's one. You still got Houston. Don't worry" Torrie comforted her cousin.

Chris tore open the other envelope. He quickly ripped out the letter and read it. His eyes opened up so Wider. The widest he had ever scene just because he was in so much shock over what he was reading. "Oh my god, I got accepted!"

Chris let out a small cheer as Torrie hugged him so tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ted and Christine both smiled and proceeded to hug him. "Good Job Chris" Ted said

"Your Mother and Father would be extremely proud" Christine smiled

"We are proud of you Both" Ted said, be fair to both of them

"I have to tell everyone" Torrie said as she walked away and headed up the stairs with Chris right behind her. Torrie walked into her room and grabbed her phone to call John.

It started to ring until he answered. "Hello.."

"John, you'll never guess where I got accepted to.."

--

"Today's the Day!" Matt yelled out excitedly. He was with Lita, packing up her things before she leaves the Rehab center after completing her thirty day visit. She was now officially clean. She was Drug-free and planned on staying that way for quite sometime. Though she was excited to be leaving, she was nervous for what awaited for her back home. Matt looked at Lita and noticed she had a concerned look plastered on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Well, it's just. I'm a bit nervous about leaving and going home. It's going to be weird, I guess.."

"Lita, Your going to be fine. Your returning home to the Lita you once were. The drug addicted Lita is gone and the Lita we once knew is back. Who cares about who calls you a drug addict or this or that. You've overcame it and look at you. Your better than ever!" Matt said

"Your right" Lita let out a smile, being proud of what she has accomplished. Something many cannot do because it is that hard and takes that much time. "I'm ready to go home..

Matt couldn't help but smile. He hasn't seen Lita this happy in a long time. "Your going to be fine…"

"I know I am because I got you" Lita let out a smile

"And I'm not going anywhere.."

--

Candice was reading a Letter that she always wanted to see. She had been accepted to the University of Southern California and she was Beyond thrilled about it. Torrie texted her early telling her she got accepted. Candice was looking now even more forward to College as she would be with the Blonde Bombshell. Candice grabbed the rest of the mail and headed into the kitchen where her mother was standing, cooking dinner. She tossed the other mail aside. "Mom, I got accepted to USC!"

"Oh My god. That's great!" Maryann was very proud of her young daughter. She couldn't believe that how grown up her daughter has been. She was more than happy to see her daughter exceed in anything.

"And Torrie got accepted. She might be going too" Candice smiled

"Well, I'm glad to hear that" Maryann smiled "What else came with the mail?"

Candice rummaged through the mail. "Bills mostly.." Candice picked up the last envelope that came from an adoption agency. Candice was confused. Why would they be sending this here? "There's something from an adoption agency.."

"What?!" Maryann said, shocked at the words she heard. "What adoption place?"

"California State Adoption Agency. It's direct to you Mom" Candice said, pointing to the address

"Uh.."

"Mom, What's going on?"

"Well, Candice. We were going to tell you soon but we didn't know the right time.."

"Oh My God.. I can't believe it.."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry.."

"No, I understand Mom. Don't apologize.."

"But I think I should… Wait what?"

"I get it, You and Dad are going to adopt a child" Candice said. She jumped up and down in excitement, thinking about getting a Little brother or Sister.

"Yeah, that's it. We wanted to keep it a surprise but I guess, Surprise!" Maryann tossed her hands in the air and let out a small cheer.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to get a little Brother… Or even a sister" Candice said "What a Great day! First I get accepted to USC and now I'm getting a brother or sister. Can it get any Better?" Candice smiled and turned away, walking upstairs to the room.

Maryann grabbed the letter from the adoption agency. She opened it up and quickly read it. She had to tell Candice about this before it's to late.

"She has the right to know who her real Mother is.."

--

Torrie sat on her bed, still overwhelmed by emotion over her college acceptance letters. She was still in disbelief over what had all happened. She fell back on her bed and just smiled. Everything was going good for her. She heard a knock on her door and there was Chris standing in his pajamas. "Hey Chris"

"Hey Tor, Can I talk to you about something?" Chris asked Torrie

"Of Course, that's what I'm hear for" Torrie smiled and patted on the bed for Chris to Join her. Chris followed and jumped on the bed, reading to reveal to Torrie the biggest Secret he has held. "What's up?"

"Well, Can I trust you with something?"

"Of Course- What is it?"

"Okay, On Saturday I was suppose to go somewhere with Trish but I had to make a stop and pick something up at Gail's house. When I got there, I took what I needed and.."

"I think I know where this is going.."

"Well, We kissed. We started Kissing and it eventually lead me to Sleep with her"

"Chris!" Torrie couldn't believe what Chris was telling her. Chris had cheated on Trish. Torrie never expected this to happen with Chris. He was always such an honest and faithful Guy. What had happen? "Chris, I really can't believe it. You cheated on Trish"

"I know and I regret it so much. I've never regretted something as big as this. I'm such a horrible person and I don't know how to tell Trish. It's going to break her heart. I'm such an idiot" Chris said, admitting what he did was wrong. "I messed up, big time."

"Big time indeed. Chris, You have to tell her and you better end whatever you had with Gail. That's over with. Tell Trish the truth before this gets worst. She may find out there another person. Trust me, tell her and do it fast" Torrie encouraged

"I will, I'm going to tell her tomorrow and tell her everything" Chris said

"Chris, why did you even do it? Why didn't you stop or something?" Torrie was curious to know, how he could have done something like this.

"I don't what got over me but I just couldn't control myself. This urge came and took over my body and there was nothing stopping it. Nothing. I was out of control. I'm ashamed of myself now.." Chris said

"Well, You have to tell her because it can only get worse from here.."

--

Stacy and Torrie sat down in class, Listening to Mrs. Runnel's Boring Lecture. Torrie rested her head on her hand, staring at the board. "Tor, Are you going to the senior Trip this week? They leave Tomorrow. They're heading down to Newport Beach for a few days. I hope your coming"

"Yeah, I gave in my payment today. Me and John are both going" Torrie said

"You know who else is going?"

"I heard Randy might be going with Jackie" Stacy rolled her eyes "And I also heard a someone special might be going to. Someone told me that Andrew might be going." Torrie gave Stacy a wink

"Really? Now, I'm a bit more excited.."

"You guys should definitely hook up" Torrie insisted

"Maybe we will.." Stacy smirked "So just John's going. No Chris, Trish, Candice or Dave?"

"Candice and Dave don't really want to go. They apparently have other plans and as for Chris and Trish, neither paid and Chris wants to stay home since I won't be there. I house will be a bit more quieter" Torrie said

"Well, they are going to miss out on the parties and all the beach fun" Stacy said

"Nothing is going to ruin these next few days.."

--

"So your going on the senior trip?" John asked his best Friend Randy, as he grabbed his books for his next class.

"Yeah, Wouldn't miss it. Its our senior trip. Only comes once in a lifetime and I'm going to take it. Plus Jackie is going and we are going to.." Randy winked signaling to John his plans of what he wants to do on the trip.

"Play checkers? Or chess?" John joked, cracking up a little

"Your an idiot.." Randy shut his locker and started walking away but John started to follow him.

"I know what your going to do. That's great and all" John said as they walked by they noticed Matt and Lita standing there. "Lita, your back in school?" John was surprised to see her.

"Yeah, I got released yesterday and I'm drug free" Lita smiled

"Glad to see your doing Better" Randy said

"You guys going on the senior trip?" John asked "Me, Torrie and Randy are going"

"Yeah, we might go" Matt said

"We aren't sure though but I'd really like too" Matt said "I heard last years what really good. They have like Parties and they just there time on the beach"

"You guys should definitely consider it" Randy said.

"We will" Lita said "We have class, we will see you guys later" Matt and Lita walked away leaving John and Randy to head to there class.

"So, can I tell you something?" John asked "Its something I have this problem with someone.."

Randy smirked. "John, I think I know what your talking about.."

"You do?"

"John, It's okay, Lots of guys can't get it up. Its okay. Its totally natural"

"No!" John denied. Randy was getting way to mixed up with regular problems and sex. "It's something else and it's really important"

"What is it man? You can tell me" Randy brought out his more compassionate side

"Well, I'll just say it straight forward. Stephanie Kissed me" John revealed

"What?! Holy Shit. She kissed you? Did you kiss back? This is huge man"

"I Know and I haven't Told Torrie and haven't seen Stephanie since it all Happened. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm with Torrie and I'm kissing other girls. That's not right. I love Torrie and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with her." John said

"You should tell her. Tell her the truth. You can't keep secrets like that. You where keeping secrets got me and Stacy? It got us in a tough spot and I don't want that happening to you. Learn from my mistakes. If Stacy was honest, we might still be together today" Randy said, speaking from his heart hoping those words would guide John to do the right thing.

"For once Randy, Your right.."

"When Am I ever wrong?" Randy said, getting a bit carried away with his advice for John. "Now hurry up before we are late for Class again.."

**Authors Notes: So, a bit short but the next one is going to be the best chapter yet. It's certainly going to Shake up in the hills! haha. My writers block is gone! Thank God. I've found inspiration to continue writing. So thanks to everyone who read. Keep the reviews coming. Peaceee :)**


	27. Disaster Strikes

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed especially:  
_Ainat, WWEFan1990, Babygurl-x, DenaDiva_ and _Esha Napoleon_ for the reviews. You guys are the best!  
Now, Sorry for lack of updates. I've been busy but I'm back now!  
Today was a hot day, so i decided to saty cool and write another chapter :)  
Here's another chapter that i hope you enjoy!  
Be sure to drop a Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Amazing. That was the Word Torrie and Stacy would describe there view from the Hotel, that was right of the Ocean. They were located toward the Top of the Hotel, with two Double beds, freshly Made. Torrie Tossed her Bags down and looked out the window. She got to close when she noticed her breath was fogging the Window. "Stace, This View is absolutely Gorgeous"

"West Beverly certainly wasn't cheap this year.." Stacy remarked thinking about Past Trips

"I'm Liking Newport Beach."

"Where's John with the Rest of Your suitcases?"

Suddenly, the Strong Man entered the room, carrying two suitcases and a giant Duffel bag. He Face was as red as a Cherry. It seemed that he didn't enjoy bringing those things up the stairs. John dropped the things, to catch his breath.

"You Okay John?"

"Does it Look like it Tor? We are only here for four days! You packed for four Months."

"Well, Girls need there essentials. Right Stace?"

Stacy Nodded, with a smirk on her face. "Sorry to Break it to you But it's true."

"Whatever, I'm down the Hall Rooming with Randy just so You know; Room 709." John turned around to walk out but was stopped by the voice of the Blonde, who happened to be his Girlfriend.

"John, Before you Leave, Can we Talk Later?"

"Yeah, Of Course." John smiled and placed an ever so light kiss on Torrie's lips. "I'll see you Later."

John walked out of the Room and headed down to his Room he shared with Randy. As he strutted down the hall, with his hand in his pocket searching for his Key. As soon as he retrieved it, he looked up and saw someone he certainly didn't want to see. "Stephanie?"

"John, Didn't Know you were on the trip" The Brunette said, standing there in a Low cut Yellow Sundress.

"Same here."

It was extremely awkward between the two, since the last time they met, they locked lips and not to mention, he hadn't told Torrie about the encounter.

"Your going to the Party Tonight, down in the Ballroom?"

"Yeah, I guess. There isn't much to do anyway up in the rooms."

John just nodded. "Yeah.. Well I have to go"

"Okay, I'll see you Later" Stephanie Walked past John, Not looking Back once, only looking forward.

John turned around and watch Stephanie Leave. John's mind was full of different thoughts. So Many things that he didn't know what to do. He was left Clueless.

--

Chris continued to press the 'send' button on his Phone, dialing Trish's Number. He had called several times and had not received one answer. He began to worry that something might have happened.

_Ring._

_Ring_

_It's Trish, Leave a Message_

_Beep.._

"Trish, It's Chris. I've tried calling you for the past day and you haven't answered. I'm really beginning to Worry. We need to talk about something so Give me a Call back…" He was about to shut his phone when he blurted out a phrase.

"I love you.." He shut his phone and tossed it on his bed, hoping the next time he looked at it that Trish would be calling.

Chris laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew exactly what he had to tell Trish. Something Mind blowing that could cause there relationship to go up in flames and it was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

The sound of ringing echoed through the room. Chris jolted up and turned to his Phone, hoping the Caller ID read 'Trish.' He lifted it up and was disappointed. He instead saw Dave's name. He flipped it open and answered. "Dave?"

"Yo, Chris. What's up?" Said the Joyful Dave

"Not Much, Just hanging around. Did you go on the Trip?"

"Nope, Didn't want too so me and Candice decided to stay home" Dave said "I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to go eat later with me and Candice. Invite Trish too."

"I'll come but I don't know about Trish.." Chris raked his fingers through his soft hair. "I Haven't spoken to her and I don't know where she is."

"I hope she's okay. Do you know why she hasn't talked to you?" Dave asked, hoping to help with his Friend's Problem.

"Nope, I got no clue." Chris said "I really don't know."

"Well, I'll try calling her and so will Candice. We will try to get a hold of her" Dave said

"Thanks Man. I really appreciate it"

"No Problem. So, I'll see you later alright."

"Alright, See you there.."

--

"Stace, I need your Opinion" Torrie asked Stacy, as she placed on her light Skinny Jeans with silver flats and White Pleated ruffle front top. She placed on her silver stud earings and silver bracelet. She looked at Stacy and gave her a little Model Pose.

"It's cute for the Party" Stacy gave Torrie's outfit a positive review.

"You look Great too" Torrie examined Stacy's Look. Stacy was dressed her a Purple Mini skirt, white flip flops and White and purple stripped Silky Top.

"Thanks" Stacy smiled

"Andrew will think you look Great too" Torrie flashed her a wink

Stacy turned a bright shade of Red after hearing Torrie say Andrew's name. "Torrie, shut up."

"Oh, Stace. If you like him, that's totally okay. You're a single Gal and it's time you take a look at the toys and play with them instead" Torrie insisted

"I think your right" Stacy admitted "Tonight, I'm single and I'm going to have fun and enjoy myself"

"That's my Girl" Torrie grabbed Stacy's hand and lead her out of the hotel room, down to the Party being held down in the Ballroom.

Torrie and Stacy hooked arms before they entered the giant ballroom. They didn't know what to expect but just about anything. Torrie and Stacy opened the door, greeted by the song "Umbrella" by Rihanna, blasting through the speakers.

Torrie and Stacy looked at the Dance floor, full of the seniors of West Beverly Partying it up. The Lights swiveled around the room, turning this ballroom into one huge Night club. Torrie turned to her left and spotted John standing there, drink in hand talking to Randy and Jackie.

Torrie tugged Stacy to come her way. Stacy turned around and rolled her eyes at Randy and Jackie. She placed a fake smile on her face and walked over to the three of them.

"Hey Guys" Torrie said, smiling ever so brightly

"Hey Babe, Hey Stace" John greeted as he took Torrie's hand and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi John" Stacy turned to Randy and Jackie and kept her fake smile on her face. "Hey Guys!" She said, acting ever so happily.

"Hey Stacy" Jackie said

"Stace." Randy smirked

Just as They greeted Stacy, Andrew made his way to them. Stacy turned around and smiled. "Andrew, you're here"

"Wouldn't miss it" Andrew said. He extended his hand. "Want to go Dance?"

"Sure" Stacy accepted his Hand.

Randy was almost fuming. He was jealous at seeing how Andrew swept Stacy off her feet. He remembered when he use to do that to Stacy. Randy gritted his Teeth. He just simply killed him to see Stacy Happy, with someone else.

"I'll be back Guys" Stacy said, walking away from the group.

"Wait" Randy shouted.

Randy walked up to the two of them. "Randy, what is it?"

"Can I just talk to you for a quick second?"

Stacy nodded and turned to Andrew. "Andrew, I'll meet you down there in like a minute. Is that Okay?"

Andrew nodded and walked away. "What is it Randy?"

"Uh, Stacy. What are you doing?" Randy asked, dumbfounded.

"Going to Dance with Andrew. That's all"

"Stacy, He's not a good person. He's just using you. You know better than that"

"Randy, He's not. That was his past. He's a good guy so if you excuse me.." Stacy attempted to walk away but Randy grabbed her by her arm. "Randy, Let me go." Stacy growled in anger

"Stacy, Your making a Mistake. A huge one."

"No Randy, I'm not. Don't worry about me. You have Jackie and your happy with her. Me and You are over" Stacy said seriously. It killed her to say that. Randy was just so shocked. You could tell in his eyes that he was just shattered. Randy released her arm and looked down, so upset.

Stacy looked at Randy. She slowly started to walk away, so upset at Hurting Randy but it had to be done.

Jackie walked up to Randy and rubbed his shoulder. "You Okay, Babe?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Let's go dance and get your mind off of some things" Jackie grabbed Randy's hand and dragged him to the Dance floor.

John and Torrie, stood there still surprised at what had happened. "John, Something Tells me that neither one of them are not over each other."

"I agree" John said

Torrie had been wanting to ask John a big question. Something that she wanted to ask ever since she talked with Lita. "John, Are you really over Stephanie?"

"What?!"

"Are you over Stephanie?" Torrie repeated

"Why are you asking me this?" John was now getting a bit worried. Did Torrie find out about He and Stephanie's little encounter?

"Just want to be sure."

John turned to Torrie and took a hold of her hands. "Torrie, I Love you and Only you. My feelings for Stephanie was the past and it is going to remain there. I only want to be with you. You're my everything and that's how it's going to be like. Nothing is going to become between us. Absolutely Nothing"

Torrie smiled let out a small smile.

John had never meant something so big. Even though he had an encounter with Stephanie, it didn't mean anything to him.

"I believe you..

--

Lita munched on her popcorn, while watching a nice movie with the Hardy Brothers. They made the decision not to attend the Trip but just to relax at home for the next few days. "Lita, Can you pass the popcorn?" Jeff asked

"Sure" Lita grabbed a popcorn and threw it at Jeff's face, making Lita and Matt laugh

"Lita, Try to aim for my mouth" Jeff said, opening his mouth. Lita tossed a Popcorn toward Jeff's mouth, which he caught in his mouth.

"Score!" Matt yelled out

"I'm so glad I'm back with you guys. I missed you two so much and all the time we spent together" Lita admitted.

"It's good to have you back" Jeff said "Even though we fight like animals"

Lita laughed. "I missed that"

"I'm glad Mom and Dad went out for the night. It's great to have the house Parent Free" Matt admitted.

"Oh, I wanted to show you guys something" Jeff said. "Well, it's for Lita. I painted something for her"

"Oh really?" Lita was quiet flattered

"I'll get it. it's upstairs." Jeff got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

He ran up the stairs, jetting straight to his room. He reached for the painting which was leaning against the desk. Before he grabbed it he heard creeks nearby. He turned around, thinking it was coming from behind but saw nothing.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the painting. When he turned around he came face to face with a hooded figure.

"What the…" The Figure punched Jeff right in the face, knocking him down to the floor.

Jeff was knocked out cold.

The figure laughed. "Your Brother's next.."

--

"So, You haven't heard from her at all? Not one word" Said the worried Candice, after Chris told her and Dave about how he hadn't heard from Trish for a few days. "I hope she's okay"

"Me too."

"I'm going to go to her House and see if she's there" Chris said "I'll check more places tomorrow"

"Well, I hope you find her. If we see her or talk to her, We will let you know" Candice said

"Thanks guys." Chris was grateful to have friends like Dave and Candice. "Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you too later." Chris got out of the booth and walked way from the couple.

"I just hope she's fine."

"Same here."

Candice decided to change the tone of conversation and tell Dave some exciting news. "I have to tell you something Dave. Something Huge!" Candice exalted, trying her best to keep herself under control.

"What is it?"

"My Parents are going to adopt!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be a big Sister" Candice smiled. She never had the chance to have a younger sibling and this was her chance. "I'm so excited and really happy for my parents."

"I'm happy for you" Dave said

Dave leaned and gave Candice a sweet light kiss. Candice placed her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss.

Chris looked through the window and saw how happy his two friends were. He and Trish had that but he choose to destroy it by cheating on her and she has yet to hear about this. Chris started to walk down the Trish, with only one thing on his mind. Trish.

He placed his hands in his pocket and started to kick a rock, as he walked down the street. He just thought about the whole problem he was facing when he tells Trish the truth. The truth she deserved to know.

He kicked the rock a bit harder and it hit a young woman walking down the street, opposite of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too"

Chris looked up and it was Trish. "Trish!!"

Trish looked at Chris with a disgusted look on her face. She didn't want to see him. She didn't even want to be near him nor hear him. She was just that upset with him for betraying her in that way. Chris approached her and tried to hug her by Trish shoved him back with all her strength.

"Trish, what the.."

"Quiet Chris! I'm sick of you"

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did? You Cheated on me!"

The Truth was out.

--

"Andrew, Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" Andrew direct the Blonde diva out of the ballroom, as they walked to the elevator.

Stacy smiled as she was having a Great time with Andrew. As they walked to the elevator, she saw Randy standing with Jackie, having a drink. Stacy took a good look at her ex-boyfriend. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She missed him. She missed his touch. His kisses. His hugs. She missed him.

The elevator opened up and the two entered in. Andrew pressed the button to reach there floor. Randy and Jackie entered the next elevator and headed upstairs just like Stacy and Andrew.

Andrew and Stacy got out of there elevator and entered his room. The lights were shut. It was quiet. Andrew closed the door to his room, leaving it opened a little bit. "So why are we here?"

"You know why."

Andrew pulled out his wallet and took out a condom. "Andrew, I don't want to have sex."

"Oh come on. You know you want me. You can't resist."

Stacy was beyond Disgusted. "You're a Pig" Stacy attempted to walk out but Andrew grabbed her by her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Your not going anywhere you little Bitch. Not until I'm done with you." He pushed Stacy onto the Bed, forcing her down.

Stacy was in Trouble. She tried breaking out but he was too Strong. Randy was right. He's nothing but a player.

Meanwhile, Randy and Jackie stepped out of there elevator and walked down the Hall. Randy couldn't get Stacy out of his mind. He kept thinking about her and what she and Andrew were doing. "She's an idiot" He said "He's just going to use her but I don't care."

"Randy, calm down" Jackie said

"I am but she's going to get hurt but then I don't care."

"If you don't care so much, why do you keep talking about her?"

"I…I…Uh…It's just.." Randy had no words for Jackie. Truth was, He did care about her. He always will. After all, Stacy was his First love.

"Randy, Be honest. Are you still in love with Stacy?"

"Uh."

"Tell me the truth."

"Yes!" He admitted. "I'm still crazy about her. I still want to be with her. I miss her. I love her! I can't stretch it enough!"

"Okay, Randy. Find her and Tell her how you feel."

"What? Why are you acting like this? Aren't you suppose to be mad?" Randy thought that Jackie would be furious with him. Apparently she wasn't.

"Randy I care about you and I want you to be happy. You're a great person and this thing we had was fun but if you want to be happy and it's not with me, then be with the one who makes you happy."

"Jackie, Your right. I'm sorry about everything."

"Just go Randy. Go find her" Jackie said

Randy smirked. "Gotcha."

Randy walked away but turned back once more and looked at Jackie. He would never forget her. She did something that not every girl would do.

Randy walked down the halls, looking for the couple. Randy noticed one door was open. He heard noises coming from the room and they weren't good ones. Randy peeked inside and was horrified at what he was looking at. Stacy was in trouble and he's the only one that could help her.

--

John stepped out of the Ballroom and headed outside to the balcony, where he had a nice view of the Beach. It was such a Peacefully setting, with the waves hitting the shore. Joh leaned over the balcony. "Peaceful isn't it?" A voice said

John turned around and it was Stephanie standing in front of him. "Stephanie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

"There's nothing to talk about Stephanie."

"Yes, there is. Remember what happened that night in the parking lot?"

"That didn't mean anything."

"It did to me and I can tell in your eyes, it did. Don't deny it."

"Stephanie, Let it go. That night was a mistake. I never regretted something so big then kissing you." John admitted. "Let it go."

"Never." Stephanie was determined to get what was hers.

"Stephanie, Stop it."

"I'm never going to stop it until your mine and Only mine. We can kick Torrie out of the Picture and it can be Me and You Baby" Stephanie said, with a sadistic like smirk on her face. "That kiss we shared, It meant something. I felt something tell me that you still want me as much as I want you"

"Stephanie, No!"

"Don't deny it, John!"

Stephanie approached him and pulled him down into a Passionate Kiss. John couldn't resist and fell into temptation and kissed Stephanie Back. There hands began to roam to different places as they continued to hold their kiss, soon getting the tongues involved.

"John, Are you.." Torrie stopped in her tracks as she entered the balcony. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. John with another girl in his hands and Not just any girl. His ex-girlfriend. Torrie's heart shattered into pieces. Tiny little pieces.

John broke the Kiss and pushed her away. He noticed Torrie was standing behind them, watching the whole thing.

"Torrie, It's not…"

"You Bastard."

--

Candice and Dave walked through the doors of her home, after having a Good meal at the Peach Pit. "Mom, Dad I'm home" She called out but no answer.

"Where are there?" Dave asked

"No clue" Candice said. She looked down to the ground and noticed a letter on the floor. "What's this?" Candice grabbed the letter and opened it up. She started to read it and was Stunned, Shocked, Surprised to see what she was reading. Candice stood there, frozen like a block of ice.

Dave noticed Candice's pose. "Candice, You okay?"

Tears appeared in her eyes. She was devastated. She has been lied to all along. Ever since she was little, she was being to lied to. Candice Michelle was living a lie.

Candice dropped the Letter. Dave picked up the Letter and read it. He was shocked to see what he was reading. "Candice, Your adopted?!"

Candice's Parents, Maryann and James came down the stairs, with smiles on there face. They approached Candice and Dave. Maryann noticed her daughter looked like she just saw something crazy. She looked over at Dave and noticed he had a letter in hand. A letter that wasn't for Candice's eyes.

"Candice, did you read that letter?" Maryann asked

"Candice, We need to talk." James said

"You've done enough talking!" Candice yelled "Get away from me!"

"Candice, Let us explain." Her mother tried to reason with her.

"There's nothing to explain. I'm adopted. I've been Lied to for the past seventeen years! You two Assholes have been keeping this from me!"

"Hey, We are your parents. You do not call us that!" James threatened.

"Your not my Parents. Your just two fucking Strangers!" Candice was beyond mad at this point. Furious was the word that would describe Candice.

"Candice." Maryann tried to hold Candice's hand but she yanked it way.

"Get away from me, You freaks!" Candice said

"Candice, calm down" Dave said.

"No, I can't.." Candice turned away and opened the door. She walked out and slammed it Shut. She was sick of lies.

--

"Where's Jeff? He's been up there for a while" Lita said

"I'll go check" Matt said

"Be careful" Lita said, concerned for both the Brothers.

Matt slowly walked up the stairs. He got to Jeff's room and didn't see anybody, but the Painting that He drew for Lita. Matt scanned the room and didn't see him.

"Jeff, Are you here?" He called out

Matt checked under the bed and no sign on his Younger brother. He walked toward the closet. He opened it up and Jeff came falling out, right on top of Matt.

"Jeff?!" He shouted

Matt started to doing anything to get Jeff's attention. Shaking him and hitting him but got nothing. He checked his pulse and he was still alive.

"Jeff, Answer me!"

"He's knocked out for a little while" A voice said

Matt Turned around and saw a Hooded Figure, looking right at him. "Adam, What the fuck are you going here?!"

"Taking Care of Business!" Adam proceeded to punch Matt in the face, knocking him down to the ground, next to his brother.

"And, To get some payback."

--

"What did you call me?" Chris asked, as he looked at his Girlfriend. This was there first encounter in quiet sometime. "Trish, What's wrong?"

"Don't act Stupid!" Trish shouted. "You know what you did!"

"Trish, What?!"

"You cheated on me! You betrayed me and slept with Gail!" Trish said "You're a cheating Bastard!

"Trish, Let me explain. Please" Chris pleaded

"No, I'm through with you. I want nothing to do with you!" Trish yelled. "I hate you!"

Chris was just ashamed of himself. Trish was right and she had every right to call him a bastard and a cheater. He didn't have any words for her but he wanted her to know that he loved and that it was all a stupid mistake.

"Trish, It was a Mistake. I love you and I didn't mean too!"

"Too Little, Too Late."

Trish proceeded to walk by him. "Trish wait!" He called out

Trish walked faster into the Peach Pit. Chris followed her as Trish walked to the Backroom, where the bathrooms were. "Leave me alone!" Trish shouted

"No, I'm not!"

"Leave me alone. I fucking Hate you!" Trish shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Trish, I'm sorry. I'm so Sorry. I shouldn't have done it! I regret it!" Chris said

"I'm done listening to your sob story. I'm through with you! I hope you Just Die!" Trish couldn't believe what she had just said. She never hoped for someone to die but she couldn't control what she was saying.

"You want me.." Suddenly, The floor began to shake. It started to Shake, uncontrollably. The Lights were flickering on and Off and the pictures on the wall were following. "Trish, What's happening?"

The both of them both started to get scared. "Chris, It's an earthquake!" The Floor continued to shake in controllably. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall down, hitting the ground.

Beverly Hills was being shaken to it's core. The Peach Pit was being hit hard. "What do we do?" Chris panicked, not knowing what he should do since this has never happened to him before.

"Cover your head." Trish alerted him. The Shaking got stronger and more violent. Glass was shattering and cracking was all you heard.

Chris heard a noise from the ceiling and he looked up. He noticed a crack, and it was getting Larger and Larger. It suddenly Opened up and debris collapsed on Chris, Knocking him down to the ground.

"CHRIS!!" Trish shouted as she watched Chris be buried in debris. Chris wasn't moving. Trish tried moving closer to Chris was the Shaking knocked her down onto the floor, knocking her down to the ground.

The Hills would never be the same after something like this.

**Author's Notes: So what did you think? I thought this would be thje best way to shake things up. This earthquake is going to bring people together and drive others apart. I hope you alle enjoyed this chapter. I'm already working on the next one which we just pick up from where we left off. What do you think is going to happen? Tell me what you think. Also, New Poll!. VOTE PLEASE. it's a big deal that you do, so i know what you people want to see next. haha. Thanks again to all that read and be sure to Review! PEACEEEEE :)**


	28. Losing it All In an Instant

**Big Thanks to:  
_WWEFan1990, Ainat, DenaDiva, Esha Napoleon_ and _Babygurl-x_ for the Reviews!  
Means so much to me! Can't stretch that enough!  
Now, I'm liking this Story alot with the whole Earthquake thing and i hope you are too!  
ENJOY! :)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

After the Door slammed shut, Dave turned to Candice's Parents. Tears appeared in the eyes of Candice's 'Mother' thinking about what she had done to the poor girl.

"We were going to tell her." She spoke. "Not like this."

Maryann placed her head on the shoulder of her Husband, weeping. She believe Candice was never going to forgive her for doing something like this. Keeping something like this was going to have disastrous affects and she knew that but didn't do anything.

James comforted his Wife. He was just as guilty for doing this.

"I don't know how she is going to forgive us." James said, doubtful that Candice would forgive him and Maryann.

"I'm going to go find her." Dave spoke. "I'll talk to her. She must haven't gone far."

"We need to find her. She could hurt herself." James admitted.

"I'll check around the neighborhood and you guys can take the car and check around school and the Peach pit." Dave offered. Her parents accepted.

Dave opened the door and exited the house. He was on the search for Candice.

James and Maryann headed into the Garage. Both had there faces down, ashamed about what they had done. James opened up the car and they both proceeded to enter the vehicle.

"James, Are we Bad parents for doing this?"

"No, This was something that needed to be told at a certain point of her life and not like this."

"But still, We kept something big from her. She's adopted and Her Real Mother wants to see her. James, What are we going to do?" Said the weeping Maryann

"Let's just find her. Take it one step at a time. I'm sure everything will be fine." James informed his wife, to keep her in good spirits.

As James Started the car, Suddenly the whole Garage began to Rattle. The ground started to shake and the lights above the Car began to flicker. The shelves surrounding the car, fell against the car.

"James, What's happening?!"

"It's an Earthquake!"

Maryann tried to open the door but she noticed the shelves that were knocked down, was blocking the handle and she couldn't open it. She began to panic, as the ground shook even more. "James!!"

James noticed that Maryann couldn't open the door. He tried to open his but it was the same thing. He couldn't open it. Maryann started to scream. Objects from the ceiling fell on top of the vehicle. The Objects cracked the windshield and damaged the roof.

"What are we going to do?!" Maryann panicked, as there options to escape were now limited.

"I don't.." Just as James spoke, the shaking escalated and the Roof caved in, onto the car, completely shattering the windshield and damaging the entire roof, crushing the roof.

After some of shaking the stop, James opened his eyes and noticed his wife, bleeding profusely. "Maryann?!"

"James.." She said, softly due to her injuries.

"Are you okay?"

"I .."

_Crash._

_--_

Dave walked down the sidewalk, looking for Candice. He called out her name and tried calling her but there was no answer. "Candice!" He called out but no answer.

He looked to the distance and saw a brunette standing under the light pole. The light shined on her and it made her look like a shinning star. "Candice!" Dave yelled out once more.

The girl turned around, with tears in her eyes. "Dave?"

Dave rushed to Candice. Candice hugged him ever so tightly, crying in his arms. She just wanted to be in his arms. That was the only place where she felt safe. In the arms of the man she loved. Since her 'Parents', aren't who they said they were, all she had was him.

"Dave.." Candice whimpered.

"Candice, It's okay."

"No, it's not. They lied to me. They aren't nothing but fakes."

"Candice, maybe they were going to tell you. Maybe it wasn't the right time. Candice, think this through."

Candice pushed Dave away, crossing her arms. "How could you defend them? After What those bastards did to me?"

"Well, First of all those 'Bastards' have token care of you for the past seventeen years and have loved you ever since. For that, You should give them a chance to let them explain themselves."

Candice looked down. Maybe Dave was right. Those two, had been there for her and given her chances and it's time for her to do the same. "Your right.."

Dave extended his hand. "Come on, they're worried about you."

Candice grabbed Dave's hand, just as the Ground began to shake. Both gave each other confused looks, not aware of what was really happening. The Ground shook uncontrollably. The Power lines began to spark up, causing some to fall to the ground and Windows of the surrounding homes, shattered.

"Candice, It's an earthquake!" Dave alerted her. He pulled her close to him, to protect her from anything that was flying off.

The fire hydrant near them, exploded causing water to spew out of it, like a fountain. The Tree next to them, started to come down. Dave noticed what was happening and he picked Candice up, and ran to the street, where it was safe.

"Oh My god.." Candice said, as the ground continued to Tremble.

"Let's get back to the house." Dave said.

Candice began to worry. She just hoped everything was fine. Earthquakes usually cause more than just Physical Damage.

--

Lita sat Patiently on the couch, waiting for both the Hardy brothers to return. They had been gone for more than thirty minutes and Lita was worried. Lita picked herself up and decided to find out herself. She walked slowly to the stairs and looked up the dark stairs. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps.

"Matt, Jeff. Where are you guys?" Lita called out but no response.

Only Silence.

Lita walked on Jeff's room, hoping to find him. She let out a Huge Gasp, looking at the two Hardys laying on the floor, knocked out. "Matt! Jeff!" Lita screamed

She dropped to her knees and tried to wake them up. "Wake up Jeff!" Lita said, shaking Jeff but no response.

Lita turned to Matt, who had a bleeding Nose. "Matt, Oh My God. Matt, wake up!" Lita said, trying to wake him up but no success.

"Oh, they won't be waking up anytime soon."

Lita knew that Voice. The Voice was familiar. "Adam." She said, not turning to him.

She slowly turned around and there he was, standing there in a hooded sweatshirt with his hair down and that Little smirk on his face.

"Missed me?"

"Get out of here. What did you do to them?!"

"Just, knocked them out. They'll be fine."

"You sick little bastard. What do you want?"

"Simple, You." Adam said, in a low tone.

"Hell No. You Sick Bastard. Get the fuck away from me!"

Lita jumped up and ran out of the room. Adam wasted little time in Chasing her. Lita ran down the hall, with Adam on Hot pursuit. When Lita reached the Stairs, Adam had caught up to her and grabbed her by her hair.

"Your not going anywhere."

"No! Leave me alone!" Lita screamed out

"Screaming won't save you."

Adam pulled on her hair, harder causing her to yelp in pain. Just as Adam pulled on her hair again, Something came and pushed Adam off.

Lita turned around and saw Matt, on top of Lita, Pounding Adam's skull with his Fists.

"Matt!!"

The two got up and started to Brawl. Adam turned the tables and pushed Matt against the railing of the stairs. Matt turned around and noticed it was a twelve foot drop from there. He grabbed Adam tightly, and went over the Banister, right in the living room floor. The two bodies laid there, not moving.

Lita looked down. "MATT!!" She screamed out.

Lita rushed to the stairs but just then, everything started to Shake. Lita panicked and tried to walk down the stairs but ended up tripping and hitting her head on the rail, Knocking her out cold. Though all four of them were out cold, the trembles were still felt.

--

"Andrew, Stop!" Stacy yelled out, trying to push the larger man off her but she failed. Instead, he applied more Pressure on Stacy to hold her down. Stacy tried with all her might but nothing was working. She had just gave up. Andrew had began to remove her shirt, exposing her bra. Stacy just let tears flow from her eyes.

Randy continued to peak in the room and knew he had to do something. Andrew was being an Animal and Randy wasn't going to have anymore of it. He opened the door wide open and sprinted up to the two.

He pulled Andrew off of Stacy. "You Son of Bitch." Randy proceeded to Punch Andrew in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Randy offered Stacy his Hand. "Stacy, Come on!"

Stacy let out a small smile, relived that Randy had come to her Rescue. Stacy accepted his Hand as the two Ran out of the room.

Andrew shook his head, as anger grew inside of him. He ran out of the room, trying to find the two. "Your not getting away."

Randy and Stacy found and elevator. Randy pressed the button for the elevator to come. They waited, so anxiously for the elevator.

"Come On, Come On!" Randy said.

Stacy started to shake in nervousness. She didn't know what Andrew was capable of.

Andrew came down the Hall and saw the two. Stacy turned and saw him standing there, looking extremely furious. "Randy!" She cried out.

Randy turned to what had grabbed Stacy's attention. "Shit." He Muttered.

Suddenly. The Elevator Arrived. The doors opened and Randy pulled Stacy in. He pressed any button, just to take them away from this floor. The doors began to close, just The Andrew appeared but the doors closed just in time.

Stacy sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"You think I was going to let him hurt you? Guess again." Randy said

"Weren't you suppose to be with Jackie?"

"We Broke up."

"Why? Why would you go do that?"

"Because I'm still in Love with you."

The Lights in the Elevator flickered and the shaft started to shake. The mirrors in the elevator cracked, causing Stacy to yelp. The whole shaft began to shake.

"Randy, I'm scared."

"Come here." Randy pulled Stacy into a tight hug, holding her to make sure nothing happens to her and keep her from harms way.

--

"Torrie, It's not what it looks like." John said, trying to defend himself after Torrie caught Him and Stephanie in a weird situation.

"No, You were kissing her." Torrie said. "You're a cheating Bastard!"

"Torrie, Let me explain" John pleaded

Stephanie stood there, not knowing what to say. As much as she loved seeing the two fight, she didn't want to be involved anymore. She slowly stepped away without either one of them noticing that she even left.

"John, There's nothing to explain. You said you had no feelings for her and that whatever you two had was done with."

"It is!" John said. "I don't have feelings for her. She means nothing."

"Liar and I believed you. I honestly believed you were telling me the truth."

"I am telling the truth. She's the one that kissed. She's the one that wants. She that one that wants to get back together. Not me. Torrie, believe me!" John pleaded, hoping that it would all make sense to Torrie.

"I can't look at you." Torrie turned away, slowly walking away from John.

"Torrie, No. Please." He pleaded, just wanting to talk to Torrie about the situation.

"Leave me alone. You don't care about me."

Torrie proceeded to walk away and into the main Lobby. John chased after her. He couldn't give up and didn't want to. He had to explain this all to Torrie somehow.

John Reached the Lobby and noticed Torrie, walking down the hall. He chased after her, turning her around, so they were face to face. "Torrie, please."

"No John. I'm sick of you. I'm done with you. Just leave me alone." Torrie asked.

"I'm not giving up on us. I love you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you shoved your tongue down Stephanie's Mouth." Torrie said

John looked into Torrie's eyes and noticed how hurt she was but he couldn't blame her. He had betrayed her and he deserved everything he got from her. Torrie started to walk away again but froze in her tracks, just as everything around her started to shake.

"What the hell?"

The Walls started to Shake, causing the walls to crack up. The floor started to shake and cracks appeared on it as well. Torrie and John heard screams coming from the Lobby. People were running out of the Hotel.

"What's happening John?"

"It's an Earthquake!"

The lights began to flicker on and off. A loud explosion was heard, below them. This wasn't good.

John looked above Torrie and Noticed that the Chandler above her was slowly coming off. It was going to fall on Torrie any second now.

"Torrie, Watch Out!" The Chandler was just about to drop.

John rushed to Torrie, pushing her away from her spot as the Chandler fell and collapsed on his Body.

Torrie turned around and saw the most horrifying thing she could ever see.

"JOHN!!"

--

"…_The Earthquake that has hit Los Angeles has not only effect our region but as South as parts of San Diego. We can confirm that this was a 6.3 magnitude Earthquake and that death toll currently stands at ten and is expected to rise into the Hundred mark. Stay tune with Channel Seven news with the latest Updates about this devastating quake.." _The Television in the Peach Pit was still on, stating the obvious of what had Just occurred.

Trish's eyes, flickered open. She was still a bit dazed. She looked around the surrounding area and saw nothing but Debris surrounding her. Her head was hurting her a bit. She rubbed it a bit, hoping it would help the pain. She removed the debris that covered her and tossed her to her side. She stood up, looking around the place, which was a total mess.

"Chris." She managed to say. "Where are you?"

She looked down to the ground and noticed all the debris that had fallen. She looked closer and noticed a hand. "CHRIS!"

Trish started to Move the rubble where the hand was located. She removed the pieces of Wood and drywall that was blocking her from getting to Chris. She removed everything, piece by piece.

She removed enough to reveal Chris's head. "Chris!" There was a large Gash on the side of Chris's face and it was bleeding profusely. Trish began to worried. Chris has bleed a lot and the cut could get infected.

Trish removed the other pieces of the rubble and tossed it aside. Trish looked at Chris's body and was happy to see no other cuts. She quickly checked Chris's pulse, which was at a low rate. "Chris, No. Don't die on me."

Trish bend over Chris and rested his head on her lap. She whipped out her phone but there was no service here. "Damn it."

Trish looked through Chris's pocket and found his cell phone. She opened it up and noticed that there was service. She dialed the number for emergency, hoping to get an ambulance here.

The Phone rang.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, My friend. We are trapped in a building and he has a very bad cut on his face. It's huge and he has bled a lot. Please send an Ambulance."

"Okay, Miss Calm down. Now, I've located you and an Ambulance is on it's way. Now, try to find something to cover up the wound. We don't want it to get infected."

"Alright." Trish took her sweater and placed it on Chris's wound.

"Now, I have to talk other calls but they are on there way. Just stay safe and keep his wound clean."

"Alright." Trish hung up the phone and stayed with Chris, hoping he would wake up soon.

Tears appeared in the eyes of the strong Blonde. She couldn't believe all that had happened and she was even more worried that she was going to lose Chris.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I should have never wished you to die. I don't want that. I love you. I never want to lose you. You're my everything. Please Chris, Please. Stay with me." Trish couldn't help to hold back all the tears as she just balled out in tears.

She held Chris's head, holding it and Hoping. Hoping he would wake up any second now.

--

The Shaking had stopped. Candice and Dave walked back to her house, where her parents were worried sick about her. When they arrived to the house, it didn't look the same. The Windows were shattered, the Garage had been destroyed and the tiles on the roof were on the floor.

"Oh My God. My House." Candice was almost speechless.

"Let's just find your parents." Dave said, trying to get Candice's mind off of her house.

"Where were they last going?"

"They were heading to the Garage, to take the car out and look for you." Dave said

"The Garage?!" Candice said

"Yeah.. Wait. Oh God." Dave turned around and noticed that the whole Garage had caved in and they didn't know whether Candice's parents were out or not.

"No!" Candice yelled. "They can't be in the Garage."

"Come on, lets go see."

Dave and Candice walked to the Front of the Garage or what was left of it. They looked through the cracks, hoping to see something.

"Do you see anything?" Dave asked

"Nothing."

Candice looked again, squinting her eyes. She was shocked to see her Parents, but knocked out and trapped.

"Dave! They are In there!" Candice cried out.

"Call 911."

And that's what Candice, exactly did. Call 911 and trying to hold her tears backs.

--

"John!!" Torrie called out again but no answer from him. Torrie couldn't believe what unfolded in front of her eyes. John placed himself in Danger to rescue her from harm's way. She couldn't hold back the tears. She just couldn't believe what had happened.

Torrie crawled to his Body. She stood up and removed the chandler from over his Body. She noticed his face was cut up and his body was badly banged up. She grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

"You do Care about me." She whispered "And I care about you too."

Torrie held onto his hand. She checked his pulse which was still beating. She sighed relief. He was still alive.

"John, I can't lose you. I'm sorry for acting that way. I love you. I don't ever ever want to lose you. EVER!" Torrie said

"Just come back to be!" Torrie pleaded.

Suddenly, Torrie felt John's hand twitch. He slowly grasped Her hand. Torrie was alarmed. He had came back to her. "John! Can you hear me?"

John's eyes flicked open and the first thing he saw, was the beautiful Torrie Wilson, kneeling in front of him.

He let out a small smile. "Hey Beautiful."

"John, Are you Okay?" Torrie asked

"I'm fine. My legs hurt a bit but I'm fine."

"I thought I was going to lose you there."

"Your never going to Lose me and that's a promise." John said, grasping Torrie's hand tighter.

Torrie smiled.

"Torrie, I'm sorry about this whole thing with Stephanie. It's all my fault. I should have done something to stop this all. Please, Forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I could never hurt you."

Torrie looked into his eyes. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

"So is that a yes?"

Torrie giggled. "Yes, It's a yes. John, I love you."

"I love you too."

Just as Torrie and John had there heart to Heart. A Man in bulky clothing came in. It was a Fireman, here to help them.

He flashed his light into there faces, blinding the two of them.

"You guys need some help?" The man said

"That would be nice." Torrie smiled at the Fireman.

"Alright." The Fireman help John Up. John yelped as it was painful from Getting Up. The Fireman placed John's arm around his Shoulder and Torrie Help John on the other side. The fireman escorted the Two of them out of the Hallway, away from any form of Danger.

--

The Lights in the Elevator remained Dim. The Mirrors were cracked and it started to get much more chiller in the elevator. The Shirtless Stacy, had her arms cross together, with Randy holding her to provide some extra warmth.

"Still Cold?" Randy asked

"Yeah.." Stacy chattered her teeth together.

"Here, take my shirt" Randy removed his T-shirt and handed it to Stacy to keep her warm.

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'll live." Randy said.

Stacy placed the shirt on her skinny body. Randy held her tighter, continuing to keep her warm. Stacy thought it was Great to be back in his Arms. She loved the feeling.

"So Randy, Your still in love with me?" Stacy asked, wanting to know what Randy was really feeling.

"Stacy, I never stopped Loving you. When we ended it, I missed you like crazy. I just really started to Date Jackie only to get over you and it didn't work because all I thought about was you. I couldn't shake you off. When I saw you with Andrew, it just killed me and made me want you even more."

"I still Love you too." Stacy replied. "I missed you like crazy. I just thought it was best that I move on because I saw you with Jackie."

Stacy turned her head and leaned up to Randy and did something she missed doing. Kissing Randy. Randy deepened the Kiss. Boy, did he miss doing that.

"So, Are we Back on?" He asked

"You Bet!" Stacy replied

Even through all that had happen. The two still loved each other so much and nothing was strong enough to destroy it. Earthquakes were meant to split things up but in this case, it brought them together

**Author's Notes: So what did you all think? I'm loving this whole thing and i hope you all are too. I finish school in one week and i'm done. So, i'll be writing much more often haha. Check out my new fic, My Life would suck without you. Thanks to all that read and reviewed. Peace outtt :)**


	29. Gone

**Thanks to All of those who reviewed especially:  
_DenaDiva, WWEFan1990, Ainat_ and _Esha Napoleon_ for the reviews!  
So, this is the Last Chapter focusing on the Disaster and the Next one will reflect on the Aftermath.  
I have Plans to Finish this Story this Month.  
Read and Review and Enjoy!! :)  
Disclamier: I don't own anything  
**

"Ouch."

Lita found the strength to pick herself up after that nasty Fall. Though her head was all mangled up, she managed to pick herself up. She looked around the House and it wasn't that Same when she fell. The Windows were shattered, with the pieces of glass splattered on the Floor. The pictures on the Wall fell down. The huge Lamp next to the Living room, toppled over. It was an Utter Mess.

Lita looked over and saw Matt unconscious. She walked over to him and kneeled down, lifting his head.

"Matt? Do you Hear me?" Lita called out to the Fallen Hardy, But no Answer.

As she looked around, she remembered someone else fell down with Matt. After careful thinking, she remembered it was Adam who fell too but he wasn't there. There was no Trace of Him.

"Where the Hell did he go?"

"Behind you." A voice said

Lita turned around and let out a Gasp. "Adam?!"

"The one and Only."

"Get out! Leave!"

"I'm not Going anywhere. Not without you. You Owe me." Adam plastered a Cocky grin on his Face.

Lita looked at him Disgusted. "You Bastard."

Lita got up and tried to Strike the Man but Failed When he grabbed both her wrists. She struggled to Hit him but failed. He was just to Strong.

"Feisty, Are we?"

"You Sick Bastard. Let me Go!" Lita shouted

Adam Lifted Lita Around and Turned her pressed her against the wall, holding her by her Shirt. "Listen, I'm sick of you Fucking Games. You Decided to Leave me after all I did for you and you have to pay me back for some of the services I've provided for you. So your going to do as I say!" Adam growled at the Redhead.

Lita was scared and sadden. Her Dug period had led her to nothing but Bad things coming upon her.

Adam covered Lita's Mouth with his hand as he tried to unzip her jeans. After having access to her pants, He proceeded to rubbed his Hand over her Crotch.

Lita started to Cry as Adam played with her Center. She closed her eyes, hoping this would all be over with.

Suddenly, Adam's Hand was token out of her Pants. Lita opened her eyes and saw Adam, with Blood trickling down his head. She gasped, nothing know what had occurred. Adam collapsed to the Floor in front of her, with a growing pool of blood around his Head.

She looked up and saw Matt, with a half Broken bottle in his hand. Lita rushed into his arms, Hugging him so tightly. It seemed that this whole thing was Over. Finally.

"Your Fine now." Matt reassured her, while stroking her soft red hair. "This Bastard is done with."

Lita pulled out of the Hug and Looked into Matt's eyes. The eyes of a Hero. She pulled him closer and placed a gentle kiss on his Lips. This was something that the two of them wanted for a long time and they finally got it.

--

The Lights of Sirens Reflected off of Candice's House. Two Fire trucks and Ambulances were dispatched to her home, to help her parents who were trapped in the Garage after what appeared to have Cave in on them. Candice was beyond worried. She was scared. Tonight, she could lose everything. Even though they weren't her real Parents, She still loved them and cared about them. All she wanted to know, was that they were alright.

Two Paramedics placed a body onto a Stretcher. Candice looked over and noticed that the Paramedics had found her Father, who looked to be in Bad Shape. He looked so Lifeless.

Candice dug her face into the Chest of her Boyfriend. It was to Painful to watch her Parents being pulled out, not knowing if they were dead of alive. Dave wrapped his arms around Candice, providing her comfort.

Two other Paramedics, with the help of the Los Angeles Fire Department, pulled out the next Body which happened to Be Candice's Mother. She badly banged up and Candice couldn't even look. It would just bring her to tears.

A Paramedic approached the two. "Are you there Daughter?"

Candice nodded, with her tears still Visible. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, Your Parents are both in Bad Shape. We are going to try everything to Save them."

"So they might die?" Candice asked, about to have another breakdown.

"It doesn't mean that."

"That's what your saying. That they are going to die. You can't let them die." Candice's knees gave out and she nearly fell, but Dave managed to catch her and hold her up.

This isn't what Candice needed Know.

"Come to the Hospital. Find some other Family to talk too and stay Calm." The Paramedic told her, as he walked away back into the Vehicle and took her Parents to the nearest Hospital.

"It's going to be okay." Dave tried to comfort his Girlfriend but it was failing.

"I called them Freaks. I called them assholes and now they might die? No…" Candice sobbed, as tears profusely came down her cheeks.

"Shh, Calm down. We don't Know what May happen. Just Relax." Dave said, Holding Candice tightly. This was a difficult Position to be in for anyone and Dave was going to make sure he would stay by her side, as she goes through this Tough time.

--

His Head remained in her hands, waiting for him to show any glimpse of life. Chris was laying there, looking lifeless. She had spent the past hour or so, waiting for Help to come but it was nowhere in sight. The two were trapped in the Peach Pit, which was hit hard by the earthquake destroying most of the Restaurant. It would never be the same just like Chris and Trish.

The Sound of Sirens echoed through the building. Trish's eyes flashed opened. Hope was coming for Chris. "Chris, There here. Just hang on!" Trish called out to Chris but still no response.

Crashing Noises erupted in the other room. It sounded like something had crashed into the building.

"Anyone here?" Called out a Voice.

"Help! Back Here!" Trish called out, hoping that whoever that was had heard he call out for help.

Trish looked to the entrance and saw Three men coming in. They were all firefighters, here to help them out. "Miss, Are you alright?"

"I'm Fine, I'm Fine. But my Boyfriend, He's hurt. He's unconscious." Trish alerted them about the situation.

"Alright, We'll Get him out but first let's get you out." He extended his Hand as Trish accepted. He pulled her up and got her out of the damaged back room. Trish looked around what was Left of the Peach Pit. It was completely destroyed. The Windows were shattered, Tables and chairs will knocked over and the huge Flat Screen Television over the Kitchen had fallen right onto of the grill that would make some great burgers.

"Please, Get him out. Hurry." Trish pleaded, on the verge of tears.

The Firefighters went into the backroom and removed some of the debris off of Chris. There was a significant one over on the right side of his stomach. When they removed it, it was revealed to be a huge stake of wood, impaled through him located near his Stomach.

"We got to Get him to the hospital quick." One Firefighter responded.

"That's a Pretty Bad wound." Another said. "I don't know if he will Make it."

"God Help Him."

--

"Now, This May sting a bit." Said the Paramedic as she sprayed disinfectant on one of John's wound over his forehead. John and Torrie had both escaped the Hotel, thanks to the help of a Firefighter. The Paramedic proceeded to place a Bandage over his head, to help heal the wound.

"Thanks Doctor." John said Thankfully.

"Your Welcome. Now, Just stay here and Rest. I have some other people to Tend to." She said before walking away to help other victims.

"How do you feel?" Torrie asked.

"A bit Shaky. My legs feel Better." John said

"I'm so Happy your fine."

"I'm Happy to Be Alive."

"John, I never Thanked you for What you Did. You pushed me away before that Chandler crashed on top of me." Torrie was Thankful, that John committed such a heroic act. Nobody would ever do that for her.

"Torrie, I wasn't going to let you get Hurt." He looked into her Green eyes. He slowly pulled her in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Torrie Let out a smile. "I Hope everyone else is Alright. I haven't Seen Randy nor Stacy and I'm beginning to Worry."

"Worry No more." John Pointed with his Finger in a direction. Torrie Turned Around and saw Randy and Stacy, walking Hand in Hand toward them.

Torrie Jumped and Hugged them both at the same time. "You Guys are Alright!" Torrie sighed.

"Yeah, We are Fine." Randy said.

Torrie returned to her Seat next to John, grasping his Hand, holding it tight. Stacy and Randy stood over John. "John, Are you Okay?" Stacy asked, curious about the Condtion of her friend.

"Little Bumped up but I'll Live." John said.

"Where we you guys? You guys okay?" Torrie asked.

"We got Stuck in the Elevator. We were in it when the Earthquake Struck but the Firefighters helped us out and we are just fine." Randy said

"Thank God." Said Stacy, Happy to be out of the Building. "I heard that everyone got out of the Hotel and They are Fine."

"That's Good news." Torrie said

John Looked over to the Television as a News Reporter came on. She was Live in the Beverly Hills region, which seemed to have been struck by the Earthquake. "Guys, Check out the TV." He pointed to the Television as his Friends focused there attention on it.

"_This is Susie Clark, in the Beverly Hills Region of Los Angeles, where the Earthquake has left its Mark. I'm Standing In front of the Peach Pit or What's Left of it as Firefighters locate any Survivors in the Building. The Death Toll currently Stands at 89 and is expected to grow. The Injured List continues to Grow to over 1,000 and is expected to exceed 2,000 within the next twelve hours as Hospitals all over the Area are receiving Patients, Hurt from the Devastating Earthquake. Areas as South of San Diego have also been affected and are reporting Several Casualties and Injuries."_

The News Reporter looked over to the Peach Pit where a Stretcher was carrying out a Body, with a Young Blonde Girl nearby.

"Guys, Is that Trish?" Questioned Randy

"Oh God, It is." Said John, recognizing. Trish.

"_It seems to be that Firefighters have located two victims. One is Alive but the Other is being carried out on a stretcher. Let's Just Pray and Hope that whoever that is, that there okay.."_

Torrie started to Breath Indifferently. There's only one person that she could think that was with Trish. It had to be Chris. She started to Tears up Tremendously. John looked over at her. "Tor, What's wrong?"

"Chris was on that Stretcher. Who else could it have been?!" Said Torrie, weeping.

"You Don't Know That, Tor." John said, trying to keep Torrie's broken Spirits, up.

"I almost Lost you and Now, I might Lose Chris."

--

Candice and Dave waited Patiently as both of Candice's were being treated. The scene at the Hospital was insane. People coming in and out and the things your saw, were just so sad. The Doctors were being put to the test that Night. Candice wasn't sure what was going to happen with her parents. All she could hope for is that they were going to be Just fine.

"Dave, What if they don't make it?" She asked, her Boyfriend.

"Don't think like that. They are going to be fine." He assured her.

"And I can't get over what I last told them." Candice remarked. "I'm such a horrible Person."

"You are not a Horrible Person." Candice turned away but Dave turned her cheek. "Look at me, You are not a Horrible Person. None of this is your fault."

The Doctor Treating Candice's Parents, came out of the room with a somber look on his Face. He had to tell the Young girl some devastating news. No words anyone wants to hear and no words he ever wants to say but he has too. He Stuck his hands in his Pocket and walked up to the pair, sitting in some chairs.

Candice looked up in the Doctor, focusing on his expression. She Immediately Knew the News wasn't good. She began to Tear up, profusely and she just couldn't control her sobbing.

"Hello, Candice. I'm Doctor Stevens." He introduced himself.

"It's bad, right? I know it." Candice sobbed, wiping tears off her cheeks and Dave held onto her hand.

"Candice, Your Parents were in a really bad situation. We did everything we could do to Save them but they just couldn't Fight it. I'm sorry to Inform you but you parents did not survive."

The Doctor's grim words caused Candice to collapse on the floor, tears spewing out and loud Sobbing. Dave managed to hold onto her as She cried in his arms. "NO!!" She yelled out through the Emergency Room.

"I'm Sorry Candice. I'm terribly Sorry." He said.

"Why Me?! No. No. No!!" She cried out.

"Again, I'm Sorry. We need to Contact some Family to Organize everything. Again, I'm terribly Sorry." He said, turning away returning to other Patients who were injured.

"Dave, No." She sobbed. "This… This…"

"Candice, I know but try to stay Strong. Stay Strong for your parents." Dave asked her but it seemed that this wasn't something she just couldn't be strong enough for. Losing a Parent is Sad enough but Losing two just shatters your heart.

"There Gone." Candice wept. How could something like this Happen to her? Why did it happen? Was it something she did that God took away her parents? Even though they weren't her real parents, they were the ones who have loved her, took care of her for almost eighteen years. She would do anything to get them back. Just about anything.

--

Meanwhile, On the Other side of the Hospital, Trish was in the waiting Room for a Update on Chris's Condition. They had Call Chris's Aunt and Uncle to come to the Hospital, since they were his legal Guardians. She started to Say a Prayer for Chris. If there's one way to get hope, it's through God.

"Trish!" A Voice said. She turned her Head as it was Christine, Chris's Aunt by herself.

"Ms. Wilson." Trish said.

Christine noticed how Trish looked extremely upset and sad. She walked up to her and embraced her. "Where's Chris?"

"He's in a room. I haven't heard anything and it's been an Hour. I'm beginning to Worry."

"What Happened?" Christine Asked. "Was he badly injured?"

"We were in the Peach Pit when the Earthquake struck and pieces of Debris and Sheetrock collapsed on him. When I found him, he was unconscious and had a gash on his head. They managed to pull him out but The Doctors haven't said anything." Trish explained.

"Oh Dear God." Christine Muttered. "I'm also worried about Torrie. She's down in Newport Beach so Ted went down there to go get her."

"I'm just overwhelmed. We were fighting before it happened." Trish said. "I even said, I hope you die." She started to Sob as Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Christine pulled her into another embrace. "It isn't your fault Trish. Don't Blame yourself."

"Trish?" A Doctor called out. It Happened to be Doctor Sanchez, who was treating Chris. "I'm Over here."

He walked over to the Pair of Blondes, who sat there wanting to hear what he had to say. "I'm Doctor Sanchez."

"This is Chris's Guardian, His Aunt Christine." Trish introduced.

"Hi, Well I have some Good news and some Bad news." He offered.

"Good news first." Christine asked..

"Well. The Good news is that he is Stable and will be fine." He revealed. "But the Bad news is he has a really bad Infection near his Abdomen and that it will require Emergency Surgery to remove it from spreading which could cause death. So we need you to sign some paper work and we will perform the procedure."

"Oh Thank God!" Christine sighed with Relief.

"Come with me." He asked as Christine Got up and followed the Doctor.

Trish smiled. Chris was going to be fine. He was going to be the same old Chris she knew he was. She was glad that all the wait was over and she now knows Chris is going to be Okay.

"Thank God."

**Author's Notes: Sad Chapter right? It made me tear up. So next chapter, will be Candice's Parent's Funeral and About the others aftermath of the earthquake. I hope to finish this Story this Month, So i would say somewhere around 5 to 8 chapters left. It's just an estimate, for now. Also, I recently went to an Independent show and I met TNA Knockout VELVET SKY! She was so sweet and i got an Autograph and picture. Jerry the King Lawler was there and so was Ron Simmons. It was Great. Also, TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!! YAY! So excited. I'm gonna miss High School a Bit but College is going to be Good, that's for sure. Thanks for Reading and Remember to Review!! Peaceee :)**


	30. One of the Hardest Things to do

**Big thanks to all especially:  
_WWEFan1990, Ainat, Esha Napoleo_n and_ DenaDiva_ for the reviews.  
You Guys are the best and keep them coming.  
Here's the next Chapter! ENJOY! AND REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"_It has been Five days after the devastating Earthquake had rocked the Los Angeles Region. The Death Toll has rose to 245 and over three thousand have suffered form Minor or Serious Injury. Most of the Area has been cleaned up but the damage still remains. Stores and Houses are slowly beginning to rebuild but it will take some time. Earthquakes never leave a easy clean up. Mayor Patterson has issued a State of emergency for the Area that will extend till the end of this week. Neighboring Cities have reached out and helped the Region during this Tough time. If Any one has a problem or question, you are to call the Los Angeles Information Service which will Provide you with the help you need…"_

"Let's Just close that. I've heard enough sad things." Trish said as she closed the radio in the car.

She along with Torrie, Stacy and Lita were on there way to Candice's house. As there friends, they had to be there for Candice during this difficult time. That's what Friends are for. Losing a Parent is hard but losing Both was even worse. The Girls were going to try there best to make Candice feel better.

"I still can't believe What had happen." Stacy reminded the girls as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Candice was definitely Hit hard. I feel so bad for her." Torrie grieved. "I don't know what I would do If I lost my parents."

"I don't even want to think about it." Spoke Trish.

"We should really Try and make her feel better." Lita presented. "It's really upsetting to see her upset like this."

"Lita's Right." Stacy said. "That's our mission, Girls." Stacy rolled down the window in the passengers seat, causing the wind to blow in.

Torrie looked out the window and notice how Beverly Hills was full of police and workers, cleaning up the mess that the Earthquake left. Homes were practically split in half, trees were still down and Power Lines had crashed onto of cars. It was a Disaster.

"I can't believe what an Earthquake could do." Torrie spoke in disbelief.

"There's been Worse." Trish mutter. "Really Bad."

"Really?"

"Around seven years ago. When we were eleven years old, A huge Earthquake hit. I was right in the middle of Recess and everything started to Shake. I was so scared. It was probably one of the scariest moments in my life. The school's window's shattered, the ground started to crack up. I really thought I was going to die." Trish spoke, thinking about her previous Earthquake experience.

"I remember there being a Huge fire because of some bust gas pipe. It destroyed so many houses and stores down Hollywood Blvd." Stacy inputted.

"It was Just horrible." Lita Muttered.

"Look, We are here." Trish spoke as she pulled into Candice's empty Driveway. The House was still a bit Banged up and the garage had been cleared out since it had collapsed.

The girls exited the vehicle and walked down the stone pathway that led to The Door. Torrie rang the doorbell as they waited for Candice to open the Door.

"Remember, We have to make her feel better." Stacy reminded as the others nodded in agreement.

The Wooden Door opened and there was Candice standing there. Her eyes were all puffy from the crying and she looked like a mess. Her hair was a catastrophe, Her makeup wasn't done correctly and she was dressed in a Spaghetti strap black shirt with a pair of West Beverly Shorts.

"Hi Girls."

"Candice." Torrie embraced her with a Friendly Hug. The other girls soon followed, giving Candice a quick Hug.

She led them to the empty Living room that had a nice view of the backyard. Lita took a seat in the big white chair, while Torrie and Trish sat in the White couch with Stacy sitting next to Candice in another white couch.

"So, How have you been holding up?" Asked Trish.

"I'm doing fine." She managed to speak, with tears appearing in her eyes. "Actually, No. I'm not fine."

Stacy rubbed Candice's back as Candice cried. "Sweetie, be strong."

"It's to hard."

"You have too. Your parents would want that Candi." Torrie said.

"I just can't." Candice grabbed a Tissue and blew her nose. "It just I've lost them both. They weren't my real parents but I loved them."

"I know. It's hard." Lita inputted.

"And the Last thing I said was I hate you and look what happened." Candice teared up even more. Stacy grabbed a tissue and handed it to Candice so she could wipe the tears away.

"They know you didn't mean that." Torrie said.

Trish looked at Candice. "They knew that you loved them its just you were upset and when your upset.."

"You sometimes say stupid Things." Lita Added to Trish's sentence.

"That's right but I never got to say goodbye or anything." Candice wiped a few more tears off her cheek.

"You'll get that Chance." Stacy added.

"I don't mean to change the subject but what's going to Happen now? Where are you going to Live?" Torrie asked.

"That's a good question, Tor. Truth is, I don't know. My Real Mother wants to see me but I have no clue where I'm going. It hasn't been decided." Candice said.

"So you might have to Leave Beverly Hills?" Asked Stacy.

"Maybe. I hope not. I'm meeting with the Lawyer tomorrow after the Funeral and we are going to talk." Candice admitted.

Candice's faith was in the hands of the Family's Lawyer. He would be deciding Where Candice would be going now or if she would be staying in Beverly Hills. She just hoped it would all be good and she would be able to stay here.

"You guys are coming to the Funeral, Right?" Candice asked.

"Of Course. We are going to be there for you." Trish added.

"So is Matt, Jeff, Randy and John. We are your friends and we are going to be there for you." Stacy spoke.

"We are your Friends and we are going to be here for you." Lita added.

"Because if it was any one of us, We know you would do the same." Torrie added.

"I'm so Lucky to have you guys as Friends." Candice was Grateful to have friends like Torrie, Lita, Stacy and Trish. She couldn't be more happier.

"And we are lucky to have you…"

--

Chris laid down in the Hospital Bed, flipping through the different Channels on the Television. He had a successful surgery on his Abdomen to prevent the infection from spreading and was now recovering for the next week. He wasn't able to leave the hospital and was asked to stay for a week, just to make sure he is okay.

He heard a Knock at the door and saw a Blonde hair girl comes in, with a big smile.

"Trish." He smiled

"Hey there." Trish walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled up a seat and sat next to Chris. "So, Can't find which Channel Spongebob is on?"

Chris let out a small laugh and closed the television. "What brings you down to Room 608?"

"Stopping by to check on you. That's all." Trish smirked. "Is it bad that I care about you?"

"No, I like the attention. You, Torrie and my Aunt and Uncle only come to visit."

"I'll tell those other fools to stop by." Trish let out a small laugh.

"It's okay. I'm leaving in two days. I'll be fine." Chris shrugged it off. "So, How's Candice doing with everything?"

"She's doing fine. Still upset and sad but you can't blame her." Trish said.

"I Know how she feels."

"Really?"

"Well, When I found out my Dad died, My whole world came crashing down. I was so upset. After He died, My Mother left me. I had no one. I was all alone until Torrie and her parents came. I know exactly What Candice is going through. Even though both my parents hadn't died, My Mother disappeared and it was like she was dead." Chris revealed his past to Trish.

Trish's eyes began to tear. "I can't believe it. That's so sad." Spoke Trish, wiping some tears away.

"I was lucky enough to have Some people there for me and that's what Candice needs. Her Friends by her side."

"We are going to the Funeral Tomorrow. We have to be there for her."

"Tell Her I'm sorry I can't make it since I got this stupid infection." Chris said.

"I will."

Trish started to cry more. Chris looked over her and placed his hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

Trish took a deep breath. "It's Just.." She spoke. "With What happened to Candice and you telling me the story it just reminds me when I thought I lost you during the Earthquake."

"Your not going to Lose me."

"But.."

"No Buts. I'm not going anywhere." Chris spoke. "I'm Promise."

"You Better Keep that Promise or I'm going to Kick your ass." Trish vowed.

Chris let out a small laugh and opened his arms up for a Huge. Trish fell into his arms and held him tightly. She laid on his chest, closing her eyes hoping this would all stay like this and not change.

"I Love you Trish."

Trish looked up in his eyes. A guy never said that to her. Chris was the first one and He was the first one that she wanted to say the same thing too.

"I love you too."

--

At the Cemetery, There was a Somber Tone. Even with the Sunny shining, Nothing could break the sadness felt in the Air. The Area was quiet as the two Brown caskets laid in front of two Tombstones.

One reading.

_Maryann Beckman 1969-2009 Beloved Mother, Sister, Aunt and Wife._

And the other.

_James Franklin Beckman 1968-2009 Beloved Father, Brother, Uncle and Husband._

Candice sat in the white chair, next to one person who had been there for her, Dave Batista. She was dressed in All black while Dave was dressed in a black and white suit, holding onto Candice's hand.

Her Friends weren't far behind. Torrie, John, Stacy and the whole Gang were standing behind the Chairs, overlooking the Funeral.

Tears came to the eyes of everyone at the Funeral. You couldn't help but feel bad for Candice, being an only child with no one else.

A pile of Yellow Roses laid next to Graves of Candice's Parents. They were to be tossed in by the other mourners as a symbol of resting in peace for the fallen. The Priest quickly sprayed some Holy water onto the Caskets of her Parents.

He went up to the Podium to say a few words before the Final Goodbye is said. "Good Afternoon. Before we Give the Final Blessing, Candice there beloved Daughter would like to say a few words."

"Are you sure?" Dave whispered to Candice's ear, worried that she might breakdown if she spoke.

"I'm sure." She whispered back.

She rose from her Chair and walk to the Podium. This was her Chance to say Goodbye to her Parents and she felt through words was the best way.

"First, I'd Like to Thank everyone for coming. It means so Much to see so many people cared about my parents just as I did."

She took a Deep Breath, preparing herself to say her final Goodbye.

"You could describe my Parents as Caring, Understanding and Compassionate. They were all that but they were also Loving. They were two of the most loving human beings out there. Everyday I would tell them I love them and they would say it back and I know they would mean it. Even on days when I wanted to just strangle them, I loved them and they still loved me. On the Day I found out, they weren't my biological Parents, I still Loved them and they still loved me and I couldn't ask for anything but Love in return. I will forever cherish the different moments I've spent with them. Times like When my Dad would buy me something I wanted and we'd come home and Mom would start yelling at him for spending so much Money while I giggled in the back and times when we would sit around the Dinner Table, talking about our day and laughing while having some home cooked meals. How I am going to Miss that. Even though my Parents are gone and are now watching over me in Heaven. They are also in here." Candice touched her chest, where her heart was.

"They will forever live in my Heart as my most loving parents. Through my heart, they will lead me through this Journey of Life, always looking to help me in my times of need and give me the strength I need to carry on. That's what Parents are to do for there children, Give them the best and guide them through Life whether physically and Spiritually. They were both the best parents anyone could ask for."

Candice took a glimpse into the sea of people. They were tearful as they listened to Candice's final words to her Parents. She could see Torrie leaning into John's chest, crying and Randy hugging Both Stacy and Trish and Jeff, Matt and Lita trying to stand strong even though they too, just want to break down.

"I love my Parents and always will. They were my guiding Light. Even though they are gone, that guiding light still is lite and will lead me down the journey of Life. There's only a few words left that I want to say to my Parents before I wish them goodbye. I just want to say, I Miss you and I love you Both so much." Candice spoke, as a tear came down her cheek.

Candice's speech left the other mourners in tears. As Candice stepped down, the Priest approached her. "That was a beautiful speech."

"Thank you Father." She muttered as she took her seat again. She leaned into Dave's chest, as more tears came down her cheeks.

"Now, We would like everyone to come say there final Goodbyes before the Final Burial." The Priest spoke.

The People from the Back came down the aisle, each of them grabbing a two Yellow Roses, placing them above each of the coffins.

Candice's Friends came first and they each placed a rose on the coffins, followed by Family Friends and Family. As the area cleared out, Candice and Dave were the only two that Remained.

"Are you Ready?" Dave asked.

She nodded her head. "I'm ready."

Candice grasped Dave's hand and lifted herself up. Dave grabbed four roses, handing two of them to Candice. Dave approached Maryann's Coffin and placed the rose and followed to James's coffin, placing the rose on the stack on the yellow ones that laid there.

Candice walked toward her father's coffin. She placed her hand on it and closed her eyes, thinking about all the memories she had shared with her Father. He was a great man and Candice was sure to never forget that. Tears came running down her eyes. Saying Goodbye was one of the hardest things to do. It was never suppose to be like this. Not this soon. She placed the rose on the Coffin and muttered "I love you Daddy" One last time.

She walked over to her Mother's coffin and placed her hand on it just like she did on her Fathers. Just like she did at her Father's grave, she closed her eyes reminiscing about all the times she had spent with her. Her Mother, her real Best Friend. More tears came rolling down as it came time for Candice to depart. As hard as it was, she had to say goodbye and this was the right way. She placed the rose and for one last time she muttered the words "I love you Mom."

She back up little as the gravediggers prepared to lower the caskets and begin the Burial process. Candice looked over at her Parents grave as they were lowered, as dirt was thrown on them.

She turned around and walk back to Dave, who was standing there with open arms. She quickly hugged him tightly. She placed her head on his chest. Dave placed his chin on top of her head. "I Knew you could stay Strong." He whispered.

"I had too. For them." She whispered.

"You want to go see everyone?"

"Yeah, Let's go." Dave released her and grabbed her soft hand, holding it tightly. The two walk back to the Lot where the other mourners were along with Candice and Dave's Friends.

Torrie turned around and noticed Candice. She walked up to her and gave her a quick hug. "Candice, You speech was beautiful."

"Thank you." The Others soon turned around and Came face to Face with Candice. "Thank you guys for coming Today. It means so much to me that you came."

"We are your friends and we will stick with you." Stacy added.

Candice smiled at Stacy's nice gesture. "Thanks Stace. I'm actually going to go talk to the Lawyer Now and sort everything Out. Thanks again for coming and I'll see you guys Later."

Candice grabbed Dave's hand and the two walked to the Car, with the driver waiting to talk them to the Law Office, where Candice's future would be decided. So many different things could happen. She could be Leaving Beverly Hills forever or she could be Staying Put. She didn't know what it was but hoped it was good.

--

Torrie and John Arrived at Torrie's home. The two entered through the Front door and walked down the hallway and were greeted by Torrie's mother, cooking something in the Kitchen. "Hey Guys." Christine said.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Wilson."

"How was the Funeral?" She asked.

"It was Sad. It Really was but Candice made such a nice speech. It made me want to cry." Torrie said as she thought about the speech Candice had made.

"She's a strong Girl." John added.

"I hope she's doing alright." Christine said. "She's such a sweet girl. But she's strong right? She should be just fine."

"I hope so. She said she was going to meet with the Lawyer. She might be leaving Beverly Hills. She just doesn't know yet." Torrie revealed to her mother.

"Well, Let's hope not." Christine added.

"Where's Dad?" Torrie asked.

"On the Roof, trying to fix some tiles. I actually was suppose to bring him some water." She quickly yanked the Fridge open and grabbed a Water bottle. "I'll be back." Christine said as she left and went outside.

John looked at Torrie and noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"I'm just like worried. What happens if that Happens to my Parents? Or Chris? Or you? What would I do?" Torrie worried as she slowly began to tear up.

"Your not going to lose anyone."

"But it's just so."

"I know but don't think about it. Think of Good things."

"Like What?"

"Like Prom. Graduation, College. Don't think of Sad things because your going to get upset for like no reason."

"Your right." Torrie smiled and wrapped her arms around John's neck. "I won't think about it."

"That's My girl."

John pressed his Lips on to Torrie's soft lips. This had to be one heck of a Good kiss.

--

Candice and Dave walked through the Lawyer's office. It was like a typical office but it looked like a little Library. The wall was full of his Degrees posted in Picture frames. It was certainly a sight to see. They looked over the Desk and saw a huge Chair. Suddenly the chair spinned around and revealed a short man with a mustache and a bald head.

"You Must be Candice?" He offered his hand to shake.

Candice accepted and shook his hand. "Yes, I'm Candice and this is my Boyfriend Dave."

"Nice to meet you too." He spoke. "And I send you my deepest Condolences. I'm sorry to hear about the passing of your parents death. It must be hard."

"It is." She spoke, with trembles in her voice still shaken after the Service was complete. "But I want to stay strong for my Parents. That what they would want."

"They have a Strong Daughter." He complimented. "So, Let's get to business. Your Parents have left you all there assets, including the House, Car and Bank accounts. The only thing is since your still seventeen, you can't have access to it."

"So, How will I?"

"Yeah, Who can access this all?" Dave asked

"Well, Your Parents left in there Will, that you would go to the Custody of your Real Mother and she will your Guardian. Through her, you can access everything." He spoke.

"My Mother?"

"Yes, Your Real Mother. You see Candice, Your parents were in touch with your real Mother. That was part of the adoption situation. They came to conclusion about a year ago that if anything were to Happen, You'd be returned to your Real Mother along with all there assets."

"Where is my Real Mother?" She asked.

"She's in the Los Angeles Region. Over in Venice Beach." He spoke.

"So she's been here all this time and I was to find out like this?"

"That's how this adoption deal works out like." He admitted.

"So, Am I going to meet her?"

"Yes, Soon. Sometime next week because she is currently out of the Country." He revealed to Candice. "Your Mother has had some Legal Issues."

"Legal Issues?"

"Your Mother is dealing with Immigration issues. She is Originally from Costa Rica and when she was having you, She wanted you to have a better life and felt it would be better in America. That was one of the reasons why she gave you up. Also she was only seventeen and she was too young."

"So, Let me get this straight. She's In L.A but just having Legal Issues?"

"Yeah, Some citizenship problems but it will all be taken care of very soon and she's be back."

"I can't believe it." Candice sat there in disbelief, still not believing what she was hearing. It was just Shocking. This was It. She was being placed under the care of her real mother. What was she going to expect? She could only wait and see what will happen to her.

**Author's Notes: So, What did you all think? This was another hard chapter to write. It was sad for me. Next Chapter, Candice meets her real Mom and The Gang returns to West Beverly and begin to Prepare for PROM! haha. School's over so more updates but I finally got a job and it looks like i won't be updating as much as i thought i would be. But i still will! haha. Thanks for reading and please Review!! PEACEEE :)**


	31. Betting Hearts

**Big thanks to everyone who read and especially:  
WWEFan1990, Jorrieprincess, Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Babygurl-x and DenaDiva for the reviews!  
You guys are the Best! I'm loving all your reviews!  
So, Back with another Chapter. Enjoy and Don't forget to Review!! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

After over a week of cleaning up the Beverly Hills area due to the massive earthquake, West Beverly High was opened to its Students. The school wasn't damaged as much as other areas but it was still in one piece. Senior Prom was Fast approaching and the Seniors only had a two weeks of school left before they depart West Beverly. Many were excited but some were definitely sad to be leaving. They had spent so much time and had shared many marvelous memories at school, that they will cherish forever.

"Can you Believe it? It's almost all going to be over." Torrie spoke as she had John's arm wrapped around her neck, leaning onto his chest.

"It was like Yesterday, I saw you in English Class and I had to show you around." John remembered.

"And you made me run all over school. I was out of breath by the end of the day Thank to you." Torrie complained.

"But it was fun, right?"

"Yeah I'll admit that." Torrie smiled. "I remember when I first saw you."

"Tell me about that."

"I saw you in the back of the room and I thought you were so cute. You and your little dimples." Torrie smiled.

John smiled, showing off his dimples. "These bad boys?" He pointed to his two dimples.

"Oh yes." Torrie proceeded to squeeze his little cheeks. John groaned in Pain.

"Ow! That hurts Tor!" Complained the Captain of the Football Team.

"I'm Sorry, I just couldn't help it. It just makes you so cute!"

"Well, Try not to make me less cute and rip my cheeks out."

John stuck out his tongue a little bit, like a little immature child. "Okay, I leave you alone."

"Did you Find a Prom Dress yet, My lovely Prom date?" Asked the Curious John.

"Yeah. I like it a lot but my Dad finds it Trashy since my Chest pops out but I don't care what he has to say."

"So It's Revealing?"

"Yeah, My Boobs will probably be popping out."

"Oh John Likes. John Likes."

Torrie giggled and slapped his Shoulder Lightly. "Oh, John. As perverted you can be sometimes, I still Love you."

John smiled and kissed Torrie on her lips. A soft but not to Hard kiss right on her rosy red Lips. "And as much as you call me a Pervert, I still Love you."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Lita asked as she and Matt walked up to the Loving Couple. "I recommend a Room for you two."

"Oh Lita." Torrie smiled.

"What's up Guys?" Matt asked.

"Just talking about Prom and Stuff." John answered.

"I got my Dress and everything. Did you get yours Lita?"

"Was I suppose too?" She asked.

"Uh, Yeah. You are going aren't you?" Torrie gave her a surprised look.

"Yeah, About that. I think I'm going to Pass." Lita said.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm skipping out on Prom."

"What? Why? No, You can't!" Torrie tried to Convince her.

"Why don't you want to go?" John asked.

"I Hate proms. They are so stupid and have like no meaning. Its just a place where people are ridiculed and the Popular people are shown how Popular, Rich and Good Looking they are. It's just so Fake and I hate it." Lita explained.

"No It's Not. Prom's a Night to Celebrate. Celebrate our time in High School and be with your Friends."

"Yeah, Lita you have to go." Matt said. "I want to go and I want you there."

"I don't know.."

"Come on. Do it for me." Matt Pleaded, placing a sad look on his face.

Lita looked into the eyes of her Boyfriend. "Oh God. Fine, I'll go." Lita gave into defeat, shrugging her shoulders.

Matt cheered and picked Lita up, in Celebration. "Lita, Your not going to Regret it."

"I sure hope not But where am I going to get a Dress?" She asked.

"Leave that to me! Me, Trish and Stacy will help you out with that. We can go after school and you can try out dresses! Oh My God! I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun! Be by my Car right after school and we are going to head to the little Boutiques and find you the Most Beautiful and Revealed Dress- For you Matt and some nice shoes and Of Course Jewelry! Oh, I'm so excited just thinking of it!" Torrie jumped out of her seat, in the amount of Excitement she was having.

"Calm down Blondie!" Lita growled. "Why can't I just go to like JcPenny's or Macys?"

"Uh, This is Prom! Not a Middle School Graduation. Trust me, Your in Good hands Lita!"

"Thank God, Guys just have to wear a simple Tuxedo." John sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Thank God."

--

"So, You have to find a Violet colored Vest and Tie for your Tuxedo. Got it?" Stacy told Randy. "No Purple. There's a difference."

"Got it. Violet Colored Vest and Tie." Randy agreed.

The Two were preparing diligently for what they were scheduled to wear for, What would be the biggest Night of their whole Lives.

**_Prom. _**

Prom was the highlight of every Senior Year, except for Graduation. That was the night where everyone got all Glammed up, to Celebrate four years of High School, In One night. Many looked Forward to it. The Popular People saw this as the night to show everyone, that they were the best. The Geeks saw this as a Chance, to try and step out of there Shell. And the Normal People. Saw this as a Night to spend with Friends and Celebrate their big achievements.

"I just Can't wait! It's only one week away!"

"It will come. We are going to be the most good-looking Couple Out there."

Randy Pushed Stacy against the Locker Lightly. They were inches apart from kissing. This was the first time Randy and her had Been this close. It was a relief to have that all again. "The Most Good-looking Couple? How about the Most hottest Couple?"

"That could work too."

Randy smirked and pressed his lips against Stacy's. He titled his head and slid his tongue into hers and started to massage her tongue. It was all going Great until a Sudden Vibration noise popped up. Randy and Stacy broke there kiss.

"Sorry." Stacy said.

Stacy grabbed her phone and it was a message from Torrie, talking about how she is suppose to be at her car now.

"Who is it?"

"It's Torrie. I'm suppose to meet her now. Me, Her and Trish are suppose to help Lita find a Prom Dress."

"Oh…"

"I have to go but I'll call you tonight and maybe we could.." Stacy flashed a wink. "You Know.."

"Oh, Stacy. You Dirty Girl."

Stacy quickly gave him a quick Kiss and left him on the lockers. After Stacy Left, Randy looked over and noticed Jeff at his Locker. He decided to go talk to his friend. "Yo Jeff!"

"What's up Randy?" Jeff answered in a somber tone.

"Not Much."

Randy looked at Jeff and noticed that he seemed a bit Bother. Something was wrong with the Rainbow haired Boy and Randy was going to get to the Bottom of it. Maybe he could lend a hand and help Jeff.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Okay. You see, I have this Problem."

"What's the Problem? Randy is here to help!"

"Okay, So I want to go to Prom but I have no date and there's this Girl that I really want to ask but I don't know if she would go with me. She hangs out with Maria and Michelle, so I think she'd reject me." Jeff revealed, putting a sad look on his face. He was really worried that he didn't have a date.

"Go for it Jeff. You should really ask her. It wouldn't hurt you."

"But, You know, she hangs out with Maria and Michelle and they both act like snotty bitches. So What if Melina declines because of that?" Jeff asked.

"You don't know that. Even if she Declines, this would give you more confidence in other situations like that."

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this but Randy, Your right."

"I can't believe it either." Randy said in disbelief. "But, Do you like have a Crush on Melina or something?"

"Well, A little one. I was talking to her in one of my classes and she seemed really nice and easy going unlike Michelle and Maria. She's a good person just with Maria and Michelle she looks different."

"I'm glad To hear that."

"Thanks again Randy. Your like Oprah or something." Jeff joked.

"Oprah? Hmm… I'd be Ranprah… Interesting."

Jeff started to Laugh. "Wow, Randy or Ranprah. You should take it easy. Stick to Randy. It's a bit more Manly."

--

"I look like I just came from the Land of Disney."

Lita placed a Sour look on her face as she wasn't too happy trying on stupid dresses she didn't like. She just wanted to go home and go to bed, not stand in an uncomfortable dress and listening to three blondes say "That's so cute" or "Awwww." She just wanted to rip the dress off and walk out of the store.

"It's Beautiful!"

"I love it!"

"Buy it!"

Lita took a look at the tacky puffy orange Dress. She just hated it. No just the color or the fit. The whole thing. "I hate this dress."

"Lita, It's cute." Torrie convinced her.

"I hate the Color. I'm trying a the red one on." Lita turned around and marched right back inside the dressing room to try her final dress.

"I'm so excited for Prom." Stacy cheered. "It's going to be a Great night."

"I sure hope so." Trish crossed her legs and grabbed her iced latte, taking a sip. "I got this Lime Green Dress. The Minute I saw it, I fell in love."

"Same here. I saw my dress through the glass and I went toward the window staring right at it for like a good ten minutes, before I went inside and bought it." Torrie pushed her hair back.

"What are we going to do After though?" Stacy asked. "Club or something?"

"I have no clue. There's so much to do." Spoke Torrie.

"Guys." Lita called out as she came out in a Strapless Red Dress, with a silt down her dress, revealing her smooth legs. "So, What do you think?"

"I think we found your dress." Trish nodded her head.

"This is better than your other ones." Stacy admitted.

Lita did a little twirl. She smiled. "I like this one too."

"Get it!" The three Blondes said all at Once.

"Okay, Calm down. I'll get it." Lita turned away and walked back into the dressing room, to return to her normal attire.

"Mission Accomplished, Ladies!" Trish Cheered, with a cute little smirk on her face.

--

Candice was laying in her Bedroom, relaxing after a long day back at school. She was looking through some things that belonged to her parents. Moving stuff around and throwing some away to make room for her Real Mother's arrival. This was a hard Part in the moving on process but if she ever wanted to return to Normal, she had to do it. She got off of her bed and grabbed another box of things.

She opened it up and it revealed to be different photos, of her and her Parents at good moments. Like the first time they went to Disney World, There first time at the beach with her and Candice's first Birthday Party. Looking at all this, Candice couldn't help but tear up.

Suddenly, There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Candice called out.

The Person came in and it was Dave. Someone she really needed. "Hey."

"Hey."

He walked over to her bed and took a seat on her bed, messing up her pink sheets. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking on you. Want to make sure your alright." Dave said.

"I'm glad I have you." Candice smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"So, What you got here? Pictures?" Dave examined the box full of photo albums and mixed up photographs. "Putting things away?"

"I'm Just looking through them. Come look." Dave positioned himself against Candice's pillows as she leaned on him with his arm over her. She grabbed the nearest album and held it up so Dave could see it.

Dave looked at the Pictures. Many of them consisted of Candice when she was a little kid. Dave smiled, finding some of them funny. "Who's this Girl with no clothes on?" Dave asked, pointing to a Picture. He let out a small laugh.

"That Naked girl was me when I was only three years old. It was so hot that I was like, screw this-I'm going out there naked and I did just that." Candice let out a little laugh. "But boy was that a mistake."

"How?"

"I got the Worst Sunburn. Everywhere! My legs, arms, face and my ass." Candice broke out in little giggles, covering her mouth a little. Dave found it funny that his stomach started to hurt. "But After a few days, I was better."

"What happened there?" Dave pointed to another photo. This time Candice was seen on the ground crying. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I got hurt and for some odd Reason, My parents found it hysterically because I cried like a lion, when I was younger."

"A Lion?"

'Yes, Dave. A Lion. You could laugh now."

"What's with your Dad's Face in that Picture?" Dave noticed a funny look on his Face.

"Well, We went to San Diego one weekend and my Mom was driving me, my dad and my Aunt to some show. My dad noticed I pooped in my diaper and he wanted to clean it up. So as he was cleaning up, He lifted me up and I accidentally pooped on his clothes. Everyone else thought it was so funny and his facial expression was absolutely priceless." Candice let out a laugh. She liked thinking about past memories.

Dave started to Chuckle. "Oh God, You were such a Little pain in the Ass when you were younger."

"Shut up." Whined Candice as she closed the book.

"So, Your Mom is coming tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, She's flying in tomorrow night and she's going to be moving in." Candice nodded slowly. "It's like going to be living with a stranger."

"I know but get to know each other after all she is the woman that gave birth to you and gave you the chance to leave this Life." Dave Reminded her.

"I know. I have plenty of questions for her. Like Who's my Father? What Happened to her? Things like that."

"See, Just keep the Conversation going."

"I know. I'll be sure to do that." Candice smiled. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here." Dave looked into her brown eyes and leaned down, giving her a small peck on the lips.

"You want some dinner?" She asked.

"That Sound's good. What are you going to make?"

"All I can make is pasta."

"Pasta it is!"

--

"Okay, Just play it cool…"

"Don't stutter…"

"Be Calm…"

"Hey Melina, Your looking Hot so do you want to go to Prom….No. That's wrong."

The Voices in Jeff's head were fighting over what to Say to Melina, When he sees her to ask her to Prom. He was so nervous. His hands were shaking and his teeth were chattering. It was quite noticeable that he was nervous. Anyone could simply tell.

Someone laid a huge Pat on his Back. "Something Wrong Jeff?"

It was Chris and Trish, smiling at the rainbow haired kid. "Oh, Hey Guys. I'm just a bit nervous."

"About what?" Trish said sweetly.

"I'm asking Melina to Prom and I'm just a bit nervous in asking her." Jeff revealed.

"Oh Don't worry You'll be fine." Trish reassured him.

"Yeah, Don't worry man. You'll be fine." Chris said.

"Thanks. I Better go and find her. See you guys Later." Jeff turned the corner and walked away from the two blondes.

"It's cute seeing Jeff like that." Trish giggled.

"Speaking of Prom, Did my Beautiful Date find the perfect Dress?" Chris half smiled.

"Oh She did. A nice Green one but your going to have to wait and see how it looks like." Trish cockily smirked.

"Oh You tease."

Suddenly, the two witnessed a bunch of students run to the bulletin Board. What looked to be twenty-five kids, ran just to see something posted. "What the hell is going on there?"

"No Clue." The two were both stumped. Neither knew what all the fuss was about. "Let's go Find out." Chris said.

The Two walked to the board, making there way to the front. "So this is what all the fuss is about." Spoke Trish. She was looking at the Nominations for Prom Queen and Prom King. Those were the two prestigious awards in every senior Class. Some people would die to be Prom queen while others could care less and feel it's so pointless.

"Look who's nominated."

"For Prom King, There's John, Randy and You." Trish spoke. Trish looked over to the other list. "And for Prom Queen, It's Me, Torrie and Maria."

"Yes, I was Nominated. That's not a surprise." A voice said. It was none other than the third Nomine, Maria Kanellis. She was the new Head Bitch in Charge, since Trish decided to step down and be normal for a change. Maria hadn't change. She was just a Selfish Bitch. That's all. "You should just drop out, Trish. Your going to Lose anyway."

Trish gave Maria Blank Stare. "We'll find out that day won't we."

"I'm going to win. Just look at me." The cockiness in Maria was surely coming out. "I am going to be West Beverly Prom Queen and My King may be Randy Or John or Maybe your little boyfriend."

"Sweetie, Don't get your hopes up. Last time I check, Votes are based on how cool you are with everyone, not how many times you can open your legs for different guys." Trish placed a big smile on her face. "Because if it was like that, You'd be Prom Queen Fifty times."

"Shut up, You slut." Maria scolded. "I'm going to wipe the smirk right off your face." She threatened.

"Well, We are going to have to see aren't we?"

"Yes, Your going to see that Crown on top of my Head." Maria said. "See you at Prom, Bitch."

Maria turned away, walking straight down the Hallway not taking one look back. Trish smiled and turned back to Trish. "Well, That's over with."

"I'm kind of Surprised I was nominated. Like I expect John and Randy but me. Do people really like me?"

"Of course Chris!" Trish spoke. "Your one of the coolest people here and your not like snobby or some asshole."

Chris smiled. "Maybe I have a Chance."

'We all have chances. Even that Pathetic Whore, Maria.."

--

Melina quickly finished her Make up at her Locker. She applied some quick eyeliner and shut the mirror. She grabbed her bag from her locker until she was greeted by her Friend Michelle. "Hey Michelle."

"Melina, Shelton Asked me to Prom!" She giggled loudly.

"Oh My God! Really??" Melina spoke.

"Yeah, He just asked me. I'm so excited!" Michelle cheered. "And Andrew asked Maria, so that just leaves you. Did anyone ask you?"

"No. Please, None of this guys here can handle me." Melina expressed with her cockiness showing.

"Oh Please. What About Johnny?" Michelle was referring to the guy Melina had been fooling around with. "I thought you were going with his Date."

"That Loser." Melina placed a disgusted look on her face. "Well, He's taking Jackie. After everything I did for him. I even had sex with hi a few times. That son of a Bitch.."

"That Sucks. Are you sure you can't find no one?"

"I don't care. I'm going alone. I'll still have fun."

"Oh Melina. You should take someone." Michelle encouraged. "Even if he is geeky or anything."

"I would never."

"I saw you talking to Jeff sometimes. Maybe he wants to go."

"Oh that Loser? No thanks. I'll take my chances going alone."

"Oh Come on. I dare you to Take him. I'll even make a bet with you."

"A bet?" Melina lifted an eyebrow.

"If he or any geeky kid asks you, you say yes and go and I'll give you one hundred bucks, personally."

"Well, I kind of need the money." She muttered.

"Going Once."

"Let me see."

"Going twice."

"Okay, I'll do it You got yourself a Deal!" Melina looked right into the eyes of the Blonde. "Make sure you have that cash ready by Prom!"

"Oh Speaking of the Devil. Look who's coming." She pointed behind Melina. "A Possible date." It was Jeff walking down the Hall with a nice big smile on his face.

"Oh God…"

"I'll Leave you alone." Michelle spoke as she walked away, leaving Melina and Jeff alone.

"Hey Melina." Jeff said with a smile.

"Hey Jeff." Melina smirked at the rainbow haired kid. "What's up?"

"Not Much. Can I ask you something really quick?"

Melina tucked her hair behind her ear, listening intently to the Hardy Brother. "Sure you can ask me anything?"

"This is it Jeff, Your time to shine…..Wait am I doing the right thing…..I hope it doesn't mess up….Please say yes, Melina." Jeff's mind was talking to itself, fighting in his mind. He was on the verge of ripping his head off to stop it.

"What is it Jeff?" Melina was growing impatient.

"Uh.."

"Jeff, Spit it out."

"Well, You see. I was kind of hoping that you would go to Prom with me?" He said as Melina stood there, standing still. "Oh God, It's okay if you say No. I totally.."

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you." She placed a Fake smile on her face.

"I get it if I'm a geek and you can do better so… Wait." Jeff took a quick pause to take in what he had just heard. "You said Yes?"

"Sure seems that way." Melina let out a Giggle.

"Holy Shit!" Jeff shouted. "This is going to be Great! I'm excited. Wooo!" Jeff Jumped up in excitement.

Melina giggled. "I'll see you Later….Prom Date."

Melina walked away from the Ecstatic Jeff, who couldn't control himself any longer. Melina smirked as she walked thinking about the hundred bucks she was going to make.

--

Candice walked down the stone path to her beautiful house in the Hills. The Garage had been fixed up and the House was the same as it was before the Earthquake. Beverly Hills cleans up Well after Disaster strikes. Candice had her tote bag under her shoulder with a Gucci Bag in the other. In the Gucci bag was the heels to match her Yellow Gown for Prom. She searched High and Low for the perfect Dress and shoes and she found them.

Other than her big discovery, She was going to discover something else today. Something huge. She was going to meet her Estranged Mother, after so long. She wasn't expected until Tonight but Candice had to prepare for what was in store for tonight. Candice reached her door and opened the door. As she entered the Hallway, she noticed a Dark haired woman standing over a table, full of different photographs. Candice was a bit alarmed but was going to find out who this was.

"Can I help you?" Candice spoke to the mystery woman.

The woman Turned around. She was a woman, who looked to be in her Mid thirties. She had long dark brown hair, down to her chest. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, boots and a dark Purple Shirt. The woman smiled and Looked at Candice.

"Listen, I'm going to call the Police if you don't get out." Candice Threatened.

The Woman didn't feel threatened, instead she smiled again. "Candice?"

"How do you know my name?" Candice asked, completely Confused.

"Candice, It's me. Your Mother."

"My Mother?" Candice couldn't believe it. She stared at her in disbelief. This woman was her real mother but she had trouble believing it. "My Mother…"

"Yes, I'm your Mother. She spoke again.

"Mom.." Candice started to cry as the woman approached her and hugged her tightly. Candice leaned on her shoulder and started to cry.

"Don't Cry, sweetie."

Candice broke the hug and looked into her mother's eyes. "Is this really you?"

"Yes, it's me." She spoke. "Come on, Let's go talk." Candice's mother grabbed her hand and led her to the empty living room. They took a seat next to each other.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"I want to know everything about you."

"Well, My name is Joanna Cortez. I'm Costa Rican, which makes you half. I'm thirty seven now.." Joanna spoke.

"Why did you let me go mom?"

"You see Candice, The Lawyer explained a bit but I'll explain more. When I was young, I was on a trip in Germany and I met this amazing guy. We went out one night and we had a good time. When I came back to America, I found out I was pregnant. I never slept with anyone else except that man, so I knew he was the father. When I was around nine months pregnant, me and your family were being deported so I had you and decided to give you up because You would have a Better life here."

"But still, I was your daughter."

"I know but as a Mother, we want the best for our daughter or son and this was the best. James and Maryann were perfect people to raise you. They raised you to the woman you are today."

"I can't explain how happy I am." Candice said. "I mean, This is amazing. I may barely know you but you're my mother. I can't hate you for what you did. You just did something to help me."

"I just want to start fresh with you and catch up on everything I missed." Joanna revealed.

"Me too."

Joanna started to cry. "I'm just so happy your back in my life." She proceeded to hug Candice, who also started to cry.

"Same here Mom."

**Author's Notes: So, What did you all think? Candice reunited with her mother and the road to Prom Begins! haha. So Jeff is getting into the story with Melina. I was going to pick maria but i wanted something for Trish. Trish and Maria seem to be fighting for the crown. Who will win? Tell me who you would like to see as Prom Queen. Trish, Maria or Torrie? I'll decide the King following who you guys choose. I can't wait to write the next Chapter. The Prom one! hehe. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Peace.**


	32. To the Greatest Night of Our Lives

**Big thanks to All who read and to those who reviewed especially:  
WWEFan1990, Ainat, Friendsfan11 and DenaDiva! You guys are the best!  
Keep them coming. Here's the PROM chapter!  
Enjoy and be sure to review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"I just can't wait for Tomorrow." Torrie smiled at the thought of Prom. Tomorrow was the night. That night to celebrate all four years of hard work with your best friends and the entire senior class. West Beverly's Prom was being Hosted right in the neighborhood. At the Beverly Hills Hotel. The Hotel has been known to be famous, pricy and has housed some of the most famous celebrities out there. They were Lucky enough to get that room and get the chance to feel like they were Celebrities. This was sure to be one heck of a Prom. One that would go done in Prom History.

"I think it's safe to say all of us, we are all Pretty Excited." Trish spoke on behalf of her friends.

"You got that Right. Right, Lita?" Stacy asked the fiery redhead.

"Yeah.." She mumbled.

"I didn't quiet get that?" Torrie smiled.

"Yes, Your right."

"Say that one more time." Trish signaled with her finger, pointing with her index field, smiling.

"Yes, I am SO excited to get all pretty, act like a bimbo and party all night!" The sarcastic words of Lita, came rolling out of mouth. It sounded almost like a Girl who really lived in Beverly Hills.

Torrie, Trish and Stacy just broke out into Laughter. Lita rolled her eyes at them and turned away from them, walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh Lita, Cracks me up." Torrie managed to spit out, in between giggles.

"Oh Yeah. I better go. I have to meet Randy. Bye Girls." Stacy smiled before walking in the same direction as Lita.

"Can you believe both of us are up for Prom queen?" Trish asked, still in disbelief of the whole situation.

"I was surprised I made it on. I didn't think so many people liked me." Torrie acted surprised, as she leaned against the blue lockers. "I knew you were going to be on it but not me."

"Oh come on. You're a pretty girl. I mean if I was a Guy, I'd be crazy for you." Trish winked.

Torrie laughed. "Well, Let the best Blonde win."

"Best Blonde." Trish smirked.

The Girls were then rudely interrupted by the third Nominee, Maria. "You mean let the best Redhead win. You guys are not going to win. Face it."

Trish and Torrie rolled their eyes, both at the same time, as they shot glares at the cocky redhead. "Well, We are going to find out sooner or later." Trish answered.

"I just can't wait to see your faces when They put that crown on my head." Maria smirked, cockily.

"Don't get Over confident now." Torrie responded. "Your getting a but too Cocky."

Maria let out a fake laugh. "Oh Torrie, I'm not Cocky. I have no need to be cocky. We all know deep down inside, You wish you could be me. Have my looks, Personality and popularity. All of it."

"No Thanks, I really don't wish to be an ugly Rat." Torrie smirked causing the other Blonde to Laugh.

"Oh Laugh all you want." Maria glared at the two Blondes.

"Maria, We'll see your Rat-like ass at Prom. Toodles!" Trish laughed, waving with her little fingers as she hooked arms with Torrie, walking away from the Redhead.

Maria rolled her eyes as she watched the pair walk away. She was even more determined to win the crown and show the two blondes who's better.

--

"So you Think you could manage to slip it in?" Asked Jeff, to the President of Student Council, Victoria. He had a special surprise for his Date Melina. It would be perfect for him to maybe get the special little kiss.

"I think I can." Victoria spoke.

"Thanks Victoria."

"Jeff, I think it's so sweet that your doing that. You must really like her that you would go do something like this?" Victoria asked sweetly, as she twisted up a stand of hair with her finger.

"Yeah, I really do." Jeff Smiled. Ever since he and Candice had broken up, he had a hard time trying to move until that's until the Latina, Melina Perez came walking into his Life. There was something about her that Jeff just loved. He just wish that maybe she felt the same way and who knows what could spark with all that was happening?

"Well, I hope it Works Jeff." Victoria smiled as she left the rainbow haired warrior.

He walked down hall, with a smile on his face, looking for his prom date. He found her standing in a short brown skirt, white tank top along with brown boots. "Hey Melina."

Before she turned around, she rolled her eyes. "Hey Jeff." She plastered a fake smile on her tanned face. "What's up?"

"Well, I just finished with my big surprise for you." He proposed.

"Surprise? What is it?"

"If I tell you, It won't be a surprise then, will it then?"

"Oh God. This better not be anything embarrassing or humiliating. It's already a Joke that I'm going with him. Please don't let it be bad." Melina Thoughts rambled in her brain.

"Okay, I'll wait then." Melina said. She noticed Michelle over Jeff's shoulder. "Oh. There's Michelle. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night." Melina smiled once more, before walking past Jeff.

As she walked, she noticed Michelle couldn't stop Laughing. "Michelle, Shut up." Groaned the Latina.

"I'm sorry it's just so funny seeing you two." Michelle said, in between giggles.

"It get's worst. He planned some sort of surprise for me. I have not clue what it could be but I hope it's not embarrassing." Melina spoke, as she walked out of the school to Michelle's car.

"I wonder What it could be?" Michelle said.

"I just hope it isn't anything bad." Melina said, as she entered Michelle's car.

"What? Is he going to make you and him win prom king and queen so you could have a romantic dance on the dance floor? Pshh, I doubt it." Michelle turned the car on and started to pull out of the parking space.

"Your right. He can't even do that anyway…"

--

"Here we are Girls." Trish announced as she, Torrie, Lita, Stacy and Candice arrived at the Nail Salon, ready to get pampered. Even though it was early. 9 o'clock to be exact. They needed all the time to get ready. This was only step one in the getting ready process. The Girls entered the Salon, ready for there manicures and pedicures. The Five of them each took a seat on the fancy chairs. They each stretched there feet out as they prepared to be pampered.

"Can't I just paint my nails at home? Do I really need all this?" Lita asked the other girls.

"Of Course. You need nice looking toes before you step into a pair of shoes." Stacy alerted the redhead. "It's worth the fifty bucks."

"Fifty Bucks??" Lita questioned.

"Yeah, All together for both Toes and fingers." Torrie spoke, as she sunk her head into comfy headrest.

"I think I'm for French this time." Candice said. "There cute."

"I am too." Trish spoke. "Prom is only 11 hours away!"

"I know. I can't wait!!" Candice smiled excitedly.

"I bet Matt's excited. Right Lita?" Trish asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, He kind of won't shut the fuck up about it." Lita spoke causing the other girls to laugh.

"Trust us Lita, Your going to have fun." Stacy said.

"I hope so." Lita gritted her teeth lightly. "And all of this. It Better be worth it."

"It will Lita." Stacy said.

"Give it a Chance." Torrie said.

"Does anyone know what we are doing for an after Party?" Candice asked. "Are we going anywhere special?"

"I heard of some crazy After Parties." Torrie said.

"You know What I always wanted to do?" Trish said. "Have a Huge Bonfire at the Beach."

"I was going to say that but for After Graduation." Torrie said. "There must be some other things."

"Well, We are going to have to find something out and Soon."

--

The Girls later arrived at Torrie's house, where for the next few hours they would spend getting Ready. There nails were all done and they rushed upstairs to Torrie's Room, to get Ready. Trish helped Lita straighten her hair as Candice applied some light makeup on her bronze face. Torrie and Stacy slipped into the Bathroom, so they could fix there hair up.

"I think I'm going to go for straight hair and make the bottom curly. What do you think?" Stacy asked her Best Friend for some guidance.

"That sound's good. I'm going for the Curly tonight. John likes my curls." Torrie smirked like a little girl.

Stacy giggled. "It's going to suck when it's all over." Stacy said.

"But then we have Graduation and the summer. it's going to be great Stacy." Torrie tried to comfort her friend.

"I know but then Most of us are going our separate ways. I mean Lita's Going to New York, Trish and Chris are going up in San Francisco. Me, Randy and Candice are going to USC. Your going to Chicago and John's going to San Diego. Then Dave and Jeff are going to Santa Barbara and Matt's Going to Houston. We are all going to be split up." Stacy said.

"I know but we will remain friends still."

"Not if we are in different states." Stacy complained. "That's what I worried about when School's over."

"It's not going to Happen." Torrie said. "We have such good relationships that living in different states isn't going to affect it."

"Torrie, Think about it."

"Your right but let's cherish what we have at least." Torrie said.

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen to you and John, now that you might be going to different schools?" Stacy asked as she placed her hair straighten by the sink.

Torrie froze for a short time. Stacy had a good point and she never thought about before. What was going to Happen after the two of them go there separate ways for college? Could it be the end of their relationship or are they going to continue it even though they'd be in different time zones? All of these questions rambled in her head.

"I never thought of it."

"I mean I know me and Randy are going to be fine. We are both going to USC." Stacy had no worries, that's for sure.

"Oh My God. Stace, I'm getting worried now." Torrie started to get upset.

"Torrie, Come on. It's Prom. Don't get upset. I'm sure you and John will be fine." Stacy tried to comfort her friend.

"Stacy, I'm just now so confused." Torrie replied.

"Forget I ever said anything." Stacy said. "Just think of Prom."

Torrie glanced at Stacy for a quick second before looking down. "I'll try.."

--

"Okay, I'm ready." Torrie spoke.

Torrie was dressed in a Blue Gown. A Metallic kind. The Front had bugle beaded bands which detailed the halter, with a Low Neck line, which revealed some cleavage which John would definitely like. The Back was open and there was a nice slit on the side, to reveal her smooth tan legs. The beads on the dress sparkled so bright. Around Torrie's neck, she wore a diamond stud silver necklace along with a silver bracelet on her left wrist and a silver ring on her Index Finger. She had small diamond stud earrings on her ears as well. She had a pair of Silver High Heeled Sandals that were covered by her dress. Torrie decided to keep it simple and have loose curls, flowing down. Her makeup was light and managed to match her entire outfit. She took a look in the mirror and smiled. She was pleased with her Look. She quickly spayed some of her Favorite perfume on her neck and wrists. She grabbed her small Clutch Purse and was ready for an amazing night.

"Girls, Are any of you done yet?" Torrie called out from her room.

"I'm coming now." Said Trish.

Trish came out of Torrie's room, dressed in a Lime Green gown. It was a charmeuse dress that had an opened back. It had small crystals imbedded on the straps, making it much flasher. On the Back, it had a small little tail, with a few small cryatls imbedded on that ass well. She looked like a Shining star. The gown covered her legs, so no one could see her Silver High Heels underneath. She Kept some of her hair down curly and the rest in a bun form. She straighten her bangs in the front, that covered her eyes. She keep her make up simple and own wore a silver necklace and a lime green colored gem earrings. She exited Torrie's room to be greeted by Torrie's widen eyes. I guess she must have looked good.

"Trish, You look hot." Torrie said

"Thanks Your Pretty Banging yourself." Trish said.

"How's next to come out? It's almost Seven and the guys are going to be here any minute now." Torrie revealed.

"I'm coming now." Candice said.

Candice stepped out of Torrie's room. She looked Beautiful. Dave Batista was one lucky guy. She had on a Bright Yellow Gown. It had crystal beading around the halter neckline and a front circle like opening with shirred empire bands that plunge back, creating the neck line. It opened from the side, creating a long slit to reveal her legs and a long tail to reveal her legs and feet, which had a pair of Silver Heels on. Candice keep her Hair in Loose curls that trailed all the way down to her chest. She had on silver dangling earrings that sparkled against the lights along with a her Silver name plate. She also had her silver diamond bracelet on that her real mother head recently given her. She keep the Makeup Simple like Trish. She grabbed her Small purse and applied some quick lip gloss, to make her look perfect.

"Wow, Candice. You look Great!" Torrie exalted.

"You really do." Trish bit on her finger lightly, giving Candice a sexy Look. "Dave is so Lucky."

"Thank guys." Candice smiled, showing off her white pearly teeth. "Stacy's coming out now."

"It's my Turn ladies." Stacy shouted from the Room.

Out Stacy came, in her Violet dress, that tightened on her body showing off all her curves including her assets on her back. The Dress was Silk charmeuse with a keyhole looking circle on the Halter surrounded by beautiful crystals. There a slit running down the middle of the dress, to reveal both of her Long smooth legs. She had Silver Heels on, just like her other friends and had a Violet stud earrings with a matching violet gem necklace. She had eye shadow to match her dress as well. Her hair was straight except for the bottom, which had curls. She looked like a Queen.

"So, What do you think?" Stacy smirked.

The Three girls Stared at her. They were all pretty amazed at Her appearance that he caused her to giggle.

"Wow." Candice said in one word.

"Lita's coming now. She looks great!" Stacy shouted.

"Come out Lita." Trish said.

"I look like a Barbie Doll" Lita shouted through the door.

"Your not a Blonde sweetie so you can be her." Torrie said.

"Oh Fine." Lita shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

She came out in a Fiery Red gown. It was a strapless red gown with silver beads and crystals over the Halter. It fitted her body perfectly. Even though her chest was almost popping out. She still looked great. Her hair was flowing straight down, with some makeup on to match her red dress. She had on small silver hoop earrings and a small silver ring over her finger, with little diamonds on it. She looked in the mirror and never thought in a million years she would be pleased with what she was wearing. Thanks to her friends, they brought out her real beauty, both inside and out. She smiled and looked at the girls for a second. They were all stunned with what they were looking at.

"Girls, You can pick your jaws up from the floor now." Lita joked.

"It's just.." Torrie said

"You look.." Stacy said

"Sooooo.." Candice said

"AMAZING!" Trish shouted, causing the girls to giggle.

"Girls!" Christine shouted out. "The Boys are here."

All of them smiled and prepared to make there entrance and shock the boys with their looks.

John, Dave, Randy, Chris and Matt all waited patiently, with corsets in their hands to give to their dates. They were all dressed to Match their respective dates. Lita came down First and she watched Matt's eyes widen in surprise. She couldn't help but laugh her cute boyfriend. She stayed at the end of the steps and waited for the other girls.

Stacy Came down next and Randy was amazed. He thought she looked so beautiful. He just wanted to take her into a bedroom and have fun with her. Stacy looked at Randy and recognized that look before. She smirked. Randy was going to have to wait till Later to have some fun.

Next was Candice. She looked exceptionally beautiful. Dave had never seen a more Beautiful Woman than Candice. He really mean those words. Candice looked at Dave and thought he looked smoking Hot. She was getting a bit Hot just looking at him.

After Candice, Trish made her entrance. She looked like a queen coming down those stairs. Chris must be her King then. That could become a reality tonight. If Trish wins Prom queen and Chris wins Prom King.

Last but certainly Not Least, Torrie came down the Stairs. John looked at her and was shocked. She looked like a Shining star. To Bad he couldn't make a wish on her. Torrie looked at John and thought he looked extremely handsome. Torrie couldn't help but Smile at him.

"Do you Guys to take some Pictures outside?" Christine Offered.

They all agreed and headed outside except for John and Torrie. John stopped her for a second. "Is there something wrong John?" She asked.

"I just want to say you look Beautiful." John revealed with a smile.

Torrie blushed lightly. "Thank you." Torrie laid a quick peck on his lips. "You look Handsome."

"Thanks. Let's go take some pictures." John took her hand and lead her outside, where there friends were waiting to take pictures.

They all got into Position, with each guy wrapping their hands around their dates waists. "Okay Guys, 1-2-3" Christine took a picture. "All of you look Great." Christine complimented.

"Thanks." They all said.

Following pictures, the couples proceeded to give each other there Flowers. The Girls placed the boutonnières on the boys jackets as the Guys placed the corsages on the Girl's wrist. They took a few more pictures and they were on there way.

The couples entered the Huge Black Hummer Limo, that would take them to Prom and any after parties of there choice. They all Boarded with Torrie and John being the last ones.

"Okay Torrie, Be careful. Call us if you need anything. Stay Safe. Don't do Drugs." Christine warned her.

"Mom!" Torrie snarled at her.

"I'm just Kidding, Sweetie" Christine placed a kiss on Torrie's cheek. "Have Fun."

"Bye Mom." Torrie said as she entered the Limo, sitting next to John. The Limo started to drive away. They were set for the night of there young lives. The Music was blasting in the Limo. It was a comfortable Limo and They all felt like they were celebrities in it.

"Guys, I brought us some champagne, to you know, to Toast to the night." Dave revealed. He pulled out the champagne and started to pour glasses for everyone.

"Who wants to say the toast?" John asked.

"I'll do it." Trish stepped up to the moment.

"Make it Good." Chris Joked receiving a nudge in his side.

Trish thought about it for a second. She need to think about the perfect words to say for this Moment. It didn't have to be long and sweet just something to wish for a Good night. As she thought, she came up with the Perfect Line.

"Here's to the Greatest Night of Our Lives.."

--

"Guys, We are here!" Stacy shouted.

The whole gang looked out the Tinted Windows, to the Beverly Hills Hotel. That was where all there prom memories will be. It looked Beautiful. It looked even better when the sun went down. The Limo Pulled up and the Door was opened. Outside, it was like a Red Carpet. It was like a huge Hollywood Premiere or a Huge Award Party like the Oscars or Grammy's. Lady GaGa's Pokerface was blasting through the speakers and there was even paparazzi outside, taking pictures of the Students. Los Angeles wouldn't be anything without the Paparazzi.

The Couples each made there way out of the Limo. Each Greeted by the flashing lights that blinded them. As they stepped out, the Girls hooked their arms into their dates. Some of them took Pictures with the paparazzi while Lita and Matt scuffled their way inside to avoid the cameras.

Torrie and John enjoyed taking some pictures. Well, Torrie did. She forced John a bit to Pose. Randy and Stacy got into it. They did some crazy posses and even kissed, so the photographer got a shot. After a Few Minutes, All the couples made their way into the Hotel, straight to the Crystal Ballroom, where they'd be spending their Evening.

The Inside was decorated very nicely. It was like they were at a real Hollywood Party but it was there Prom. The Tables were decorated with Golden table cloths with matching dinning wear. The twelve Chairs at each table, were a gold color with a white seat. On every table, a Group of Lilies were placed at the Center. It was beautiful. No one could complain about the place. It was Exceptional and definitely something no one expected. The Gang quickly took their seats and met up with Melina and Jeff, who would be joining them at the table. Melina was looking beautiful in her strapless Silver gown, with her hair wavy flowing down. Jeff had Matched with her and decided to pull his hair back and look a little more classy than he usually does. He was more excited to show Melina the big surprise he planned.

The DJ wasted no time in Getting the Crowd Dancing and pumped. "Yo West Beverly is in the House!" He shouted through the speaks, making sure every student heard him. "Come on Let's Get Dancing! Fellas bring your Ladies to the floor!" He announced as he started to play the first song of the night, PitBull's "I know you want me" to get the crowd going.

"John, Let's go." Torrie grabbed John's hand to the dance floor.

Candice decided to waste no time either. "Dave, Let's go." Candice pulled Dave as the two headed straight to the Floor.

Trish and Chris looked at each other for a quick second. They shrugged and walked to the Dance floor to Join the other. Randy and Stacy on the other hand decided to take a visit to the bar before they head for the floor.

"Lita, It's our Cue." Matt let out his hand, hoping Lita would except.

"I can't dance." She responded. It was a pretty stupid excuse.

"Lita, Neither can I. So we will both look like two idiots." Matt offered.

"Oh Fine. I'm doing this for you." Lita grasped his Hand as he guided the Redhead straight to the midst of Bodies on the dance floor.

"So Melina." Jeff asked. "Do you care to Dance?"

"I don't really like this song that Much. The next one for sure." Melina lied. She really wanted to spend her Prom in the Bathroom.

"With My little Surprise, You'll get on that Floor." Mumbled Jeff. "That's a promise."

"Can you Tell me What it is?" Melina begged but Jeff wouldn't budge.

"Your going to Have to wait." He smirked. "You'll find out before the night is over."

--

Taking a quick break from Dancing, Torrie and Trish headed over to the bar to grab a quick drink. The Two were all sweaty and hot after spending the past hour dancing. "I'm already extremely tired." Torrie tried to fan herself with her hand.

"And extremely sweaty. Next time, I'm sticking the ends of the crowd." Trish spoke as she fanned herself like Torrie.

"You got that right." Torrie said. "Two Shirley Temples please." Torrie ordered from the Bartender.

"Well, If it isn't the bitches that somehow plan on trying to take my crown." Said a certain Voice, that Torrie and Trish immediately recognized. It was The third Nominee, Maria. They Both turn to her and glared at her. She was Gold strapless dress with crystal studs on the halter, With a Bow tied to the back and with a Curled bottom, giving the short dress a bit of a Puffy look to it along with a Pair of Gold Heels. Her Hair looked a bit Fancy since it was up in a weird do.

"Hi Maria." Trish spoke.

"Do you have your losing speeches ready girls?" Maria smiled cockily.

"Maria, Just shut up with the Whole Prom queen things. You Act like people are actually going to respect you and see you as something different.." Torrie spoke at the Redhead.

"But you'll still be the same old Maria." Trish said.

"Jealous Much?" Maria glared at the two blondes.

"Not Really.." Trish said.

"What's there to be jealous of?" Torrie joked.

Maria rolled her eyes. "You fucking sluts." Maria turned away and walked away from the now two laughing blondes.

"Seriously, If anyone but her wins. I'll be happy." Trish spoke her mind.

"So that means, one of us has to win." Torrie spoke. "I think we'll win. One of us and it will be great." Torrie smiled.

"What are you Ladies talking about?" John spoke as he came from behind the girls and placed his arms on their shoulders, so they could support his weight.

"Ugh John, You way a ton." Torrie groaned, pushing John's arms off.

"I know. Get off." Trish pushed off his other arm. "You could snap me like a chicken."

John laughed. "Ladies, Relax. It's all Muscle." John smirked.

"Oh God." Trish grabbed her drink and walked away from the couple.

Torrie grabbed her drink. She immediately pulled out her cherry from the drink and eat it. John smirked seductively at her causing Torrie to give him a confused look. "What?" She shouted.

"The way you ate it was kind of Hot." John raised an eyebrow.

"Oh John.."

--

Candice and Dave were dancing to a nice slow song in the middle of the Dance Floor. Dave had his large hands on her hips while Candice wrapped her arms around her neck as they swayed slowly to the music. The two were having a Splendid Night. A night the two will ever forget.

"This Night has been amazing so far." Candice said to the Large man.

"It had been and did I mention how Beautiful you look?" Dave smirked.

"Well Only fifty times but fifty one times sounds even better" Candice giggled softly.

"Okay, Candice you look absolutely Breath taking." Dave smiled at the Brunette before he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Oh Dave, You look Good tonight too. Very Good." Candice flickered her eyes up.

"Candice, There's something I really want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Something I've been dying to Tell you."

"What is it??" Candice asked. "You got me excited."

"I just want to say first that I mean this. I really Mean this." Dave said, looking into her brown eyes.

"What is it then?"

"Candice, I Love you."

Candice froze in shock for a moment. Did she just heard those words? Those three little words that ever girls yearns to hear from there Boyfriend? If she was not mistaken or has gone delusional, He just said I love you.

"Candice you okay?" Dave asked.

"Your aren't the first guy I heard say that to me." Candice revealed, still in disbelief. "But you're the First guy I ever feel the same way for."

Dave couldn't help but smile. He felt amazing after hearing Candice's revelation. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They kept it plain and simple with no tongue. It was one of the most amazing kisses either have ever had because it was with someone they loved.

--

"Okay, Ladies and Gentleman!" Mrs. Runnels Spoke through the Microphone. "it's the moment some of you have been waiting for. Waiting for quiet sometime. The announcement of Prom King and Prom Queen."

The crowd of Students cheered as Mrs. Runnels Announced. "I need our Nominees to come up here. Torrie, Trish and Maria. As for the Guys John, Randy and Chris."

The Three Girls entered the Stage on the right side while the Guys entered on the right side.

"Now, Let's start with the Guys. Will your Prom King be John Cena, Chris Jericho or Randy Orton?" The crowd cheered different names but there seemed to beno clean cut winner.

"Okay, Your Prom King is.." Mrs. Runnels opened the Envelope to reveal the King but seemed a bit stumped when she saw the name. "Well, Apparently, the Prom King is A write-in. Ladies and Gentleman, Your Prom King is Jeff Hardy."

Jeff, who was sitting down smiled. He's plan had been successful, as of now. He walked to the stage, where Mrs. Runnels placed the Crown on his head. John, Chris and Randy didn't seem to care as they clapped for the Rainbow haired Kid as did most of the Students.

After watching this, Melina had a feeling what the surprise may be. The Surprise may be making Jeff and Her Prom king and queen. She placed her face in her hands. "Please don't let me win Prom queen! Please don't let me win Prom queen! Please don't let me win Prom queen! Please!!" She thought in her head.

"Okay for Prom Queen we have Torrie Wilson, Maria Kannelis and Trish Stratus." The crowd chanted different names and just like the boys, there didn't seem to be a winner. "Your Prom Queen is.." Mrs. Runnels opened the envelope to reveal the Queen but was stumped yet again. "Well, Just like our King, It's another write in. Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Prom queen is Melina Perez!"

Melina was in utter shock. She didn't want this to Happen. She had no clue what to do. If she never agreed to the bet or anything, this would have never happened. Melina got up and slowly walked to the Stage. Torrie and Trish seemed to be fine with her winning, but Maria, her own good friend seemed extremely upset. Mrs. Runnels placed the crown on Melina's head as she stared at the Student Body. She let out a vague smile and waved to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Your Prom King and Queen." Mrs. Runnerls Presented to the Seniors of West Beverly, who clapped and cheered. "Now, It's time for their first dance.

"Dance? That's what Jeff must have meant by Getting me on the floor. "She thought.

Jeff grabbed her hand and lead her down to the floor. She placed her hands around his neck as he kept his at her hips. Leona Lewis's Bleeding Love blared through the speakers, as the couple had their first dance. Melina was so disgusted. She just wanted to close her eyes and wake up somewhere. Just about Anywhere.

Jeff on the other Hand was having a Good time. This was his plan all along and it actually worked. He was quiet surprised at himself. Who wouldn't bet that Jeff would be dancing with one of the most beautiful Girls at School? At Prom Especially.

"I told you I would get you on the floor." Jeff whispered to the Latina.

"And you did just that." Melina let out a fake smile.

"I hope your not mad or anything about it."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you didn't expect this."

Melina didn't know what else to say. "Yeah, It was kind of unexpected. When they called my name I was like 'What the hell?' and then I saw you and I knew you had to do something."

"Well Are you Happy with it?"

"Of Course." Melina lied right through her teeth.

--

Following the Prom King and Queen Ceremony, Torrie and John headed back onto the Dance floor for a nice slow Dance. The Song playing was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. That was the perfect song that Torrie could describe John as. John nearly died during the Earthquake to save her and she couldn't be anymore grateful.

"This Song reminds me of when you saved me." Torrie smiled at her Hero.

"You think I was going to see you get Hurt?" John questioned. "No Chance in Hell."

"Oh John." Torrie placed a quick kiss on his lips. "This has been one of the most amazing nights of my Life."

"Me too. I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to take other than you." Torrie smiled. She felt those words, through her heart.

"Oh John. I love your use of words." Torrie spoke. "I really don't want this night to be over."

"Well, we have other things to look forward too. Graduation and College."

When John said College, It got Torrie thinking about if they were going to Last or not. They are going to different places. Torrie was going to University of Chicago, one of her dream schools and John was going to the University of San Diego, Where he received a full scholarship to Play football. They both had their futures set for them but not for their relationship.

"John, What's going to Happen to us?"

"Us? What do you mean us?"

"John, we are going to schools in different states. How is this relationship going to Last if we don't see each other?"

"We'll be fine."

"Fine isn't good enough." Torrie walked off the Dance Floor and out to the Lobby to get some air. She couldn't believe John just think's it going to be fine when it's not. She needed answers and now. She Walked down the Hall, to a Huge Balcony that overlooked parts of Los Angeles.

John said the wrong words and he knew it. He walked out of the room and rushed to Find Torrie. He walked down to the Lobby and turned the Corner. He walked down and discovered a Huge Balcony that overlooked parts of the city and there, he saw the Blonde looking over.

"Torrie?" He spoke.

She turned to him, with some tears in her eyes and turned back. He walked to her and placed his large hands on her back. "Torrie, Let's talk."

"Why Talk? Everything is going to be fine, like you said." Torrie shot a small glare at him.

"Okay, I know it's not going to be fine. It's just this is Prom and I don't want to think about it. I've been thinking about it for weeks." John revealed.

"John, Just be honest. That's all I ask for." Torrie replied, turning back to him, looking into his eyes.

"We are going to make this Work Torrie. We can and We Will." John said.

"How? Explain this to me."

"Well, I will call you every morning to say "Good Morning" and ask you what you did the day before and what you plan on doing. I'd send you cute little text messages like I love you or I miss you. I can come out and visit you some weekends and you could do the same. We are going to make this work, anyway possible." John revealed.

Torrie looked at him and smiled. Hearing all that made her feel better about their relationship. It may be small things but it could do so much to keep their relationship strong. "John, hearing that makes me feel so much better."

"And we have the whole summer to be with each other. Trust me, It's going to work." John smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Your right." Torrie said. "Let's go back to the Party."

Torrie started to walked back but John grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait just one second.." He spoke just before he placed a kiss on her most luscious lips, over the starlight sky.

--

"I'll be right Back Jeff. I'm heading to the Bathroom with Michelle." Melina got up and dropped her shawl on the ground by accident. Jeff was going to hand it to her but She had left. He decided to find her and bring it to her.

As soon as Melina exited the Ballroom, She found Michelle leaning against the wall. "Well, Look over here. It's the Prom queen. Where's your king?"

"Oh Shove it Michelle." Melina growled at the Blonde.

"I can't believe you did it somehow." Michelle said.

"I can't believe I made it this far without puking." Melina said.

"So I'm guessing you weren't having a Good night." Michelle asked

As Michelle and Melina were talking, Jeff was walking and heard her voice. He stood their frozen, listening onto the two girls. "Is that Melina?" He whispered, quietly.

"This night is Horrible." Melina groaned. "It's just Plain horrible."

"Well, Look on the Brightside. You earned one hundred dollars!" Michelle took out a crisp one hundred dollar bill and handed it to Melina.

"That's the only good reason for doing this all. Just to get a little dough out of it."

"You got a cool date too." Michelle joked.

"Shut up. I think I should just hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night and avoid him." Melina said.

"Let's go." Michelle said as she and Melina hooked arms and walked to the Bathroom, side by side.

Jeff leaned against the wall. The Rainbow haired kid was in totally disbelief. The whole thing was a big joke and he was at the center of it. It was a bet. For a measly one hundred dollars just to take him hear. He was disgusted and just disappointed. He was being a fool of by the one person he actually cares about. The ones person he liked turns on him. Jeff dropped her shawl and walked outside of the Hotel, to get some fresh air. He needed to think.

**Author's notes: So what did you think? I want to thank WWEFan1990 for gving me the idea for Prom King and Queen. I thought what i did with them two was great but poor Jeff, right? This has to be one of the longest chapter's i wrote and has to be one of my favorites, by far. I loved it! And i hope you did too so show me some nice reviews so i know you loved it haha. New Poll up on the Page about this Story. CHECK IT OUT!! Thanks again and be sure to review! peace.**


	33. After Prom Party, Beverly Hills Style

**Big thanks to everyone who read and especially to:  
_Ainat, Esha Napoelon, DenaDiva, WWEFan1990_ and_ GraffitiArtist INC_ for the reviews!  
You guys are the best and i can't stretch that enough. You keep me writing.  
Here's the conclusion to Prom. Enjoy and PLEASE review! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't won anything!**

Maria sat on her table, fuming as Want it by Danity Kane played in the background. She was so upset that she didn't win Prom Queen and that Her friend won it, who wasn't even on the ballot. She crossed her arms and plastered an angry look on her face. It was so known to people that she was upset. They avoided her. Her Prom date, Andrew approached her.

"Your still mad?" He asked.

"Melina wasn't even on the ballot? How did she get put in?" She huffed.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Do you want to dance?" He asked, hoping to get her to get over the Prom queen thing.

"That crown was meant for me." Maria cockily said.

"Maria, are you going to sit here for the rest of the night and bitch about that?" Andrew was getting a little upset, at this point.

"This whole thing is just bullshit." She said.

"I guess that's a no." Andrew rolled his eyes and walked away from the infuriated redhead.

She watched as the crowd was full of her classmates, enjoying themselves. She on the other hand was not She was Miserable. As because she didn't win. She turned around and noticed Trish at the Bar, smiling. She decided to walk over to her and make herself feel better.

She stomped her way to Trish, making her notice her. "Oh, Is this the Prom queen? Oh wait, you didn't win as your prediction was wrong."

"Oh save it Trish" Maria growled. "You probably did this."

"Did what?"

"Put Melina on the card? She always talks about how she missed you and your friendship. You and her probably talked and you did something for her." The redhead accused, glaring at the blonde.

"I didn't do anything."

"You took my crown." She said.

"That crown is know Melina's. If you want it, talk to her yourself."

"Oh, I just hate your attitude." She snarled.

"Your nothing but a Bitch." Trish said, smiling at Maria, who at this point was getting even more mad.

"I'm a Bitch?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm a Bitch?!"

"Clean the wax out of your ears already. Your nothing but a Stupid Bitch."

"Oh Trish, You better watch out tonight. You managed to somehow prevent me from getting my crown and I'm going to take something away from you." Maria glared once more at Trish and walked right by her.

"What a Dumbass."

--

As Midnight approached, Prom was slowly coming to a Close. After Hours of Dancing, Food and Laughs it was time to have one final dance on the dance floor. We Belong Together By Mariah Carey, was going to be the Final Song of the Night. All the Couples, Including the Gang entered the Dance Floor, to have their final dance. The Mood was Romantic that even a few Teachers popped on the Dance Floor.

Stacy wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, while Randy had his hands on her hips as they swayed slowly to the music. "This Night has been Great." Stacy whispered.

"It truly Has." Randy smiled.

"Thanks for making it so Special." Stacy looked in the eyes of her Boyfriend and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "It has been amazing."

"It sure has. I've enjoyed it" Randy complimented.

"I just can't believe it's over." Stacy said. "All this shopping and time just for a few hours of dancing."

"It's not just a few hours. It's an amazing night full of dancing and laughter with your Friends." Randy said.

Stacy nodded. "Your right."

"Plus, There's plenty of After Parties so this is only the beginning."

"Oh Yes. I can't wait to see what we do."

"What ever it is. It's going to be Great." He flashed a smile at the Tall Blonde.

Not to Far away, stood another Pair. The Pair of Lita and Matt, dancing to the music. "Prom wasn't that Half bad." Lita admitted.

"I told you." Matt said.

"It was a total Blast."

"I couldn't say it better myself."

"It sucks that it's over and it's weird to hear all of this come out of my mouth." Lita looked at him at Disbelief. "I thought I was going to be spending Prom in the Bathroom."

Matt laughed. "If you did, I would have killed you."

"You couldn't kill me. Not this Face." Lita smirked just as the song came to a conclusion. The Dance Floor full of students began to Clap for the DJ, who performed Excellent tonight. Suddenly, Principal McMahon entered the Stage and Grabbed the Microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all had a wonderful time and I want you to Give the DJ one last round of Applause." The students all started to Clap and Cheer as the DJ took a small bow, Smiling. "Now, Remember Be careful Tonight and I hope you all Enjoyed it. Good Night!"

The Students started to clap and cheer once more as they returned to their respective Tables, to prepare for their departure. The Gang returned to their Table, grabbed their things and prepared to head out of the Beverly Hills Hotel. They hadn't thought of a After-Party, so the Brilliant Trish came up with a good idea. "So Guys, Party at my House. Mom's out of town."

"That sound's Good." Torrie said.

"Go spread the word quick." Trish said.

The gang Broke up, looking for people. They slowly spread the word about Trish's Party and advised them to keep it on the Down low. They wouldn't want the Party to be interrupted by the Police. The Party may be over here but was just about to Start at the Stratus's Residence.

--

The Stratus Residence. It was a huge home. In fact, it was one of the most expensive homes in all of Beverly Hills. You would think a Celebrity lives in there. Guess again, Trish Stratus does. The House was flooded with Students from West Beverly At least two Hundred of them but that was only half of them probably. The House was consumed by them. Some were outside while other were inside, partying it up, with plenty of drinks for everyone. The Music was blasting, courtesy of Dave, who had DJ skills. He blasted Sean Kingston's Fireburning through the crowd.

"Awesome Party, Trish!" One Girl said.

"Party of the Year!" Another said.

"This is After Prom Party, Beverly Hills Style." Trish smiled at the Pleased guests.

"Well, Aren't you quiet the Party Starter?" Stacy said as she tapped Trish's shoulder.

"Wa-lah! This is a Trish Stratus's Party." Trish flung her arms up in the air.

"Who would have guess that me, Stacy Keibler would be at one of these?"

"This is the Best one Yet." Trish said as she walked toward sea of people.

"Stacy!" Randy called out as he approached the blonde beauty. "Great Party right?"

"It really is." She smiled. "Where's John and Torrie and Matt and Lita?"

"There outside, enjoying themselves." Randy said, with a smile.

Randy moved back but without noticing, he bumped into the a redhead, Maria spilling her drink all over her dress. "Randy!"

"I'm sorry Maria. I didn't see you there." He apologized.

Maria stood there, looking at her dress with her mouth opened. "This dress was over a thousand dollars and you ruined it!"

"It's just a dress. Relax." He said.

"Oh, Randy." She smirked. "For you, It's okay. I remember all the fun we use to have." Maria smirked at the Former Player but he wasn't really that into it. "Why don't you dump blondie over there and we can go relive some memories?"

"As tempting as the offer sounds, Sorry Maria. I'll Pass." Randy said as he grabbed Stacy's hand and guided her away from Maria. Marias stood there in discuss. She was sick of the way people were treating her today. First Trish and Now Randy. A she sat there, she thought of something to mess with the two of them.

A Light Bulb lighted up in her head.

"They'll both pay."

--

"Here's to High school!" Torrie yelled out before taking a shot of Tequila with a bunch of Girls. "Whooo!" She left out before breaking into Laughter.

John looked over at his soon to be drunk girlfriend, taking her fifth shot of the night. He laughed. He liked Drunk Torrie but She could get out of hands some times and it isn't pretty. Chris came over to John and patted him on the Back. "John, Keep an eye on Torrie. Her with Alcohol could get a little crazy."

"Trust me, I know." John said. "I'll go check on her."

John walked over to Torrie. Once Torrie noticed John, she jumped right onto him, kissing him on the lips every few seconds. "John!!" The Drunk girl yelled out.

"Torrie, Your so wasted." John smirked.

"No, I'm not." She laughed off.

John face scrunched up as he took a smell of torrie's alcohol infested breath. "Whoa, How much did you drink?"

"Maybe five or ten.. Or twenty. I lost count a Long time ago." She giggled as she found it hard to stand so she leaned on John.

Candice and Dave came over and couldn't help but laugh at Torrie's intoxication. Candice covered her mouth as she giggled. Dave managed to wrap his arm around her waist and held on to her. "So, Torrie's Drunk." Dave spoke.

"She is not. Right Tor?" Candice spoke, holding onto Torrie's hand.

"Yes, I'm not Drunk." Torrie stated, placing a serious look on her face but slowly started to laugh again.

"You see, She's totally Sober!" Candice said sarcastically.

"Candice, Cut the Crap." John stated. "We got to find her some Bread and lots of it."

"No! I don't want Bread! Noo!" She screamed as she ran off from John.

"Tor, Get over here." John shouted as he ran after Torrie, leaving Dave and Candice laughing.

"Dave, Promise me something?"

"What's the Promise?"

"Never let me get that drunk…"

--

Maria had prepared for her plan. She wanted to Ruin Trish and Randy's nights for what they did. She smirked. It was a good one. One to Rock their core. She walked over to the Bar, where Chris was standing, sipping on his beer. 'Hey Chris!" She said, overjoyed.

"Hi Maria." He said. He found it odd to see Maria all Fine and Dandy.

"Great Party, Huh?" She said.

"Yeah, it's great." Chris placed his Drink down on the table. "Sorry you didn't win Prom queen."

"Oh, it's fine. It's only a Plastic crown." She shrugged off the comment. "What's that over there?" She pointed. Chris looked into that direction as Maria pulled out a pill capsule and dumped a white powder into his drink, that quickly dissolved and blended in with the beer. "Oh, My silly imagination."

"Maybe you had to much to drink." Chris informed her as he took a sip of his beer. The beer Maria had just drugged.

"Maybe you did." Maria giggled.

"It's my first beer. I'm not a lightweight.

"Oh, You'd be surprised."

Chris felt that he was losing his Balance and stumbled a bit. "Well, I'm getting tired now. Maybe your right." He took yet another sip. It was just another notch into completing Maria's plan.

"Your probably a lightweight."

"I'm not feeling that good. I'm really tired." He let out a huge Yawn.

"You want me to take you upstairs?" She offered.

"Yeah, I can go lay on Trish's bed." He said.

Maria guided Chris through the people and up the stairs. They walked into Trish's room to find a comfy bed. Maria tossed him on the bed and smiled.

"This was easier than I thought…"

--

_Lovegame_. Lady GaGa's infamous song was now Blasting through the speakers as 3am drew closer. Torrie was dancing, with a drink in her hand and singing to the song as other around her laughed and joined in with her.

"Let's have some Fun, This beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco stick. Whoo!" Torrie shouted as she danced to the music.

"She's a good dance, John." Matt complimented as he, along with Lita watched Torrie dance. It was quiet amusing.

"This is the last time she's drinking when I'm here." John looked down, shaking his head.

"It's not that bad." Lita said. John gave her a blank Look. "Okay, Well maybe it is Bad?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay, it is. Just go over there and tell her to relax." Lita said.

"Grab some bread and water and try to scarf it down her throat. That usually works." Matt suggested.

"Tried it. She spit it out and threw it at me." John admitted as Lita and Matt laughed.

"Just go get her to relax." Lita encouraged. "Sit her down."

"I'll give it a shot." John walked over to the intoxicated blonde who continued to dance and sing to the music.

"Let's play a Love Game, Play a love game, Do you want Love? Or you want Fame?!" She screeched as she swayed her hips. She looked over and smiled when she saw John. "John!!!" She shouted as she ran into his arms.

"Tor, Don't you want to go relax or something for a little?" John offered.

"Noooo!" Torrie shouted. "You know what I want to do?"

"Sit down and try to sober up?"

"No, Silly!" She slap his shoulder in a friendly way. "I want to play a Love game, With you."

"Tor, Not here."

"No, I want to play a Love Game!" She demanded.

"How about Later?"

"But I want to ride on your Disco Stick!!" She said as she started to laugh. "That's right everyone, I want to ride John Cena's Disco Stick! It's a Very BIG disco Stick" She announced to the crowd of fellow students , causing some to laugh. She broke into little giggles.

John turned beet red. "Oh God, Torrie. What Am I going to do with you?"

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. She pulled him by the tie, as she lead him upstairs with a seductive look on her face. John kind of couldn't resist. He was getting turned own. Torrie pulled John into one of Trish's many Bedrooms. As soon as the door closed, the two's lips immediately met. They exchanged tongues as John pushed her against the wall. The Kiss was passionate and full of fire. Torrie liked it when John took control. Torrie removed John's jacket, followed by Tie and she began to unbutton his shirt. John slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

Before they could go anywhere, Torrie stopped for a second. "What's wrong?" John asked.

Torrie caught her breath. She went to the door and locked it. "Just don't want no interruptions."

Torrie smirked and returned to making out with John. She slowly pushed him toward the bed until she finally pushed him onto it and smiled once more, before jumping on to the handsome boy, to have one wild night.

--

Stacy relaxed by the pool as she had her drink in hand. Randy had gone off to play a quick game of beer bong, leaving her to relax, trying not to mess up her dress. A little redhead came over, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Stacy." Maria said.

"Hi Maria." She said, not even looking at her since the past between the two hasn't been that good.

"I lost my wallet and I think I left it here. Do you mind just helping me look for it here?" She asked clutching her bag.

Stacy shrugged. "Okay, I'll help." Stacy placed her drink on the nearby Table as she looked for Maria's wallet.

"Check under the table." She said.

Stacy went under the Table, looking for Maria's wallet. "What color is it?" She asked.

"It's red with a Gold M on it." She looked down and notice she was preoccupied so she took out another capsule and poured the white powder into Stacy's drink. She mixed it lightly to help it quickly dissolved. "Found it yet?"

"Nope." Stacy said as she got up. "I didn't see anything. Sorry Maria." She took her drink again and took a huge gulp of it.

"It's Okay. I'll go check somewhere else."

Stacy let out a huge Yawn. "God, I'm so tried. It's almost 4am and I'd really like to go to bed." Stacy stretched her arms as she felt like she was about to collapse.

"Why don't you go to Trish's bed? Fall asleep there." Maria offered.

'I think that would be good. Randy will be fine playing beer bong." Maria grabbed a hold of Stacy's arm and walked her into the house. She guided her up the stairs and into Trish's room, where Chris was fast asleep. She tossed him on the bed next to him. She smirked as her Plan was almost complete. Just one Final Step.

Maria closed the door as she started to slowly remove Stacy's gown to reveal her skinny body. She removed her shoes then her panties and tossed them on the floor. She removed the covers and placed her neatly into the bed sheets. Next was Chris and Maria was going to have fun with this one. She removed his jacket and tie, tossing them on the floor. She reached for his shirt and removed it, tossing it onto the lamp on the small night table. Next she removed his shoes and went for his pants. She unbuckled the pants followed by removing them. They came his boxers. She smirked as she took them off. She was staring at Chris's hot body along with his member. She quickly moved him into the sheets, displaying him neatly so people would understand what had happened her.

She walked around the room, mangling things around to make this whole situation believable. One final Thing had to be done. She took a condom out of her purse, opened it up and tossed the wrapper on the floor beside Chris and the condom on the other side on the floor. All she could do was smile. Everyone found her to be stupid but she wasn't stupid. "This is what happens when you mess with Maria." She said as she left the room. Before she exited, something slipped out of her bag. The Wallet she had apparently Lost was now really lost.

--

Melina had spent most of the Party, looking for Jeff. She hadn't spoken to him since they arrived here which was about four hours ago. She was a bit worried. She entered the house after scanning the backyard for him but no sign off him. After going into the living room, she spotted Both Dave and Candice having a drink, while Candice slowly swirled her hips to the Song When Love takes over by David Guetta.

"Hey Guys, have you seen Jeff?" She asked.

"No, Wasn't he with you?" Candice took a sip of her ice cold beer.

"I haven't seen him since the Party started and I'm kind of worried." Melina bit her lip gently.

"Did you try the backyard?" Dave asked.

"Like twenty times and nothing. I've searched the house from top to bottom." Melina said.

"Well, he has to be somewhere here." Candice shrugged her shoulders as she leaned onto Dave.

"Isn't that Him?" Dave pointed to a man sitting on a chair, with a drink in his hand. He definitely seemed upset.

"That is him." Melina recognized him and walked over to him. Jeff Prom look was gone. He took off his jacket, vest and tie and was sitting there, with the same look on his face. A very pissed off look. "Jeff?" She spoke.

"Can I help you?" Jeff muttered, not looking at Melina.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me."

"What are you talking about?" Melina was clueless on why Jeff was angry.

Jeff rolled his eyes and walked to the center of the room. "You're an idiot.." He muttered.

"Jeff, What's wrong? You can tell me. Is there something wrong?" Melina asked again but This Jeff stopped. He turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes and She was actually scared.

"What's wrong? How do you not know what's wrong when you were the one who caused this all?!" He shouted, gathering the attention of Dave, Candice and Senior class around them.

Melina still put a confused look on. "Jeff, What did I do?"

"You Used me. You just Fucking Played me! All for some fucking money." Jeff shouted as everyone stared.

It then hit her. Jeff found out. Jeff knew this whole Prom was a joke for her. "Jeff, It's not what it seems.."

"It's exactly what it seems. I actually thought you were different and maybe you'd give a guy like me a Chance but I guess not. I really Liked you and this just made me Really Hate you!" He growled. Jeff had never been this mad before.

"Jeff.." She said.

"Just get the Fuck out of here. Leave!" He demanded.

"Jeff, can't we talk."

"There's no talking. Nothing. Go ahead, Leave. Your nothing but a spoiled Bitch and No one wants you here. Your nothing but a Slut." He growled again causing Melina eyes to get watery.

"Get out of here Melina." One girl said.

"Just Leave.." A guy said.

"No one wants you here." One man said as he took his drink and splashed it in her face. She wiped her face and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her, giving her a dirty look.

Tears rolled down from her cheeks. She looked around the room and glared at them all. She huffed and looked into Jeff's eyes. "Burn in Hell Jeff. All of you Can Burn in Hell!" She shouted through the room. She turned around, forcing her way through people to through. Out the Door she went, slamming it as the other returned to the party.

She growled once more, just to let her anger out after being humiliated in front of her whole graduating class. She stood there. She was humiliated. She decided it was best just to walk home than wait for someone to take her. She needed to get out of there and Fast.

--

"Has anyone seen Chris?" Trish asked some of the fellow partygoers as they all responded with nos. She walked around a little more and still couldn't find her. Nearby, Trish noticed Randy who also seemed to be looking for someone. "Randy" She called out, waving her hand.

"Trish, Have you seen Stacy at all? I went to go play some beer bong and she wasn't there where I left her." Randy asked, with a worried look on his face.

"No, Have you seen Chris at all?" She asked.

"Nope, where could they have gone?"

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt." A young girl said who happened to be Victoria. "I saw them both go upstairs."

"Thanks Victoria." Trish said. "Let's go Randy." Trish said as she signaled Randy to Follow her. The two went inside the house as headed up the stairs. They looked at the doors and noticed Trish's door was opened. Trish opened it up and gasped as what she was looking at. "Chris!!" She yelled.

Randy soon came in. His eyes widen at the sight of what he was looking at. Stacy in Bed with one of his Best Friends and Trish's Boyfriend, Chris. "Stacy! What the Fuck?!"

Neither Chris nor Stacy responded. The two were out cold. Nothing seemed to wake them up.

"We are yelling at you. Respond!" Trish said.

Chris and Stacy looked guilty. There clothes were everywhere and the two of them were naked in the bed. There was even a condom Wrapper on the floor. Even an Idiot, would know what had happened in there.

"They are both Out cold." Randy said.

"I'll wake them up." Trish grabbed a Pillow smacking the two of them in the heads. Once she heard groans she stopped.

Chris and Stacy both opened their eyes. They were greeted by the Glares from their significant other. Stacy spoke first. "Randy?"

"Trish?" Chris said

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Trish shouted.

Chris and Stacy both looked at each other and they noticed they were in the same bed, naked. They both jolted up, with Stacy covering her chest with the sheets as the other part of the sheets covered Chris's lower half. "What the hell?" They both said at the same time.

"It's not what It looks like!" Chris defended himself and Stacy.

"Really? Because it looks exactly what it looks like." Trish scolded.

"It's not. I was being taken up her because I wasn't feeling well and I was really tired." Chris revealed.

"Sure." Trish said.

"Me too. I got really tired and someone placed me on the bed so I could rest. I didn't sleep with Chris!" Stacy pleaded.

"I believe you." Randy said sarcastically. "Somehow, you both landed in the bed Naked. Just Somehow."

"Randy!" She growled. "We didn't sleep with each other."

"Then what happened?" Trish said.

"I was with someone and then I helped them find something." Stacy looked around and noticed a wallet on the floor. "There's something about the Wallet." Stacy thought for a second. "I was helping Maria find it. That's the one I was looking for and she was the one who brought me here after I was feeling good."

"Me too!" Chris remembered. "I was having a drink with her and I remembered that I started not to feel good and she brought me here!"

"So your saying Maria did this?" Randy implied.

"YES!" they both shouted.

"Let's pay Maria a Little visit.."

--

"Jesus, It's almost six in the Morning." Maria said as she look at her cell phone. The Party was coming to an end as the Sun started to pop up. Maria was standing Poolside, enjoying some final music which happened to be her favorite song, Disturbia by Rihanna.

She mouthed to the music until she noticed Trish, Randy, Chris and Stacy coming there way. She froze for a second but put a smile on her face. "Trish.."

"Hey Maria." She said.

"Hi Trish." Trish came to Maria's face as Randy stood by Maria's side, looking at her. Stacy and Chris watched from a distance.

"You liked the Party?"

"Yeah, It was great."

"Oh look the Pool. Remember the good times we had with them." She smiled, flickering her eyes.

"You pushed me in one." She said.

"I did? Oh yeah, I remember." She smiled. "But why would I do it again?"

"I don't know.."

"Maybe because you were an Idiot and made me think Chris and Stacy slept together." Trish growled at the redhead.

"I have no clue what your talking about." She denied the accusations.

"Really? Then why did I find this in the room?" She showed her the wallet that she found in her bedroom. "It belongs to you."

"I've been looking for that. Thanks for Finding it." Maria attempted to grab the wallet but Trish pulled away and tossed it into the water. "Trish, What the hell?!"

"Go Get it!" Trish shouted as she pushed Maria.

Maria was almost going to fall into the cold Water buts Randy saved her by holding her Bridal Styles. "Oh Randy, Thank you."

"I was just going to give you a better shot at Getting your Wallet." He said.

"What the-" Randy tossed Maria right into the Pool. Others around them, looked at Maria and started to laugh at her.

Maria started to splash the water as she started to growl. She was infuriated and Humiliated again. "Ughhhh!" She yelled as she continued to splash around.

Trish laughed. "Dry yourself first before you come in. I don't want to get the furniture wet."

--

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and the sun had rose. In a bedroom upstairs, laid John and Torrie. The two had a wild Night, especially Torrie. After a few drinks that is. The sun rays shined in Torrie's eyes as she woke. She stretched her arms and turned to see John sleeping peacefully. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly woke up and was greeted by Torrie's smile.

"Morning Sunshine." He whispered.

"Good Morning." She groaned.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"I have a little headache. I think it was cause of the drinking." Torrie admitted.

"Really now? I thought it was because of the food you ate." He said.

"Oh Shut up. Was I that bad?"

"Well let's see. You got hammered. When I tried to sober you up, you refused. Then you danced and sung. After a while, you announced to the crowd that you wanted to ride my disco stick and that it was big and then we ended up here in bed, where we wrapped the night up with some amazing sex." He revealed to the blonde.

She was in shock. Her Behavior was Crazy. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Torrie said. "I usually don't drink."

"Next time, Avoid the Bottle." He said.

"I will." She said. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Let's go see." He said as he got up and changed back into his Dress Pants, white shirt, shoes and vest, leaving the top buttons off on the top of his shirt. He placed his tie around his neck and grabbed his tuxedo Jacket, holding it.

Torrie found her dress and slithered back into it. She grabbed her shoes and placed them on. The two walked out of the room and down the stairs. The House was an utter mess. Totally Trashed. The ground was full of beer cans and empty cups along with a few empty bottles of vodka and tequila. It even had an odd smell to it.

They walked into the backyard where everyone else was sitting on lawn chairs, watching the Sun rise. "Good Morning Guys." Torrie said, grabbing their attention.

"Well, isn't it the girl who wants to ride a disco stick." Lita said.

"And by the looks of it, she did." Matt broke into laughter.

"Oh shut up." Torrie said.

"I can't believe it's all over." Trish pouted a little.

"Well, we could always have another party and relive it." Randy said.

"Still, It wouldn't be the same." Trish said.

"I had a great time." Candice said. "I hope everyone did."

"Well, Your not going to have a Good time cleaning this mess." Stacy said.

"You know we are going to have to clean it up. Noticed I said 'We'" Trish smiled.

"Oh, I forgot I need to wash my car today." Randy said. "Darn, Can't help you Trish."

"That sounds like a hard job, I think it's best that two people do it." Stacy insisted.

"I think Three.." Dave said.

"Or four. Cars these days are hard to wash. The More the Merrier." Candice smiled hoping she could get out of cleaning the house.

"Oh Guys, Cut the Crap. Your not going anywhere until this House is spotless." Trish smiled. "So get you gloves on and your mops ready because it's going to be a good day."

They all groaned at once as Trish laughed. "Can we at least get Breakfast?" John asked.

"Breakfast sounds good." Torrie said.

"So Peach Pit?" Jeff offered.

"Where else?"

**Author's notes: So what did you all think? I think this is my 2nd longest chapter. I never knew i could write so much. haha. So, Maria had her little plan but failed and Melina has been caught and made a fool out of but is that the last we will see of Melina? Is there more to her and Jeff's saga? Watch out next chapter. I can't believe it but very soon, the story will end. I have somewhere around 4 to 6 six chapters left! *tear* This is my Favorite story! As some have seen, i've been updating a story once a day and by the looks of it, it will continue. So, Again I hoep you all enjoyed and be sure to Review. Reviews get me pumping and i'll update faster! haha. Thanks again fro reading. peace.**


	34. Like Yesterday

**Thanks to everyone for Reading and especially:  
WWEFan1990, Ainat, Babygurl-x, DenaDiva and Esha Napoleon for the Great reviews.  
Keep those reviews coming and those who don't please review.  
Onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

It was probably the second most important day for seniors, right after Prom. Last day of Classes! This Day had drawn upon them. Seniors were lucky. _Very Lucky. _The underclassmen, still had another week left. Once the Bell struck at 1:45pm, All hell would break loose all over the first floor. You could see it now. Non-stop screaming, papers being thrown in the air and a sea of heads, going to the football field for the huge Senior BBQ.

At the end of the halls, toward the doors, they'd be receiving their yearbooks, to laugh at pictures, see who won class cutie and to write best wishes to your classmates. The Seniors would also receive there caps and Gowns for Saturday's graduation ceremony, where they would all finally Graduate. Torrie along with John, sat in the back of the classroom, staring at the clock just waiting for the dial to turn to the forty-five mark, so they could leave there English Class.

"Ugh, We still have three minutes." Groaned the blonde, crossing her arms.

"Relax, Relax!" John said calmly, trying to keep the blonde in her seat. "It's only three minutes. Take in the last three minutes."

"Wow, that just sound's so weird. The last three minutes." Torrie played with her black and white marble notebook.

"It was like yesterday, I was that little freshman who walked in here." John reminisced. "Can't believe it's all over."

" And now, it's all going to be over in a short two minutes." Torrie looked once more at the clock.

"In just two minutes."

"And before you know it, our three months of summer will finish in like three minutes." Torrie pouted lightly as she thought about what she just said. "I mean, This school year went fast and this summer will go even faster."

"Tell me about it." John groaned.

"One minute left." Torrie clapped excitedly.

"Are you going to Miss our Favorite class?" John asked sarcastically.

"Where do I begin? Am I going to Miss Mrs. Young's Yelling? Her stinky Breath? And her attempts to try and molest you? No, No and… NO!" Torrie smiled brightly.

"Can you blame the woman for trying to Molest me?" John joked.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Randy."

"Oh God, Don't say that. I take that back." John said in disgust, making a funny face.

Torrie giggled lightly. She stared back at the Clock, watching the dial approach it's final ten seconds. This was it. Moment that man of them had been waiting for. For years, to be exact and it was finally going to happen. High School was about to be over. Torrie, John and all the other students in the class stared at the Clock. Watching the Dial move from five to four and so on.

Some were nearly on the edge of there seats, biting their lips as others stood their calm. The Dial pasted the huge twelve and the Bell rang. All of them sat in their seats taking in what had just happened. Once they knew what happened, Everyone jumped out of their seat, cheering, screaming with smiles plastered on there faces. It was certainly a sight to see.

The Students in the class rushed out, flooding the hallways. Torrie and John went into the ocean of seniors, holding hands hoping they'd make it out alive on the other side. Scrambling in the crowd, they felt as they were in a stampede in a jungle. It was ridiculous. The Two quickly made it to the door where Victoria, President of the Student Council handed them their yearbooks.

"Thanks Vic." Torrie thanked as she walked down the steps into the Huge football field.

The Field was covered with white tables and chairs. Yellow and Blue balloons were on each table as well as on the huge stage setup. The smell of Hotdogs and Hamburgers filled the air and made all the students hungry. Nobody could wait for the BBQ to begin.

Torrie glanced at the red-brown cover, with West Beverly High written in Gold along with the Wildcat Mascot in Gold. She giggled lightly at the little cat. She opened it up and could smell the freshness of the yearbook. It hadn't been touched and it was hers. Her very own yearbook.

"It's not that bad, so far." John looked at the first few pages where Principal McMahon's photo was. He laughed at the older man's Photo, finding it amusing to see him smile.

"What's so funny?" Torrie peaked over to John.

"McMahon, His picture. That smile cracks me up" John chuckled, looking at the yearbook photo.

The Blonde rolled her eyes to John's childish antics. She opened to the Graduation pictures and spotted John, wearing his very "expensive" tuxedo along with a black tie. She laughed at his picture, finding this one to be a bit more amusing. "Now, That's a funny picture." Torrie pointed to John's picture.

"Let me see." John looked over and smiled. "That good looking kid? I mean, he's pretty damn hot if you ask me. Ah, If was only a girl." John Joked, smirking at Torrie.

"Oh If only." Torrie smirked. "Be the First to sign my yearbook?" She asked, handing him her yearbook.

"Only if you be the first to sign mine." He smiled as He and Torrie exchanged Yearbooks with Torrie.

He stood their, thinking of what to write to Torrie. It had to be something good. Nothing stupid or Funny. Something that just came from his Heart. That was the only way. He stared at the blank paper around the yearbook until he started to write.

_Torrie,_

_You're an Amazing Girl. Absolutely Amazing, to be exact.I remember when I first met you, we were in Mr. Long's class and I noticed how beautiful you are and that I was lucky enough to be the one to show you around and it was a total blast. I don't know what I would have done without you._

_I'd probably go insane and shoot myself but Thank God you showed up._

_I'm sad that we aren't going to the same College. But I'll be thinking of you every minute of every hour of every day. _

_Whether I'm studying or playing a round of Beer Pong, You'll be on my Mind and In my heart, Always._

_Love, John_

He smiled at his nice little autograph for Torrie. She knew she would like it. Come on, After all that's his Girlfriend and who shouldn't know better than her own boyfriend?

Staring into the Blank Canvas, She needed to write something to him. Something meaning and loving at the same time. She just wanted to tell him how much he was going to miss him and how much she loved him. Placing the Blue pen onto the book, she began to write.

_John,_

_I can't even start on how much I am going to miss you. I think every day about you and about us. How it's going to work through college and everything._

_Your such a Great Guy and an even Better Boyfriend. You've been with me through it all and I thank you for everything._

_You made my time her at West Beverly, Fantastic. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me. I probably would have been an emo kid but Thank God, I found you._

_It's going to suck not seeing you everyday or in the hallway. I'm going to miss you so much but I'll come down to San Diego and You'll come up to Chicago and we'll make this whole thing work. I just know it._

_There's nothing else I could say but that I love you._

_Hugs and Plenty of Kisses, Torrie_

She smiled lightly at her little piece of writing. It came out just as she wanted it to. She smiled, closing the book and handing it back to John as she received her book back. Torrie opened it and smiled. John's comforting words just made her feel Great. It made her even more believe that this relationship could last no matter what state or city or even country they are in. They will fight it and still be strong.

John opened his book and noticed blue ink that belong to Torrie's. He couldn't help but smile softly at her little comment. He let out a chuckle as what he read about her being Emo and smiled when he saw those three little words, I love you written. "So, When do get those 'Plenty of Kisses' you promised in my yearbook?"

Torrie approached him and laid a kiss peck on his lips. "One.." Then she did it again. "Two.." Then one last time. "Three. We can save the rest for Later." She smirked.

"Hey Guys." A tall Blonde hair girl called out. It was none other than Stacy with Randy right next to her, walking up to them.

"Hey What's up?" John asked.

"We were just looking for you guys. Dave and Candice were just signing our yearbooks." Randy notified them.

"Where are they?" Torrie asked.

"Over by the huge stand, They got a table for twelve for all of us." Stacy said.

"Let's go John, really quick." Torrie grabbed the larger man's handed and pushed through the sea of people to get to the table.

"Well, I was going to Ask them to sign our yearbook but I guess we can later." Stacy sighed.

"Well, I know someone who didn't sign yet?" Spoke Randy.

"Trish?"

"No."

"Chris?"

"No."

"Mrs. Young?"

"No!" Shouted Randy. "Me, I didn't sign it yet and you didn't sign mine."

"Aw, Randy. I'm sorry." Stacy apologized. "Here, sign it know." She exchanged yearbooks with him. She took his book and opened it, seeing some people who have already signed it and some empty space. She grabbed her little pink fuzzy pen and started to write.

_To my Randy,_

_We have had quiet the year and I won't be mentioning much of it. _

_I want to keep this little message as sweet as possible._

_I remember when I first saw you back in the seventh grade in Mrs. Hollin's class._

_I thought you were the cutest little boy and I use to put out names together and put a huge heart around it. Even into High school, I would do it._

_My Crush was a huge one on you and I finally got my wish to be with you and it's great. _

_I wouldn't want to change anything that had happened. I can't wait to go to college with you. It's going to be great!_

_Love, Your Oh-so Loving Girlfriend, Stacy_

She closed the book and smiled, happy with what she had written. It was the truth after all. She did have a big crush. A really big one.

Randy looked over and noticed Stacy was done. He needed to write something quick. Randy Orton was never good at writing things. He had to write all Mushy and gushy and he hated it. He took a deep breath and prepared to write.

_Well, I'm not good at these things._

_And you should know that since you're my girlfriend._

_I'm going to keep this nice and short and straight to the point, because you know me._

_This yeas has been Great and Even better with you. So much better with you._

_You've been a great girl and we've had some great times. Remember the Janitor's closet (Oh, I hope your mom doesn't read this. Just a heads up.)_

_But other than that, it's been great and I couldn't have picked anyone else to spend it with. Can't wait for college with you._

_-Randy_

"Done Writing?" Stacy asked.

"Yep, Here." Randy and her exchanged yearbooks.

Stacy wasted little time in opening it up. Reading Randy's little message she smiled and laughed. He would complain how he would do a bad job but it was really sweet and she liked it. She certainly did remember that closet. John and Torrie were listening in on it.

Randy opened his book, noticing the pink ink on his book that belong to Stacy. He skimmed through her sweet words and smiled. Stacy always knew how to put a smile on his face. He was even a bit surprised to find Stacy had a huge crush on him ever since the seventh grade. The things you find out while reading in your yearbook.

"So, You had a crush on me since the seventh grade?" Asked the Curious Randy.

"Well, Yeah." Stacy smiled softly.

"And you probably still write "Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton" with a heart around it too." He joked.

"I've moved on from that." Stacy shrugged, turning the pages of her yearbook. "I remember when Patty almost took my book and was going to show you."

"And what happened with that?"

"I got a picture of her shaving her shaving her mustache, so if she ever gave it to you, I'd post the picture on the web." Stacy cockily smirked. "Oh, How I miss the seventh grade."

"Wow, Stace. You're a badass."

"I know." She said sweetly.

The pair started to walked back to the table, where the rest of there friends were waiting. Torrie and Candice were seen writing in each other's yearbooks as well as Dave and Candice. The two walked up to them. "Have any of you seen Trish or them?"

"They're coming, relax." Dave said. "There signing some yearbooks like all of us."

"Well, We'll go look for them." Stacy pulled Randy back into the crowd of people, looking for the others.

"Candice, let me see what Dave wrote. I bet her wrote something nice." Torrie cooed.

"There, her wrote on the top." Candice pointed as Torrie began to read Dave's message.

_To Candice,_

_It's been a rollercoaster and this year had been great, especially with you._

_I remember the Carnival, when you dumped me in the water._

_I'll get you back for that. One day. That's a promise._

_Your such an amazing, smart girl and you have a bright future. Even though we aren't going to the same school, we'll be right across town and I'll always come to see you and I expect the same from you too missy._

_Can't wait for the Summer. Remember, I got a surprise for you._

_Love, Dave Batista_

"Aw, That's so sweet." Torrie complimented. "Do you know what the surprise is?"

"Not a clue. He said he would tell me after Graduation." Candice closed her book.

"I bet it's killing you."

"It really is."

"Ladies." Dave said.

"Your little message was sweet." Torrie said.

"You showed her?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, John could see yours." Candice said.

"I will then." John grabbed the yearbook and opened it up. He saw Candice's little message in the corner.

_To my Dave,_

_What can I say? You're the best._

_My senior year was amazing and it was even better with you._

_My favorite had to be when I dumped you into the huge pool of water. That was hysterically and you better admit it._

_I want to Thank you for being there for me. Through everything and I don't need to tell you because you know what it is. Thank you so much._

_All my Love, Candice_

"Wow, that just put a tear in my eye." John faked it rubbing his eye. "That was so amazing." He began to fake sob, making Dave laugh.

"Cut the crap, Cena." Candice firmly stated. "You and your little jokes."

"That's how I roll." He put his hands up in the air, shrugging his shoulders.

"Look, Here's everyone else." Torrie pointed as the rest of the Gang soon showed up. Trish, Chris, Randy, Stacy, Jeff, Lita and Matt were all standing before the others. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They all replied in Unison.

"Where have you people been?" Candice asked.

"Around." Lita replied. "Signing some yearbooks."

"Taking Pictures." Trish said.

"And stealing some food before they bring it out." Chris joked.

"Typical Chris." Torrie spoke

They all took seat just before Mr. McMahon, Came on the Microphone.

"Attention. I would like everyone to take a seat. I just have a few words." Mr. McMahon requested as all the students and faculty took their seats, ready for him to Speak. "Now, I'd first like to thank the Student Council for putting together this BBQ for all you guys and second, I want to thank to the whole yearbook staff for putting together a tremendous yearbook. You guys did a great job." The students began to clap and cheer, agreeing with Mr. McMahon.

"Now, As for you seniors, this Saturday, June 6th is your Graduation and now I don't want any of you doing anything stupid in-between these next four days, screwing up your chances of walking down the aisle. You wouldn't want that, trust me. Now, All of you, enjoy this wonderful BBQ and I'll see you all on Saturday."

The Students let out a huge Cheer. They were so definitely Pumped for this. The moment some of them have been waiting for so long. Randy decided to get the crowd Pumping. He wanted to get them in good spirits. "Class of 2009" He shouted.

"Yeah, Class of 09, baby!" One kid shouted.

"Class of 09!" Another shouted.

"Class of 09 is the best!" Torrie shouted.

This all turned into a huge chant of all the seniors chanting, Class of 2009.

**Author's Notes: So it was shorter than my usual but my last two chapters were really long. So, there is only 2 or 3 chapters left. So it's winding down and it's a bit sad. I really love this story and i hope you were enjoying this as much as i was. With this story winding down, I have one question to ask. Do you want a SEQUEL? It's up to you because i've been debating on it but i want to know if you want it. I was going to ask next chapter but some people do review some chapters while other's don't so i want everyone's opinion. So Review to tell me! Also, Poll on the Page. CHECK IT OUT! thanks again for reading. Peacee :)**


	35. West Beverly High, Class of 2009!

**Thanks to everyone who read and especially to:**

_WWEFan1990, Babygurl-x, Ainat, Esha Napoleon, Friendsfan11_ **and** _DenaDiva_** for the amazing reviews.**  
**Here's the next Chapter! I hope you all enjoy!! Please Review :)**

* * *

_This was it. _This was the what all Seniors had been waiting for such long a long time. Ever since walking through those doors, four years ago; They for one, could not wait to leave West Beverly. After time and dedication they spent there, it was time to close those doors and walk through the next boors. This could be the final time they see their friends, as they would all would be going in separate directions, to become the best they would become. Some were going across the country or across the ocean while some stayed home or nearby.

The Graduation was scheduled to take place right in West Beverly's Backyard. On the football field. It was full off Bright white chairs placed on the Lawn. The Stage was cover with White except for Blue and Yellow Balloons hanging off it. The Graduates would be sitting on the stage, with white chairs set up for them, looking at onto to the crowd. All four hundred of them, would somehow manage to fit. They'd be sitting write over a blue and yellow Banner that read 'Class of 2009' with the wildcat logo right next to it, on it's left side.

The Field of chairs, slowly began to fill up with parents, brothers, sisters and so many more different Family Members. So many would come, from all over the world to watch West Beverly's Class of 2009 graduate. It was sure to be an emotionally moment for all, especially the Graduates.

With all the memories they had made at this School, would not die but would forever live in there hearts. Like, When The Varsity Football Team won the championship right on this field or when West Beverly Hosted it annual Carnival, to raise money for the sports team and clubs. So many of those memories would stay in the hearts of them all especially for the Gang. They had so many different memories here and every single one of them would cherish it all.

Torrie fixed her Hat as she along with Randy and Stacy sat on a bench right on West Beverly's infamous small courtyard, in the center of the school. It would probably be for the last time. Torrie adjusted her Blue hat with the yellow Tassel hanging over the edge of the hat. She looked over at the two lovebirds, Randy and Stacy who were snuggling it up in their cap and gowns before the Graduation Ceremony. Torrie rolled her eyes at the two and kept a looked out for John.

"Guys, are you going to quit cuddling and prepare for this moment?" Questioned Torrie, putting her hands at her hips.

"Oh Shut it Wilson." Randy groaned.

"Randy, be nice." Stacy scolded. Randy put a little Puppy dog face on for Stacy. Trying to get her to feel bad for what she said. She smiled softly. "Oh, I can't stay mad at that Face." She pressed his Lips against his, having one last kiss before the ceremony.

Torrie rolled her eyes, again. "Oh, You two are just made for each other."

"Look, here's everyone else." Randy pointed to Torrie's other direction. The three spotted the rest of the gang, coming forward. They were all dressed in their caps and gowns, reading for the Ceremony.

"Missed us much?" John questioned, wrapping his arms around Her.

"No, I managed to live." Torrie smirked.

The gang stood around in a small circle. Candice and Dave wrapped there arms around each other, holding one another just like Chris and Trish. Matt draped both his arms over his Brother and girlfriend, as they all waited for this huge moment. "So, your ready for your big speech?" Matt asked.

"I'm a bit nervous, but I practiced enough and I think I can do it." Lita smiled, confidently. This was a huge moment for her. She was the valedictorian. That was a huge Honor for her. She had been through some much over the year and her grades had someone stayed up and she was ultimately selected Valedictorian. She had spent the past few weeks writing it and had just placed the finishing touches last night.

"Your going to be fine. Your smart and I can't wait to hear your speech." Trish spoke, smiling at the redhead.

"I read it before and it sounds great." Chris complimented. "You wrote a hell of a speech."

"Thanks guys." Lita smiled.

"Can you guys even believe we are graduating?" Torrie asked.

"I really can't." John spoke in disbelief. "It all went by way to fast."

"I hear you there." Dave agreed.

"But, We have had so many good memories here. Don't forget that." Candice spoke. "Our Memories here will live forever."

"But, We are going in total different directions. New Schools. Fresh Starts." Stacy announced.

"But remember Stacy, We have our Breaks and a huge summer vacation. We are still going to see each other and create even more memories." John said.

"He's right. Just because we are graduating doesn't mean how friendships are over." Randy agreed with John.

"And we have the summer." Jeff said. "Three months of fun before we set off for college. Don't forget that."

"Your right. We will all be fine." Stacy let out a small smile.

Mrs. Runnels came down, dressed in a black suit with a red top underneath. She was a big part of the Ceremony, when it came to arranging it and keeping everything in Order. "Now, everyone Get into Alphabetical Order as we practiced before." She alerted.

"Okay, Guys. Let's go Graduate." John announced as the crowd dispersed into different parts of the line, trying to find out where they belong in this line and hopefully getting it right. Torrie and Trish rushed into the back, since they had last names with the Letter's "S" and "T" while John and Dave stayed in the front, since they have last names starting with "B" and "C"

With all Four Hundred Seniors, in Line, It was time to start the March. The line of Seniors made their way to the Football Field, waiting for the famous Graduation music to start playing. The white seats that were once empty were now full of Family Members. It was Jam packed and quiet loud, just until the graduation music started to play, they stood silent and waited for the graduates to make their entrance.

The Graduates of West Beverly High started to walk down the center, between the crowd of Family, to the huge white stage. Dave and Candice, who were behind one another looked around the area, to spot their family. Candice looked and saw her Mother standing at the edge of the row, smiling. Candice smiled at her Mother as she continued to walk down the aisle to the white stage, covered in Blue and Yellow Balloons.

John and Lita weren't far behind as they made their entrance, followed by the Hardy Brothers, who for once, were both dressed for success and ready to finally receive their diploma. Chris and Stacy came out next, not to far from each other. Randy came out, since he was in the middle and last Trish than Followed by Torrie. Torrie looked out into the crowd for her parents. She searched and saw them sitting next to John and Trish's parents. Her Mother seemed so sad. Torrie couldn't help but feel sad too. Seeing her Mother like that.

The Graduates finally took their seats in their designated spots, with the Graduates lined up from top to bottom, in alphabetical order with A on the top and Z at the Bottom. The Guest took their seats and prepared for the ceremony to Begin. The Ceremony began to with Mr. McMahon coming up to say a few words, to commence the ceremony.

"Good Morning." Mr. McMahon stated. "I want to Welcome everyone to the Graduation of West Beverly High School's, Class of 2009." The crowd, along with the graduates started to clap. "This is such a momentous moment for all you, especially for the bright young men and women before me. After watching them grow over the past four years, it's so sad to see them go but they'll be going onto being better men and women to better this Country. I couldn't ask for a better Graduating Class than this one and I think the Graduates have someone else to thank other than the school and teachers. They have you to thank. There Loving Family." Vince announced as the Graduates all stood up and started to clap for their Loving Parents. In the Midst of the clapping, Vince McMahon spoke once more. "Now, I'd like to call up my Wife who is also the Vice Principal to hand out a few awards. Awards of Excellence handed out to the brightest of Students."

--

"And the Award for Sportsmanship, is Chris Jericho." Linda McMahon Announced.

Chris sat in disbelief. He never heard of this award nor knew he was nominated. It came to him as quiet a shock. He stood up from his seat, as his fellow graduates and the crowd of parents clapped for him.

"Go Chris!" Torrie called out to Chris, clapping for him. She was definitely proud of her Cousin. Well, Her Brother sounds more like it.

Chris was give the award by Vince McMahon and shook his Hand. "Thank you Mr. McMahon." He muttered out.

"You deserved it Chris." He muttered, with a smile. Chris smiled back before he returned to his seat, being greeted by his peers for his successful award.

Mr. McMahon took the Podium once more. "Now, I would like to call up out Valedictorian to the Stage." Vince looked back at Lita. "Amy Dumas."

The crowd began to cheer and clap as Lita got up from her seat. Her stomach was full of jitters. She was very nervous that she would forget her speech and say the wrong thing. She made her way to the Podium, looking out into the crowd of hundreds. She took a deep Breath Before she started to speak. This was her moment and she had to make sure it comes out Good. All she hoped was that everyone would like her speech and that she didn't forget a word.

"I stand before you, not as a Girl but as a Woman. When I and Most of us first walked through the doors of West Beverly, We were children. We had our childish ways to get what we want but over the years we have truly mature into Young Men and Women." She let out a proud smile before continuing with her speech. "This Class had to be one of the best to come into West Beverly. You'll never find a unique group of people like us anywhere else. It's truly going to be sad leaving West Beverly. I think I speak for my whole graduating class. We have made so many different memories here at this school, Like when our very own Wildcats won the Football Championship to West Beverly's Annual Spring Carnival. Those memories will never die because we are leaving. They'll be in our hearts forever." Lita took quick pause before starting again. "Now, as the time draws near, it's time to go our separate ways. When this Ceremony ends, we go onto the Real World, prepared for anything that comes our way, thanks to everything we have learned here to the things we have made here, like Respect and Friendship. As scary as it sounds, it's time to move on to bigger and better things that await for us in our future. We are scared for what tomorrow is going to Bring but we must face it and we will conquer it. I mean, we already stared fear in the eye. He's called Mr. McMahon." Lita joked as the graduates and the crowd to laugh, even Mr. McMahon himself. "As we leave today to embark on a new journey, take with you the memories you made here but remember there is only much much more to come. I want to wish all my classmates, the best of luck in what they do and to let them know they deserve everything that comes into their lives because every single one of them is special. So, Here's to the Class of 2009, the best than any of the rest!" Lita said, in her final words to complete her Valedictorian Speech.

She was greeted by a silence followed by a huge applause from the Graduates and the families in the crowd. It was truly an amazing Speech. She took a small bow before returning to her seat.

Mr. McMahon returned to the Podium, preparing for the next part of the ceremony. "Now, It is time for our Graduates to received their diplomas, something they have worked ever so hard to received since they walk through this doors." Vince and Linda quickly prepared for the handing out of Diplomas. They would be doing it in Alphabetically order, staring with the letter 'A'

The Students began to receive their diplomas. Dave was going to be the first to receive the diploma out of the Gang. "David Batista!" Mr. McMahon announced, as the football player received his diploma and a applause from the crowd and graduates. Linda handed him the diploma and smiled at him. He walked away from her, holding something all Students had worked so hard for.

Candice took a few steps down. She took a deep breath before her name was called. "Candice Michelle Beckman!" Mr. McMahon announced. She came down and stood before Mrs. McMahon. She smiled at her as she received her diploma. Linda offered her a huge which she greatly excepted. She walked down and looked out to the crowd and saw her mother clapping for her and taking a few snapshots. She was beyond proud of her daughter for making it so far.

As they went further down the list, John's name was soon to come up. He walked down the steps looking bright in his cap and gown. "John Cena!" Mr. McMahon announced. John walked down the steps, right in front of Mrs. McMahon. She smiled as she handed him his diploma, neatly tied up. He gladly accepted it and walked down and threw his hands up, into a little victory that he had made it this far. He could see out there, his parents clapping for him.

Continuing down, it was now Valedictorian, Amy Dumas's turn to get her diploma. "Amy Dumas." Vince Announced as the crowd cheered and clapped, for her. She walked down and came face to face with the smiling Linda McMahon. She handed her the diploma and proceeded to hug her as well as complimenting her speech. She smiled and looked out into the crowd, holding her diploma up in the air. Matt watched her and couldn't help but smiled. She deserved to be valedictorian and that diploma. She had been through it all.

Following Lita, Came down the Infamous Duo of Jeff and Matt Hardy, with Jeff in front of Matt. Jeff took a few steps before his name was called. "Jeff Hardy!" Principal McMahon announced. Jeff took the first steps, right in front of Mrs. McMahon who presented him his diploma. He smiled at her and embraced her with a nice huge. He walked down and looked out to the crowd, raising his diploma.

After his Brother, Matt Hardy walked down. "Matthew Hardy!" Mr. McMahon said into the microphone. Matt smiled at hearing his name. He walked down in front of Mrs. McMahon and received his diploma. He smiled as he took the diploma, staring at it before walking down. He looked out to the crowd and smiled. He did it. He finally did it after all the hard work and dedication.

Following some of his Peers, Chris made his way down. This was it. Finally it. "Chris Jericho!" Chris took those delightful steps down the stars, coming face to face with Mrs. McMahon. She let out a small smile, happy to see Chris Moving on to bigger and brighter things. She handed him the diploma, which he gladly accepted. As he walked away, he saw his Aunt and Uncle, looking very Proud. How much he wished his Mother and Father were here to see him, so happy and at this huge milestone in his life.

A Tall blonde made her way down the steps. It was none other than Stacy. She was in her cap and gown, ready to receive her diploma. "Stacy Keibler!" He announced as Stacy walked down and came face to face with Mrs. McMahon. She stood up tall, with a smile plastered on her face. Linda looked into the eyes of a real grown woman and handed her the diploma. She smiled and gave Linda a quick Hug before walking down as the crowd applauded for her.

Next up, was Randy. Randy stood tall with a bright smile on his face, ready for this moment. "Randall Orton!" Mr. McMahon announced, calling the former womanizer by his real name. He came down and received the diploma that he work so hard to get even with all the different things he had been through. He walked down and looked out to the crowd and saw his Family, looking so proud at him. He looked back up at the stands, looking at Stacy who was smiling right at him. He flashed a wink follow by a smile to his beautiful girlfriend.

Trish Stratus Stood from her seat. She smiled and started to walk down the steps. Trish was definitely proud of herself. "Trish Stratus!" The Principal announced as she was greeted by claps and small cheers. Linda handed her the diploma she always wished to hold one day. She took a look at it and smiled. She really did it. After everything that had happened this whole year, Trish did it and was now a Graduate of West Beverly High School.

The Final Row was now being called. In that row was the Torrie Wilson. She was definitely ready to receive her diploma. She walked down the steps as she awaited for her name to be called. "Torrie Wilson!" Mr. McMahon announced. Torrie walked down with a proud face. Linda smiled and gave her the diploma. She smiled and gave Mrs. McMahon a quick hug before she walked down. She looked out to her parents, both on their feet. Her Mother particularly tearing up. Torrie eyes got a little watery but smiled as she returned to her seat, waiting for the Conclusion of the Graduation Ceremony.

As the rest of the graduates took their seats, waiting for the Conclusion of the Ceremony, Torrie suddenly began to tear up. Trish, who was behind Torrie placed her hand on her shoulder. She was trying to keep her friend calm and relaxed. "Torrie, relax."

"It's just my mother. When I see her cry, I start to cry." Torrie wiped her eyes of the tears.

"Come on, Cheer up. You'll be fine." She whispered once more.

Torrie wiped away any other tears and decided she needed to stay strong. She decided to place her attention onto the rest of the ceremony. Vince McMahon took the podium once more, to saw a few final words. Words that all the Graduates would love to hear. "Now, With Honor, I present to you West Beverly High, Class of 2009!" Vince McMahon announced through the microphone.

All the Graduates jumped up, and they all started to Cheer. The Crowd before them were on their feet, clapping and cheering on the Graduates. The place was going absolutely crazy. There were even small chants of 'Class of 09' beginning to fill the air, in midst of all the clapping and cheering. All the Graduates eventually took their blue bright caps and tossed them in the air as the Graduation Music started to play once more. It was an emotional day for all but now, they could called themselves Graduates of West Beverly High.

--

After the Ceremony, the Gang eventually meet up back in the huge Courtyard in the school, knowing that it could very well be there last time, they were all together in this same spot. They started by taking pictures with one another. They all greeted one another, congratulating one another and sharing a few tears, especially Torrie, Trish and Stacy. "I can't believe we did it! We are aren't high schoolers anymore." Torrie revealed as she wiped a few tears, while leaning onto John.

"I know. It's actually sad." Trish revealed wiping some tears away. "I wish I could go back."

"Same here." Randy muttered. "As much as I hated going in school, listening to teachers, I'm really going to miss this place a lot." His eyes were actually a bit watery.

"Is what I see true? Is Randy Orton crying?" John investigated into Randy's facial expression.

"No." He denied. "I'm not crying. I just got something in my eye, that's all." He flickered around with his eyes, trying to play off his excuse.

"I think for once, I see Randy this emotional." Dave revealed.

"And probably the last time." Chris added in as she too off his cap, holding on to it.

"Lita, Your speech was amazing by the way." Candice complimented.

"It was so nice and everything you said was so true." Jeff admitted.

"Thanks guys. I actually used you guys as a form of Inspiration. So, I should thank you guys for that." Lita spoke as her eyes appeared to be watery.

As the gang were talking, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson popped in. They both embraced Chris and Torrie on their big accomplishment. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you both and all of you." Mrs. Wilson said

"Thanks Mom." Torrie said.

"It was an amazing ceremony as well. I saw a lot of tissues out there especially during that speech of yours Amy." Mr. Wilson complimented.

"Wow, I made people cry. That's something I usually don't do." Lita joked.

"So, Torrie and Chris, you want to go out and eat? Grandma is starving and your cousins are here to and they want to see you." Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Sure, That's fine." Chris said

"But, One thing." Torrie asked. "Take a picture of all of us before we go. A group one." He mother nodded and she handed Her the Camera.

Everyone got into place. They all let out a huge smile as Christine prepared to take a photo. "Okay Guys. Say Cheese!" She called out.

"Cheese!!" They all said at once as Christine took the photo.

Christine took a glimpse of it and smiled. "It's a Great Picture!"

"So guys, We'll see you later for the huge Bonfire right?" Torrie asked.

"How could we Forget?" John said.

"We'll see you Later." Chris said as the Wilson Family walked away from the crowd. Nobody couldn't wait for the Bonfire. It was going to be great. Sitting around a huge fire, reminiscing about old memories and having a few laughs. It was more than perfect way to end a great day and to close a chapter in their lives, knowing that Tomorrow would bring something different and the chance that they may never see each other again.

* * *

Author's Notes:** So, What did you all think? How was that for a Graduation? I really liked it and i hope you did too. I liked the Lita's speech a lot. that had to be my favorite. So, with all your answers I've decided to MAKE A SEQUEL! i'm excited for it and i hope you are two so i'll give you a preview off what it will be about in the next chapter. As for how many more Chapter, I've decided to do 3 or 4 more. One about the Bonfire, One about College and Another one or two about Summer and I'm going to focus a lot on Jeff for that Part. He will find LOVE with an enemy. Who could it be? You'll find out soon! Thanks again for Reading and be sure to review!**

Another quick note:** I GOT MY 200TH review!! ahhh! I'm so happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and just so you know, The next chapter will be dedicated to all who reviewed!! THANK YOU! :)**


	36. Goodbye Beverly Hills

**Thanks to everyone who read and especially to:  
**WWEFan1990, Ainat, Friendfan11, Esha Naploeon, Dena Diva** and **GraffitiArtist INC** for the reviews!  
You guys rock. Here's the next Chapter! Review and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Torrie removed her Blue Gown, tossing it on the cream-colored couch in the Living Room. She revealed her Yellow polka dot chiffon dress. She laid on the couch, stretching out her legs after having a huge meal with Family. Her Mother entered the room, taking a seat next to her daughter. Christine couldn't believe her daughter was growing up. She believed it was all happening way to fast. "So, You're a Graduate. I can't believe it."

"Me Neither; It went all by so fast." Torrie uttered through her lips.

"And now your off to College in Chicago." Christine spoke. "I'm going to miss you around here."

"I'm going to miss you too." Torrie admitted. "Was that why I saw you cry at Graduation?"

"Well, Yeah." She admitted. "Your my daughter. We would always do so many things together and now your going to college and your becoming a Woman."

"Aw, Mom."

"Your not my little girl anymore. You're a Woman. A Mature Grown woman." Tears rolled down her cheek, while she spoke those words. "It's going to be sad not having you or Chris around the house."

"Mom, I'll go to USC or something. I'll transfer if that makes your happy. This way I could be near." Torrie offered.

"No, I don't want you doing that."

"Why? Isn't that what you want?"

"I do but your education is important and Chicago is going to provide you the best if you want to become a Fashion Designer." Christine smiled. "I'm not going to stop you from your dreams."

"Are you sure? Because I will do it."

"No, End of Story. Your going to Chicago. As a Parent, I want the best for you and if it means you have to go on a plane and go to the Midwest then by all means, let it happen." Christine glimpsed at Torrie as the Two Sat up.

Torrie's eyes appeared watery as she teared up. "Oh Mom." Torrie embraced her mother, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to call you everyday and talk to you."

"Oh Torrie, Try not to run up the phone bill." Christine joked as she broke the embrace. "Your going to be fine." She told her directly.

"I sure hope so." Torrie wiped away her tears.

"I'm going to miss both of you guys. I just wished Me and Your dad had someone other than Grandma." Christine complained.

"A grandchild?" Torrie joked around.

"Whoa, Hold your horses! I don't want one for another ten years at least." Christine added. "Just Something. I don't know exactly what."

"I Understand."

"Now, go get ready. Don't you have a Bonfire?"

"Yeah, I better go get changed." Torrie lifted herself out of the seat. She grabbed her gown and walked out of the living, up the stairs.

Christine got up from the couch and walked through the Living room. She looked at the different photographs on the wall. Ones of which Torrie was little as well as Chris. A smile plastered over her Face, staring at them as she thought about the memories all of the photos had held. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she spoke the words. "They're all grown up now."

--

As Lita entered her room, there was nothing but boxes and suitcases around her. Lita was hiding a secret. A huge one from her friends. It was something she should have told them months ago when she received this offer from New York University. It was the opportunity to take special Classes. These Special classes weren't offered for all students except for a few elite of them and they were taking place in the summer months, so she'd be moving to New York earlier than expected. It was a huge opportunity and she couldn't turn it down.

Scanning her room, it was much emptier. Most of her clothes were packed and as she had to pack was some essentials needs. Her walls were much blank as she took down the posters. She wanted to take with her. Her Goal was to make her Dorm, look just like her room here. With all of that out of the way, Now she needed to do one more thing. Tell Her Friends that she is Leaving Tomorrow Night. She took a seat on the bed, looking down to the floor. The Redhead certainly wasn't happy.

"Amy." Her Mother, Katherine knocked lightly on her door. She crept through the opening of the door, seeing her daughter on the bed. "You almost done packing?"

"Yeah, Only a few more things." She uttered out of her red lips.

"You had an amazing speech today. It really touched many people." Katherine entered the room, taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Lita spoke in a Dull tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Catherine asked as her smile faded on her face.

"Mom, I didn't tell anyone I'm leaving Tomorrow." Uttered the Redhead.

"Why not?"

"I've been so scared. Everyone is like 'What's going to happen after college?' and 'Are we all going to be Friends?' It just scared me and I feel that I might hurt them in that way." Small tears appeared in her eyes, rolling down her smooth cheeks.

"Amy, Your going to have to tell them. Your going to want to give them a Proper Goodbye right? Not just Disappear." Explained her Mother.

"I know but I'm scared."

"Remember what you said in your speech?" Catherine referred to her Valedictorian Speech.

"What about it?"

"Well, You said, and I quote, 'What ever Tomorrow Brings you must face it' and your going to have to Face them and just like your speech, you must Conquer it." Catherine encouraged her young Daughter.

"I can't believe you really listened to everything in my speech." Spoke Lita, In disbelief.

"Every Word."

"I'll tell them tonight." Lita revealed. "It's time that I do and I must conquer it."

"That's my Valedictorian!" Cheered the upbeat Mother. "They'll understand. Just explain to them this is something you want and not everyone gets this chance."

"Thanks mom." Lita embraced her mother with a tight lock around her slender body. "I'm glad to have a Good mother like you."

"And I'm glad to have such a Mature Woman as my Daughter." Uttered her Mother. "Now, go finish whatever you have to Pack. I'm your Mother but not your Maid too."

"I will mom."

"I can't believe your moving to New York. I always wanted to live there and maybe have a nice apartment in the Lower East side, overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge. Oh, That was my dream." Catherine revealed to her daughter what she hoped for in Life.

"What stopped you?" The curious redhead asked.

"Well, You decided to come. It was Hello Amy, Goodbye New York."

--

Stacy and Randy rode down to the Beach, with their sleeping bags down to the small secluded Beach right out of Town. The two of them and everyone decided they'd have a huge Bonfire, as a celebration of their Graduation. There final Goodbye to West Beverly High. On top of Creating a Huge fire on the Beach, they planned on spending the night, knowing there time together was limited.

Randy drove his Brand New 2009 Rove Ranger to the beach. It was only a small gift from his Parents. Stacy saw it has a huge gift and had spent the past half an hour, hearing him gloat about it and talk about how great it is. Stacy was about to Walk to the beach. "I told you this Car is Amazing."

"Randy, I've heard you say that since you picked me up." Stacy rolled her eyes yet again as the pair continued to travel to the Beach.

"But it's just so amazing." Randy excitedly cheered. "I can't get enough of it."

"Randy, Grow up."

"Never."

"Are we almost there?" The Leggy Blonde look out into the Ocean, where the Moon was shinning brightly today.

"Yeah, in a few minutes." Randy looked up into the clear sky. "It's going to be a great night."

"As long as it doesn't rain, I'll be happy." Stacy looked up in the sky, not seeing a cloud in sight. "So far, so good."

"Look, I can see the Bonfire already." Randy pointed out into the direction where a Flame can be seen. As they drove further, Randy noticed Dave, Matt and John's car Parked in a small sandy Parking lot. The two Got out of the vehicle, hooking there hands together was they walked through the sand to their friends.

"So, you decided to start without us?" Stacy asked.

"Oh Relax." Torrie spoke.

The Fire was a huge one. Everyone had to stay at least a few feet away from the fire but it had a good feeling from it. Everyone was around the fire, laying on Blankets and everyone was wearing something that was West Beverly Material. Whether it was sweatpants, t-shirt or sweatshirt. They were wearing it. Stacy and Randy placed there blue blanket and immediately laid on it.

"This feels great." Stacy stretched out. "I could stay like this forever."

"Just keep your legs a little more open if you plan on staying like that so I could get my share." Randy Joked which was greeted by a firm slap on his Shoulder. "Ow!" He screeched.

"Perv!"

"Guys, this was suppose to be a time to reminisce and enjoy the time we have with each other." John reminded the pair.

"Yeah, Let's keep tonight with out any bruises or anything like that." Matt pleaded.

The night was certainly clear and quiet with only the light wind blowing and the waves crashing against the shore. It was a perfect night just for relaxing and being with your best friends. Candice laid on Dave's chest, looking up at the stars. They were all so bright. As a smile wipe across her face, she looked up to the sky and noticed a shooting star. She quickly wish for something. Something she just wants to do all summer long. As she completed her Visit, Dave got up from the blanket making Candice lay onto to the blanket. "Where are you going?"

"Let's go take a walk." Dave extended his hand which she accepted and the pair walked down the beach, down by the water.

"It's so beautiful here." Candice spoke as she looked out into the ocean, seeing the moon's reflection.

"I always liked the beach. Calm and Peaceful. Just the way I like it." Dave admitted.

"School's over and now College is coming. It's such a big Transition." Candice pushed her wavy hair back. "I'm going to Miss West Beverly."

"It was a great school. Maybe we can go back one day." Dave proposed. "Maybe you'll be a teacher their one day."

"Me? A teacher? Yeah right. I'll stick to becoming a Nurse." Candice uttered.

"You can be a School Nurse." He pointed out.

"Hm, Maybe." Candice suggested. "Oh and before I forget again, What's the surprise you have for me?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forget." Dave spoke, remembering what he was suppose to tell Candice.

"Well, What is it?" Candice asked.

"Well…" Dave was taking his sweet time. "The Thing is.."

"Dave, I'm going to knee you in the nuts if you don't tell me this instant!" Candice threatened.

Dave didn't like Candice's threats but she knew they come true if she doesn't get what she wants. "Well, How would you feel about going to Greece to Summer with me?"

Candice stood their frozen. Did he just say come to Greece with him? The Brunette was in utter shock. It was like her Wish came true. That same wish she just wished about a few minutes ago. "Go to Greece? With you? For two months?"

"I think that's what I said." Dave sarcastically exclaimed.

"Two months! it's like the whole summer!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

"So, Is it a Yes? Or a No?"

"YES! YES! Oh God, Yes!" Candice jumped into his Arms kissing him on the lips, ever so passionately. "Oh My God!!"

"So your excited I guess?"

"When are we going? Oh My god, I have to tell my Mom but I have to Pack! Oh God, The excitement is killing me!!" Candice jumped up and down once again.

"Relax, We're not going till the end of the Month." Dave told the Bouncing Brunette.

"You know, Before our walk I made a wish that I could spend the whole summer with you and It came true. It really did." Candice smiled. Dave looked into her Brown eyes and pressed his lips against her smooth red ones. As the kiss progressed, Candice lift her leg up and leaned into Dave. The Kiss made her so Weak.

"I can't wait now!!" She exclaimed once more.

The Two headed back to the Bonfire, where there friends were having some marshmallows. Well, Randy and Jeff were fighting over them. "Listen, Rainbow Boy, hand over the Marshmallows!"

"Keep call me Rainbow Boy and I eat more of your Marshmallows." Jeff scolded as he took a marshmallow and ate it.

"I'll turn your ass into a Marshmallow."

"I'd like to see you try." Jeff challenged.

Stacy knew this could have gotten out of hand so she got in between the two. "Boys, Boys, Boys! Relax. No one is turning into a marshmallows any time soon." Stacy grabbed both the sticks and marshmallows out of their hands. "Now, I'll enjoy these and you guys could both chill out."

"Stacy, I'm going to kill you if you don't give it back." Randy threatened.

"We'll turn you into a Marshmallow." Jeff got involved into the threatening.

"Guys!" Candice came in alarming the group. "Me and Dave are going to Greece!!" Candice spoke.

"Oh My God, Really?" Torrie asked. "That's great!"

"Aw, That's so sweet." Trish complimented. "Greece is an amazing Place. You'll love it."

As the gang spoke about Candice and Dave's trip, she felt it was appropriate to reveal to everyone what was going to happen tomorrow night. She took a deep breath and remembered what she said in her speech. She is going to conquer this. "Guys, I have to tell you something."

Candice and Dave took laid back down on their blankets and Jeff and Randy stopped fighting for a second. "What is it?" Matt asked.

"Well, You know how we all go to College around the end of August?" The group nodded along to Lita's question. "Well, I'm not. I'm leaving tomorrow for New York to take this Special classes." Lita looked at everyone's face. They were all in shock. "Now let me explain, I'm taking these special classes that not every freshmen gets to take and it starts this week so I need to leave sooner than expected just to take these classes."

"I can't believe it." Trish uttered.

"Your leaving so soon. I though we'd all spend the summer together." Chris questioned.

"It's just that these classes are really important but I'll be back before you know it." Lita rubbed her eyes, trying to fight back tears.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Matt asked. "I mean, you must have known for a while but why did you choose to tell us the day before you leave?"

"I didn't want to see the looks on your faces. It breaks my heart to see it. Like, My heart is in tiny pieces looking at your faces. You all look sad." Lita pointed out.

"We're happy for you." Torrie spoke.

"It's just shocking to here it." John scratched his head gently.

"But, I'm going to call you guys and maybe you can come and see me. I'm sure you all want to see New York City one day." The redhead gazed the circle, looking at her friends frowns turn into smiles, except for Matt.

Matt got up and walked down to the water, away from the group. "He must be hurt. Go talk to him." Trish encouraged.

"I will."

Lita picked herself up and walked down to the water. She saw Matt talking rocks and tossing them in the water. "Matt.." She called out. "Can we talk?"

"Sure or do you want me to tell me the day before your going to do it or leave or whatever it is?" Matt scolded.

"Don't make me the Bad Guy."

"Who said I'm making you?"

"It was a hard decision but this is something I wanted to do for myself. If I want to become an Artist, I Have to get the best for me. I always wanted to be one, remember? I'd always tell you my dreams." Lita uttered out of her lips.

"Still, If you had told me this way I'd know how much time I have left with you so we could spend that time together." Matt uttered.

"I know Matt, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not enough."

"Then What is?"

"I Don't know." He tossed another rock into the water. "I had the summer planned. We'd go to the Beach and Maybe start the band all over again but now it's been crushed."

"Matt, What can I say? I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean this to happen." Lita's tears couldn't be held in any more, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I just need some time alone."

"Okay, If that's what you want. I'll give it to you." Lita turned around and was about to walk away. "Matt, I'm American Airlines Flight 937 leaving at 10:30pm. If you want to come tomorrow, then be it. Goodnight." She uttered those last words as she walked away leaving Matt by the Water.

She returned to the gang who were all still sitting around the fire. "Guys, I think I'm going to leave. I still have some packing and things to do."

"What about Matt?" John asked.

"I Don't know. He's upset but maybe he'll get over it soon."

"Well, Me and Dave are going to go too because I have to be somewhere early tomorrow. You guys have fun sleeping here." Candice smiled once more.

"Guys, I'd really like it if you come to the airport Tomorrow. I'm flight American Airlines Flight 937 leaving at 10:30 so if you want to come, feel free too." Lita explained.

"We'll be there." Trish smiled.

"Goodnight Guys." Dave said as he, Candice and Lita walked up back to the parking Lot and departed the Beach.

"I can't believe she's leaving." Torrie said.

"Is there anyone else with any shocking surprised or anything?" Chris asked.

"I do Chris." Trish looked down, into the sand.

"What is it?"

"I'm Pregnant and The Baby is not yours." She started to sob slowly, playing around with Chris.

"Oh God! What?! You cheated on me?!!" His mouth was wide open, scared to death of what Trish had just said. "How Could you?!"

"Chris.." She looked down. "I'm just fucking around with you." She said as her tone wnet from serious to playful, still in Character before cracking up into Laughter along with everyone else. "Oh, You should have seen your face!" She pointed and laughed at Chris.

"Ha-ha." Chris rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"Oh, It was indeed." Trish held her stomach as she felt pains in it from the laughter.

"Guys, I'm really tired." Torrie yawned out loud. "I think, I'm going to Knock out."

"Go ahead Blondie." Trish called out as Torrie back onto John, slowly falling asleep in his arms. It was such a memorable night but Torrie obviously found it time to catch some shut-eye. She sure was going to miss everyone and they'd be in her dreams for Sure.

--

Lita fixed up her room once More. The Final Packages had been loaded into the truck, that was going to place it all on a plane and Fly it to New York while she kept two suitcases and a bag with her. Her Room was a lot emptier compared to everything else that use to be there. Tons of things. Now, it seemed like a Ghost town. Like no one ever lived in here. It was so bland and Lita didn't like it. "My Room is so Ugly." She muttered under her breath.

She fixed up a few stuffed animals she had on her bed and made it neat. For a Punkish type of Girl, she sure had her soft side with her Stuffed animals. Especially, Melvin her Giraffe she had since she was a kid. She grabbed it and wondered why she didn't take it with her. She took him and slid him inside of her bag, planning to take him on the trip to New York. "He'd like it there I guess." Lita spoke.

"Who would?" Her mother popped in, grabbing one of her suitcases.

"Melvin."

"Oh, I remember him You wouldn't go anywhere without him and it looks you still don't." Her mother smiled.

"He means so much to me anyway. He's going to like it there." Lita smiled once more. "I'm going to miss it here so much."

"I bet you are."

She took a deep breath, looking at her cell phone. It was a 8pm. She had to be at the Airport a little early, so it was best to go now. "I think it's time to go."

"Okay, Let's go Little lady."

She and her Mother headed down the stairs, carrying the last to suitcases. Lita glimpsed around the house and smiled once more. "Goodbye House. I'll miss you."

Her mother directed her outside, where a surprise was waiting for here. Lita stepped out and saw her Friends all there, standing in front of her. All with Smiles on there faces. "Lita!" They all spoke at once.

"Guys, You came here? But I thought I said to come to the airport?" She questioned.

"We thought this way would be surprising." Torrie said.

"We just want to give you a few things before you go." Trish came up to her with a red color bag. "Here it's a few things." Trish handed her the bag.

She rummaged through the bag. She first came across a shirt that said "I Heart Beverly Hills' She smiled. "Guys, That's so sweet."

"Well we don't want you forgetting where you came from." Randy spoke.

Lita looked through the next and saw two photographs. One with the Band she use to have and the other with everyone at Graduation. "Aw, Guys. I love the Pictures!" She said. "There going to be right by my bed and when I look at them, I'm going to think of you guys."

"When you come back, Team Xtreme is getting back together!" Jeff tossed the rock on sign, making Lita laugh.

"One more thing is there." John spoke. "It's something you'll like."

Lita looked through the bag again and she pulled out a Huge wildcat, with West Beverly's name on it and on the back, everyone signed there name. "Guys, It's so Nice. Thank you for everything, Thank you!" She spoke, feeling so grateful.

"You deserve the best, Lita." Stacy smiled at Lita.

Lita proceeded to hug each and every one of them and thanked them for everything they gave her. The gathering was trunign emotional when Lita started to Cry, along with Torrie and Stacy. Trish's eyes were definitely getting watery. "I love you guys."

"We Love you too." Candice spoke.

"Where's Matt?" She noticed he was the only missing one.

"We asked him and he's just been really upset lately" Jeff said. "He's going to Miss you the Most."

"Tell him I'm going to Miss him and That I love him. I'll call him too when I first get there." Lita wiped a few tears away. She noticed the Time. "I better get going guys."

"We don't want you to miss your flight." Dave said.

"Have a safe trip and Call us when you get there." Trish asked for Lita.

"I will. Thanks again for everything. I'm going to Miss you all so much and I love you Guys so much." Lita started to cry even more. It was truly an emotional moment. "Goodbye Guys."

Lita entered the Car as her Mother loaded the rest of the suitcases into the car. As the car departed, Lita waved out of the Window. The rest of the Gang waved back at her, with Torrie blowing a kiss. The Gang was now missing one person. It was down to ten. "I miss her already." Torrie moped.

Just as Lita pulled away, a Silver Honda Civic pulled up to the curb. In the car was Matt Hardy. Coming out of the car, Matt saw his friends standing there. He gazed at them with a confused look. "Is Lita still here?"

"Matt, She just left." Stacy uttered.

"Sorry, Man." Jeff put his hand on his Brother's shoulder.

"Damn it." Matt Groaned. "I at least wanted to just say Goodbye."

Meanwhile, In Trish's head, an Idea popped up. "Matt, Maybe it's not too late."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's only about eight and her flight's at 10:30. Maybe if you go now, you can catch her!" Trish bit her lip gently. "Come on!" Trish grabbed his arm and pulled in back to the car. "Get your ass in the Car and drive. You have a Lita to catch."

"Go Matt!" Torrie cheered.

"Okay, I'm going to do it."

"Flight number 937. American Airlines. Go, Go!!" Trish said.

Matt smiled once more before entering the Vehicle. He placed his seatbelt on and immediately sped out of the spot, rushing straight to LAX. He needed to see Lita one more time. Just once more.

--

"Okay, I'll Print out your Boarding Pass in just a minute." The Airline worker told Lita. Lita looked up to the Wall, seeing the Huge American Airlines Logo, along with a Computer screen with her Flight on it. She was Flight 937, non-stop to New York City. It was a bit frightening going to a new City but an adventure too. She knew New York was going to be Great and she was going to Miss Beverly Hills, especially Her Friends and most important of All Matt.

"Is New York a Nice city?" Lita asked the Worker, as she leaned against the counter.

"It really is. I've lived there before and it's an amazing City. You'll have an amazing Time. Trust me." She spoke confidently.

"I'm excited now." Lita smiled once more.

"Well, Here's you Boarding Pass and Ticket. Have a Safe Flight and Enjoy New York." She said, handing over the Pass and Ticket to Lita.

"Thank you." Lita accepted the Pass and Ticket, walking away from the counter. She had her small red carry on bag, slouched over her shoulder. She started to walk to the security Section. Once Passing here, there was no going back. She suddenly heard her name called out. She looked around the crowds of people but didn't see anyone. As she went back to the line, she heard her name once more. She scanned the Area and found the source of it.

"Matt?"

Matt was standing their before her. Her eyes started to tear up as she walked up to him. She leaped into his arms, begin to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and tried to keep her calm. "Lita, Shh."

"I can't believe you came. I really thought you weren't coming." Lita wiped a few tears, as she locked eyes with him.

"I wouldn't miss this, for anything." Matt smiled. "I just want to give you one final Goodbye."

"Wait." Lita paused as she looked through her bag. "I want to give you something. Something that you can look at and think of me." Lita pulled out her favorite stuffed animal, Melvin out.

"Lita, I don't really play with Stuffed animals anymore."

"Matt!" She rolled her eyes. "I've had him since I was little and I want you to have him. It will remind you of me. He kept me company and now he wants to be with you."

Lita stretched her arms, offering Matt her Animal. "Lita, I can't."

"I want you too."

"Well, I'll put him somewhere safe and sound in my room. "Matt took the animal, looking at it. "Hi Melvin, I'm your new Father."

Lita giggled. "See, you two are hitting it off well." Lita glanced at the huge Clock and noticed it was almost ten. "Matt, I have to go. My flight's leaving now."

"Okay, Have a safe trip and call me when you get there." Matt held onto her hands, lifting them up to their faces. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I am too." Lita said.

Matt proceeded to Press his lips against her lips. The passionate kiss lasted for a few seconds before Lita had to go. She smiled after they broke the kiss. "I'll talk to you soon."

Lita walked away from Matt. Matt stood there, with Melvin in his hands as the two watched Lita walk away. Lita went through security process. When she was done, she saw Matt waving once more. She blew a kiss and waved to him as she walked to her gate. She took a deep breath and tried to best to hold her tears in. As she walked to her gate, she handed the airline official her Boarding Pass and ticket. He let her in. She walked down the hallway leading into the Plane. As she entered the Plane, she located her Seat. It was a Window seat right by plane's wing. She took a seat and buckled herself as she waited for the Plane's departure.

"Welcome aboard on American Airlines Flight 937. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain Robert Kingston, We will be looking at a smooth flight tonight. No weather related problems and it seems to be that we will arrive in New York On time, Around 7:15am. We will be Departing in about a minute and head for the runway. Once again, Welcome Aboard." Spoke the Captain through the speaker.

The Plane left the boarding Area and quickly made it's way to the runway. Just before Lita grabbed the stuffed Wildcat she had been given from her Friends. She smiled as it made her think of them all. She held onto it as her Plane was about to takeoff. The Plane went to full speed and eventually lifted off the runway. Lita looked out into the City.

"Goodbye Beverly Hills.."

--

In a Yellow Taxi cab, was the redhead Lita. She was going through the streets of New York, to find her Apartment in Greenwich Village, where NYU was located. Looking up at the Tall buildings and the loud noises, sure wasn't like Beverly Hills. New York was a Loud place, that's for sure and a really busy one. Would she ever adjust to it at all?

As they traveled down the street, Lita noticed all the different faces here in New York. It was very unique and had nice feel about it. Maybe she would fit in? Her Punk rock style would definitely fit in with this City.

"We're here." The Taxi Cab driver said. "It's 10.50"

Lita handed him his money. "Thank you." She said as she left the vehicle. She pulled out some of her suitcases as she stared at the 18th Century style Apartment. It was really classy and had to be at least ten stories high. By the Door, she noticed a Tall woman with Dark hair. Her lean body was against the wall, with a smile on her face. "Well, if it isn't my roommate."

Lita squinted her eyes before she looked close enough. "Victoria?!" Lita screamed out.

"The one and Only." She smirked. Victoria was also a West Beverly Student. Though they didn't talk as much, they were both good to one another and remained as close acquaintances.

Lita walked up toward her and gave her a huge hug. This was something she never expected. It totally blasted her away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got accepted into the program too so I moved in early. I noticed you were on the list so I requested to room with you." Lita explained.

Lita's lips parted, in shock that Victoria was going to be her roommate. "This is going to be great. And here I thought I was going to be alone."

"Guess again."

"I want to see this place." Lita cheered.

"Come on." Victoria took one of her suitcases while Lita carried the other. They went into the old style Elevator and Victoria pressed the seven button.

"Seventh?"

"Yep, We are on the Seventh. It's really nice and the View is amazing!" exclaimed the former West Beverly stated.

As the Elevator opened, They walked to 7c and as Victoria opened the door, to reveal the old styled apartment. It had some old furniture but it was still classy and had beautiful dark red walls, tat complimented the furniture. "Wow!"

"I know. Check out the Balcony!' Victoria guided her toward the balcony. The two walked out to the Balcony and Lita fell in love with the view. She had a view of Midtown and she could see the Empire state building along with many other skyscrapers and apartments.

"This View is Amazing."

"Tell me about it." Victoria stared out into the distance.

"I think I'm going to Like it here, in New York.."

* * *

**Author's notes: So Lita was the first to go. I wanted to cry when i wrote some of these scenes. I loved it though but Lita will come back in another chapter. What did you all think? Okay first order of Business, two or three chapters left on this story. One about the Summer and other about College and i'm not sure if there's a third one. Now, I'm not going to do anything with Jeff Meeting someone because i'm actually going to write another story with him in it. It's a Jeff/Maria pairing. It was the story you guys voted for so That will make up for that because i really want to finish this story. So, There' a Jeff/Maria fic coming your way! haha. Thanks again for the reviews and After this, i'll post a little preview of the sequel. Thanks again. Peace :)**

_**Preview to Life in the Hills 2:**_  
_Nine Years later.  
Same set of Hills. New Faces. More Drama!_  
COMING SOON!


	37. A Summer Full of Surprises

**Big thanks to Everyone who read and to:  
**Dena Diva, Esha Napoleon, Ainat** and **WWEfan1990** for the wonderful reviews.  
I can't thank you enough for it all and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to Review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Deep into the Summer Months, the Gang had been dispersed around the world. Some decided to get a few Jobs while other went on Long Vacations. John had spent most of his summer working hard at the Beverly Hills Country Club along with his Buddy Randy, trying to pick up a few dollars. It would be all worth it when that hard earned money, would go to a Beach house. The two had been planning to rent a Beach House for a week before they went off to College. Beach Houses aren't cheap, especially when your in California.

Randy was hard at work on his Last day at the Club, putting together the tennis Court. It somehow would always give him a problem, even though he had been doing it since his first day. Which was about two months ago.

"Stupid Tennis court net crap!" Shouted the Man as he tossed down the next in fury.

John, who was over by the other net, noticed how he friend was in need. "Randy, you need a hand or something?"

"Does it look like I need one?" Randy shouted once more, kicking the net.

"Randy, Relax." John tried to keep his friend's temper down. "Your suppose to place the hook part on to the latch." John grabbed the net and did as he said so. "Just like that."

Randy sighed. "Your always there to help me, John. My Life would suck without you." Joked the tanned man, with freshly new tribal tattoos over his arms and back.

"It really would."

"Only another hour here then off to our nice week at the beach house. I can't wait to rent it." Randy grabbed the tennis rackets and placed them back into the shed as John followed.

"It's already done."

"Done?"

"Yeah, I got the House. I already told Torrie and Stacy. And of course not, Jeff since this is practically for him. John revealed, smiling at Randy. This beach house was suppose to be something for Jeff, as a Birthday gift from the guys. Throwing him a huge party for the next two days.

"When was this?" He asked, totally puzzled.

"While you were trying to put the tennis court up." John smirked again. "Once we get out of here, we head home, grab our stuff and just enjoy the week. Our Final Week before College."

"It's going to be fantastic. Girls, Booze and More Girls. What more can I ask for?" Randy spoke of his day dreaming to John.

"Uh, Remember Stacy?" John grinned.

"Well, She know I'm staring." Randy denied as he continued to think of Girls. Typical Randy Orton.

"Yeah that's because she'll gauge your eyes out once you stare at the first girl." Joked the his Best Friend. "Besides, I think you'll be stuck in your room for the week since you haven't had sex in nearly three weeks."

"I can't believe it. That's weird for me do. Not have sex. Sex is practical my middle name." Randy as he pointed to himself.

"Right after Tennis nets." John shot the taller man a Grin. "Let's hurry up and get paid. I want to head straight to the house."

"Relax, Bro."

--

It wasn't all work for the Gang. Some were spending some time on vacation. Just ask Candice. The beautiful Brunette was laying on a Beach Chair, soaking up some rays. She always loved the Sun and the sun loved her too, by providing her with a glowing dark tan. Laying there in a yellow and white stripped bold bikini top and bottom, with her wavy hair spread out against the chair and of course, what would Candice be without her signature Prada Sun Glasses?

Her and Dave were definitely having a Wonderful summer. One like no other. Who would have guessed that these two would go to Greece and spend the summer, going to the beach, eating Greece's finest cuisines and take part in the Town's events? No one. The Pair even took a week long trip into the Valleys of Italy and to a costal town in South East tip of Croatia. It was picture perfect and no summer could compare to this one. It just sucked that it was coming to an end.

Dave walked over to Candice, fresh out of the water with the excess water left on his skin, dripping over his chiseled chest and arms. He stared at Candice and was debating whether to wet her or not, by shaking himself off in front of her. As he approached her, the sound of dripping water hit against the floor.

"Dave, come one step closer and I'll karate chop you right in the manhood." Candice spoke.

"You saw me coming?" Dave questioned.

"I felt you coming near and the water hitting the floor. So don't you even think about getting a drop on me." Candice raised her finger up, wiggling it to signify not to touch her.

"Are you going to come in the Water?" Dave wrapped a towel around his muscular body.

"Not Really." Candice stood still, but this time taking her glasses over to reveal her eyes. "I love my tan."

"Come in the water." Pleaded the man. "It's warm and I want you to come it. It will be fun."

"But, I really don't want to get wet" Groaned Candice. "I like the sun and it likes me too."

"We have two more days left here and all you want to do is tan?"

"Bingo!"

"Not on my watch." Dave grinned.

He lift Candice, bridal style and walk toward the beach. Candice couldn't help but fidget and started to move around. "Dave! Please, no! Dave, don't do it." She pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching on to it. Dave's feet soon started to touch the water as Candice yelped, feeling the water hit her warm body. "Dave, it's not too late to turn back."

"Your getting in this water." He let out a small grin. "Whether you like it or not." He went even deeper as the water trailed around his waist.

"No, Please Dave don't-" But it was to late. Dave tossed his girlfriend into the water, as she sunk to the bottom like a rock. Dave chuckled at the sight but who wouldn't?

Candice reached the surface, gasping for some air. She removed the wet hair blocking her face and pushed it back. Her eyes were greeted by her boyfriend, laughing at her. "Dave, I'm going to kill you."

"What? Why? What did I do?" Dave played stupid to the soaked Candice. "Oh, did I get you wet?"

"Now, it's my turn." Candice started to splash water right into Dave's face, in large portions. "Take that."

Dave put his hands up, blocking the water. He grabbed Candice and wrapped his hands around her body, preventing her from splashing any water. "Relax, Enjoy the water."

Candice wrapped her smooth legs against his hard body. She smiled, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to leave."

"Me Neither. It's like we are in Paradise." Dave spoke.

"And now, we have to go back to Stupid California." She growled softly. "These two months went by way to fast."

"It's a Summer we'll never Forget."

--

In the City that Never sleeps, New York City, a Certain Redhead and her Roommate, Victoria were out in the Village, grabbing a Bite to eat after their final Day of Classes. Now, the two would be enjoying their week of summer before the semester starts. The little restaurant was small and located right across the street from their apartment. It had some of the best grilled chicken out in the city and the two were lucky enough to have it, right at there use.

"I can't eat another bite." Lita pushed away her plate that was only half full. "I'm stuffed."

"Same here." Victoria took a sip of her Diet coke as she leaned back in her chair. "But, it's worth the twenty five bucks."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Now, we have a week until classes start. I wonder what we could do?" Questioned Victoria. "I really wanted to head to the beach."

"That sounds great." Lita smiled. "I never got a chance to see the whole city and I really want to."

"Okay, so maybe the weekend, we hit the beach and we can do one of those tours with the bus. Get to know the place since we will be here for four years." Victoria spoke, playing the fork on the table.

"I think that would be a good idea." Lita said. "We should get other people to come too. Like Jane, Kerrie, Natalie and Lucy."

"I'd think they'd be down for the Idea." Victoria glanced at her cell phone, noticing the time. "I have get to the post office before it closes. I have something to mail."

"Alright, I'll pay this time."

"You sure?"

"Of Course, Go to the Post Office." Lita pushed her to go. She finally gave in. :You'll get me next time."

"Alright, I'll see you a little bit later." Victoria said, as grabbed her purse and walked out of the restaurant.

Lita grabbed the Bill and placed the money, along with a tip on the table. She left the restaurant shortly, walking across the busy side street on New York. She entered her building and saw one of her friends, who came up to her, with a smile.

"Hey Kerrie." Lita greeted.

"Amy, There's someone who came to see you. He's upstairs waiting by your door." Kerrie notified her, standing by the Mail boxes in the Lobby.

"Who could it be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Lita grabbed the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. As the elevator went to each floor, she questioned who it could be? She would find out in just a few short seconds. As she exited the elevator, she saw the back on a man.

She let out a gasp. "Oh My God.."

She noticed his long black hair and that his t-shirt said 'Team Extreme' on the back. It could only be one more and one only. "Matt?"

He turned around and it was revealed that it was in fact Matt. Matt was standing right before her. His long curly black hair and that smile she never forgot. "Missed me much?"

Lita ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Still in disbelief, she was just ecstatic to see her. "What are you doing here, In New York?"

"Well, I have a week left till I leave and I thought coming here to spend it would be good." Matt muttered. "If that's not a problem."

"Of Course not." Lita gazed into his dark brown eyes. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I am too. Though it cost me a lot of me, I'm still happy because I'm with you." Matt looked into her eyes before he pulled her into a powerful and passionate kiss. What a surprise for Lita, to have the one person she loves come be with her, for a week at least.

--

Down the Pacific Avenue, Two Blondes sped down the street with a rainbow haired boy in the back. In Stacy's convertible, There hair flies into the wind. The wind felt so good against their faces. It was a refreshing feeling. Stacy and Torrie had just finished their Job over at a small boutique in West Hollywood while Jeff, who recently started to work at the Peach Pit was given the next two days off to enjoy himself. Torrie looked back at Jeff, noticing how Comfortable he looked. "Comfy, Jeff?" She smirked.

"Very. The leather seats feel good Stace." Jeff closed his eyes, as the wind blew in the direction.

"I'm glad your comfortable, Birthday Boy." Stacy looked into the rearview mirror. It was Jeff's Birthday today. He turned eighteen after so long and was beyond happy. "Does anyone have any clue why were are going to Venice Beach?"

"Nope."

"John didn't tell me anything. Just to show up." Torrie shrugged her shoulders. "Did Randy say anything?"

"Not a word." Stacy admitted. "I tried to but it really didn't work."

"You should have had sex with him and then he would have spit it out." Said the man in the back seat.

"Yeah, he would have said it then. Good Job Stace!" Torrie joked, slapping her shoulder lightly.

"It's not my fault." Defended Stacy. "So keep it shut, Blondie."

"Ladies, Relax." Jeff stepped in between the girls. "Before you fight, let me get some chocolate or something. It would be a lot more interesting." Jeff Joked, breaking out in laughter.

"I smell another Randy Orton in the Making." Hugged one Blonde.

"Please, One's enough." Stacy pleaded.

"So What happened to Chris and Trish? Where did they go?" Jeff changed the subject so the girls wouldn't hate him.

"Chris and Trish took a road trip to Boise. He wanted to show her around there and stuff so they'll be there for a few days." Torrie admitted. "He wanted to go back ever since I went so I'm glad he went."

"Well, they are going to miss out on Randy and John's huge 'surprise' isn't that a shame?" Sarcasm rolled out of Stacy's lips.

"Isn't that John's car parked in that driveway?" Jeff pointed out to a Blue beach house, where in the driveway. They parked the car on the curb, as they all got out and stared at the complex. "So, I'm guessing they got a house?"

"I guess so." Torrie rolled her eyes. "Those two idiots probably spent a fortune on this."

"Let's go find them." Stacy headed up the stairs to the second floor where the entrance was located. Behind her were Torrie and Jeff as they walked inside the house, with the door opened. "These guys really care about safety. Leaving the door open."

"They're a smart pair of fools." Torrie smirked.

The three of them entered the house. It was a classy comfortable home with neat furniture. It seemed to have never been touched before until now. The gray painted walls matched the furniture nicely. There was another floor upstairs, based on the stairs that are shown heading upstairs. The three looked around the room for John and Randy until they heard noise.

"No, You idiot. Turn it that way." Yelled Randy.

"It's going to Break that way. It even says turn to the right." Shouted John. The two were in the middle of an argument. The argument lead to them moving into the area, where the three of them could see them.

"Oh Hey Guys." Randy said.

"Hey What's up." John asked. They both looked at each other and noticed they were here. "Uh, hold on just a second."

John pushed Randy back away from the three of them. They quickly assembled what they had to bring out. Shortly after, John came out with a Huge Cake with Candles on it. It read out Happy Birthday Jeff, with Randy By his side.

Jeff was a bit shock. "Holy crap."

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jeff, Happy Birthday to you." They all sung in unison.

"Well, this was a bit unexpected." Jeff announced.

"Make a wish!" Torrie said.

Jeff stared into the cake. Staring at the Candles, he wondered what he wanted for a wish. He let out a sigh before he blew out all the Candles. "Yay!" Stacy clapped along with everyone else.

"Thanks guys. Didn't exactly expect it." Jeff spoke, still in shock.

"Well, Here's your gift." John pointed to the room.

"Where is it?"

"Your standing in it." Randy said.

"The Beach House is mine?" Jeff looked around. He couldn't ask for a better gift. Having a Whole house to himself.

"Well, Till the end of this week at least. Happy Birthday Jeff." Randy Tossed him the keys.

Jeff stared at the keys and grasped them. "Thanks guys. Shouldn't we start to Party right about now?"

"What's a Party without us two?" A voice said.

Everyone looked over and it was Trish and Chris, standing at the door. "Surprise." Chris said as they approached the group.

"I didn't expect you guys." Torrie said as she hugged both Trish and Chris. "I thought you were suppose to be in Idaho right now?"

"Well, Change of plans. Once we heard of this we had to come. Jeff's our main man." Chris smiled.

"Wow, This is a really good birthday." Jeff exclaimed. "Thanks guys."

Well, Don't just stand there. We have a Beach House. Let's a have a Party, Damn it." Randy cheered. This certainly was an ideal summer and the only way to properly end it is with a Party. Come on, What kind of Summer would it be without one last Party before we are back off to School, studying. The Gang was prepared to enjoy this summer to the fullest extent.

* * *

**Author's notes: So, what did you think? It was a bit short than i planned but i'm just really exhausted today. It's been a rough day for me. First, let me clear something up, The sequel will have the SAME People just more new characters. So don't worry! haha. I'll probably update Monday and Tuesday only this week because I have my Prom Wednesday so I probably won't be back on the computer till atleast Friday or Saturday. New Story coming soon. Sometime this week maybe? haha, you'll have to wait and see :) And the Next Chapter is the Final Chapter! I know it's sad but there's a sequel!! :) Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! Those reviews would make me feel great and with the story wrapping up, it would be great to see a few more last reviews. Thanks again. PEACE.**


	38. It's only the Beginning

**This is it people.  
The Final Chapter.  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, **WWEFan1990, Ainat, Esha Napoleon, DenaDiva** and **Babygurl-x.** You guys rock  
And it's dedicated for you five, for always reading and Reviewing! Thanks again! Here's the FINAL Chapter  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

It had Final Come. After such a Fast Summer, it was Time for the Gang to go there separate Ways. The First to go was Candice Michelle. She wasn't going to be alone because Randy and Stacy were going to be there as well. Candice so badly wanted to dorm with Stacy but the arrangements were set when it came time for them to pick roommates. Both were upset but at least they were going to the same school, unlike some of their other friends but lucky the two were only a few doors down from each other. She placed the last Box on to her bed and started to slowly unpack. The room was medium sized. It had two sets of beds along with Wooden desks and matching wooden chairs. It was really plain but after Candice was down with it, it won't be as boring as it is. For the next day, she'd spend fixing this place up, whether or not her Roommate agrees.

Speaking of her roommate, she wasn't exactly ready. She had yet to unpack anything as all her boxes and bags laid on the Floor, so Candice was unaware of which bed she wanted. Candice hoped that her roommate was clean because by the looks of it, she definitely was not. As Candice removed some clothes, she came across a frame with a picture of someone she cared about so deeply. Her Boyfriend, Dave. She smiled at it and placed it on her desk, so she could look at it all the time. The two had promised to stay together since they weren't that far away from Each other after all. There relationship would continue as planned and the two couldn't be anymore happier than they are right now.

As Candice continued to unpack, she noticed a Brunette standing by the door, in a Blue tank top and a brown skirt. "Oh, Hello!" Candice greeted. "You must me by roommate."

"I must be. I'm Mickie. Mickie James." Introduced Mickie, smiling at Candice.

"I'm Candice." She smiled as she fixed up her desk. "Sorry I started to unpack. If you wanted this side of the bed, I can always move it if you want."

"It's perfectly Fine." Mickie said. "Either bed is good. As long as I get a Bed, I'll be fine." Joked the brunette.

"Excited about College?" Candice asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm really hyped!" Mickie jumped up and down, causing Candice to giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just really spunky like that."

"I like spunky, so don't worry." Candice chuckled softly.

"It's going to be Great this year. I just know it." Mickie confidently spoke. "You look like a East Coast girl."

"I do?"

"Yeah, Something about you. Are you from like New York or Boston? Questioned Mickie as she started to unpack some things.

"Actually, I'm from right her in Los Angeles. Beverly Hills to be exact." Candice answered as she started to pile her clothes up.

"Really? I'm from Virginia and usually I could tell what part of the country your from." Mickie responded. "I guess not you."

The California Girl let out a small laugh. "Your going to like it here. Trust me"

"Well, Of Course! This is Hollywood Baby!" Cheered the Brunette, raising her hands up.

"Mickie, I think we are going to be the best of friends…"

--

Not far From, Stacy Keibler was fixing up her dorm room, with the help of Randy. When she had entered, her roommate had already fixed up her side of the room, with no trouble what so ever, while she was struggling with Randy, A lot. Going to the University of Southern California was a good choice. Her Choice of Major was here and had a very unique program, She was close to home and she had Randy Here, of course. That was her one wish to have while she was here. To have Randy, who was actually a few doors down from her with his Roommate Phil Brooks. He was already all settled in and had planned on helping Stacy out.

"Stacy, where do I put this?" Randy lifted up a Huge Photo frame. It was consisted of all of her friends.

"Over my bed." Stacy pointed as Randy placed it over Stacy's bed.

"What's all the pictures?"

"You know, from all of Senior year. You, Torrie, John and everyone. It would be nice to have it, so I made that little collage." She expressed.

"Well, aren't you just sweet?" He pouted his lips.

"Do you have one in your room?"

"I have one important one only." Randy signaled, placing his index finger up. "And it's a picture of you."

Stacy blushed lightly and walked over to Randy. "Aw, You." Stacy placed a light kiss on his lips. "What would I have done without you here? I think I'd go insane."

"Look at the cute little Couple." A voice cooed.

The Couple turned to the Door and saw three familiar Faces. Stacy was in utter shock to see them. "Matt? Dave? Jeff?" Stacy eyes ignited. "What are you guys doing here? Your suppose to be somewhere else!"

"Well.." Jeff spoke.

"We kind of wanted to be closer to Home and over the summer we managed to transfer over here." Matt Revealed.

"It's going to be like High School, All over again." Dave smiled.

"This is a bit unexpected." Randy spoke. "I can't believe it."

"Well, Get use to this buddy because we are here to Stay." Announced the Rainbow haired Hardy.

"Candice is going to be happy to see you Dave." Stacy said. "You should go see her. She's down the Hallway."

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. The five of them turned there attention to the door where they saw Candice leaning against the door, with her Roommate next to her. Her eyes busted open. "Matt? Jeff?! DAVE?!"

Candice ran up to Dave, giving hug. She was amazed and shocked to see him here, standing in front of her. It was totally unexpected. She thought Dave was going to another school. "Hello There." Dave responded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, Us three just switched over here." Jeff spoke.

"And we missed our Friends." Matt admitted.

"Aw, That is so touching.." Randy sobbed a little, making a joke out of the whole thing.

Stacy nudge Randy in the ribs. "Grow up Kid."

Candice looked at Mickie, noticing she hadn't introduced her yet. "Oh Guys, this is my Roommate Mickie. Mickie this is Randy, Stacy Dave, Matt and Jeff." Candice pointed to everyone, introducing them to Mickie.

Jeff scanned Mickie's appearance, believing she looked absolutely gorgeous. He had never seen someone so beautiful before. "Hi Guys." She introduced. "It's nice to Meet you guys."

"It is nice to meet you too." Jeff smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Richmond, Virginia. I'm an East Coast Girl." Mickie said. "I guess you guys are all from Here."

"Yep, From Beverly Hills." Stacy announced.

"It's going to be just like High School, All over again." Candice said. "I Feel as if we are in West Beverly, All over again."

"But there's one thing?" Mickie inputted.

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"I'm here." She let out a small smile. Perhaps California would be a Nice place for Mickie to fit in. She already found a Good group of People. She only hoped it all would stay like that.

--

Two Blondes were riding on the infamous Cable Car, in the Beautiful City of San Francisco. Trish and Chris had already settled in there Dorm room and decided to spend the next few hours sight seeing, so they could get to know the area. After all, It would be there home for at least the next four years.

San Francisco was a Beautiful City. It was Perfect. The Weather wasn't too Hot but yet wasn't too cold. Just the way they liked it. Everyone seemed united in this City, even with the diverse cultures seen. It wasn't busy there. Calm and Relaxing. Especially down by the water. It was such a peaceful place. The Tall Skyscrapers overshadowed the city, including the Pyramid-like one. It was Huge, that you could see it from any point on the Peninsula. As the Cable Car took the two down to the Bay, Trish examined her surroundings.

"I really like this Part of California." Trish smiled lightly.

"We are going to have a great time here. I know it." Chris wrapped his arm around Trish, letting her lean against his chest. "It's a really nice city."

"I can't even believe we are here. In San Francisco." Trish spoke. "It feels so surreal."

"Well, We aren't that far from Home."

"Chris, it's a seven hour drive. That's a bit far."

"But by Plane, it's like an hour." Chris revealed. "So, It's a simple flight away."

"I do Miss Beverly Hills. Everything. Friends, Family and the Peach Pit." Trish let out a deep breath. "I'm looking forward to our next break, this way we can go see everyone."

"I'm sure they'll live without us for now."

"Chris, Do you honestly think we are all still going to be friends? You know, Like five or ten years from now?" Asked Trish.

"Honestly, I do." Chris revealed. "I mean, the friendship we have, The one we share with them is so different from others. It's something that not everyone gets."

"But, We are so far."

"Distance does nothing."

"Maybe your right. Maybe, in a few years, we will all still be really good friends. I hope so." Trish conveyed.

The Cable Cart came to a stop and the two exited it. They hooked hands and walked down the hill. The Hills in San Francisco were known to be Steep and there were plenty of them. It reminded them of Home. The Two walked to the Bay Area, touching the railing they looked out. They saw the Famous Golden Gate Bridge. Though they Called it Golden Gate, it was Red. A very Bright red. The Bridge Looked Amazing. Maybe one day the two would cross it.

"Wow, The Bridge looks amazing." Trish spoke.

"It's huge and Red." Chris stared at the Bridge, scanning it from The top to Bottom. "I'm Really liking San Francisco."

"Me too."

"I could get use to waking up to something like that." Chris smirked lightly. "San Francisco doesn't know what's coming to them."

"Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho is what's coming for it." Trish turned to Chris as the two lips collided upon one another. There first kiss in a New City. As they pulled away, Trish uttered some words.

"This is only the beginning.."

--

Torrie entered her new Home. This is where she would be staying for one of her four years in Chicago. University of Chicago was one of the most elite schools in the Midwest and provided a great program for Fashion Studies, Which Torrie was immediately Hooked up. The Best opportunities were available for her in this School. Her Dream was to have her own clothing line and this may be the place where she finally makes her dreams come true.

Torrie placed her suitcase by her bed and walked over to the huge Window, that divided the room, with a bed on each side. It was a Classic room. Her Roommate's side was already completed covered, so it left her with the bed on the Left. Looking out the Huge Window, she saw the City, The entire City and it looked amazing. The View was one of a kind. She was lucky to have been able to get this room. It was on the ninth floor, so you could practically see anything.

"So Amazing."

Nothing could make this moment better. Well, One thing. If only Torrie had John around here but he was in San Diego and she was here. The two would promise to visit one another during breaks but the closet one was Thanksgiving. That was almost three months away. It was way to long and soon they would get sick of it. Traveling really places a burden on people. It wears and tears them apart.

She slipped out a picture of him from her bag. It was from when they went to the beach this past summer and they took a picture together. The two seemed so happy together, smiling especially John. His dimples would always stick out and Torrie loved it. She was a sucker for those little dimples of his. She quietly placed the Photograph on the night table, against the Silver lamp the school left in the room.

"You must be my Roommate?" A voice asked.

Torrie turned around and was greeted by a Blonde woman. She had long straight hair and a pair of extremely unique eyes. One those popped out, due to her bright blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Torrie and I'm your roommate."

"Hi, I'm Jillian." Jillian presented her hand which Torrie shook. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Where did you come from?" Jillian asked.

"Beverly Hills."

"Beverly Hills?! I love it there. I wanted to go to school here but Chicago was a bit more closet to Louisville." Jillian said.

"Yeah, It's a great Place. You should definitely go visit."

Jillian looked over as Torrie started to Unpack her things. She noticed a picture of someone. "Who's the guy in the picture?"

"My Boyfriend John. He lives back in California, so that's all that I have of him."

"Aw." Jillian took the picture, examining him. "He's so cute. You guys are doing the long distance thing?"

"Yeah, we are going to try and Make it Work." Torrie said. "I sure hope it does."

"Wow, I give you props for trying it. Me and My Boyfriend called it quits since we were going so far. He really didn't want to try the distance thing." Jillian shook her head, placing the Picture back.

"You think I should break up with him?"

"No, No! I'm just saying some people don't care to try it. It works sometimes though." Jillian shrugged. "But, I've already moved on."

"So fast Jillian?"

"Yeah, we It's just a little crush. You know that guy across the hall. The one where we share the little room with?" Jillian described. The room decision was different this time. It would be two rooms, each with their own bathroom and one entrance, with a small living area.

"That Kennedy Guy?"

"Yes! He's so cute and sweet. I've got my eyes set on him, so Sorry Torrie." Jillian joked.

"I think I'll live." Torrie smiled. "I'm glad you're my roommate."

"I'm glad too."

A knocked appeared at the Door, in the Living Room. "Do you want me to get that?"

"No, You have to unpack. I'll get it." Jillian left the room to answer the door.

Torrie started to unpack some of her clothes and other things. She was going to decorate her room. Make it a unique one. She let out a smile as she took out a picture from Prom. It was a picture of her and her friends. She Missed them so much but knew they would all remain best of friends, No Matter what.

A knock sounded at Torrie's door. "Jillian?" The knocked was heard once more as Torrie placed Clothes away. "Jillian, is that you?" The knock was heard once more as Torrie tried to ignore it. "Jillian, You can come in."

"Is that how you talk to me?"

Torrie froze. That voice sounded very familiar. Really Familiar. Torrie slowly turned around and got, Literally, the shock of her Life. "John?" Torrie spoke, with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"The one and only."

Torrie still in shock, couldn't believe it. John, Her Boyfriend was standing right in front of her. In the flesh. She quietly slapped herself, thinking it was a dream but it wasn't. Torrie dropped the clothes in her hand as she Ran right into John's arms. Clasping herself against his Body, she didn't want to let go. "JOHN!!"

"Yes, It's me." John smiled as he placed her down. He dropped his belongings, wrapping his arms around her waist as Torrie wrapped hers around his neck. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes! What are you doing here?! You are suppose to be in San Diego right now. You even left before me. I don't understand and you better explain John!" Torrie demanded.

"Well, Over the summer I did some talking and I decided to come here with you. I had to talk to some people and slipped a few dollars for it but it was for a good reason and I only said I was leaving but I've been home since then and I left on the next plane after you. Trust me, I wasn't too far behind from you. So that brings me here, To Chicago, with you." John revealed.

"Does Randy or Stacy or Jeff know?"

"Everyone knew. I just told them to keep their mouths shut or I'd rip there tongues out if they told you. I kind of wanted this to be a surprise." John smirked at Torrie.

"But, What about your football scholarship?"

"I rather be with you than have some football Scholarship." John admitted. "Your more important to me."

"I just can't believe it. I can't understand how you did this all. All for me." Torrie smiled. "You tossed away your future for me. I can't believe it."

"It was for a good reason."

"I'm so Happy you're here! So Happy, I can't even describe it."

"I think I know how to celebrate this." John spoke.

John pressed his lips against hers, both closing their eyes, enjoying their first kiss, in quiet some time. Torrie couldn't been any more happier. She was going to the school she wanted, had a great roommate and her boyfriend, would be coming here too. What more could a Girl ask for her. College was going to be great, not just for her and John but for all of her friends. Everyone was closing one Chapter and Opening another chapter, in their lives.

* * *

**Author's notes: And that is the end people! What did you all think about it and the whole story? I would have ended it earlier but I had my Prom and I graduated from high school yesterday. It was certainly been very Busy! But i'm happy now and i'm trying to get back on track, and start updating Stories. I want to thank everyone who ever read or reviewed this story. I can't thank you guys enough for it and I hope you all loved the story, as much as i did. **

**So, Now as for the sequel, It's going to be the same cast of people, a few new characters and it will be Nine years later. The first set of Chapters will consist of Flashbacks and updating you on what happened to them. That will probably be anywhere from Five to Seven chapters and it will all be in the beggining of the Story. As for when it will be posted, it could happen as early as Tomorrow or later than that. Expect it maybe sometime this week, as i'd like to get some other stories updated before this. Remember to Check my other stories out. There's plenty of them. I have plenty of Ideas for the Sequel. Everything from Weddings to Murder to Cheating. You name it, It will be there. haha. So, as i conclude this, I want to thank everyone for everything and I'll see you all in the sequel, right? ;) haha. peacee! (:**


End file.
